Chasing Dreams
by Marrei
Summary: During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent? FemTwinLuffy-based on Dragon's personality with a bit of Monkey D.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 1**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

He had the straw hat trapped from his waist down. "Monkey D Luffy. Listen to what I have to say." The lanky, dark skinned Admiral Aokiji spoke with the utmost seriousness and a hint of sadness that made the half frozen Luffy stop squirming and slowly let his gaze lock with the older man. Seeing Aokiji's eyes filled with determination but were being battled with sympathy. "Monkey D Luffy I owe your Grandfather many things but I will spare you for what you have done in Alabaster and taken down Crocodile. Tell me. Are you happy being a pirate?"

Without hesitation, Luffy shouted back his reply. "Of course I am. I get to meet new friends all the time and have adventures to remember."

Aokiji sighed and moved into the forest. "Oh my. I hope this is the right decision." He voiced and went behind a large tree. Bending down to pick something up and moved back over to Luffy. Luffy's eyes widening as Aokiji was bringing over an unconscious young girl and froze at the familiar black pixie hair, tanned skin and soft features. Biting back his tears as Aokiji placed the young girl before his frozen feet and stood back. "I assume you already know who this is." Aokiji asked with Luffy nodding as the older man cancelled out his ice around them except what kept Luffy still. "You may be a pirate that causes havoc all over the Grand Line…but…" Luffy seeing that Aokiji was having a hard time finding his words and gave all his attention to the marine. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" Aokiji looking up from the sleeping young girl up to Luffy. "Can you do this, Straw Hat Luffy?"

"Hai." Luffy muttered with Aokiji unfreezing his legs. Luffy collapsing to the ground next to the figure and delicately cradled her like glass as if she were to disappear at any moment. "How…? I was told she was…d-de…she was gone." Luffy questioned quietly as silent tears rolled down his face and splashed onto the face below him. Not seeing Aokiji's look of sympathy.

"Oh my. For that, I have no answer. But when she wakes, she'll be disorientated and confused…I assume that she will only remember your face…"

Luffy's head snapped up to the older man. "What do you mean?"

"'_This will be the last time I see you. Thank you for everything._' Those were her last words to me before she fell unconscious in my arms. Though the last words she muttered were your name and here you are. Oh my I believe that she wanted to be with you." Aokiji watching as Luffy picked her up and moved over to the teenaged Capitan. Thankful that Luffy didn't retreat and lightly caresses the girl's cheek. "Forgive me, Victoria." And disappeared before Luffy's eyes.

"Victoria? Who's Victoria?" Luffy muttered in confusion and looked to the teen in his arms with a large grin as tears still fell from his eyes. "Stupid Ice-man. Her name is…" Luffy hearing Zoro and Sanji calling for him and started following the voices till he came upon the two. "Let's go." Luffy ordered and ignored his two subordinates about Aokiji's whereabouts and the female in his arms. Boarding the ship and ignored the rest of his crew as he headed straight for Chopper and asked. "Can you check her over please, Chopper?"

Chopper understood the seriousness in his Capitan's voice and led Luffy and the stranger into the kitchen area where Robin was resting after being defrosted. Laying the young girl on the spare futon for Chopper to check over and sat quietly next to her side as Nami and Usopp tried to question him without success.

"Luffy…" Chopper voiced, gaining the Rubberman's attention. "Everything's fine. Just exhaustion and stress on her brain."

Luffy sighed in relief and held the teenage girl's hand in his two. Tossing a large grin at Chopper. "Thank God. I was worried there. When will she wake up?"

"In a two or three days. Same with Robin." Chopper answered and was startled along with the rest of the crew, minus Robin since she was unconscious, as Luffy had streams pouring down his cheeks and nose. Luffy starting to cry heavily and thankfully as he began wiping his eyes with one hand as the other still held tightly onto the patient's hand.

"Thank God." Luffy cried. "I-I'm so h-happy…" His crew smiling fondly at their Capitan's antics. "Y-you're alive…I-I'm happy…so, s-so happy…"

Nami placed a hand on Luffy shoulder to comfort him and asked gently. "Who is she Luffy? She seems very important to you."

Luffy nodded heavily and voiced through his sobs. "I though s-she died…10 years ago…" calming his breathing to tell his tale. "She went m-missing one day…and everyone s-said she died…gone forever." His crew looking to the face of the young teen with Chopper and Nami gasping in surprise.

"N-no way…" Chopper muttered with Nami wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.

"What? What is it?" Zoro asked as he peered to the face of the girl and couldn't see anything along with Sanji…though he did have hearts in his eyes and was clutching his heart as if he were pierced with an arrow. Usopp finally clicking and fell to the floor in shock.

Luffy brought her hand to his cheek and rested his head in the palm of her hand. Feeling the nostalgic warmth and grinned. "Everyone. Meet my younger twin sister…Monkey D Luka."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 2**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

**3 days later:**

"_Where am I?"_ Head pounding, mouth dry as burnt toast, limbs like lead and spirit tired. _"Where am I?"_ The sleeping patient fluttered their heavy lids open and grimaced as the sunlight poured onto her face and winced when she moved her neck. Looking around her to find that she was in an unfamiliar cabin. Lying on the floor of a kitchen and saw an older woman in purple with black hair move over to the entrance that opened to a trio of laughter. The patient sat up quietly as the woman moved out of the area and removed the blankets from her person. Slipping her legs off the futon to stand up and tumbled over; only for her arm to get caught by a strong arm and looked up to see a late-teen with blond hair and bangs that covered the left side of his face. Careful not to blow his cigarette in her face and noticed his extremely curly eyebrow. "…" No words came out of her mouth as the blond helped keep her balance and stood to her full height and immediately frowned. "So…high…" she first mumbled.

Sanji crumbled into his Ero world as soon as the lithe brunette spoke. "Oh mademoiselle how your delicate features uplifts my beating heart…" his hand slowly descending down her back as he leaned in with a perverted look.

The patient knew this feeling from many times in her village and screamed. "AHHH PEDOPHILE!" Clutching a fist and punched him in the face. Stunned by her own strength as the blond man went flying through the wall and looked to her hand in shock. "No. I have to get out of here." Shaking her head and ran towards the entrance and tossed open the door. Falling on her butt in shock as all she saw was water, strange people and most of all the flag that was flying. "P-pirates…" she whispered and didn't recognise the straw hat upon the skull. Flinching as the woman in purple from before tried to ask if she was okay and ran away from her and down the stairs in a panic. Tripping over her feet as she saw a tanuki in a red-top hat and a weird man with a long nose. Eyes watering up and cried loudly. "WAAHH! WHERE AM I?!" bringing her legs close to her frame and hugged her knees tightly. "WAAHH! LUFFY! ACE! SAVE ME!"

"Sshh. It is okay now, Luka. I got you." A familiar soothing voice called out as a pair of thin arms kept wrapping around her frame with a warm chest being brought to her head and listened calmly to the steady heartbeat. "Everything will be okay now."

"L-Luffy…" Luka cried into his chest and looked up to him through watery eyes and blinked. "Nii-chan…you're big." Wrapping her arms around his middle and snuggled into his chest. "Where's Ace? Everyone? Where are we? East Blue? Why are we on a pirate ship?" Finally calming down in the presence of somebody she knew.

Luffy pulled back and retracted his arms from around her. Moving her head so that she was looking at him and saw something strange and asked. "Luka…what is the last thing you remember?" Seeing her confusion as she thought about his question.

"Explosions…fire…" Luka whispered and clutched her head as a stabbing feeling was occurring in her head. "Water…S-Sabo…gone. Then uniforms, training then black." Looking to Luffy with a tilt of her head. "How did I get here?"

Luffy ignored her question and asked. "How old are you, Luka?" Remembering his conversation with the Admiral, Aokiji.

"I'm 7 BAAKAA!" Luka stated as it was the obvious with Luffy's eyes widening in disbelief. "Why are you so big?" Feeling the pain in her back and something heavy on her chest. Looking down to find two firm lumps and hummed. "What the…?" Pulling the large white shirt back and screamed in shock. "EHH BOOBIES!" Grabbing a hold of Luffy's vest and shook him. "Luffy I have boobies! Why?!" standing up and saw her long legs and checked out her arms and saw how slender they were. Rushing around to a window and saw her smooth delicate features with her large hazel eyes staring back at her as she blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Luffy…how old are we?" she asked. Scared of the answer that her brother would supply.

"17 Luka. We're 17 and as promised Ace and I set off to be pirates. This is my pirate ship, the Straw Hat Crew and I'm the Capitan. Ace joined the Whitebeard pirates and right now we're in the Grand Line. No longer in East Blue…Luka…your last memory was from 10 years ago when _that_ incident happened…before you disappeared and everyone thought you were dead." Luffy finally answering her questions and saw that the shock had settled in within her and his crew. "Luka…" Luffy called only for his little sister to hold up a hand to him.

"Please. Don't." She muttered and removed herself from her reflection. Holding her head with one hand and silently cried as her shoulders trembled.

Luffy wanting to comfort her but instead moved into the cabin and rummaged around the area for what he needed with Nami and Robin moving over to comfort the girl since she was 17 year old body with the mind of a 7 year old. Sanji knowing better not to flirt with any of the three women with Usopp gone to help Luffy as Chopper was standing in a stump. Not knowing whether to be excited to have a memory loss patient or sad that the past 10 years were gone from Luffy's sister. Zoro narrowing his eyes in suspicion since the girl was found by Luffy after the fight with Aokiji. Especially since Luffy wouldn't explain how he found her.

Luffy and Usopp came out of the cabin with crates filled with weapons and dropped them in the middle of the deck. Gaining the attention of the entire crew with Luka rubbing her eyes and looked to the weapons. Luffy saying. "What is your dream, Luka?" Grinning happily to take her mind of losing her memories and saw her eyes lit up like a child in a candy store as she rushed to the weapons and practically drooled all over them.

"To be the best. The number 1 weapons master and for my name to even reach the heavens. To work alongside every weapon ever built." Luka answered instinctively and pulled out a gun. Easily disassembling the pistol and putting it back together. Moving onto a dagger and twirled it between her fingers and thrusted it in a stabbing motion. "Sugoi. I've never seen so many weapons in one place before." Going through the crates like a toy box and pulled out a pouch of senbon needles. "Though some of them need to be cleaned, sharpened and oiled down a bit." Frowning at the blunt edges of a few sabres, throwing knives and arrowheads. Not noticing the scheming Luffy with a reluctant Chopper, Usopp, Sanji and Nami.

"Just do it, okay. Don't worry. If anything we have to be on guard." Luffy whispered to the huddled group.

"Luffy I would never, for as long as I live, kick a woman. Much less your sister." Sanji hissed with Luffy just grinning at him and for Sanji to rethink. "No, not happening." Luffy passing him over a spare pouch of senbon needles and sighed. "Fine. But that's it."

"Okay. Hands in." Luffy voiced quietly with all putting their hands before casually rounding the awing brunette at the weapons. Chopper silently morphing into his human form from behind Luka as Luffy was next to him and held out a fist. Luffy nodding to everybody as they all got ready. Usopp with his slingshot, Nami with her Clima-Tact, Sanji with his needles and Chopper with his fists like Luffy. "Go." Luffy whispered and all at once went to attack Luka with Zoro and Robin looking on in shock.

All not prepared for when a sickle on a chain appeared around Luka in a swirling defence and caught all of Sanji's needles easily and with a flick of Luka's wrist, had them flying back towards the cook and pinned him to the deck. The sickle winding its way around Chopper's extended arm with Luka tugging on it and sent him flying into Usopp as he just fired off his round. Luka kicking up a spear and tossed it towards the ammo. The spear slicing through it with ease and cancelled out the explosion with the spear continuing to fly through the air and pin Chopper and Usopp's pants together and deep into the wall. The chain snaked around Luka's frame with her holding a handful of throwing knives and tossed them towards the chain. Tying and pinning Nami to the mast with her Clima-Tact flying through the air for Luka to catch and swirled it around before aiming for Luffy's family jewels and stopped just milliseconds before impact with a dagger in her free hand aimed towards his heart. Luffy's fist aimed for her head.

Luka blinked once, twice and thrice before dropping her weapons and looked around her in shock. Rubbing her pulsing temple with a frown. Zoro whistled in respect and moved over to the twins. Luffy with his large grin in place with Luka looking around in confusion as Zoro explained. "That was all instinct. Even with your memories gone, your skills are still there. You just need to find it." Patting Luka's head with a grin as she nodded.

"Instinct." Robin voiced and looked between the Capitan and his little sister. "It seems the two of you fight with mere instinct."

"Wow Luka. You sure have gotten stronger since the last time." Luffy complimented with his sister rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "How about it, sis? Be my nakama." Eyes widening in panic as Luka's eyes rolled back and was about to fall to the ground in unconsciousness with Zoro catching her at the last minute.

Chopper managing to release him and Usopp from the spear and checked over the young brunette. "She's just mentally exhausted. It's not every day that you lose 10 years, finding out the truth and discovering that your skills are still intact. Zoro go put her back in her bed. I'm going to go research to see if there's anything I can do to bring back her memories."

"Medicine won't work here, Chopper." Zoro pointed out. "They would need to come back on their own or she has to find them herself."

"You mean mediation." Nami called out from the mast as Sanji was trying to pull out the daggers that were pinned through the chain and deep within the wood. "It might just work. But for a 7 year old and Luffy's sister, will it work for her?"

"It's okay." Luffy said. "Sis was always the smart and calm one of us. It will be fine." Luffy not knowing that he just insulted himself as he complimented his sister. With Zoro taking her back to her bed and tucked her in before coming back out.

Chopper speaking up. "But when I examined her, there were no signs of bruising around her head and no concussions. It must've been a mental or emotional strain with her brain protecting herself and repressed the memories."

"I wonder what must've been so terrible that she repressed _ten years_' worth of memories." Sanji muttered and breathed out a plume of smoke.

Luffy looked to the door that held his sister and remembered Aokiji's words from 3 days ago. '_Give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…' _Luffy knowing he wasn't good at thinking and left that all to his sister, but there was one thing he knew. _"Sis must've been in the Marines since Ice-man called her Victoria…a code name? I wonder if Ji-san knew. No he didn't. Ji-san doesn't cry and that was the first time I saw Ji-san cry when everyone said that Luka was dead. Why was Sis in the Marines?" _"Okay mina-san! Let's set sail!" Luffy called. Feeling a fever coming on from all his thinking and decided to go with the flow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 3**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Luka woke to a startle as she fell out of her futon and went crashing into the table legs. Groaning as her rubbed her ribs and sat up. Looking to her surroundings with a critical eye. "This ship needs a remodel or to be replaced." Slapping a hand over her mouth in shock. "Where did that come from?" Shaking the thought away and stood up on shaky legs as she moved towards the door. Pushing it open to see that they were at some sort of water train station. Seeing that half the crew were talking to an ugly old lady drinking wine in a conductor's uniform along with a young girl with a large permanent grin and a blue bunny. Stumbling next to the late-teen with green hair and used him as a shield from the blond-weirdo. "Pedophile." Luka muttered as she looked to the cook and turned her gaze to Luffy as he was talking to the conductor, Kokoro. Hearing the woman say that Nami's log pose should take them to Water 7.

"Water 7?" Luka blinked.

"Oh Sis you're awake." Luffy greeted. "Do you know this place?" Seeing Luka thinking hard to remember before she sighed and shook her head.

"Oh what is this?" Kokoro called over and waved the girl down from the ship. Without hesitation, Luka jumped down and landed gracefully, further shocking herself as she looked to her legs in wonder before moving over to the conductor. "This won't do at all." Gesturing to the large white t-shirt she was wearing and baggy pants. "Come with me, Weapons Queen." Luka stiffening as her warning bells were going off and pulled Luffy to come along with her just encase. With Kokoro's granddaughter and rabbit staying outside with the straw hat crew.

The twins exchanged looks as Kokoro open a dresser draw and pulled out a pair of loose fitted dark grey trousers that held many pockets and a black long sleeved shirt that would end 2 inches below her bust. Luka stripping to the nude in front of her brother as he closed the curtains, knowing that Luffy was still oblivious to the female body and slid on the undergarments Kokoro handed her and were surprised that they fit perfectly and didn't feel awkward to wear. Luffy noticing a mark on her left shoulder blade and pointed it out. "Oi sis. What's that?" Kokoro taking a look too as Luka looked over her shoulder. "Monster-Baa-chan do you know what it is?"

Kokoro's eyes widen before nodding and answered. "Ah I do. It's been a while since I've last seen that mark before…" Luka moving over to a full length mirror to have a better look and saw a dark red mark in the shape of the sun with Luffy lightly tracing his fingers over it. "It's the mark of the Sun Pirates…a pirate crew filled with Fishmen. The founder of the Sun pirates was a great man named Fisher Tiger who freed several slaves of various races from Mariejois that were brought by the Celestial Dragons. The descendants of the founders of the World Government. The slaves were all branded with a mark of the claw of the Celestial Dragons with Fisher Tiger branding the sun mark over the mark of a slave to protect them."

"Are you saying that I used to be a Pirate or a slave?" Luka asked in shock as Kokoro slightly frowned at her choice of words and genuine shock. Luka pulled on her shirt, thankful that it covered the mark and her pants. Tossing on the pants and shirt along with the pair of sock and leather, lace-up, steel-toed boots and tucked the pants within them. Kokoro handing over a pair of leather gloves that Luka looked over carefully before pocketing them within her pants.

"For a pretty young girl like you, it's most likely you were a slave. The Fishman Pirates only held bad memories of humans…or so I heard." Kokoro answered as she rummaged through a small treasure chest and pulled out an old looking scroll. "Ahh here it is. I've been keeping a close guard over this for you, Victoria." Laughing as Luka titled her head in confusion with Luffy tensing slightly as his sister took the scroll. Deciding to drop the topic as she could see the inner turmoil of the twins. "I can see in your eyes that you don't remember me, Weapons Queen but you once came to me 4 years ago and gave me those clothes you are wearing and that scroll. Even now, you still hold the same confidence and aura along with your brother. Considering you both look the same with slight differences."

Luka looked to the scroll in her hand and collapsed to her knees as a rush of memories hit her like a log truck and bit back her screams as Luffy placed her head in his chest for her to cry into. Waiting for the moment to pass with all Luka seeing were flashes of red, cries and remembered a sudden spike in bloodlust before it all faded and sucked in the air greedily as Luffy rubbed her back. "Why would I give you something so…_evil_?" Luka looking up at the conductor.

Kokoro laughed and said. "I asked you that question 4 years ago and guess what you said. 'I feel no evil in him. Since all evil can be healed and saved by love. I filled him to the brim with my love that I no longer fear him and he no longer fights with me.' That's what you said about this katana." Picking up the fallen scroll and handed back to Luka.

"Katana? Why is there a katana in a scroll?" Luffy questioned.

Luka tossing the memories through her head before answering. "It's still all blurry. Thank you…I guess." Luka thanking the conductor for the clothes and the katana. Even though, somehow they were all hers to belong with.

"Victoria. May I call you by your given name?" Kokoro asked with Luka looking over to Luffy before nodding. "Then Luka, I hope you find happiness."

Luka muttering. "Happiness?" with Luffy tilting his head hearing that word again for his sister. Kokoro leading the twins outside, though not before Kokoro insisted on Luka stocking her pockets up with the available weapons in her shack with Luka feeling complete with her body littered with weapons on hand but felt that she needed something on her hip and back. All three walking back outside with the twins making it back onto the ship.

Robin chuckled and commented. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Gesturing to the twins as Luka shuddered and Luffy looked away in confusion.

Kokoro calling from behind as she handed Nami a note for Iceberg. "Don't be shy now, Weapons Queen. Have fun." Laughing as she downed her alcohol.

Luka looked to the old lady weirdly before being dragged away by Chopper and moved a hand to pat the pocket that the scroll was in. Chopper pulling Luka over to the kitchen area and made her sit on a chair as he looked her over. "Are you a doctor…tanuki?" Luka asked.

"I'm a reindeer." Chopper shouted in anger before doing his old man dance with a smile on his face. "Don't think that calling me a doctor will make me happy, asshole."

"You look happy." Getting whacked up the head by Luffy and pouted up at him as he gave her a stern glare. Luffy holding out a packet of cards and shuffled them. Luka's eyes following each card with a critical gaze as Luffy's speed increased and showed her 5 cards before shuffling and distributing them into piles on 10 taking out two cards to sit out. Spreading the piles before Luka as she immediately snatched up 5 cards and showed Luffy with a large grin. "Five of hearts. Ten of diamonds. Queen of heart. Ace of spades and ten of hearts." Placing them in front of Luffy as Chopper's mouth was hanging from his jaw in shock.

"I think I understand now." Chopper voiced and explained to the twins, Zoro and Robin that came into the kitchen. "Although Luka has lost her memories; everything else is still intact, including her maturity. Luffy I'm sure you've noticed that she doesn't act like the 7 year old you knew, right?" Gaining a nod from the Capitan. "So basically Luka is still 17…just without her memories. Her thinking and skills are the same and haven't dulled in the slightest." Chopper placing a hoof on Luka's hand and said to her. "The best way to get your memories back as soon as possible is to do things that you normally would like when Luffy made us attack you and a game of cards. Or you should mediate with Zoro and find them yourself. But if you don't want to do those two then all you can do is wait till they come forth.

Luka looked around and saw the three katana on Zoro's hip. "Santoryu…" she muttered and grabbed her head as a bombard of memories pushed their way forward. Waving Luffy away as the pain started to dull and looked to her hands. Rushing outside and picked up a sabre and faced the swordsman. "Attack me." She requested. Rolling the handle in her hand loosely as Zoro just smirked and pulled out his white katana. Both dashing off towards each other and when they clashed a great gust was made with Luka sliding her sabre along Zoro's and pushed him back and side-stepped as he was lunging forward and twirled around him and blocked his downward slash. Both fighting for dominance. "Looks like you're the winner." A cut appearing on her cheek and placed the sabre away with Zoro doing the same.

"SUGOI!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp hollered with Luka and Zoro looking over to the trio to see that their hair was all sticking up from the impact. The trio clapping politely and scored the short clash out of 10that made Luka laugh and Zoro smirk.

**XXXX**

The crew all made it safely to the rocky shores for them to disembark and search the large water fountain like city. Luffy heading off into town with Nami and Usopp to exchange their gold for money with Robin and Chopper soon going on their own little tour. Luka staying behind and told Luffy that she didn't like the feel of this place and stayed to watch over Going Merry with Zoro as Sanji ran off to gather food supplies.

Luka sat next to Zoro and said. "So how does this work? I just close my eyes, steady my breathing and going into a state of half-consciousness."

"That's the basics yes." Zoro nodded and gestured Luka to copy him and both sat in silence to mediate…well Zoro leaned back with his katana between his legs and decided to take a nap while Luka found her mindscape.

It didn't take long for Luka to enter her mind and found that it was completely white and saw a crumbling wall before her. Walking over to it and placed her hand on it, only to be flown away from it and tumbled across the floor and hit the other side of the brightly lit room. Rubbing her limbs and stood up and saw that beyond the crumbling wall that it was pitch black. "Maybe my mind's trying to protect me…but what happened to me?" stubbornness getting the best of her and ran towards the crumbling wall and jumped right through it with a shock of pain jolting through her body and gasped on the ground till the pain dulled down and stood up on shaky legs. Seeing that she was in a dark, foggy forest and wondered around.

Seeing that the _dead _trees were getting bigger and healthier the further she treaded deeper into the shrubbery. Coming towards a hot light and saw a large oak tree surrounded by a moat of magma and 12 golden Buddha statues around the small island. Underneath the oak tree laid three hats. A straw hat, cowboy hat and a top hat with a pair of googles attached to it. A large Marine's mantle being hung from the tree and blew in the non-existent wind. Luka was tempted to get across but saw now way and the trench were too wide of a jump. Leaning back against a tree with a sigh and gasped as the wind was stolen from her and blurry images rushed through her head.

_My head was pounding as my body refused to listen to me. All I saw red, orange and yellow. The colours of fire in the pitch black. 'I hate training with this maniac. I swear he tries to kill me every lesson.' I saw an oncoming blazing boulder and barely managed to slice through it with my arrowhead. All I remember was entering the room and then pain…not even –blank, blank, blank- I wasn't prepared. –Blank, blank, blank- was supposed to teach –blank, blank-. I saw another boulder being hurled my way and I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it and all that swarmed my mind were my grinning family…_family_…an invisible barrier appeared before me just in time before my leg got nicked by the heat. 'I can't die now…I have a dream to uphold…'_

Luka was jolted from the memory when a broad shadowed figure was about to emerge from fire and snapped opened her eyes and ducked the oncoming sword aimed for her head. "Duck!" Luka heard and did so with the weird men in underwear and stockings go flying over board and looked up to Zoro as he seemed annoyed that he was woken up and decided to keep her mouth shut about her mindscape. Zoro helping the frightened girl up and check to see if she had any injuries. "You good?"

Luka snapped out of her disorientation before answering. "I think so…maybe…" Stopping her muttering as Zoro placed a hand on her head and looked up to him with a small smile.

"Maah you shouldn't worry about it now. It will come back sooner or later." Zoro trying his best to comfort the youngest female of the crew…well he wasn't exactly sure if she officially joined or not. She still hadn't given her answer. Feeling something soft touch his cheek and looked down at the girl in surprise as he lifted a hand to touch his cheek. "Did…Did you just…?" Seeing that she was smiling up at him.

"Just a thank you kiss. You're not as bad as Sanji makes you to be." Moving over to the box of weapons and sorted through the pile. Luka looking over her shoulder to see the frozen and redden face of the swordsman. _"What an innocent reaction."_ She thought and pulled out a small pistol and the ammunition. Loading the gun up and prepared several magazines for later use and loaded up her holster belt along with a whip, throwing knives and a packet of gum. Popping one into her mouth and turned to offer one to the confused swordsman. "Want one?"

"Ah…sure…" Zoro moving over to her and grabbed a stick of gum and chewed it carefully as he watched Luka rearrange the weapons box carefully so none of the items damaged each other and asked her. "Luffy's never mentioned having a little sister before? We only know about Ace…so how do you fit into this?"

Luka stood up and faced Zoro with a wary eye before she nodded and looked as if she trusted him enough to tell him the truth. "Well actually, most of my memories of Luffy are saving him. Whenever he was in trouble, I'd be there saving him." Rubbing the back of her stiff neck with a fond sigh. "Usually it's the older sibling that looks after the younger, but it was the other way round with Luffy and I. It was always fun…though I didn't get to spend as much time with him as Ace."

"Oh. What do you mean by that?" Zoro raising a brow in interest as Luka picked up the heavy box with ease with Zoro picking up the two others and carried them back into the storage room.

"Let's just say I wasn't allowed to be a pirate _or_ a marine. I was always told to be anything that wouldn't draw attention to myself…for that I have no idea why." Laughing lightly as they finished packing the remaining weapons away and moved back out to the sunny deck area. "Honestly the last thing I remember is standing next to a man in a cloak with a facial tattoo with a large explosion and then next to a large man that shinned like sparkling gold. After all that is black and the latest memory is waking up here on this ship."

Zoro hummed for a second as he leaned against the railing with Luka sitting in front of him and watched as she leaned back on her hands to reveal in the sun's warmth. "Do you know a man named Aokiji?"

"Blue Pheasant?" Luka tilting her head in confusion. "What a stupid name, but, no I haven't. Why? Who is he?"

"He's one of the Three Admirals of the Marines and ate the Hie-Hie no Mi. Luffy wanted to fight him alone and came back with you instead." Zoro explained.

"Oh. So that's the man's name. Bro just told me that an Ice-man handed me over." Laughing at how her brother got the name ice-man from the Admiral's abilities. Luka actually thinking a _real_ ice-man brought her to her big brother.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! THIS IS AN ADIMIRAL!" Zoro scolded with Luka standing up and dusted off her pants.

"An Admiral handing over a person like me to a pirate _is_ funny, don't you think?" Luka pointed out to the annoyed swordsman. "And everybody survived the encounter, so it's fine." Her instincts kicking in and tossed a senbon into the air with a man with a long nose falling before her feet paralysed. "Usopp?" pulling out the needle lodged in his neck and saw that Usopp's nose was squared and had orange hair. "Usopp's Nii-san?"

"Sorry…" the man groaned and sat up with the help of Luka. "Your Capitan warned me that strong people were guarding the ship. I'm Kaku a foreman from Galley-La's Dock 1. Luffy-kun sent me here to do a thorough check on the ship." Kaku looking up from the deck and came face to face with a familiar face. "Oh Luffy-kun. How did you get here before me? Oh you seem different."

"I'm not Luffy, I'm his sister Luka." The female twin chuckling to the embarrass foreman and let him have a look around the ship as Zoro kept a close eye on him. Luka coming over to him and poked him in the cheek. "If you keep frowning, you'll get worry lines. He's just doing his job, Zo-chan."

"WHO IS YOU CALLING ZO-CHAN? AND WHY THE GIRLY HONORIFIC?!" Zoro hollered with a beet red face that Luka couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment and instead giggled at his intense reaction.

Waving her hands in front of her. "Calm down, Zo-chan." Trying to calm the swordsman down, but liked the idea of teasing him and decided that she found her new favourite hobby. No longer was scaring Luffy her number 1 hobby anymore. "Be a good boy and let the nice man work. Okay, Zo-_chan_?"? Dragging out the nickname she had chosen for him.

"DON'T TREAT ME AS A KID! I'M OLDER THAT YOU!" Luka patting his head as she giggled at his reaction and grumbled under his breath as she pulled him over to where Kaku was working. Looking down the hatch that led into the boy's room and saw that he tore a hole in the floorboards with Luka's eyes widening in recognition as she let go of Zoro's hand as he asked what the foreman was doing. "Oi! What's with the hole?"

Kaku climbed out of the hole and placed the floor back together with Luka asking. "Is…was that real?" Kaku looking up to her and could see the understanding in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." The foreman replied and climbed out of the cabin.

Zoro tsked at being left out and questioned. "What? What is it? Somebody tell me." Stopping his rant as Luka grabbed hold of his sleeve and looked down at her as she gave a mournful smile.

"I know I haven't been with Merry as much as the rest of the crew…but still I feel connected to her. I'm really sorry…especially for Usopp. I've seen how much he cares for her." Luka nodding for Kaku to as she would explain to Zoro without an outsider breaking the news. "Zo-chan…There's a crack in the keel…so Merry won't be making it to the next island…she's no longer fit to sail. Sorry." Letting go of him and left him alone to his thoughts and entered the kitchen area and prepared her some tea.

Zoro followed soon after and made himself a cup and sat next to her in silence. Feeling a heavy heart but knew if they kept Merry, it would be the end of their lives. After they finished their cups, Zoro asked. "How will Luffy take it?"

Luka hummed in thought for a while before answering. "Well he's definitely changed from 10 years ago, but I still see the little 7 year old in him. Luffy…he's mostly likely to be in denial at first then slowly think about the safety of his nakama before he makes his final decision…there's no changing his mind once it's made up. That's why I worry about him…he'll even stay behind in a fight to make sure his friends can run to safety…I'm sure you've already noticed."

"In Alabaster against the Shichibukai, Crocodile and with Admiral Aokiji. He ordered us to leave while he'd handle them. Tch. He's so troublesome." Zoro rubbing his face tiredly. "Especially when he falls into the water."

"A Shichibukai? Sugoi. Bro's getting stronger every day." Grinning up at Zoro and added on. "I'm glad he made good friends like you guys. I was worried for a second that he might've been tricked by a bunch of dirty, dark, vile and deformed creatures." A panicked look stretching across her face and sighed heavily. "It's a good thing that…none of you are normal really. It makes this crew unique."

"What are you planning?" Zoro hearing the underlying pain, regret and sadness in her voice.

"Nothing much. But when I get my memories back, I'm going back home to East Blue…and yes Luffy knows about this though he didn't take it well but he understood." Picking up their dishes and washed them. "I must've caused Luffy and Ace a lot of problems over the years. All I've ever done is watch from the shadows." Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and pulled back into a comforting embrace. "W-what are y-you doing, Zo-chan?"

"Shut up." Zoro tsked and rested his head on hers. Feeling her shake in his arms and sighed. "How long are you going to be stubborn? Capitan must've been hurt when you told him you were going home and when he just found you too. If you no longer want to be a burden to Capitan then stay and make him happy." Her tears dropping onto his arms as she silently wept. Zoro turning her around and hugged her properly. Allowing her to use his shirt as a tissue before she let go of him after 5 minutes. "You shouldn't feel bad for leaving him alone and you shouldn't run away from it."

Zoro watching as she wiped the rest of her tears away and calmed her breathing down. Noticing how Luffy and Luka were the complete opposite of each other when it comes to thinking. Luffy would go on ahead without a thought with Luka thinking before she made her move. They did look quite similar but their physical similarities were their haircuts, body size and facial structure. Everything else was different if you sat them next to each other and looked them over carefully. Then there was the fact that Luka had breasts…not that he was looking or anything.

The duo heard Sanji and Chopper's voice and moved outside to see that the cook had brought back some food and Chopper looked down. "Where's Robin?" Luka asked as Sanji flung himself at her waist and patted his head casually as her attention was solely on the youngest member. still not used to the pervert's affection.

"I took my eyes off Robin for a minute to go into the book store and then she was gone. What if she's in trouble? How could I lose Robin?" Chopper starting to cry with Luka peeling Sanji off her and picked up Chopper. Cradling him close to her frame and stroked his back in comfort.

"Don't worry, Cho-chan. From what I've seen so far, Robin is a smart lady." Placing him on the railing and looked to the skies to see several birds and whistled. The birds soon descending and landed all over the ship. "A friend of mine is missing. Will you help me?" Gaining caws of approval with Chopper smiling in fascination with the two men in shock at the amount of birds that showed up. "I'm looking for a tall brunette with blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a short black dress and has a scholar feeling when you see her. Keep an ear out for any other helpful information yeah!" the birds all dispersing with Luka picking up Chopper and placed him on the floor. "Better?"

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered with Luka patting his head with a fond smile. "How did you do that? It was so COOL!"

"Ahh…" Luka rubbing that back of her head sheepishly and answered. "Well it was how I watched over Luffy. I asked the animals to watch over him and inform me if anything went wrong. But if I want to summon large animals…well that's a _secret_." Laughing as Chopper's face fell.

"She really is like a big sister to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp." Sanji pointed out as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Instead of the little sister to Captain."

Zoro agreeing. "Yeah she is."

"Did she remember anything?"

Zoro replying to the blond cook. "Not that I know of, but she seemed confused and disorientated afterwards. She probably did but doesn't want to accept it." Both watching as Chopper climbed up Luka and hung off her shoulder with stars in his eyes as Luka told him a story to cheer him up about losing Robin. All facing towards the sound of Nami's panicked voice as she come running back with one suitcase and no Luffy or Usopp.

"What are you guys doing?!" Nami shouted as she got closer and stopped to catch her breath. "Usopp's in danger! Go and save him!" She cried out. "The Franky Family beat him into the ground and stole our money! Usopp…Usopp he's…go help him please!" shouting desperately as the three boys moved down to Nami and got directions to Usopp and Franky's house as Luka ran inside and picked up a chain with a sickle and a Taser. Running out of the storage room and leapt over the deck.

Ignoring the calls to wait and called down a bird. "I'm looking for a man named Franky. Can you take me to him?" she whispered and followed the bird by leaping up onto the rooftops and leapt over them with ease. Not wanting the idea of her unknown skills shocking her and let her body take over as she kept up with the bird till they reached the Water 7 train station. "Where is he?" the bird flying a head and circle a broad man with a mask with two girls with squared-hair. Following quietly behind in the shadows and infiltrated the train cart and followed the trio to their cabin. Hearing the warning whistle go off and snuck inside. Pulling out her Taser and struck the man in the back and hit the necks of the two women and locked the door. "Now then…" cracking her knuckles and ignored the two briefcases filled with money. "I better hurry."

**XXXX**

Luffy, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro all found a bloody and battered Usopp outside of the Franky house and felt their blood boil as Chopper provided a quick first-aid on the sniper. "Where's sis?" Luffy asked and gazed over to the Franky house with a deadly gleam.

Sanji answering. "Don't know. As soon as she heard that Usopp was hurt, she ran into Water 7 with a scary face." Chopper finishing bandaging Usopp and stood with his fellow men and morphed into his human hybrid form.

Luffy hummed as he nodded and cracked his knuckled. "I see." All four confidently swaggering towards the abstract house with matching eyes. "Don't worry, Usopp. We'll get them back 10 fold." Sanji pulling out a new nicotine stick as Chopper cracked his neck and Zoro tying on his bandana.

The Franky family weren't prepared as the trio came crashing through their front door and quickly pulled out their cannons to attack. All overwhelmed by the strength of the Straw Hat crew and used all the weapons and items they had. Zoro, Sanji and Chopper seeing several members of the Franky family attacking Luffy from behind and knew that Luffy was going to get hit if he didn't move.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted as the men with large battle axes drew closer yet Luffy didn't mind one bit.

-_Duck Luffy!_ - the straw hat Capitan heard and did as he was told as he felt a hand push his head down and saw a long chain wrap around the Axes and men and were tossed high into the roof before being dragged back down to earth and felt the weight leave his head and looked in front of him to see his pissed off little sister. "Jeez. You never do change, do you Luffy?" Luka looking over her shoulder with a large grin. Her hand reaching for her gun and shot down the supports for the roof. "You've got 3 minutes to wrap up."

"Got it." Luffy nodded and grabbed her hand and flung her around as she pulled out several throwing knives and tossed them towards her targets and wrapped her legs around a cannon and pulled Luffy over and slammed him into a group of dismantlers as she aimed the cannon towards the large men of the Franky family and fired. Luka feeling Luffy grab her shoulder as the wall caved in and found herself looking up at the sky and sat up as Sanji kicked one last Franky member into a boulder. "Hey sis, where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later. Looks like you have a lot on your mind now." Standing up and patted his head as Luffy moved to the top of the wreckage. Luka moving to Chopper's side as he was tending to the rest of Usopp's wounds. "Will he be okay? He looks like he lost a lot of blood."

Chopper replying. "Usopp just needs to rest. Have you heard anything about Robin?" Feeling a soft hand rest lightly on his small shoulder and looked up to Luka through teary eyes.

"You just worry about your patient and I'll come to you first if anything about Robin appears." Luka stated and let Chopper continue his work through hazy eyes and sighed before she pulled out a tissue to wipe his eyes. "Honestly. What am I going to do with you?" standing up and saw that Sanji was over by Luffy as Zoro moved to her side.

"Where did you disappear off too?" Zoro asked carefully. Not wanting for her to hear the suspicion in his voice. It was strange how Luffy knew to duck and move into a position to balance Luka's weight above him.

"I went to go find this Franky person and see how strong he is…turns out the man's a complete pervert and escaped on the water train…" _"And I cyborg. Not that you'd believe me."_ Luka mused as Luffy came back with a stunned yet understanding Sanji. Luka raising a brow in question to her brother as he just nodded and got the message. Moving over to his side and reached behind him to put on his straw hat and nodded back at him. –_I understand-_

_-Arigato Luka-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 4**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Luffy pulled Luka to the front of the ship as Chopper got to work healing Usopp. The rest of the crew gathered on the deck in a worried haze. Luffy turning to face his little sister and slapped his hands together and pleaded with big water eyes that Luka took an uneasy step back having seen that look on numerous occasion and immediately saying. "No. Whatever it is Luffy the answer is no."

"Please sis. Pretty please with a big piece of meat on top. At least hear me out." Luffy begged and jutted his bottom lip with Luka's resolve waver before a lone tears escaped Luffy's eye and sighed heavily as she gave up with a reluctant nod. "Yay! Arigato sis." Luffy glomping her into a sibling embrace and wrapped his arms around her several times as she just tsked and gave him an amused smile. "Sis you trust me right?"

Without hesitation, Luka answered. "With my life." Wanting to know where he was going. He was too unpredictable for her to handle sometimes but she loved him no less.

"You always scolded me whenever I did something wrong or made you worry…and I've always come to you for help whenever I had to think really, really hard or when I had a tough choice to make. Like choosing between crocodile or deer." Luka understanding that this was Luffy's was of making a decisions and explaining things that only she would understand. "Crocodile is tough but fills me up and I feel all warm afterwards. Deer is soft, chewy and fills my heart. I love both of them but I can only eat one. What meat do I chose?"

"I though you already made up your mind to have crocodile." Luka raising a brow as she untangled his arms from around her. "You said so at the Franky House. What changed?"

"LU~KA!" Luffy whined as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The youngest twin clicking and pointed out. "Ah how could I forget?! They're both delicious." Luffy nodding furiously as Luka hummed in thought. "Well crocodile meat lasts longer because you have to chew more and it gives you time to appreciate the taste. It also fills you belly longer and gives you heaps of energy that lasts longer than deer and is really delicious when it's dried. But before you eat the crocodile you have to go out and catch one and that's a challenge but oh-so worth the battle and you would always need the help of others to catch the big ones with more meat to feel the warmth. Deer on the other hand is nice, tender and soft that makes our hearts warm up so much because it's like home. But you would always want more and go out to get more and more deer till your heart is satisfied and sometimes it's not. You can also hunt deer on your own, but you can go with friends but sometimes rivalry gets in the way of prime game and won't last long. At least a day or 3 tops. No matter how you look at it, meat's meat and fills you up whether it's your heart or body…maybe both. Each piece of meat if different like people…but in the end what type of meat you want is up to you and nobody else. Or maybe a third meat like fish. Get it?"

Luffy wiped the drool of his lip and nodded with thankful eyes. "Yeah. If I eat deer, I wouldn't want to share it with my nakama, but with crocodile I will be too busy trying to eat one piece of meat that they take some too…and fish sounds good too. With the bone?"

"Everything." Luka pointed out. "So what do you think?"

"I think crocodile meat was a good choice after all…even if I have to share the meat, everyone will feel warm and we get to work together all the time to get the meat." Luffy concluded with a thoughtful nod. "Maah meat is so mysterious." Luka laughing out loud as she knew her older brother only understood half of what she said, even when she put it in meat form.

"He's awake! Usopp's awake!" Chopper hollered as he come tumbling out of the kitchen area to inform everybody and all went to see Usopp except Luka. Luffy turning to face her.

"Luka?" he asked in concern and went to reach her with her tensing as he drew closer and lowered his hand. Seeing her like this once before and left her alone and went to go check on Usopp. There were times that Luka needed to be by herself to deal with whatever on her own. Luffy knowing that he wouldn't be able to help and would only get in her way and let her be.

Luka waited till they all entered the kitchen area before leaping off deck and running to the other side of the rock cliffs and jumped down to the lowest rock. Staring down at her own reflection for a moment and all she saw were blank eyes and wanted to test her theory. Slowly placing her legs into the water and kept going till it was up to her waist before she felt dizzy and heavy. Pulling herself back out and took deep breathes. Looking to her hands and flexed her fingers a bit before placing them over the water and took calming breathes. "I thought it was weird how Zo-chan's cut wasn't larger." Remembering the time she had a quick clash of swords with Zoro and felt a jolt in her body before Zoro landed his hit against her sabre. Feeling the tingling sensation return with her eyes widening in awe as a small amount of water was being lifted from the sea in a small circular barrier of a light purple tint before Luka felt weak and dropped the barrier. "So I was right." Also remembering her memory when the heat went around her instead of touching her.

Luka stood up and placed both hands out in front of her and tried again. Feeling her entire body jolt with electricity with the purple barrier returning all around her in a 2 meter diameter and lightly placed her hand on it and felt it hum under her fingers. "Wow." Was all she could say as she retracted her hand and pulled out a dagger. Tossing it towards the barrier for it to slip right through, rebound of the rock and come straight back at her. Only to be deflected away. "A barrier?" Luka hummed and eased her hand out of the barrier to pick up the dagger and pocket it. "I'll call it the Hogo-Hogo (Protection) no mi. I wonder when I ate a Devil's Fruit though…not that I could ever swim anyway." Luka sighing in defeat before perking up in thought. "I wonder what else I can do with it."

Pulling back out her dagger and looked down to her left palm seeing a long diagonal cut. "Oh I remember this. I made a promise to that weird Ossan 10 years ago to meet one day and be stronger than him…I wonder if he's doing okay." Grinning largely and swapped hands. Biting her lip as she was prepared to feel the pain from stabbing her hand but looking down in shock as the purple barrier returned in a lighter shade, almost transparent to cover her hand and frowned. "This won't do." Luka muttered and kept pressing the blade down and willed herself to pull the barrier back and grinned as the purple faded away and cut through her hand. Luka biting back a scream as she forgot that what she was doing and dropped to her knees as she pulled the dagger out and looked to her bleeding palm.

Bring forth her left hand and placed it on top and felt a soft humming jolt through her body with a green barrier merging and felt the pain wash away and with wide eyes seeing the cut disappear but felt herself being drained and stopped. "Looks like green is dangerous. It's sucking out my life force to heal. Maybe when I'm stronger." Standing up on both legs and wondered what else she could do. "I should tell Luffy…maybe Cho-chan and Usopp and help me with this. They're really cool guys, though they worry me just like Luffy." Luka's body stiffened as she her protective instincts kicked in and sharply gazed to the direction of Merry with a steely eye and muttered. "Soru." Before disappearing from sight.

**XXXX**

"STOP IT, LUFFY!" Sanji hollered as he aimed his leg to stop the enraged Capitan from finishing his sentence. His leg almost hitting Luffy when a hand shot out of nowhere and caught his leg before hitting Luffy with the other hand pulling on Luffy's ear.

"Tekkai." Luka muttered and looked around the room with a steady eye. Seeing an angry and disbelieving Usopp, scared and teary eyed Nami and Chopper with a passive Zoro and panicked Sanji. Gripping onto his leg and Luffy's ear tighter and asked dangerously. "What's going on here?!"

Luffy the first to answer in a panic. "I just told Usopp that were having crocodile instead and he got really mad and started yelling and then I got angry and yelled back. I even told him about what the foremen at Galley-La told me but Usopp won't listen!" Luffy spat out and tried to get out of her hold. "Ow, Ow. Sis you're hurting me…even though I'm Rubber. Tell Usopp that we're having crocodile!"

Luka looked to her older brother for a moment before facing Usopp. Letting go of Luffy's ear and looked to Sanji with a deadly gleam before sighing and bowed to the cook. "Please excuse my Nii-chan's behaviour." Turing to Usopp and sat in front of him in the lotus position and reached over to him and jerked his head to face her. Hearing the faint sobs from Chopper as she examined Usopp's eyes with him slapping her hand away.

"You agree with Luffy, don't you?" Usopp muttered darkly to the youngest female. "That we should just abandon Merry and get a new ship."

"Yes. Yes I do." Luka immediately stated bluntly for the sharpshooter. "Why are you against the Capitan's orders?"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Usopp yelled in her face with Luka showing no signs that his behaviour affected her.

Luka voicing back calmly with a reassuring smile. "Try me."

"M-Merry has been with us since the beginning. Ever since I've joined the crew. S-she's always been here for us…over the Red Line, to the sky and across the Grand Line! I would never abandon an injured nakama! Ever! A-and…and then Luffy believes in the lies of some Foreman at this Galley-La company…he's as naïve and thick-headed as ever! H-how could he leave a nakama behind?! He didn't even think long and hard about leaving Merry!" Strong tears wielding up in his eyes as he passionately spat out. "Weak members are always kicked out, right Luffy?! That's what you truly want right?!"

Luka frowned. _–Luffy is this true? Are you kicking him off the crew?-_

_-I got angry and words I didn't mean came out. Please help me out sis. Usopp doesn't understand that we need crocodile meat!-_

_-I understand. You trust me right?-_

_-With all the meat in the world. - _Luffy replied straight away.

Luka took one last look into Usopp's eyes as she ignored the rest of his rant and grabbed his nose tightly. Standing up and began dragging Usopp outside and kicked the door shut on everyone and took Usopp to the edge of the ship and tossed him overboard and onto the rocky area. "BAKAYARO!" Luka shouted disappointedly that it mentally stung Usopp to hear that tone from her. "If a crew mate cannot trust or doubt their Capitan's orders then they don't deserve to be on the same ship!" Luffy, Sanji, Nami and Chopper tumbling out of the door in surprise. "Usopp! Right now you're being unbelievably selfish and unreasonable! If you truly cared for Merry…" Pointing towards the head of the ship. "Then you should consider how she feels! A ship is not a person, Usopp! A ship is nothing without the love from its owners! Did you consider how everyone else is feeling?! How Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Nami and LUFFY are feeling?! You're not the only one who's suffering about this, Usopp?!"

Zoro exiting the kitchen area last and saw Usopp over on the shores on his ass covered in dirt as Luka was scolding him from the railings. Listening as she continued her rant. "Snap out of your delusions, Usopp and come to your senses! Come to the terms of how everybody is feeling and Merry! Do you think she could rest in peace when somebody she cares about dies while she is the one who's carrying them?!" Luka taking in a deep breath and hollered out. "GROW UP YOU FOOL!" turning her back on the stunned sharpshooter and marched down into the girl's cabin and slammed the door shut. Making her way over to the bar area and poured herself something hard and pulled out a small note book from one of her pockets.

"Okay so far I've learned that I'm a Devil Fruit user and apparently I can use two weird techniques called Soru that can make me move fast and Tekkai that makes my body hard." Luka writing down the notes and also what she remembered. "Also when I was younger, it appeared that I was training with a man that had the ability to use a hot element and seemed that he didn't like me that much." Rubbing her temple in annoyance as she wanted to remember more but every time she did she felt out of place or was in pain. Completely forgetting about Usopp till Chopper came running down the stairs and leapt into her arms bawling his eyes out with Luka cradling him close to her chest and rubbed his back soothingly. "Sshh it's going to be okay, Cho-chan. What happened now? Let me guess. Usopp didn't listen and left the crew."

Chopper looked up through clouded eyes and sniffed. "H-how did you know?"

"Because Going Merry to Usopp is the same as the Straw Hat to Luffy." Taking off Chopper's hat and petted his head softly as he rested his head against her heart and soothed the reindeer as she felt him relax in her embrace. "I saw in Usopp's eyes that he knew what's happening to Merry but won't accept it due to his own stubbornness…" looking down at the reindeer to see that he was slowly nodding off from the stress of losing Robin and Usopp and said. "Would you like to hear another story?

"Mhmm." Chopper hummed with a content smile with Luka hearing that Sanji and Zoro were up in the kitchen with Luffy and Nami in the boy's cabin. Luka wondering how she knew that and shook it off and turned her attention back to the youngest.

"It was back 10 years ago on my homeland that I met a man that forever changed my view on life. I used to believe that I was born to follow the orders of my elders and to become what they wanted me to be. That I wasn't meant for anything greater than to be a simple housewife. No matter how hard I tried to be normal, it never worked. I hid a lot of things when I was younger. But never around my brothers that they even wanted me to be a pirate with them…it scared a young girl like me to become something as cool as a pirate that I used every excuse out there to reject their offer…then on one fateful day I met an Ossan and with a just a _few_ words he inspired a dying group to live again and I felt a fire grow within me…I knew from then on that I wanted to be like him…he reminded me much like myself and I felt closer to him that I ever had with my brothers…but I knew from that day forth that I wanted to protect my brothers no matter what and see their dreams come true…" looking to the cut on her palm with a fond smile. "Like Luffy with his straw hat, I have a blood promise with _that_ man to meet again in the Grand Line. I promised him that I would find myself before I meet him."

Looking down to find that Chopper had already fallen asleep and let out a soft giggle and picked up his hat. Holding Chopper close as she climbed up the stairs and into the chilly night and moved over to the boy's cabin and climbed down the ladder. Holding a finger to her lip as Luffy caught sight of her and placed Chopper in his bed and tucked him in tightly before placing his hat beside him and moved over to Luffy.

"Usopp wants to fight me for Going Merry at 10." Luffy said after a few minutes in silence. "What should I do? I told Nami that I'd go through with it."

Luka looked over Luffy carefully before answering. "Luffy. How do you see your crew as?"

"My. Crew." Luffy muttered with a hum and answered his little sister. "They're like my family."

"How would you feel if your family died while staying with Merry?" Seeing Luffy cloud his eyes with his straw hat and moved over to the ladder. Stopping before the first step as Luffy stirred.

"What happens afterwards?"

"Hold your head up high and be the leader this crew needs, Luffy. This will be one of the many hard decisions a Capitan will have to face…Luffy…I can't swim." Luka confessed with Luffy sitting up in his hammock with a surprised face. Both being careful not to rouse the sleeping reindeer.

"Which one?" Luffy asked and was stunned when Luka hurled a heap of needles towards him and leaned back in shock as a light purple barrier erected around him and deflected the attack.

"During the 10 years I ate the Hogo-Hogo no mi. making me a barrier woman." Luka answered and moved to pick up the needles and dropped the barrier. "And I also have these weird techniques…Luffy…if it's alright with you; I want to stay with you a bit longer."

Luffy placed his hand on her head as she picked up the last needle and replied. "Yeah. I want to stay a bit longer with you too." Luffy hopping off his hammock and knelt before her with stars in her eyes that Luka and to stifle her laughter. "Sugoi sis!" Luffy whispered his shout that made her snort and cover her mouth as Chopper shuffled about. "What else can you do? How big can it go?"

"I don't know. I figured out I have a Devil Fruit power not that long ago. Hmm…I wonder." Reaching out and held Luffy's hand with hers and with a small jolt a Smokey white barrier appeared around their hands before it disappeared. The twins' eyes in stars as they drooled at the display and both whispered. "Sugoi." Looking to each other with matching grins as Luka made the barrier bigger to cover their bodies from head down. "Not Cho-chan." Luka whispered and pointed upstairs with Luffy nodding and both climbed the ladder and stood outside the kitchen with mischievous grins.

"Let's go." Luffy muttered and slowly opened the door and floated on in casually with Luka behind him. "Man that fruit was delicious, ne Luka?" both ignorant to the paled-wide eyed trio as they looked to the twins in shocked silence.

"Yeah! But for some reason I feel really light." Luka replied with a huff. "Like I'm floating."

"AARRGGHH!" The trio screamed with Luka dropping the barrier and laughed along with Luffy at the reactions. Nami walking up to Luffy with Zoro walking over to Luka and hit them both on the head.

"You idiots! What the hell were you thinking?!" Nami yelled as she shook Luffy.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Zoro scolded as he pinched Luka's cheek.

"Sworry." They both muttered though the both didn't sound like it. Especially when they high-fived each other. Luffy getting another beating by Nami with Zoro giving Luka a noggin as Sanji saw through the twins' actions and knew they were trying to lighten the atmosphere before the fight.

"What was that anyway?" Zoro asked and faced Luka. Knowing Luffy never possessed a skill like that before. Luka holding both hands up to Zoro with a light purple barrier appearing around her hands with Zoro getting curious and touch it, only to receive a mild shock in surprise.

"Sis is a Hogo-Hogo woman. Pretty cool right?" Luffy announced with Luka's barrier turning cloudy white and touched Zoro's arm for it to be engulfed by her barrier and disappear.

"So far I only know three techniques." Luka voiced and changed her barrier to green and touched Luffy to heal the wounds given from Nami and released her hand. Stumbling a bit with Zoro catching her. "I shouldn't use that one yet." Chopper coming running in and tackled Luka, sending her and Zoro to the floor as Chopper cried into her waist with Luka instinctively wrapping her arms around him and patted his back soothingly. Luffy getting jealous that his sister's attention is not on him and got all up in her face.

"LU~KA!" Luffy whined as Zoro sat up and rubbed the back off his head as he realised that Luka was sitting in his lap with Chopper in hers and Luffy close up her to her face with Nami looking on in amusement and a hidden devious smirk as she held Sanji back by his ear. Wanting to see the scene play out. "Do you like chopper more than me?"

"You're old enough to take care of yourself." Luka replied as Luffy went off to sulk to Nami as Chopper calmed down. Grabbing the sleeve of Zoro shirt and ripped it off and wiped the reindeer's nose and ignored the grumbling from behind her.

"Luka I-I was s-so scared!" Chopper bursting out in tears as he pounded his tiny hooves against her exposed belly. "Y-you kept walking a-away from me a-and a lava-monster t-took you…"

"Did you know animals are more sensitive to the supernatural than humans?" Luka causally pointed out with Chopper yelling at her in shock. Luka grinning down at him. "See. No more tears." Patting his head and handed back the snotty sleeve to Zoro.

"Aho. What am I supposed to do with this?" Zoro voiced yet he still took the dirty rag and pocketed it. Nami grinning as Luka already had Zoro whipped without either of them knowing. "You better pay for this."

"Hai, Hai." Luka waved about. "I'll buy you a nice bottle of sake, Zo-chan." Pinching his red cheek.

"Stop calling me that." He grumbled as Nami had to cover Sanji's mouth with her breasts to stop him from lashing out as Luffy was too busy arguing with Chopper about who was Luka's favourite to see the scene between to two weapon users. "It's annoying."

"But I like Zo-chan. It's a very cute name." Luka giggled as Zoro's face darkened more and released his cheek.

Zoro gesturing to himself and pointed out. "I'm a man. A _manly_ man who drinks lots of sake. Don't use such a girly honorific for my name…" Zoro being cut off as a pair of soft lips touched his ones and looked on with wide eyes as Luka retracted and stood up.

"You're very cute when you react strongly, Zo-chan. It makes me want to tease you even more." Luka voiced with a smirk as Nami had to repress her squeals at finding Zoro's orientation. She and Robin have been trying for weeks to figure out where Zoro's sexuality laid and by his darkened face and embarrassed features, Nami now knew that the swordsman was straight. But the look on Luka, Nami saw that the girl wasn't that serious…unless, of course, someone was to interfere and push them closer together.

Nami reluctantly saying. "Luffy. It's time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 5**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

All watched as Luffy took to the shores and saw Usopp showing up on time with Chopper and Sanji calling out to the sharpshooter. Nami and Luka looking to each other in sympathy for the two crew members and watched as Usopp started throwing out his old part tricks. "Hmm. What an interesting boy." Luka voiced to the confused spectators as Zoro moved over to her side and slid on a warm coat for her to wear. Watching as Usopp flung a heap of shuriken and spiked balls around the playing fields and shot a tabasco star into Luffy's mouth. Making the Rubberman tread over the sharp objects as his mouth was on fire. Luke biting her cheek to stop her-self from stopping the fight and beating the two into the ground for being so stubborn.

Usopp managing to get several hits in Luffy while revealing his strategy not to let Luffy have enough time to attack. Though that didn't stop Luffy from hitting the sharpshooter with a Gomu-Gomu no pistol and knocked the injured man down. Sanji trying his best to hold back the hysterical Chopper as he called out to the two to stop with Nami trying her best to keep herself level-headed.

As soon as Luka saw Chopper transform into his human hybrid form, did she step in and set up a barrier around the ship to stop Chopper from escaping. "That's enough, Chopper!" Luka scolded as he kept a close eye on the battle. Seeing the distortion in the air and realised that it was gas and clenched her fists tightly as Chopper banged against her barrier. "Watch carefully, Chopper. This is a fight between two stubborn men. Don't interfere."

Chopper looked over to Luka with teary eyes and saw the thinning of her lips and stiff body and nodded sadly as he saw that she was using all her willpower not to stop the fight herself. A large explosion of fire going off with the Going Merry not being affected by the heat, debris or rolling waves as Luka protected them. Though she bit out. "Zoro. Hold me back or I might kill those two." With Sanji wanting to take the swordsman place if it wasn't for Nami interfering. Zoro wrapping his arms around her shoulders and felt her uneasiness and held on tighter as he felt her twitch and move. The fire clearing with Luffy walking out of the fire and prepared to attack Usopp as the sharpshooter pulled out a red shell with several holes in it. "What is that?" Luka asked as she struggled to overcome Zoro's strength to free her-self and take a closer look.

"An impact dials from Skypiea." Nami answered as she kept Sanji occupied by facing his head towards the fight with Chopper leaning against the barrier to get closer to the two fighters. "It absorbs all the kinetic energy and once the apex is hit, the stored energy is released." The crew watching as Usopp really used the impact dial straight to Luffy's face and blasted him over a long range with Zoro tightening his hold on the squirming Luka. Not that she could get out of his strong hold anyway.

Luffy landed on his feet and shocked Usopp as he finished off the fight with his Gomu-Gomu no bullet and knocked the sharpshooter down, never to stand back up in the fight. "It's over." Zoro commented with Luffy dropping to his knees. Luka dropping the barrier.

"You dumbass!" Luffy voiced. "You knew you couldn't beat me!" standing up and began walking back to the ship. "Do whatever you want with Merry. We're getting a new ship and sailing on. See ya, Usopp. It's been fun." Walking back to the ship with his hat covering up his tears. "It's heavy."

"_Luffy…"_ Luka thought in sympathy as she relaxed and Zoro deemed her safe to let go.

"That's you're burden of a Capitan." Zoro voiced as Chopper ran over to Usopp to give him medicine and came back. "Don't falter!" Nami looking down as tears rolled down her eyes as Sanji kept a close eye on Usopp with a blank face. "If you do, who are we supposed to believe in? Let's get the ship ready for him. This is the last time we'll ever see it."

Just as everybody was about to move inside, Luka leapt off the ship and walked over to Usopp. "Luka!" Zoro called after her but Luffy just shook his head.

"Leave her, Zoro. She needs to do this." Luffy voiced as Luka continued to walk over to Usopp and stopped before the downed sharpshooter.

Luka sighed before sitting next to Usopp, facing the direction of Water 7 and said. "I know you're ignoring me Usopp, but I know you're also listening to me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't come here to further damage your pride…I came to say one last thing to you." Quickly glancing to the sharpshooter before looking ahead. "Usopp. No matter what you do or who you become I will still protect you…because…because I consider you a brother." Standing up and dusting off her pants and left Usopp to himself. Softly grinning as she could hear his supressed sobs and climbed aboard the ship and helped pack.

Luffy pulled luka aside and gave her a blank look with her leaning forward and whispering in his ear. "I said to trust me. Everything happens for a reason, Luffy, all you have to do is believe. Yeah?" squeezing his shoulder before returning to help Chopper pack away his medical supplies.

**XXXX**

Nami and Luka sighed heavily as the wrapped bath robes around themselves and moved out of their hotel rooms to head down to the large public baths. "Everything seems boring now." Nami commented with Luka nodding along sadly. "I wonder where Robin went too."

"Yeah. Today just isn't a good day for the straw hat pirates." Both about to enter the woman's bath when Luka spotted Chopper with Sanji and asked. "Chopper. Would you like to bathe with us? You look a bit dirty and I'm sure a nice warm bath will help you relax." Enjoying Chopper's refreshing innocent nature and that he wasn't interested in human females.

"I'd like to bathe with you, Luka-chwan!" Sanji called out only to be ignored as Chopper walked over to the two females and held both of their hands. "Nami-swan!" Sanji called out only for Nami to toss a bar of soap at him and knock him down.

"Oh Sanji. What are you doing down there?" Luffy asked as he stepped on Sanji's face. Zoro picking up the bar of soap and tossed it around in his hand as Luffy asked. "Where's Chopper?"

Sanji sniffled as he sat up. "That lucky tanuki. He's bathing with Nami-san and Luka-chan."

"Don't get jealous over a reindeer, third-rate cook." Zoro voiced.

"What did you call me, Moss head?!" both getting up in each other's faces prepared to fight one another with Luffy humming in thought.

In the public baths, Luka scrubbed Chopper down as Nami relaxed in the giant baths. The reindeer saying. "Ne Luka. A lava-monster won't steal you away, right?"

"Of course not." Luka hummed as she poured a bucket of warm water over the soapy Chopper. "It was just a dream. Remember that."

"H-Hai." Yet Chopper bravely held back his sniffles as Luka joined Nami in the bath and shuffled over to them and sat between them. Watching in fascination as Luka and Nami clicked with each other easily and laughed with one another.

"So what's the deal with Zoro, huh?" Nami asked with a teasing grin as Luka raised a brow and flung a wet towel over her shoulder to hide her sun mark.

The youngest twin replying. "Nothing much. He's just an interesting tease. His reactions are…quite strong that it makes me want to tease him even more. Sanji on the other hand reacts no matter what I do and it's no fun. But what's the deal between Luffy and Robin?"

Nami looked surprised at Luka's answer and question. "Luffy and Robin? I don't know really, but the two seem to have a mutual respect for each other. But for some reason I always get this feeling whenever those two are together i'm interfering in something." Nami clicking her fingers and matched the mischievous grin of Luka. "You don't mean those two are…you know…?" holding out her pinkie finger as Chopper had no idea what they were gossiping about.

Luka shook her head sadly and said. "No. Not yet. Luffy's always had a thing for older woman; whether he notices it or not…and Robin doesn't know of her feelings yet. What do you say…partner?" Luka holding out her hand with Nami grabbing on and shook with devious faces that made Chopper shiver.

"Human girls are scary." He muttered. Only for Luka and Nami to pat his head and dry him off before he fainted in the heat. Chopper waving goodbye to the two females and found Sanji crying outside of the public bath rooms with Luffy laughing as Zoro was rubbing his head in annoyance. "Oi!" Chopper called out and ran over to them with a happy grin. Relaxed after his nice bath with Nami and Luka.

The two females weren't far behind as they exited the bathing house and greeted the boys. "Oh sis. Look what I got." Luffy called over his sister and handed her over a small box. Luka raised a brow as she accepted the gift and opened it. Seeing a plain silver ring with her initials engraved into the inner-circle. "Happy 17th birthday!" Luffy cheered, even though their birthday was months ago. Watching as Luka pulled out the ring with a fascinated eye. Curiosity getting the best of her and squeezed it for the band to grow into a bracelet and squeezed it once more for it to return to its original state.

"You…remembered." Luka whispered and placed the ring on her left middle finger. "Where'd you get the money from?"

"Hehe I've always had that with me in my hat." Luffy replied as he pointed to the ring. "I just needed to find a box. It's from Ace and I. We put all our money together and when Ace left the village he took it with him and he gave me the ring in Alabaster when I meet him. We were planning on putting it on your grave together after our adventures."

Luka paused for a minute before bursting in laughter. "I-I h-have a…g-grave…"

"Yup. And we put new flowers around it every Friday night; the time you would always visit us." Luffy grinning wider.

"You were really loved, ne Luka." Nami commented as she looked to the ring and Luffy's 10x genuine happiness.

"Even Ji-chan visited every 2 months to place meat and would tell you his stories about when he was out at sea. Your death brought everybody close together."

Luka hit Luffy over the head and yelled. "ARE YOU SAYING IF I DIDN'T DIE, NOBODY WOULD'VE BEEN CLOSE?!"

"Mou that's not what I meant. I mean there was more food leftover…ITAI!" Luffy cried as Luka hit him over the head again. Yet she brought him into an embrace.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Luffy." Grabbing his arm and dragged him over to the stairs. "You're sleeping with me tonight…Chopper! You coming?!" Chopper running after the two and was caught by Luffy as they made their way to the girl's room.

"Ahh looks like it can't be helped." Nami sighed and followed after. Leaving behind a further crying Sanji and a red-faced Zoro. Both not seeing Nami's creepy smile as she was the only one to notice Luka pinch Zoro's ass as she walked past him and now she saw why Luka like to tease him so much. His reactions were interesting.

**XXXX**

Luka was sound asleep with Luffy lying next to her and Chopper in Nami's bed when Luka felt a presence in front of her and shot out her hand. Opening her eyes slowly to see a broad person with a festival mask on coming out of the air in what seemed to be a door. Gripping hold of the offender's neck tightly as she wrapped her spare arm around Luffy and petted his hair to keep him from waking as she whispered. "Who are you?"

A deep voice grumbled out quietly, respecting the young girl's decision in not waking anybody else up as their arms was a mere cm away from grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Who I am is none of your concern, but my leader had taken a special interest in your scent." Seeing her narrow her eyes suspiciously and knew what they were going to say was going to seem weird for her. "My leader says your scent is what he needs in a partner and ordered me to take you to him."

"What is he? An animal?" Luka deadpanned as the person she had in a death's grip sweatdropped at her calm attitude. "Look here, you queer. I have no interest in your leader and I'm happy with who I am." Holding tighter onto Luffy for emphasis with the masked intruder noticing the ring on her finger that was gripping onto them. "I'll warn you now. People I take interest in, I learn all about them and their weaknesses. Pulling out all their skeletons in their closets and cut them down when I get bored. Who are you working for?"

The masked figure seemed paralysed in the girl's eyes and spurted out without consent from him-self. "CP9."

Luka's eyes narrowed dangerously that the masked figure felt his spine freeze as Luka tossed him back through his air door. The last words they heard were. "Not interested." Before the doorway disappeared. Luffy tousled in his sleep and looked up to Luka with heavy lids.

"Mmm Sis. Why a-are you awake?" he mumbled and cuddled closer to his security.

"Had a strange sleep. Go back to sleep."

Nobody knowing that there was a large figure on the top of a roof about 500m from their window, watching in with a vicious smirk.

**XXXX**

Everybody woke the next morning and gathered on the roof of the hotel as Nami came crashing through the door about the report of Iceberg getting shot. Nami filling Luka in that he is the Mayor of Water 7 and the president of the Galley-La company. Luffy deciding to go with Nami to check on Iceberg and asked Luka. "Do you want to come along?" Noting her uneasiness ever since she woke up.

"Iie. I'm going…that way." Pointing in a random direction that made everyone but Luffy face-fault. "Nami. Take care of Luffy for me."

Nami linked her arm with Luffy and dragged him over to the door. "You can count on me." Winking over the distressed younger sibling and left for Galley-La's Dock 1.

"Chopper and I will look for Robin-chan. Do you want to join Luka-chan?" Sanji asked but Luka shook her head.

"I'm going that way." Pointing in a different direction from before with Sanji sulking as Chopper led him away. "Will you be okay on your own?" Luka asked Zoro and found that he was already asleep and sighed. "Honestly. You're no fun like this." Treading quietly over to the swordsman and gazed over his features carefully. "Thanks for teaching me how to meditate…but I think it's safer not to find out who I am just yet." Leaning forward and pressed her lips against his tanned cheek and leaned back. Taking a running start and leapt off the building from the top floor and jumped roof to roof towards her destination.

Zoro opened his eyes with a heated face as he touched his hot cheek where her lips burned. "Dammit. She did it again." Sighing in defeat, hoping she would leave him alone yet at the same time he didn't want her attention on another man but himself and couldn't figure out why. "But I wonder what she meant by 'who I am just yet'. She's a strange one like Capitan." Brushing off the incident and returned to sleeping.

Luka sighed as she reached her destination and entered the vicinity. "Pardon the intrusion." Seeing the empty room and ignored the loud shouting as she closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"Oi. Oi. Shut up why don't cha?" Luka complained and sat next to the young teen on the ground. "Can't a sister worry for her foolish older brother, ne Usopp?" Grinning down at the embarrass sharpshooter. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not here to help you out at all. So tend to your own wounds…oh and don't worry. Nobody knows I'm here."

"Get out! I don't want you here!" Usopp yelled at the younger teen yet she ignored him with ease.

"Ohh I heard that you had these awesome shells from an island up in the sky. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Get out!"

"I also brought some meat buns and oolong tea." Lifting up the grocery bag for the downed man to see. "I even heard that you were also the Capitan of your own pirate crew back in East Blue. I wonder if East Blue is as still as I remember it…then again I only spent the weekends outdoors. I wasn't allowed out much when I was little."

"Get out!" Usopp tried again yet she continued to ignore him as she stood up and grabbed two plates and cups and placed them at the table. Setting up breakfast and sat at a chair.

"Are you going to eat? I'll eat it all if you don't hurry up. OH! I even brought Mizu-meat." Dumping the load of food on the table with Usopp's stomach going off. Yet he stubbornly refused to touch the food that she brought. "Aww it melts in my mouth…" Luka cooed as she bit into the meat with stars in her eyes. "So, so goood!" Usopp's belly going off again as he sat up tiredly and achingly moved to the table to eat. Tasting the meat on his tongue and stuffed more in. His hunger getting the best of him and pigged out on the food along with Luka. "So…-chew-…is you going…-drink-…to tell me about your crew…-gulp-…and shells?"

"It's only…-swallow-…fair since you brought…-chew-…all this food." Usopp not seeing the cunning grin from the girl as shoved a meat bun down her throat. Luka listen intently to Usopp's story and knew whenever he was lying but kept quiet about it. It made his stories more interesting and didn't bring up anybody within the crew at all as she knew it would only bring Usopp down. The only reason Luka was with Usopp was to be there when he finally caved in and admitted his selfishness. Both chatting well into the afternoon when they both heard yelling outside. "Luka. Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. Is there a party or something." Luka listening carefully and clearly heard Sanji and Chopper's voices yelling about some Aqua Laguna. Noticing that Usopp didn't recognise the voices and moved outside with him and saw that nobody was there and quietly sighed in relief. "Maybe we ate too much meat and began hearing stuff." The rough wind blowing Usopp back onto her and caught him. "Be careful. The seas look dangerous."

"Yeah. Let's head inside. I haven't gotten to the good part about how the Great Capitan Usopp-sama defeated a giant goldfish from the south." Luka raising a brow in interest about another one of his disbelieving lies and followed him into the kitchen area. Luka listened to Usopp for a few more hours when he stopped the stories as he caught the time. "Ahh if I don't leave now, the shops might all be closed." Heading out with Luka close by his side. "You should head back to Luffy, you know. He might be worried."

"Bro knows I can look after myself and anyway, I'm enjoying my time. Don't ruin it." Following Usopp to buy supplies to fix Going Merry and noticed the empty streets and harsh winds. Getting in contact with her brother. _–Luffy. Where are you? What's going on?"_

_-Luka? Ice-Ossan saw Robin in his room last night with a large man in a mask that shot him. Nami and I were also confronted by Franky and the Galley-La guys. They think we actually shot Ice-Ossan and now the entire town is after us. I'm with Nami, Zoro and Chopper on top of a roof somewhere. Chopper said that Robin was in Ice-Ossan's room and that she was leaving the crew! Where are you? Are you safe? Do I need to come get you? - _Luffy replied in a heap that Luka had to stop herself from rubbing her temples in front of Usopp. Still not understanding how she and Luffy could talk to each other over a large distance and by the looks of things, she didn't keep in contact over to 10 year gap.

_-No, I'm fine and safe…wait! Did you just say a large man in a mask?! He was with Robin?!-_

_-Yeah. That's what ice-Ossan said. Do you know him?-_

_-Just a dream I had. –_ Luka lied and now gained an interest in CP9. Looking to the darken skies to see that a few birds were perched on builds waiting for her attention. _–I'll meet up with you later. Be careful. My barrier abilities won't reach that far till I have more practice. -_ Watching Usopp begging the man that tried to close his shop for materials with petty change and sighed. Walking in front of Usopp and handed the man over a stack of notes. "Will this suffice?"

The man pocketed the money and nodded. Going inside and gathered the materials that Usopp nodded and handed them over to the long-nosed boy. "The two of you better get out of her before the Aqua Laguna gets here."

"Thanks." Luka nodded and followed behind Usopp as he insisted on carrying the load and sighed as the wind picked up and created a barrier around them to make it easier. Ignoring Usopp's disbelieving face and walked in front of him. "Hurry up. I'm getting cold." Shivering and wrapped her arms around herself; hating the cold and shuffled back to the ship with Usopp in tow. Sitting on a rock and watched helplessly as Usopp tried fixing Merry and sighed. "Are you coming out or not? It's rather rude to be attacked from behind." Feeling two swords poised at her neck with a gun to her head with Usopp turning around in shock.

"It's you! You're the one who took the money to fix Merry!" Usopp yelled at the trio of intruders that held Luka captive.

"Yo. I didn't expect to find the weakling here, but if we kidnap you then Straw-Hat will definitely come out to get you back…it looks like we caught a bonus too." Franky laughed as he lowered his gun from the young girl and took one look at her face and had hearts in his eyes. "AYA! It seems my heart has been pierced with what is it called…AYA is it L-O-V-E?!" Franky and his side women not know the dangers of pointing their weapons at the young girl as they all suddenly found themselves on the ground in pain and saw needles sticking out of them. "Ahh Nee-chan! How powerful!" bawling his eyes out.

"For a cyborg, you have pretty tough metal. My senbon were about to break." Luka sighed and asked. "I hate to be a pain, but I don't want to be kidnapped and I don't want to be caught in the Aqua Laguna. Pardon the intrusion." Bowing towards the downed cyborg and the two girls as Usopp walked over to her and whacked her head.

"Oi! You don't just attack somebody and then ask for shelter."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Luka retorted. "Let them keep their weapons in my face. I don't think so. Thank you very much. Now help me pull out the needles, but be careful, if you pull it out wrong they'll be paralysed forever."

"NANI?! Then I don't want to help. Do it yourself!" Usopp scolded as Luka got to work.

**XXXX**

Luka whacked Franky over the head after he heard Usopp's story about fighting with Luffy to keep Going Merry and bursted out in tears along with the square sisters, Mozu and Kiwi. "This is not a sob story. It's a story about a stubborn man. Jeez." Luka plopping down on the couch next to Franky as he rubbed his head and the square sisters went to grab some snacks. Luka voicing low to Franky. "And there's no point in telling him that the ship won't sail. Much less back to East Blue to his home. He already knows she won't sail, but is too stubborn and diluted to think beyond reason."

"How about if I toss him under?" Franky suggested as Luka hummed in thought.

"Should I do it or you?" Luka agreeing with where he was heading and looked up to the cyborg. Franky standing up and broke a part of the ship as he told Usopp that he couldn't let that ship sail and tossed Usopp deep into the water to have a look at the Keel himself. Even after the argument with Franky, Luka concealed her surprise to see that Usopp was still determined to fix Merry even after what Franky said about her not being able to rest in peace if one of her beloved sailor's died because of her. Usopp pausing slightly as he remembered the words Luka said to him when she tossed him off Merry and lowered his hammer. Confessing to the four about his time on Skypiea and how he heard Merry saying that she'll carry them a bit longer.

Usopp thinking that it was the Going Merry's soul that told him. Franky confirmed Usopp's suspicion, telling Usopp about the Klabautermann, a ship spirit that appears to warn and even save crewmembers when the ship is near destruction and only appears if the ship loves the crew it carries. "Oi that's enough!" Franky and Usopp stopping from getting into a heated argument and looked to the voice and saw that Luka had enough of their pointless bickering. Finally hearing Usopp accept his stubbornness. Just as Luka stood up the square sister came flying back and knocked out as the front door was kicked open to reveal four people in black walking on through.

"Rob Lucci. Kaku. Kalifa. Blueno from the bar. What are you doing here?!" Franky yelled in anger as he worried over his young subordinates and attacked the intruders.

"You. You're the one who came into my room last night." Luka pointing to the man with horns-like haircut. Almost looking like a cow. "You're the queer-cow that tried to kidnap me."

"Queer-cow? Now that's an unusual one." Kaku chuckled at the nickname the young sister of the pirate Capitan used and let Lucci easily take out the Cyborg as he was flung across the room and knocked through a wall that revealed a dusty workshop. The place where Tom's worker's used to operate that had Luka looking to Franky in concern as he coughed out blood and for the men in black to get out of the room. "Luka. You're the sister of the Capitan, correct?" Kaku asked.

"You're a member of CP9, correct?" Luka rebuffed with Kaku nodding to answer both of their questions. Luka stiffened as somebody sniffed her neck and released a pleasant purr. Swiftly turning around and aimed a knife towards the offender's neck but the man moved back quickly and kicked him in the gut. Sending him back a few meters and saw a nice-looking man with a top hat and a pigeon on his shoulder. "And you must be the animal leader." Looking to Blueno. But that was a big mistake when Lucci appeared in front of her and gripped her by the neck and raised her of the ground.

"How interesting." Lucci voiced as Luka grabbed hold of his hands to loosen the strain and took calm breaths. "You smell exactly like her. The woman I admire; yet you appear more…unrestrained than her." Lucci bringing her closer and sniffed her neck once more and purred. "Your scent is just like Victoria's. Spicy, sweet and forbidden."

"Oi, Oi Lucci." Kalifa called over as she held Franky in her thorny whip. "We haven't seen Victoria-san in over three years and the higher-ups say that she now resides in the second half of the Grand Line."

"I know that. But this girl is just my type." Lucci chuckled as Usopp sat on the floor in a mess not knowing what to do. "So Monkey D Luffy is your brother. What a shame. For a pretty face like yours to be related to a pirate. You may not be Victoria, but, your scent says it all. You were born to be the partner of an Alpha."

Luka's eyes narrowed to an icy slit and quickly wrapped her legs around Lucci's arm and rolled under. Sending the man slamming into the ground as she got out of his hold and ran over to Usopp and the knocked out square sisters. Forming a barrier around them in time before Kaku and Blueno got to them. "Oh what an interesting sight. A Devil Fruit user and quite an annoying ability too." Blueno pointed out. "Seems your range isn't that large." Luka grimacing as she couldn't reach Franky and stood up on solid legs. Already knowing she wouldn't be able to take on all four of them at the same time.

Lucci rubbed his jaw before putting back on his hat and moved towards the light purple barrier with Blueno and Kaku. Kicking the floor to see that she moved the barrier to protect them from below too. "This won't do at all." Kaku voiced and moved over to Going Merry. But before Kaku could do anything Kalifa picked up her baby Den-Den Mushi and revealed that the Leader of CP9 was a man named Spandam who had a past with Franky. Mostly Spandam going on about Franky ruining his face and now having to wear a mask. "Spandam-san. Do you have any information on a female named Monkey D Luka?"

"_Ehh?! Why would I know such a name…? Oh wait here's something."_ Kaku palming his face as their commander still answered anyway. _"First considered a missing child 10 years ago till Fleet Admiral Sengoku confirmed her death to her family personally…o-hoho how interesting. It says in the X-files that…"_ the voice was cut off as the Den-Den Mushi in Kalifa's exploded and looked to Luka to see her hand held out and assumed that she used her abilities to squash the snail.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear that I was a _Marine_!" Luka yelled as Usopp looked to her in shock.

"Was?" Kalifa questioned and saw the haziness in the girl's eyes. "Oh what's this? It seems this young Saru is lost. How about you come with us and we'll help you remember everything?" Kalifa eased out her smooth words.

Blueno picked up a large piece of wood and tossed it towards the barrier. Only for it to be fried to ashes. Kaku saying. "Well that's no good. Do you still want her, Lucci?" Laughing as he knew Lucci wouldn't admit it to him and continued to the large garage door of the building till he came to a switch. "You only have one chance, long-nose-kun." Kaku called out to Usopp and kicked the level forwards and opened the gates. The water holding Merry inside gushing out as Usopp yelled at him to stop it and banged on the barrier. "All you have to do is hand over the girl and you can keep this useless ship. I may have been undercover, but I always do 100% in my job as a Foreman. The ship won't even last a small wave, much less the Aqua Laguna. Hand the girl over."

"Usopp…you wouldn't…" Luka turning to face the sharpshooter slowly and saw that he aimed his impact dial at her midsection and gasped as he actually released the attack on her and sent her flying out of the barrier and towards a wall. Luka coughed up blood, thankful that her barrier kept the square sisters safe and yelled at the sharpshooter. "Are you crazy?! Is Merry more important than LIFE?!"

"You let your guard down." Lucci smirked as he appeared in her face in his leopard form and held a finger out. "Shigan." Jabbing her next to her left lung, just grazing it, making it hard for her to breathe as she collapsed to the ground and grabbed her chest painfully as she tried to steady her breathing. Her barrier wavering with Kaku having only to kick it to break it down and captured Usopp for still calming to be a pirate with Merry being washed out to sea. Lucci picked Luka up as Franky was too knocked out and carried the three to the Water Train. "You should've just listened then I wouldn't have to hurt you." Lucci mocked scolded the teen as she fought onto her consciousness and glared at him before her knocked her out cold. "Such a stubborn partner."

**XXXX**

Luffy's body tensed between the two buildings he was once again stuck through with wide eyes. Hearing a soft voice _just_ reaching his head. –_LUKA! LUKA! ANSWER ME, LUKA!-_ Closing his eyes tightly as he remembered the time back in his hometown in East Blue when he refused to believe that she was dead and spent 2 weeks calling out to her and got no reply.

-_S-save…me…-_ Luffy heard and snapped open his eyes. _–T-train…Luffy…h-help-_ Luffy heard Luka's voice again before he heard Nami yelling behind him about the truth of Robin's sudden cold shoulder. That Robin gave up her life so they could escape the Government's wrath. Luffy didn't need to be told twice as his anger and need to save his two women gave him the strength to push the two buildings apart and complete destroy them.

"AHHH I'M COMING!" Luffy reaching over for Nami and ran away from the giant wave and caught up with Zoro and Chopper. Barely managing to reach higher ground, yet underestimated the strength of the Laguna as it washed over them with Paulie having to save them and again outrun the giant wave. Reaching the top in time. "We're going to Enies Lobby. Give us a ship! Anything!" Luffy pleaded yet got shot down by Paulie as he explained not even the largest ship could pass by one of the Laguna waves. "No! You don't understand! My nakama are being taken and I'm going to save them no matter what you tell me!" Nami having already filled them in about Sanji being on the train.

"Luffy. Where's Luka?" Chopper asked in concern. "She didn't meet up with us like you said she would. Where is she?"

Luffy clenched his fists for Kokoro to notice and threw him a sympathetic look as he answered. "She's in the same boat as Robin! Those bastards that took Robin away and hurt Ice-Ossan captured my **baby sister!** Nobody gets away with that!" Luffy stated and shocked Nami and Chopper as Kokoro sighed lightly. Having a feeling that the young girl didn't possess the skills she once had. Luka was quite far the strongest female Kokoro had ever met in her entire life…and that was saying something.

"Whattya mean she was capture?!" Zoro yelled at Luffy. "How could this happen?! Where was she?! How do you know?!" Clutching hold of his katana tightly.

"We're twins! We have a mysterious connection!" Luffy hollered back and palmed his face as he tried to hold back his tears. "This mysterious connection is like a curse too. DAMMIT!" Luffy shouted. Hating living in silence for the past 10 years and didn't want to return after having his missing half back.

Kokoro's eyes widen at hearing those words before almost 4 years ago…

_Flashback: 3 years ago_

"_Oh what's this for? Are you moving in with me?" Kokoro joked to the young 14 year old girl as Chimney and her rabbit were outside playing. Placing the luggage the young teen gave her on the table and faced her. Seeing her in white suit with a black tie and a black steel tribal mask in place that had two thin eye slits that barely showed her cold and harden chocolate orbs with a distinctive Red Crescent moon on the mask's forehead with a white hooded cloak. "You haven't been around as much, Weapons Queen." Opening the case and saw clothes a few sizes too big for the young girl and sobered up a little. "Victoria. What is the meaning of this?"_

_The young girl slid of her hood to reveal a mop of shiny pitch black hair that reach to her shoulders in small waves. Victoria reaching up to her mask to pulled it off. Only revealing her face to those she trusted or the higher ups and was ordered too. Her stone features softening and chuckled a little. "Jeez monster-baa-chan. I've just decided to plan ahead of time; that's all. Better safe than sorry."_

_Kokoro saw through her act and stated. "You went back _there_, didn't you? Back to your home." Victoria's face turning into a stubborn pout. "You know if somebody that knows you; catch you, you'll be in deep trouble, Victoria." Kokoro sighing before saying. "How are they? As a woman, our intuition gets the best of us when it comes to family, so I understand."_

_Victoria smiled sadly and placed a hand to her head. "They're happy and free. Just like I always wanted them to be. But being a twin with my Baka-Nii-Chan, I can't help but worry. He calls out every once in a while whenever he's sleeping…our mysterious connection…I want to answer back sometimes and tell him I'm sorry for causing him pain…but it's for their future. DAMMIT!" Victoria cursed as she lowered her head and bit her lower lip that it started bleeding. "H-his voice is so painful, Monster-Baa-Chan. This mysterious connection is a curse too! For 6 years it's been nothing but a burden!"_

_Kokoro dished out a bottle of wine and handed it over to the young child. "To ease the pain, Weapons Queen." Knowing the young girl kept a very close eye out on the people she cared about and steered them out of trouble without them knowing. Unless, of course, business called her away. Kokoro looking down at the scroll Victoria handed her. "What's this?" Touching the scroll and gasped at the dark intentions. "W-why? So evil."_

_Victoria only laughed and replied. "Iie…"_

_Flashback end:_

"Pirate King Kid." Kokoro called out and gained the attention of everyone. "If you want to pass this Laguna and head to Enies Lobby to save your two nakama, then follow me." Seeing Luffy's grin appear and felt her heart ache at seeing it on Victoria…no Luka numerous times. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 6**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

"Usopp!" Sanji barged on in on the next cart to find a tied up Usopp with a captured Franky and started kicking the living daylights out of him till Usopp said that he was a good guy and reluctantly stopped his attacks.

"If you should kick anyone, kick Usopp-nii-chan!" Franky complained. "He's the one who used a weird shell to attack the love of my life so he could save that useless ship!" Franky head-butting the long-nosed boy. "How could you, Bro?! After all she did for you! Telling you the truth about the ship! Bringing you food and drinks! Paying for the supplies and saved you from getting beaten up again from me. Even protecting you from the guys from CP9 and you just stab her in the back! It…it makes my heart ache!" Franky bursting out in tears and remembered the angelic face covered in bruises, cuts and blood. "Wahh! Luka-sis! The Super-Lover Franky will save you!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Sanji asked dangerously and held the two males by the scruffs of their necks. "YOU ATTACKED LUKA-CHAN WITH AN IMPACT DIAL…AND YOU! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH LUKA-CHAN WITH YOUR PERVY-PAWS!" beating the pair into a pulp and reigned in his temper. Not believing that Usopp would sell out Luka after all she did for him. "I'm disappointed in you, Usopp that I want to kill you for betraying Luka-chan like that, but, if I did I know she would never forgive me. You're lucky Luka-chan is very forgiving and that Zoro doesn't know what you did. That Marimo would slice you up like sashimi."

"Z-Z-Zo-Zoro?!" Usopp spat out in fear and didn't realise what he had done till he was captured. All he had on his mind at the time was Merry and let everything else be shut out. "W-why?"

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette before answering. "As a man, we know when our fellow male's hearts have been captured. It's been scientifically proven that men fall in love in 8.2 seconds and our main man Zoro is just that. Except that moron doesn't know it and when he does it will be too late. But that won't stop me from making a woman like Luka happy…but Usopp if you **ever** hurt her again, I'll kill you no matter what she says. Is this clear?"

"C-c-c-crystal." Usopp stuttered in fear as he knew Sanji was serious about woman as much as he was serious about food.

Sanji spotted a row of Den-Den Mushi and picked one up. Usopp and Franky following Sanji outside to the top of a train cart and called Nami. "Nami-san. Nami-san can you hear me?"

"_Sanji-kun. It's Nami."_ The snail picked up. Both exchanging information about Robin's situation with a scuffle going on with Luffy's voice coming over the snail. _"Oi Sanji! Luka's on that train! She's still not answering me with our mysterious connection! She might be hurt! Robin too! She might be hurt too! Sanji…"_ the trio on top pf the train hearing the sobs clearing through the receiver and by the actions of the snail as tears streamed down its face with a trail of snort drooping down onto the roof. _"Sanji! I'm worried! S-sis…p-perverts always c-come for her when-ever they see her f-face. I'M HER BROTHER GODDAMIT AND I'LL BEAT ANYONE WHO TREATS HER WRONG, __**SANJI!**__"_ Usopp shaking in his boots at the words from his former-Capitan as he continued to cry over the line.

"I understand, Luffy. Is Marimo there? I want to say something to him." The line being handed over to the swordsman as Sanji breathed in and hollered. "BAKA!" and hung the phone up. Franky agreeing to help save Robin with Usopp declining on the terms that he was no longer apart of the crew. "But it was your fault for Luka being captive and we don't know if she's safe or not or even alive, Usopp." Yet the sniper kept walking away from then with Sanji leaving the boy behind and discussed a plan with Franky. Minutes later, however, a masked man in a cape who looks exactly like Usopp, calling himself "Sogeking", appears before them and says that Usopp told him about the entire situation and that he is willing to help. Sanji and Franky see right through his disguise, but decide not to say anything.

**XXXX**

Luka felt pain in her chest as she awoke to a soft rousing and opened her eyes to see a pair of worried blue orbs. "R-Robin…where am I?" sitting up carefully and touched her chest to see that it had been wrapped and that she was wearing a long-sleeved, white dress that barely concealed her butt and had no weapons on her and squealed in shock with Robin slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Luka. What are you doing here?" Robin asked as she was wearing a moss-green cloak. "The CP9 agent, Rob Lucci brought you in here. What happened?"

Luka opened her mouth but then stopped remembering Usopp's moves and decided to keep quiet about that part. "I don't know. The Lucci guy said I smelled like this Victoria chick and said I was going to be his partner. Did he change me? Dress my wounds? My weapons…oh no! My scroll! I need that back the most!" Luka panicked yet Robin pointed towards the cart filled with Luka's belongings yet there was no weapons in sight but her scroll and took hold of it. "Where are we going?"

"To Enies Lobby. Though it seems rather irrational for Rob Lucci to suddenly bring along a woman. It's out of his character." Robin supplied.

Luka rubbed her head as she went over her items and saw that her clothes were torn by what appeared to be claw marks and the only thing untouched were her leather gloves and sighed. "At least he didn't touch my underwear. Ne Robin. Do you want to exchange stories while were stuck in here anyway?"

"Oh? You're not going to try and fight your way out?" Robin asked in surprise and offered a cup of tea as she sat across from her.

"I'm not like Luffy when it comes to situations like this. Knowing that troublesome brother of mine, he'll make his way to save us. He's the type that would take on the world for his nakama without a second thought…" Luka raising her cup in a toast to the stunned blue-eyed brunette. "No matter what is going to happen next, believe in our foolish Capitan, yeah."

"I wish I can be as optimistic as you can be, Luka." Robin comment as Luka giggled and shook her head.

"Not really. Honestly, I'm terrified about what's going to happen. I've just learnt how to conceal it. But if I die today, then at least I had fun trying to accomplish my dream…just like yours to keep your first real nakama alive. Your speech to Mayor-chan was very touching Robin that I'm glad you stayed with Luffy."

"What an interesting Monkey you are." Robin gave a light smile. "How did you know?"

"The animals and plants." Luka answered. "They see and record a lot of things in their life time. All I need to do is to listen carefully and that takes some time. "Robin…" Luka placed down her tea and crossed her legs. "This Pluton thing…whatever it is. I don't know why, but, I won't allow the World Government's hands to touch them. I'll be staying nearby to make sure this spandex-guy never gets them." Grinning mischievously that Robin thought that Luka was more of a mystery than the Void Century. "But I'll help you find the Poneglyph. The Water 7 Black Markets are really well-informed, yeah."

"Black Markets? Why would you want to know about the Poneglyph?" Robin asked in curiosity.

Luka shrugged her shoulders and replied. "Well I can't read 'em anyway. I'm just really interested in them…umm how should I put it? My interest in the Poneglyph is one level below as teasing Zo-chan…and besides; it will be nice to think with a second head and a different perspective, yeah."

Robin had doubts about Luka's plan for the future but clearly saw the confidence that Luffy and the others would come and save them both. "Luka if I can ask. What was Luffy and your life like before you…went M.I.A?"

"I like what you did there." Luka grinned and answered the question. "Well Luffy and I grew up in a small village a far bit outside of the Goa Kingdom and near the ocean. It was always fun and lively…but although people were around us, we were always alone." Luka looking a bit confused; conflicted and sadden by her thoughts. "Luffy and I…we have no Tou-chan or kaa-chan and our Ji-chan was always busy that he could only visit us for a day during every 2-3 months and if we were lucky an entire week. We only had each other till Ji-chan told us that we wouldn't be living together anymore. Luffy was sent away to live in the mountains with Ace and their surrogate mother while I had to stay in the village and become invisible." Leaning back on the couch till she lay down comfortable and looked to the ceiling as her arms were behind her head. "It was for my own safety to be separated from my brothers…I still don't understand why though. But I know he has his reasons…but I guess things didn't work out as Ji-chan planned. Both Ace and Luffy became pirates instead of Marines and I became I Marine…at least that's where my thoughts are heading, yeah."

"Well you certainly would look cute in the uniform." Robin pointed out and got a soft giggle from the teen. "Though it sounds like Luffy and Ace had a more interesting upbringing than you, considering their personalities."

"Hah! And it's because of their personalities that they drive me nuts. If it wasn't for the deal to keep invisible only if I could see my brothers on Friday nights and the weekends; they would be 6ft under now." Luka looked over to Robin and deep within her eyes and sighed heavily. "You don't want Luffy to save you, do you, yeah?" turning away from the archaeologist and lay on her side towards the back support of the sofa. "You may say you don't want to live, Robin but Luffy will see straight through your lies and will want to hear you say that you want to live. Just you wait." Getting up off the sofa and moved to the back of the cart to sleep in peace so Robin could muse over her words.

**XXXX**

**Rocketman: Luffy's Group**

Nami looked over to the two out of three of the strongest members of her crew and saw that Luffy was meditating with Zoro pacing back and forth in front of their Capitan as he asked. "Has she said anything yet? Is she answering?" Nami wondering if a Black-hole would mysteriously show up out of nowhere and suck them all in with the males' odd behaviour.

Luffy sighed as he opened his eyes and replied to Zoro. "Mou she can be so stubborn. She went to sleep."

Nami giggled as she saw Zoro's brow twitch as Chopper put on his red jacket. Zoro grabbing Luffy and shook him about. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WENT TO SLEEP?! DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING?! LET ME TALK TO HER!"

"Z-Zoro…" Luffy wailed about and got stars in his eyes. "I don't know how to. Sis does everything at her own pace and only listens to me when she wants to." Zoro stopped shaking Luffy with the Capitan getting an idea. "Oh! How about this?" closing his eyes again and looked constipated.

Nami saying. "I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted. But it sure is scary seeing him think like that…he might catch a fever."

Chopper agreeing as he added on. "Maybe he's trying to use big words against Luka. She really is smarter than Capitan."

Luffy soon emerged with a victorious grin as Nami's baby Den-Den Mushi went off and she answered it. "Moshi-Moshi. Nami speaking."

"_Okay now what?"_ An irate and soft spoken voice wafted through the snail that made the Straw Hat Crew and Kokoro straighten their backs. _"I got a Den-Den Mushi, Luffy. Now tell me this funny story."_

"Yo Sis." Luffy greeted and took the snail from Nami. "Guess where Zoro got stuck?!"

"O-Oi!" Zoro hollered as Chopper climbed onto Luffy's shoulder with a giggle.

Chopper finishing of for Luffy. "Zoro got lost and got stuck in a chimney. AHAHAHAHA!" Both Luffy and Chopper bursting out in laughter as Nami concealed her chuckled with her hand as Zoro turned bright red in embarrassment and tried to take the snail from Luffy, but the Capitan evaded his moves.

Luka remained quiet on the other side till the snail suddenly hollered out in laughter. _"PPFFTT! How do you get lost in a chimney? BAHAHAHAH."_

"Oi! What about you huh?!" Zoro finally able to grab the transponder snail and yelled at Luka. "How did you get caught in the first place?! Aren't you a barrier woman?! Where were you?!"

"_I was caught off guard trying to protect the girls from Franky's Family, Zo-chan. don't worry about me; you'll see in no-time…or is it because you _miss_ me? I'm touched Zo-chan."_ Luka clearly hearing Nami's laughter in the background with Luffy's cheeky chuckle. Already knowing Luffy caught on with her interest in his first mate.

Zoro taken aback before voicing to the younger teen. "AHO! Don't get the wrong idea." Yet the blush on his cheeks told the straw hat crew, Franky family and Galley-La men another story. "But are you safe?"

Luka paused for a second before breathing through the receiver as if there was something wrong. _"Now look what I've done."_ She replied cryptically before she answered Zoro's question. _"I'm fine. Just a bit lost without my weapons…I have to go before I get caught…"_

"W-wait a minute." Zoro called out and looked to the people in the cart and gulped nervously. Taking the baby snail to the corner of the room and whispered. "I'll definitely save you. So just hang in there."

"_Zoro…"_ Luka called as the swordsman was stunned to see that she used his actual name. _"I'll hold you to your word, yeah."_ Luka hanging up the line as everybody on Zoro's side started wolf whistling, laughing and cheering for the swordsman as he decided to ignore them as he handed Nami's snail back.

**With Luka:**

Luka hung up the receiver and tossed the snail outside the window encase the CP9 agents found her with it. Robin watching Luka from her end of the cart and decided not to tell her that Usopp was outside her window with a festival mask on. Instead asking. "Are you okay, Luka?" Seeing her conflicting emotions flitter past her eyes faster than anything she'd seen before Luka masked it expertly.

"Just feel like teasing somebody. That's all." Luka standing up and moved over to Robin and saw Usopp. Noticing in the sniper's body that he was shocked, guilty and remorseful for what happened and decided to play along with whatever the long-nose boy was up to. "You should come inside before you fall into the ocean, mask-san." Opening the hatch in the window for Usopp to shimmy through.

Usopp thanked Luka and introduced himself as Sogeking. A friend of Usopp's that made the two women look to each other discreetly. He goes on to tell Robin and Luka about the situation, but Robin still refuses to be saved making Luka sigh knowingly as she rubbed her temples. A member from a CP branch soon enters the room named Corgi comes in to see the source of a noise he heard from the second cart. But all he saw as Robin looking straight ahead as Luka poured her tea. Seeing nothing unusual.

Well that was until a small ball shot out of thin air and hit the man, knocking him out cold with Luka lowering her barrier and whacked Sogeking up the head. "What the hell was that for?!" She hissed. "You could've escaped without the CP agents noticing…ALIVE! Robin and I will be fine without your help." Robin not having time to think about how Usopp disappeared suddenly as she slipping past the bickering two and entered the second cart and saw Sanji and Franky there and told them that she didn't want their help. Sogeking coming up from behind her as Luka kicked Sogeking away from Robin.

"Luka-chan?" Sanji voiced in confusion. "We came to get the both of you. We can go back now."

"I don't need to be saved." Robin replied coldly as Luka placed her hand on Robin's shoulder to stop her from her attack against the three.

"Lucci…" Luka called and levelled him with Satan's stare that had his spine shiver in excitement. "If you and your posy kill my friends, I'll kill you all. Do you understand?"

"Of course." He answered and let her walk past him as she addressed Sanji and Usopp. Grabbing a hold of Franky and handed him over to Blueno. "Sanji-chan, Sogeking…" Luka voiced as she backed them up against the door and kicked them both into the previous cart.

"Luka-chan! Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted yet Luka broke the latch holding the two carts together and sent them away. Sanji in a panic as Sogeking was knocked out by landing head first into a chair and called out to the cold eyes of Luka and Robin and tried to reach them but Luka's barrier was too strong for him to break through with his legs. "Luka-chan! Robin-chan! Wait!" Yet all he saw through his hazy eyes were Luka's lips moving ever so slowly before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"You made the right decision." Kaku commented to the young brunette as she tossed Franky into the first cart and ushered the stunned Robin in too. "They would've been dead if you hadn't intervened."

Luka paused and looked up at Kaku to say. "I didn't do it for them. I did it for me. I have no interest in meatheads." Looking down to her dress and sighed. "Can a girl at least get a pair of shoes?" pushing Robin all the way into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked as Franky had his eyes bawling out about how cruel the woman he loves was.

"My plan will ultimately fail if I return now. I need to send a message out to my friends back home that I'm alive and to do that I need to head to Enies Lobby and make a report to the Navy Headquarters. If I leave now then I wouldn't have the time."

"So that's what you meant by you did it for yourself." Robin commented and sat back in her chair as Franky calmed down. Deciding to ease the cyborgs mind by telling him that Iceberg is alive…

**XXXX**

Sanji and Sogeking were reunited with the other members of the straw hat crew thanks to the help of the Franky Family with Sanji asking Luffy. "Why would Luka-chan treat us so coldly? She completely tossed us away like yesterday's lunch."

"Whattya talking about?" Luffy questioned as he picked his nose and flung his booger towards the giant frog outside. "You look terrible, Sanji. If anything, Sis saved Sogeking and your lives." Rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm she must have something planned out."

"Luffy-kun…how can you be so calm when your nakama are in trouble?" Sogeking asked what was on everybody's mind.

Luffy deadpanned as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I trust them…and anyway…Luka can be really, really, really scary sometimes. Even Ace wouldn't want to get her angry…and she doesn't get angry that often. She just usually sighs and walks away whenever she gets mad but when she doesn't…" Luffy paling in memory and sucked in his lips. Not wanting to go into detail about his punishments along with his brothers.

Sanji blew out a plume of smoke as he remembered the last memory he had before he passed out and mirrored his lips according to Luka's. "Forgive me. But please hurry and save us. I'm scared. Please hurry." He muttered just when the cart quietened down. "EHH?! MY LADY IS IN TROUBLE!"

Zoro hitting the cook over the head and said. "No shit, curly-brows. Tch. That woman sounds like she doesn't have a plan at all. Alright." Zoro announced. "After we save those troublesome women, I'm teaching Luka how to become stronger. Any complaints?" Nami having to elbow Sanji in the gut with Luffy wrapping his arm around his mouth as Sogeking tightened Sanji's tie till he couldn't breathe. Chopper the only one who spoke up for all of them and agreed on their behalf. "Good. I would've done it anyway if you said no." namely looking towards the passed out and twitching cook as the trio feigned innocent. Though Luffy was easily seen through.

**XXXX**

Luka sneezed and blew of Franky's concern. "It's alright. Somebody must be talking about me." soon getting a shiver up her spine and felt the need to defend her pride and take a stand against the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 7**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Nami spotted a piece of paper that fell out of the strap of Sogeking's bag and went to go pick it up and read the contents.

_Nami._

_Knowing you, you'd find this first in Usopp's or Sogeking's possession.__ Whatever he's calling himself right now._

_I need you to tell Sanji and Sogeking that I'm sorry for hurting them like that._

_Also please calm Chopper down. He must be sprouting stuff about a Lava-monster…_

Nami looked over to the reindeer and saw exactly what the note said and moved over to Chopper and patted his head as she gave him a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine, Chopper. Remember; she's smarter than Luffy." Sensing that Chopper had calmed down a bit and returned to the note.

_I'm also writing to warn you. This battle will be like nothing you've ever faced before._

_It's a battle of time. When you get to Enies Lobby, don't hold back. No matter what you do._

_One last thing…_

_Prove to Robin that you won't __**ever**__ betray her._

_-Luka._

Nami didn't have to be told twice about the situation and did as the note told her to and apologised to Sanji and Sogeking on Luka's behalf. "It's either all or nothing, everyone!" Nami called out. "We're going up against the World Government so there's no turning back once we get to Enies Lobby. Even if we're on our last breath, we'll fight to the very end!" Nami's prep rally getting everyone into high and determined spirits.

"Nami?" Luffy voiced with a tilt of his head.

The navigator gave Luffy a confident grin and voiced. "We'll save them, Luffy and then we'll go find more adventures and have fun together again. We'll most definitely save them…because…I see Robin and Luka as my own sisters. But of course Luka doesn't need to be saved."

"What are you on about woman?" Zoro narrowing his eyes dangerously. _"Of course she needs to be saved. That idiot is in danger, especially since her skills only come forth when she allows her instincts to take over. What is this baka-navigator thinking?" _Rubbing his head throbbing head. _"Why does that girl affect me the way she does? It's almost like…nah it can't be. I must be imagining things."_

Nami waved Zoro off and said. "Because she said we need to save Robin first." Holding out the note she found. "If you read between the lines, Luka's saying that Robin has to come first and she can handle herself. She'll be fine. Right Luffy?" giving him the thumbs up.

Luffy chuckled as he read the note and replied. "Of course. Let's save Robin, guys!"

"YEAH!" Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Sogeking hollered and Zoro palmed his face. Still not understanding what was happening. Feeling this need to cut something to release his frustration and so far, Sanji was the prime candidate.

**XXXX**

Franky, Robin and Luka finally reached Enies Lobby with the two females having to be placed in sea-stone handcuffs as Franky was tied up in chains and were ushered through the first gate of the island. Robin sensing Luka's uneasiness and quietly stood in front of her to block her from the sight of the males around them. "Luka…" Robin whispered.

"I-I'm fine." Luka stuttered back in a hush-hush tone. Yet she still tried to hid behind Robin, Kalifa and Blueno. "Just keep w-walking." She voiced shyly. Kaku noticed Luka's hands shaking visibly and wondered what caused her sudden insecurity and looked around to the love-struck marines and agents. Clicking the pieces in place and sympathised with the young girl. Now wondering why her older brother, Luffy, warned him not to do anything funny to the female that was still on the ship. It appeared that the girl suffered a traumatic experience with perverts. Lucci enjoyed watching the young brunette as she shivered in fear and got a great whiff of her emotions that acted like his high. Oh he definitely wouldn't let her go no matter what. But what the group didn't know was that Luka was trying to hold herself back from beating those perverts into a pulp and spilling their blood. Sanji was the exception since Luffy trusts him.

They all walked through the empty red-rocked village with Luka already scoping out escape routes just encase and didn't wince every time she stood on a sharp rock as she kept her gaze dead ahead since there was no perverts in sight. All walking across the lowered drawbridge and into Enies Lobby. Robin looking down at Luka to see that there was something going on in the back of the young girl's mind and kept quiet. Hoping that Luka's words about Luffy coming to rescue them no matter what was all a lie but the words from Franky about having a special nakama that's willing to risk their life for her were the best of the best out there and that she was a lucky woman to have friends like the Straw Hats.

The trio stood outside the large doors that led into the large office on the top floor of Enies Lobby. Holding all members of CP9 and their boss, Spandam. Franky looking over to the two females and saw that they were both calm and asked Luka. "You act the complete opposite of StrawHat. Are you sure you're siblings?"

Luka briefly glanced over at him before returning her gaze dead ahead and answered. "Hai. But you could say that we fill-in for each other's weaknesses and blind spots. I'll always protect him and he will always look for me. It's an odd relationship but it works, yeah." Robin keeping silent about Luka's choice of words as Franky cried out in sympathy. "Looks like it is our turn." Luka muttered as the office doors opened and all three were pushed into the office to see an odd looking man in a leather mask. He seemed a bit clumsy too.

"Franky. Nico Robin." Spandam greeted and caught sight of the third captive and whistled as he stalked around her. "And this must be the apple of everybody's eye. Miss Monkey D Luka of the Black List. Oh Lucci you have no idea how much this fish will bring in for me. The Marines will be having frenzy." Spandam laughed as he played with a lock of her hair and for Luka kicking the man over the head and sent him flying into a wall.

"I don't plan on turning her in." Lucci voiced as Luka rolled her eyes with a snort. Franky gazing over to Spandam and saw that Luka knocked out his two front teeth and nodded in respect.

"Damn Sis. Don't wanna be on your bad side." The cyborg commented as Spandam gathered himself out of the wall and marched on over to Luka and whacked her over the face. Yet she let out no noise and spat out the blood into his eye the made him holler out in pain and scuffle over his desk before he landed face-first onto the stone ground. "Ouch." Franky winced with Robin watching over the young girl's actions carefully. Noticing how Luka hadn't said a word since she entered the office and had an eerie calm and dangerous air around her that sent shivers down Robin's spine. Considering she was the only one who picked up on the young brunette's sudden change.

"You bitch!" Spandam shouted over at the cold eyes of Luka and eep-ed as he hid behind his desk. "D-Do you k-know who I am?!" he shouted at her and got no reply. Just the same cold-I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-bored-out-of-my-mind eyes. Scuttling back as she approached him yet what he didn't expect was for her to answer his Den-Den Mushi.

"_Spandam. What took you so long?"_ An authoritive and gruff voice spoke as Luka held the receiver in front of Spandam's face.

"A-ah sorry for that. Just a minor issue with the prisoners, Sir."

"_I see. I received a report that you pulled out an X-file retaining sensitive information."_

"Y-yes sir. That's true."

"_Good. Have you told anybody about it?"_

"No Sir."

"_Very well. Forget you ever discovered the file ever existed. Who knows what will happen to you after all your years of service."_ The snail cutting off with Luka dropping her end to whack against the desk and moved back over to Franky and Robin.

"You! You did this didn't you?!" Spandam hollered at Luka in a fit of rage and embarrassment. "How did you know _that_ man was going to call?! Just because you're some big-timer you get special privileges! Hmm?! Is that what it is?!"

Luka raised a brow in confusion and looked to Robin who only shook her head then over to Franky whom shrugged his shoulders. Kalifa giggled and explained to the befuddled leader. "Whatever you're going on about, Spandam, this young monkey doesn't have a clue. It seems there's a void in her mind being heavily blocked by an expert of the highest degree. I've already tried to hypnotise her but her mind is like Imperial Down. It's impossible." Giggling once more as Kaku gave a nod as he tried too. Her mind was impossible for them to enter. Though as Spandam tried to open his mouth, Kalifa pushed up her glasses and said. "That's sexual harassment."

"B-but I didn't say anything!" Spandam cried in disbelief with Luka once more kicking him across the room with a dark cloud appearing over her head. Robin, Kaku, Lucci, Jabra and Kumadori all realising that it was because of Spandam's coping a feel on the young girl that she lashed out. Robin kept quiet as Spandam picked himself up again and went to attack her only for Luka to get in the way and blocked his fist with her free legs. "Get out of my way!" he yelled. Only for Luka to switch feet and knock him back down.

Spandam having enough of being humiliated, especially since the CP9 members wouldn't help him out and grabbed his elephant sword. Dashing towards Robin once more and only to be blocked by Luka once again. Giving him the full flash of her black panties that she honestly didn't care about right now. "MOVE IT BITCH!" he yelled at her and tried cutting through her leg though it was futile as Luka just lowered her leg and lightly knocked his ass and sent him towards Franky. Both having a friendly game of kick-the-Spandam as Robin watched on in shock and conceal humour. Even the CP9 members had a hard time figuring out what the two captors were up to. Yet they saw no threat from the two, just seeing that the duo was mostly aiming for Spandam's face and crown jewels. Luka missed Franky's toss on purpose and let Spandam fly past her and into his desk. Breaking it in two. Both happy with their fill and moved back to their designated spots by Robin.

"AGENTS! Take them away!" Spandam shouted as CP-agents from other branches came on through with Franky taking one last crack at the panda and bit his head. Leaving the two brunette's in shock as someone was willing to do that as Spandam ran around the office hollering for help. Luka picking up on the conversation between Blueno and Fukuro about her brother's adventures and inwardly grinned that he managed to get to the island okay. Following Franky and Robin out of the office as the Agents dragged them along and complied fairly. Though before the doors closed, Luka looked over her shoulder to Spandam with a malicious grin and flipped him the finger behind her chained back making him whimper and enraged at the same time.

After getting chained up and left alone, Robin asked Luka. "Why did you do that? You'll only infuriate Spandam even more." Franky wondering the same thing as Luka shook her head as the CP9 agents left the office and heard the Commander's disturbing laugh. Lucci coming over to Luka and tugged on her chains to see that she couldn't escape.

"We'll be heading to the Marine's Headquarters soon. Then you'll be mine officially…hmm…" Lucci hummed in delight as the pigeon cooed. "Your scent is becoming more intoxicating by the second but I won't touch you till everything is complete. Till then." Lucci gave off a bloody smirk that had no effect on her with him leaning forward and flicked out his tongue quickly to lick her cheek. Suddenly moving several steps away from her and covered his nose. Luka seeing his lustful and darkened gaze and watched as he left till she could no longer hear his footsteps before taking in a deep breath and sighed away all her anxiety and stress from being sexually harassed by the large cat.

"AYA Sis. You've been quiet all this time." Franky voiced as Luka could only let out a silent laugh and showed them why. Easily breaking the Kurosuki cuffs and destroyed the chains that left Robin and Franky stunned as Luka stood up and stretched her body. "W-what…?"

"I see…" Robin voiced and explained to Franky. "She was never here in the first place. Were you?" Luka nodding as she gestured to the office door. "You haven't been here ever since the office doors open. How though?" Luka's face scrunched up on how to explain without words and instead showed Robin her Devil Fruit abilities and gestured that she wasn't too sure on how to use them. "The Kurosuki cuff?" Robin pressed on. Luka looked around the place a bit till she found a white stone and wrote on the brick floor for Robin to read. "Train. Swapped with fake. 25% chance. Barrier clone. 15% strength." Luka tried to explain and looked to her hands as they started to glow and fade. Reaching over to Robin and held her face gently with a reassuring smile as to say. _'We'll save you. No matter the cost.'_ Before she slowly faded away as Robin shouted. "Wait! Luka!" her words falling on deaf ears as Luka's clone dispersed. The marines rushing over to Robin's voice and saw that one of the prisoners escaped.

"You're one lucky woman, Nico Robin." Franky cried as he tried to wipe his gushing tears. "You didn't notice in the office but Luka-nee-chan saved you from getting hurt by that Spanda-guy by always moving in front of you and taking the attacks meant for you. Well since lovely girl has escaped, do you want to try now?" grinning largely at the still stunned female.

**XXXX**

Sanji and his team where ploughing through the streets of the Government island on top of the King Yagara. "Our Capitan's waiting for us. We'll make it through no matter what." He voiced as he led the Yagara over the marines and agents.

"Hurry it up you third-rate cook." Zoro grumbled as he sliced through a cannon ball aimed his way. Feeling his heart constrict at the thought of Luka being taken away from him and shook the feeling off with his heart returning to normal. Eyes hardening in determination to save those two troublesome and problematic brunettes. He needed to focus more than ever. Sanji trying to remain his cool as he dodged to oncoming bullets. Though he _swore_ Zoro deflected one over to him and tried to ignore the vein about to burst on his forehead.

**With Luffy:**

Luffy looked behind in him in surprise to see that the large amount of Marines and Agents suddenly fall to their knees and were knocked out. Even the ones in front of him meet the same fate and laughed loudly as he took to the roofs as the attackers around him fell like flies the closer they got to him. Yet that didn't stop Luffy from taking a shortcut and propelling himself halfway over the town to the top of the courthouse. "Arigato ya." He grinned as he climbed onto the roof and looked over the town to see mass groups of marines and agents falling and whistled. Patting his pockets and grinned widely as he felt the hunk that was in there and faced towards the Enies Lobby. Looking up to its impressive height. "Robin must be in there. Oh there's no door, but I'm sure I can fly across." Leaping down off the stand as he saw a distortion in the air. "What?"

"Air Door." A deep and gruff male voice sounded. An actual door of air opening to reveal a broad man with his hair styled like a bull. Only for the man to be sucked back in leaving behind a confused Rubberman and he rubbed his chin.

"Ehh? Where did the cow go?" looking around the roof for the answer and noticed that the Marines and Agents stopped falling and punched his hand in understanding. "So that's it."

**XXXX**

"Yes I'm fine. Spread the word. I'll see you all soon. That's a promise." The female twin of the Monkey family hung up the Den-Den Mushi with a relieved sigh. Looking around to her surroundings to see a hoard of bodies strewn about with her sitting on top of the strongest member that tried to take her down. Watching as a large sea-train with a rocket shaped engine come crashing through the Lobby doors and raised her arms to cover herself from the debris being sent her way and coughed as dust got into her lungs.

"WE MADE IT!" Luffy hollered as he emerged from the rubble. Franky helping up Kokoro and her bunch that left Luka looking over her and her nose bleed. Wondering how that was their only injury. "Come on you guys! Get up!" Luffy ordered as he looked to his buried crew and heard them complain that they weren't like him and his rubber body. Yet that didn't stop them from hollering out and pushing the rubble off top of them.

Chopper was the first to recover his senses as he smelt the familiar homely scent of Luka and saw her sitting on top of pile bloody and beaten men; along with a member of CP9 that was covered in small puncture wounds and bruises. Chopper crying out in happiness as he dashed over to Luka in his hybrid form that he toppled over her mountain of men to capture her in his arms and wept into her hair as she tried her best to comfort him. Sanji seeing her in sight too and followed Chopper's example then by Nami and Franky.

None of the four knowing that she slipped under them and cracked her back and walked over to Luffy with a large grin. "You're welcome." Both pumping fists with determined eyes. both willing to protect their friends no matter the cost.

_Flashback:_

_Shanks saw Luffy being stepped on by the bandit that poured his drink and food all over him just a few hours ago. Lucky Roo having shot the bandit that placed a gun to his Capitan's head and shot him down as he picked at his meat. The leader of the bandit crew ordering his men all to attack the pirates with Beckman stepping forward. "Let me do it. One will be enough." Shanks stepping back to allow his first mate to do so._

"_W-wait! Come back here! What will you Oji-san think when he hears about this?" The pirate crew heard the Mayor call out and saw a small little girl no older than 7, step in front of Beckman and held her hand out in front of his to stop him from advancing. "Young lady, get back here this instant."_

"_Shuddup you old fart." The young girl hissed and glared over at the Mayor as the bandits drew closer. "Go ahead and tell him. I'll beat his wrinkly ass too." Two pipes appearing in her hands and just as Beckman was about to stop her she disappeared from his sight and the next he saw was all the bandits on the floor withering in pain or knocked out cold and missing a few teeth. The young child reappearing in front of the leader of the bandits and held her pipe to his family jewels and asked. "Get your filthy paws of _him_ this instant."_

_Luffy looked up with tears in his eyes and said. "Sorry! They were saying mean things about shanks and the guys! I couldn't help it!" The young girl dropped one of her pipes and held the one left over like a baseball bat and swung hard. Getting the bandit straight in the balls that had the men watching cringe. Luffy about to reach for her outstretched hand when he was suddenly pulled away by the hollering and crying bandit as he released a smokescreen and fled with him._

_Makino raced forward and wrapped her arms around the girl that was on the verge of a killing spree and calmed her down. "Don't do it, Luka-chan. You're still a growing kid and I'm sure that Luffy-kun wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to save him."_

"_Trying?" The now introduced Luka for the red-haired pirates heard her speak. "I _will_ save him! That stupid brother of mine always causes trouble!" Shanks looked down at the girl in shock and saw the close resemblance to her and Luffy. Walking over to Makino and Luka and patted the youngster's head._

"_Leave Luffy to me. I'll definitely save him." Luka looked up to the red-head with a critical eye. Shanks noting that she reacted on a different level from Luffy and any other 7 year old as she gave him a once over._

_Luka calmed down and asked the bartender to let go of her as she turned to Shanks full on. "Here." Handing the older man her metal pipe that he took graciously. That was all she said to him as she walked through the pirate crew and into Makino's bar. Shanks taking that as he way of 'you better save him or else'._

_Shanks managed to find Luffy in time and saved him from the sea king that lived in the bay. The bandit nowhere in sight and scared off the sea king and held Luffy close to him in the water as he cried. "Why are you crying, Luffy? You're a man right? A man shouldn't cry when they're protecting their friends, Luffy."_

"_B-but Shanks…your ARM!" Luffy cried out as Shanks slowly took them to shore and ignored his protesting crew to allow them to stop the flow of his blood. Shanks stubbornly made his way through the town till he entered Makino's bar and saw Luka there on a bar stood reading a book about the Wano Country in the New World. Luka looked up from her book and saw Shanks bloody state and Luffy's unconscious form. Saying nothing as she marked her book and walked over to the Capitan and saw that he was still carrying her pipe she gave to him. Reaching over to him as he dropped to one knee and gave him another once over before raising her hand and slapped him across the face. All gasping at her actions with Shanks wide eyed from why she hit him._

_That was until he felt a small warm body hug his cold frame and soft sobs coming from the girl. Shanks handing Luffy over to the doctor as he brought her into a one armed hug and smiled into her soft hair. "Sorry for scaring you, Luka." dropping her pipe and squeezed her tighter as she fisted his shirt just like Luffy had done not too long ago. "It won't happen again."_

"_I-it better not." Luka sniffled and pulled back and looked at the grinning Capitan. Smacking him over the head once more and hollered. "Next time you do, I'll chop your balls off!" the doctor's rushing over to Shanks to help stop the bleeding as Luka hit him on the back of his neck with him dropping to the ground with a stupid grin in place._

_**XXXX**_

_The twins grew closer to the Red-haired crew with Luka joining them occasionally as she had things to do that she wouldn't tell Shanks. Even when he followed her, she somehow managed to slip out of his sight. Beckman growing respect for the younger twin as he knew how she felt dealing with idiots and taught her the parts of the gun and how to clean; load and reassemble, yet she refused to shoot one. Saying that she'll do that when she gets her very own weapon. The twins even got along with Lucky Roo over a good eating contest, though the twins lost obviously and had fun setting up impossible targets for Yasopp to shoot at. Even Yasopp tested Luka's aim with knives and saw how at least 23% of her knives hit the target perfectly as Luka tried her best to teach Luffy how to aim with his new-found abilities._

_But today was the day that the Pirate Crew was leaving with the twins at the port looking to the large ship as they packed everything up. Luffy deciding not to ask shanks to allow him to go with him and hollered out to Shanks. "I'll become a pirate. I'll gather nakama that will be stronger that you and then I'll do it! I'll become the pirate king!"_

"_Is that so?" Shanks muttered and walked back over to Luffy and gave him his straw hat. "Then when the time comes, return this to me. It's my special hat, Luffy. Look after it till then." The hat obscuring Luffy's tears as Luka handed Shanks over her worn out pipe that she gave to him quite some time ago. "For me?" he asked and took it as she nodded._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Don't tell me you wanna be a pirate?!" the Mayor looked to Luka with horrid filled eyes and shrieked that made her laugh at his antics. Yet she never replied to his question. Instead returning her attention to Shanks._

"_I'll take care of Luffy till you meet again. Right Benn-chan." Luka looking to the first mate as he held out a thumb that neither Luffy nor Shanks understood. Luka reaching up on her tippy-toes and placed a gentle kiss on Shanks' cheek. "And now the deal is sealed."_

_Shanks grinned and tousled her locks. "Pick a nice man for yourself, yeah. But he'll need to pass my judgement when we meet again." Shanks already knowing that the young girl was going to turn into a stellar beauty with Luffy going to have to work twice as hard to keep her safe from perverts. "Take care of each other."_

"_Yosh!" They both saluted. Waiting the day when they would meet the Red-haired pirates once again on the seas._

_Flashback end:_

"So that's where the cow went." Luffy voiced and looked over to Luka's work. Remembering something and rummaged through his pockets till he pulled out a pair of guns for her. Luka slipping on her gloves and played with Luffy's gift as the sobbing four realised Luka escaped with Zoro in his corner with a dark aura and twitching brow.

"OOII!" Zoro hollered and pointedly looked to Luka as she casually waved at him. Marching up to her and pulled her cheeks. "What the hell have you been doing? Huh?"

"I've been helping Luffy." Luka mumbled with Luffy nodding as it was true. She was the one who helped take out all those soldiers in the Courtyard by suffocating them in an invisible barrier. "And I took out half the soldiers here." Pointing over to the pile of men that laid about. Even the ones that littered the stairwells.

"Then what's up with the clothes?" Zoro asked again as he released her cheeks. "White? With beads? It's like you're getting married."

Luka didn't answer his question when Sanji attached himself to her back along with Chopper and Nami. Franky down the line with a bulging lump on his head as Luffy poked Blueno's face to check the damage. All getting interrupted by another CP9 member that was hanging up off the wall with him catching sight of Luka. "Oh here you are. Boss has been looking for you everywhere…and Blueno's here too. Chapapa." Fukuro stated. Having a feeling that Luka had beaten him and the number of soldiers that were thrown about Enies Lobby. He tells the crew that the key he has may or may not be the one to Robin's cuffs. He goes on to say that, including him, there are five CP9 members in the building, each with a key, and only one would release Robin's handcuffs. The Straw Hats would need to defeat all of CP9 to be sure that they had the right key. But before he disappeared, he tried to attempt to capture Luka. Only for her to disappear too. Both of their movements too fast for everybody but Luffy to catch up with as they took their game of cat and mouse further into the building.

"Yosh! I've got pigeon-guy! Let's go!" Luffy hollered as he ran towards the stairs as the other members of the straw hat crew decided to capture the keys and free Robin as fast as they possibly could. Even if it meant death, they would save Nico Robin.

"Where did that troublesome woman go off to now?" Zoro grumbled. Far from finished his lecture to the youngest female of the crew. Not that he was sure that she was officially apart of the crew yet.

Franky ran to find a kitchen when he came across the balloon man from earlier fighting it out with Luka. "Return to Lucci before he gets angry with us! Chapapa!" both disappearing from sight with Franky only seeing small plumes of clouds wherever they kicked and small sparks from when they punched.

"No way in the 7 levels of hell, Owl-boy!" Luka retorted and aimed a fake punch and kicked Fukuro into a wall. That attacks raging on once more as Franky watched in awe wondering how this lithe girl could take on one agent then another one straight after. Much less all those marines and agents he happened to past. Franky gulped in awe and fear at Luka's stamina and prowess. Admiring her more and more by the second and rushed by into the kitchen as the two were distracted by their fight.

"I'm older than you, woman!" Fukuro yelled back and body slammed Luka into Franky and through the wall into the kitchen. Luka rebounding off Franky as if he weren't there and leapt after Fukuro. Both in a heated argument over trivial matters like who was smarter, faster, and stronger and whatnot. Franky sweat dropping as he tried to approach the fridge yet Luka and Fukuro kept getting in his way. Chopper being kicked into the kitchen by Kumadori with Luka sensing that the reindeer was in trouble and hurled Fukuro towards the large man in make-up as Chopper opened the fridge door for him to enter and locked him in. Fukuro in a bind and hollered at Luka. "How dare you! Chapapa! I'll return you to Lucci half dead if I have to! Chapapa!"

Luka held a hand towards him as she got into a stance. "Bring it, Balloon-bra! I'll kick your ass all the way to South Blue! Chopper! Help Franky get some cola! I'm running low on breath!" Luka ordered as she and Fukuro once more disappeared into a battle of speed and strength. Chopper got to work straight away and tossed Franky some Vegie juice followed by ice tea before Chopper got the right drink.

"Watch out, Sis!" Franky called out as Luka jumped back and let him deal with the owl-man and fell to one knee as her body started to feel the effects of those odd techniques she somehow knew and also fighting off all those soldiers and the mental strain of her past trying to rebury itself every time she pushed to find them. Especially due to the CP9's interference trying to force them to resurface.

"Luka!" Chopper hollered and ran to her side. Immediately getting to work on applying first aid to her wounds that started to show and saw the damage that not even he, Usopp and Nami would usually never take. Mostly the monster-trio. "Are you okay? Why didn't you use the guns Luffy gave you? Your devil-fruit powers?"

Luka laughed slowly as the pain in her sides stopped her from moving too much and answered Chopper's questions. "I'm okay now that you guys are here. This fight was only meant for fists, Chopper and as for my abilities…well I wanted to prove to that Balloon-man that I wasn't going to run away and be a coward."

Chopper whacked the back of his head in worry and scolded her as Franky handled Fukuro to get the key. "You're just as stubborn as Luffy! Jeez." Wrapping the rest of her wounds up and helped her to her feet and turned into his hybrid form to help her over to Franky as he and Fukuro were sent flying into the waterfall. "FRANKY!"

"Oh shit." Luka muttered as she heard a voice from behind and saw Kumadori out of the fridge packing a good extra 50Kg as he thanked Chopper for the food. "He's gotten even fatter."

"How much did you have to eat?!" Chopper yelled. "I've never met somebody who takes care of their body like this. How did you get so fat in a matter of minutes?" Chopper picking Luka up and placed her out on the balcony away from the upcoming fight and reassured her worried face. "Heal Luka. I can take him. For Robin." Holding out his pinkie towards her that made her face melt and return the gesture. Allowing him to fight this battle. Luka not knowing the Chopper had drugged her so she would be knocked out for the next 7 minutes and laid her on the ground. "This is for your safety, Luka. Your body can't handle any more damage." Going off to face the CP9 agent and consumed another Rumble Ball that made his attacks random and vulnerable to Kumdori's attacks. Not even his strongest attack could he beat Kumadori and decided to leave things up to fate as he weakly held out a third rumble ball. Remembering the smiling and joyous faces of his nakama…and Robin. Without hesitation, Chopper ate the third Rumble Ball in hopes to defeat the CP9 agent and hoped that his friends weren't nearby and Luka would know better than to save him in his condition. Turning himself into a monster reindeer and lost his consciousness as his beast took over.

Monster Chopper easily defeated the never-backing down Kumadori and tossed him from the Tower of Justice and to the main island. Letting out a monstrous roar before attacking Franky and climbing the tower. Just as Luka awoke and saw the large Chopper and tried to stand but felt pins and needles throughout her body and cursed the innocent reindeer. "Chopper. Wait!" Luka called out by the monster was too far ahead that she forced herself to her feet and took to the stairs. Ignoring the pain as a rush of adrenaline fired through her body and climbed higher. Seeing a large bathtub flying down the stairs and crashed to the bottom and used Soru to move faster that her body was capable of handling. "CHOPPER!" Luka yelled out and slammed open the room Nami was in and saw a defeated Kalifa and asked. "Where's Chopper?!"

Nami looked equally as panicked and replied. "He didn't recognise me, Luka. Chopper's dangerous right now." Franky having climbed up the wall and approached the two distressed girls. Luka hearing Nami's plan to toss Chopper into the ocean with Franky's help.

"No. I'll handle Chopper. Franky can be my back-up." Luka stated and collapsed before standing up strongly and levelled Nami's argument with the eyes of a determined warrior much like Luffy and nodded. Nami tearing Kalifa's clothes apart find the key and saw that it was number two and handed it over to Franky to hand to Zoro and Sogeking if they meet them. "Follow me." Luka voiced and ran out of the room with Franky and Nami close behind. Hearing Chopper's roar from above and grabbed hold of the two. "Soru." Disappearing from sight.

The trio reappeared in a destroyed garden area and saw Chopper in a rampage. Franky heading over to the handcuffed boys as Luka ran head on without hesitation towards Chopper and leapt high into the air. Holding out both guns that made the Straw Hat Crew's eyes widen as Luka said. "This will hurt only a little, Chopper." Taking aim and shot. All yelling at Luka as she shot at Chopper at least 6 times before he dropped to the floor. The impact causing Franky to be blown out of the tower and into the water below.

All froze as a monster Chopper laid dead at Luka's feet as she pocketed her guns and walked over to him slowly with her hand held out with a bright red barrier appearing around her hand.

"STOP IT!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 8**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

The trio reappeared in a destroyed garden area and saw Chopper in a rampage. Franky heading over to the handcuffed boys as Luka ran head on without hesitation towards Chopper and leapt high into the air. Holding out both guns that made the Straw Hat Crew's eyes widen as Luka said. "This will hurt only a little, Chopper." Taking aim and shot. All yelling at Luka as she shot at Chopper at least 5 times before he dropped to the floor. The impact causing Franky to be blown out of the tower and into the water below.

All froze as a monster Chopper laid dead at Luka's feet as she pocketed her guns and walked over to him slowly with her hand held out with a bright red barrier appearing around her hand.

"STOP IT!" Nami yelled yet Luka didn't pay attention to the navigator as Luka approached Chopper. Standing in front of his downed body and waited. All watching in complete silence as Chopper's form returned to his normal size with Luka rolling him onto his back and gently pulled the bullets from his little body and bandaged him up with her free hand. Trying to stop the bleeding with her mediocre skills. Ignoring her wavering sight as she completed the job and tossed over to Nami a bullet.

"Kurosuki." Luka voiced. "I found their weapons room and created bullets from the cuffs and asked Luffy to bring me any gun he could find. I could only make six in the timeframe I had, hoping to use it on Lucci…" Luka picking up Chopper's small body and cradled him close as Sanji came crashing in and Zoro blocking Kaku's sword-like giraffe nose.

"I-I thought…" Nami muttered as she examines the bullet closely and saw the rough work on it.

"That I would kill Chopper." Luka finished. Not offended in the slightest. "I would never kill my friends even if it meant my own life." Erecting a barrier as the wolf tried to attack Nami and Usopp with Sanji kicking the wolf down. Sanji telling the battered Sogeking to help in any way he can as Nami dragged the tired and weakened Luka to follow after Robin.

Nami had to practically drag Luka as Chopper was on her head towards Robin's route with Kokoro appearing with her group and offered to carry Luka on her back as Nami had Chopper in her arms and began following Chimney towards the entrance to the bridge of hesitation. Though not before Chimney painting arrows in a bright colour for the other's to follow later on. "Weapons Queen seems to have regained some of her skills." Kokoro chuckled as they ran through the underwater tunnel. Looking over to the passed out girl. "She certainly did a number on herself this time."

"Did you know her, Kokoro-san?" Nami asked as she tried to keep up with the train-people.

"I knew the old her. We were quite good buddies when she once saved Chimney and Gonbe and I've been her ear ever since." Laughing once more. "But ever since she's been with you guys, I can tell that she's a lot happier than before…even if she lost her memories."

"What was she like before…everything?"

Kokoro hummed in thought before answering. "She was very cold and distant. Almost apathetic and very blunt. Though that changed after I made her stay with me so I could tend to her wounds. She began to open up and even showed me face on the last day of her stay and visited me whenever she felt like it."

"Showed you her face? What do you mean?" Nami question. Getting more intrigued by Luka's past.

"Work most likely. But I'll tell you now; this girl has killed before and without hesitation too. She's a natural fighting machine much like the pirate-king-kid. I fear the day somebody goes overboard and she snaps completely, going into a killing spree. _That's_ how dangerous Luka **used** to be."

Nami shivered as she gazed to the content face of Luka and couldn't see the beautiful brunette doing anything like that. Then again she didn't completely know how she operated like everybody else on the crew. She was unpredictable in her eyes. Once Nami figured something out about her, it changed completely the next minute. "I hope if that day ever comes, Luffy is there to save her."

"Or somebody strong enough to take a stand against her." Kokoro commented when both heard the sound of water rushing. A large pool of water heading their way and hollered at the sudden death situation and turned their backs to run down the corridor. Losing the ground they recently made up. Meeting up with Zoro and Sanji carrying Sogeking and ran past them as the water rushed after all of them.

All being consumed by the water and were rushed down the tunnel. Kokoro losing her hold on the unconscious Luka and Nami held on tight on Chopper. Luka drifting further away from the group if it wasn't for Sanji grabbing hold of her waist before her felt he could no longer hold on and went in and out of consciousness as he tried to hold onto Luka tight. Knowing he would get shit from both Zoro and Luffy if he let go off her.

Zoro and the others slowly drown and as they near death, Kokoro saves them by revealing her true identity as a mermaid and soon arrived at the hijacked ship with Robin and Franky greeting Kokoro and thanked her for saving them as they all slowly woke up one by one. All except Luka who remained cold to all as Robin moved to her side with a fond smile. "Thank you, Luka." running her fingers through her wet locks. "For protecting me from Spandam. I should've believed you from the start because who else knows Luffy better." A soft smile appearing on Luka's face. Robin stood up with Nami and Chopper propelling themselves towards her with tears in their eyes about how much the missed her and wanted her back. Knocking Sanji through the mast of the ship as Zoro sat next to Luka and removed his yellow jacket. Carefully placing it around her to keep her warm and modest. Especially since she was wearing white and Sanji was sporting a nose bleed when he looked at her.

"All that's left is Luffy." Nami pointed out and looked up the stairs that led to the bridge of hesitation. An announcement being heard about the situation with the Straw Hat's allies that left Franky shocked the most but kept his cool. Believing in his comrades.

All startled as Luka gasped in air as she sat up in shock and yelled out. "LUFFY!" before wincing and was pushed gently back down by Zoro and gave him a wary look before recognising the swordsman. "Where is he?"

"Fighting Lucci. He'll make it." Zoro replied as Luka looked straight ahead to the clouds and kept quiet. The crew not knowing, that she was worried for her brother's body. Already knowing the advantages and disadvantages of using second and third gear. HECK! She was the one who forced him to use it on her so she could see how dangerous the damage would be on an opponent and himself. Telling her older brother that he would need to condition his body more to keep his body up with second gear and keep training with third gear to overcome the chibi-side-affects.

The crew got ready to fight back so that Robin will not be recaptured as the Marines were astonished by the crew, noting that one pirate crew was able to take down Enies Lobby and CP9. Sogeking spotted Luffy and Lucci in the tower and called out to the pirate. Franky, Sogeking, Zoro, and Sanji, who are on the bridge, cheered him on. Newly motivated, Luffy prepared to fight Lucci again. Lucci, upon seeing the crew, remarked that it was quite the crew, but that evil cannot win and was prepared to kill them all to get Luka back…and _then_ Nico Robin. Further motivating Luffy to fight once again. He would protect her from perverts no matter the cost and go on more adventures with his nakama and Robin. Luka didn't deserve to be treated the way she did. She was his baby sister and he was her big brother. Forever promising to watch out for her.

Luka and Chopper were the only ones unable to move thus leaving them out of the battle of fighting against 200 captains and lieutenants with Robin and Nami protecting them, the ship and Kokoro's crew. Luka using the commotion to painfully stand on her bare and bruised feet and ignored Chopper's protest as Kokoro knew no words would hold the girl back on keeping her dream to see that her brothers were safe and alive. Luka managing to slip around Nami and Robin and through the marines by drunkenly weaving around them and tripping their pace to tumble down the stairs. Luka finally noticing the jacket she was wearing as it smelt like pine and sweat that belonged none other to the man that caught her interest. Luka saw all the marines fighting the four men and felt the adrenaline return once more to her body and ran towards the group. Kicking, punching, shooting and picking up their weapons to use on them and even teamed up with Sanji to knock a dozen down before he disappeared.

"ROBIN! LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER!" Everybody heard Luffy holler as the Marines announced that Lucci was defeated. Yet Luka didn't stop her forward movement and danced around Zoro's outstretched hand and noticed the large scar on his bare chest, wondering how she missed it earlier. Hearing through the hijacked loudspeaker that the Franky family and Galley-La men were okay as the Marines realised that Luffy was heavily injured and couldn't move.

"Luffy! You have to move!" Usopp yelled as he took off his mask quite some time ago to scold Luffy. Luka placing a hand on the sharpshooter and gained his shocked expression as her eyes were determinedly set on her brother's downed form. Gulping at what recklessness she would pull out of her ass.

"U-Usopp…I can't move." Luffy muttered tearfully as his foggy eyes tried to focus and gave a weak smile up at the sharpshooter. "Gomen mina." Cannons going off at the bridge when Luffy suddenly heard Usopp and Zoro yell out his baby sister's name. His eyes widening as he saw a slender figure jump high into the air without hesitation towards him.

"LUFFY!" Luka shouted mid-air. Pushing her body to make it over the large gap. "YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU SAY I COULD STAY WITH YOU A BIT LONGER?!"

Luffy cried out in laughter and should've seen this coming. After all, Luka was the one to always save his ass along with his brothers whenever they were in trouble. He believed in her with every fibre in his body and shouted to her in haggard breathes. "GOMEN SIS!" laughing weakly once more and saw that she missed the tower. Not worried in the slightest as she caught hold of the edge and pushed herself to pull herself up with a groan. Seeing that she was on the verge of dreamland much like him and both gave each other matching grins as the explosions went off in the background. Luffy streaming down tears as she slowly crawled over to him. "L-let's go…" he wobbled out as she nodded.

"Yeah. Together." She whispered as she reached him and pulled his paralysed state onto her lap and held him close. "I'm proud of you." She muttered into his hair and yelled at the top of her lungs as she forced herself to stand, feeling her muscles tear and ignored her burning eyes as she placed Luffy on her back and took slow yet steady steps to the end.

Luka reaching the edge and both saw their friends at the edge of the bridge looking to them with clouded eyes with Luffy breathing back and used the rest of his strength to holler at them. "TO THE SEA EVERYONE!"

"HAI!" they responded as Luka just leaned forward and freefell with Luffy passing out on her as she tried her best to stay awake. Seeing a miracle before all of them as Merry appeared.

"_Let's return to the sea of adventure."_ They all heard Merry's voice and all cried in joy. Luka using Geppo to move closer to the ship and when she was directly above it did she pass out and fell with Luffy close behind onto the hard deck of the ship. Spandam returned, broken and bruised from being hit with Funkfreed, and orders the Marines to open fire on Merry, falsely claiming to have permission from Admiral Aokiji. Two Buster Call ships fired, only to get caught up in a strong current and hit each other. Sanji, during his absence, had started to close the Gate of Justice. Nami used the current to ensure a speedy getaway, more shots are fired, which Zoro and Sanji deflected by using the now awoken Luffy as a sling. Spandam yelled more orders, but Robin used her powers to break his spine with a satisfied smile in place.

The crew were soon met up with Iceberg and his team just in time as Merry's hull finally gave out and broke in two with Luka almost being plunged back into the sea if it wasn't for Sanji grabbing her in time and held her up. The only person not awake. Iceberg impressed by the love Merry received from her crew as she lasted this long to save them. After moving to Iceberg's ship with Sanji placing Luka on his back as she woke up but couldn't move a muscle, Luffy and the crew give Merry a Viking funeral.

"_I'm sorry…"_ they all heard Merry's soft spoken voice. _"I wanted to bring everybody a little bit further."_ Sogeking bucketing his silent tears as Nami and Chopper's eyes were never free from tears at hearing the burning ship's voice. _"I'm sorry. I wanted to always go on adventures together."_ Luka burying her head into Sanji's neck to hide her tears as he quietly held onto her tighter to let her know it was okay to grief.

"MERRY!" Chopper cried out as Nami was reduced to her knees. The Galley-La crew all listening in awe to hear a ship's voice speak to its crew for its final time. Iceberg standing in shocking silence and completely understood why Luffy was determined to fix her. They loved her and she loved them.

"_But I…" _Merry continued but was cut off by her Capitan.

"If someone's got to apologise, it's us, Merry!" Luffy called out in strangled sobs. "I'm bad at steering, so I ran you into icebergs." He confessed sadly. "I ruined your sail too. Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke lots of thing!" he cried to Merry as the two mentioned said nothing, knowing it was all true. "And Usopp tried to fix them, but he wasn't any good at it! If someone's gotta apologise…" dropping to his knees in tears.

"_But I was happy."_ Merry voiced in comfort. _"You always treated me so well…thank you. I…was always so happy. All because of you!"_ All showing their own ways of grief as Merry's voice could no longer be heard.

"MERRY!"

**XXXX**

Kokoro entered the room Luka was healing in and saw the young girl in a medative position on the bed before she snapped out of it and clutched her head in pain. "Damn it all!" Luka hissed and tossed the pillow across the room. Surprisingly the pillow going through the wall making Kokoro blinks several times.

"Weapons Queen." The train conductor called out and got a grunt in return. Taking that as her queue to move into the infirmary safely and took a seat at the foot of the bed and took a large chug of her wine. Sighing blissfully before looking over to the confused and frustrated brunette. "What would you like to know?" The child's head snapping up and gazed at Kokoro curiously before spotting the arrangement of wildflowers by her bedside table and gave a confused look. "They're from the swords-boy…how he got them while we're sailing is beyond me." She answered the young girl's unvoiced question.

"How…how did he know that...?" Luka muttered the unfinished question and glided her hand above the flowers slowly. Feeling an ache in her chest and supressed the feeling to face the mermaid hag before her temporary bed.

Kokoro repeating. "What would you like to know?"

"Nothing." Luka replied without hesitation and gained Kokoro's full attention as she placed her bottle away from her lips. "If I asked you for help then I feel like I'm cheating…" Rubbing her throbbing temples with a huff before continuing. "I feel like I _ran_ away from my past so it's my responsibility to get back to it. I have to."

"Oh? Why's that kid?" Kokoro questioned and tossed Luka over a fine bottle of sake that she tucked under her spare pillow.

Luka looked conflicted for a while before answering. "I _think_ I have worse enemies than this crew is able to handle right now…-sighs-…I could've been anywhere and been anyone. Not knowing what I've done and for it to come back and stab me in the back when I least expects it and loses somebody precious to me…"

"Again." Kokoro finishing off the girl's sentence and felt a shift in the atmosphere as it grew solemn. Kokoro chuckled and took a swig of her drink before pulling out an old photo from her jacket and tossed over to Luka to catch. "You gave that to me the last time you saw me all those years ago. Giving me specific instructions. One: To call you by the nickname I gave you, weapons Queen. Two: Treat you as a stranger. Three: To give back the clothes you gave to me. Four: The cursed blade in the scroll. Five: When you're at the peak of your frustration, hand you that photo."

Luka gazed at the photo with misted eyes and voiced sadly. "It sounded like I planned all of this. Losing my memories, meeting Luffy and his crew and coming to Water 7…again, I guess." Giggling lightly as she traced the faces of the photo and pocketed it in her bra close to her heart. Thinking about what Kokoro and herself just said and hummed lightly as she played with a single flower. Picking at the petals till she placed a few odd pieces together and said. "I guess if **I **planned this beforehand…then I must get my memories back on a specific day or event" Reaching over to her covered Sun Mark. "I just wonder when and that frightens me if the 'when' comes too late." Luka and Kokoro looking over to the door as Sanji come tumbling in and leapt into Luka's arms. Snuggling closer to her frame as she patted his back awkwardly and ruffled his hair. The rest of the StrawHats coming on with Kokoro taking her queue to leave and gave Luka a tip of her hat and left to find her two underlings. "How are you guys?"

"We should we asking you that?" Nami asked as Chopper jumped onto the bed and found his way to cuddle into Luka's side as Luka was fine with Sanji in his place as long as he didn't do anything Ero.

Luka answering. "Just strained muscles. Nothing too serious."

Luffy sighed in relief and grew a large grin. "That's good. For a moment there I thought I would be in big trouble looking after you…OUCH! What was that for?!" Luffy asked rubbing his swollen forehead and sulked over to Robin as he glared at Luka. Only making him look like a cute little kid in Luka's eyes.

Luka lowered her hand after flicking a rolled up flower petal at her brother's head. Smirking as it left a mark…then again her pillow went through the wall. Robin saying with warmth in her voice. "It's good to see you conscious, Luka…" _and not with Lucci._ Went unsaid but Luka could clearly hear Robin's voice and gave a gesture of relief that made Robin giggle.

Nami picked up on Zoro's aura…well considering his arms were folded with his brow twitching every now and then and said to everyone. "We better let Luka rest some more before we hit Water 7. Come on, Mina." Moving to the bed and pulled Sanji's ear as Chopper gave Luka's arm one last squeeze before being picked up by Luffy and moved out with Robin being last with Sogeking and closed the door on Luka and Zoro.

Luka reached behind her spare pillow and held out the bottle of sake Kokoro got her and said. "I owe you sake…for your shirt sleeve."

Zoro grunted and moved over to the bed. Taking a seat on her bed and grabbed the bottle from her trembling hands. Placing it next to the flowers he got her from one of the bum-boys on board who liked to plant random items around the Galley-La ship. Seeing Luka's hands tremble more visibly and felt his instincts kick in and stopped them with his making her tense before relaxing as he lightly massaged her hands with his. "You're doing it again…like on Merry. You're blaming yourself."

Luka chuckled humourlessly and said. "Something like that." Zoro's warm hands engulfing her cold ones with both hands reaching the same temperature and sighed in content. Disliking the cold more than rusty weapons. "What about you? You look upset about…many things."

"Not till you tell me what's wrong." Zoro grunted and looked deep within her chocolate orbs and noticed that the more he looked; he could see flecks of yellow…or was it gold in her eyes. Seeming to relax as he could read her easily like a picture book just by looking to her expression-ate orbs. "What happened with that pigeon-guy?" Seeing her eyes waver before growing strong and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me please." He whispered softly, almost pleadingly, and gained access to her emotions through her eyes as she saw that she could trust him and lowered her guard.

"He was territorial, sadistic, bloodthirsty and…a tad possessive." Looking back into Zoro's dark stormy grey eyes that she almost mistook for black or brown. "His honour was intact and refused to touch me till I was officially his…though he did lick me, changed me and dressed my wounds. He would be the type of person I would want to run away from…the last thing I want is to be treated as an item." Her hand reaching up and touched Zoro's jaw and felt his light stubble as it itched at her hand but she didn't mind. It seemed to calm down his unknown seething anger. Their faces drawing closer that Luka could smell the bourbon on his breath and lightly touched their foreheads together. "He could never have me."

Zoro's mind drew a blank at what was happening. At first he planned on scolding the girl for being so reckless by fighting another CP9 agent after taking out one and several soldiers in her bruised state; further more when she ran head first towards a Monster-Chopper and when she leapt across the broken bridge to get to Luffy. Instead feeling his unknown rising anger mellow out as soon as Luka touched his face and felt a familiar sensation from his childhood return before it somehow disappeared. Feeling her soft sweet lips touch his chapped and alcoholic ones. Though she didn't mind as he closed his eyes and felt her delicate tongue lick his lower lip and understood what she wanted and opened up. His breath being taken away as his arms unknowingly wrapped around her lithe waist and pulled her onto his lap as she pushed him down onto the bed and roamed her hot tongue around his cavern.

Luka felt warm…no…hot inside as she tasted Zoro's strong cave and found herself straddling his hips as his hands kneaded her thighs that made her purr and Zoro shiver. Though the kiss was deep an intimate, Luka felt that something was…_off_. She felt it…oh, she definitely did…but…did he? Luka pulled back when Iceberg came in the room to hide and took one look at Luka on top of Zoro and ran out as quickly as he ran in. The youngest in the room trailed her hands down Zoro's clothed hard chest and looked down at him. He was flustered, but, in his eyes…there was something small there, but for some reason Luka could easily tell that he was unconsciously repressing his own emotions and sighed as he sat up with a concerned look. _"This Bakayaro. Everything he did right now was automatic because I pushed the kiss onto him. It wasn't real at all…to think I like a guy…wait! __**Like**__?! T-this can't be…maybe…yeah, maybe I do."_ Luka mused as she ran her fingers through Zoro's surprisingly soft tresses. _"I'll let him figure it out himself. No fun in just pointing it out. I can't do all the thinking for him and lead his emotions astray._"

"You okay?" Zoro asked with Luka nodding with a soft smile. Yet it somehow looked stressed to him. Luka climbed off his lap and crawled back under the covers.

"Just tired and I'm sure Iceberg feels embarrassed about walking in on us. Go and enjoy your sake, yeah." Zoro nodded and patted her head before walking out. Feeling like he did something wrong for Luka to stop kissing him. Going through the door, though not before Luka said something to him. "I like…I'm glad I met you, Roronoa Zoro." Closing the door behind him with a small smirk yet it did shit because of his beet-red face. Reaching up with his free hand and lightly touched his swollen lips and could still taste Luka on his buds. Tasting like strawberries and cream with something…unique. For some unexplained reason, he missed her lips on his and rubbed his head. Thinking he must've drank too much.

Luka sighed heavily and pulled out the picture from her bra and stared at it with contently. "What I'm doing…do you think I'm doing things right? I guess I'll wait and not do anything to confuse the brawns-for-brains. Hmm? I wonder if Sanji-chan can teach me how to cook?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 9**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

**2 days later:**

"Ara? Where's Luka?" Nami asked as she looked around the room after Franky said his piece that he'd build them a ship with Luffy developing a new technique to eat while sleeping. Much to Kokoro and her crew's shock.

"She wasn't here when I woke up." Sanji answered as he made more food for the drifting Capitan. "Zoro went off after her when he woke up to see that she was gone. She shouldn't be moving around that much with her injuries."

"Ah Luka said that she was going to buy supplies since Lucci confiscated her previous weapons and these expensive storage scrolls." Robin interrupted as she returned with a grinning Chopper on how he didn't let her out of his sight that made her giggle.

**With Luka:**

Luka laughed joyously at the shocked Usopp's face and said. "Nice try. But I said it's all it the wrist." Moving to his side and helped him with the new knives she brought. "And boom." Flicking his wrist to send the knife flying perfectly towards the cherry and sliced it in half. "Your dad taught me some of his techniques when he stayed in my village. He never stopped talking about you."

"Haha really." Usopp wiping his nose in embarrassment. Stunned that Luka had spent all yesterday and now today with him and whenever he asked why, her answer was always the same: to spend time with her brother. Usopp looked to all the weapons she gathered and whistled. "How are you going to carry those around?" pointing to the large battle axe and spiked mace.

Luka gestured him over after she paid the owner of the shop her money to buy his entire stock. Including the forgotten storage scrolls he had and showed the sharpshooter. "I can place these weapons on the scroll and them…" Luka let a drop of blood splash onto the scroll's scribbles and soon the large weapons were sealed away and showed in each circle the name of the item and how many were in each circle. Leaving the ones that could be concealed on her body out and started to put them in place. Luka looked over to Usopp as he practised his aiming with another knife and said to him. "I forgive you." Reaching over to him and patted his head when he lowered it and sniffled.

"I-I'll make it up to you…I s-swear!" getting pulled into a strong hug by the girl and hugged her back with tears staining her clothes. Not feeling worthy enough of her time after what he did to her during the Aqua Laguna.

"I know you will." She replied.

Usopp pulled back and wiped away his tears before scolding her. "And you! You should be resting your body! Didn't you tear muscles and the strains on your mind…don't even get me started." Luka laughing and moved back over to the practise area with Usopp following behind as he continued his rant about her health.

"I'll be fine. Just some meat and I'm as right as rain." Holding four knives between her knuckles in each hand and tossed them out. Hitting the moving targets spot on as Usopp followed up with his paint attacks. The sharpshooter grabbing her items and handed them over to her and both left the shop. Thanking the man for everything. Walking the streets of Water 7 in light chatter as Usopp began working on his integration back into the crew. Luka looking over his shoulder and said. "Why don't you just apologise? Those won't work y'know." Looking to him with a deadpan as he tried an excuse about having a casual fishing activity. "Usopp. A real man apologises and admits that he is wrong…" Luka cutting of her lecture as she heard Zoro's voice and shoved Usopp down a dark alleyway as he ran up to her with two kids by his side with lumps on their heads. "What's with you?" Raising a brow in question.

"ONNA!" Zoro hollered and grabbed her hand in his before tossing her onto his back and took a running start again as he followed the kids. "The Marines are here! A vice-admiral too!" Luka wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Did you get lost?" She teased into his ear and saw them go red and looked to the kids. "Sanji-chan told me you lack a sense of direction. I just didn't realise how bad."

"_Sanji-chan? When did she and the cook get close?"_ he bitterly thought."Shut it! You're becoming too troublesome for me. Getting captured then freed before you go off again beating up those soldiers and CP9 agents. Don't you know how worried I was?! And didn't I tell you I was going to save you!" He scolded her and held onto her legs tight. "Then you went ahead towards that pervy-cook for help when I was right there! Jeez Luka!"

Luka gave a light giggled and leaned closer to him and lightly rubbed her cheek against his cheek and got a whiff of his natural pine scent. "Gomen. But whenever I'm in trouble, I know you'll come save me. I'm keeping your word for later on, yeah?"

Zoro turned from tan to crimson red at his outburst and her reaction and tried ignoring the snickering kids. "Whatever. Just…just don't worry me like that again."

"I can't make promises, but I'll try." Luka snuggling into his neck and breathed against him. Feeling him shiver beneath her. "Honestly. Look at what you've done." She voiced cryptically as Zoro looked to her briefly before shrugging the comment off and saw the Galley-La company ahead. Thanking the two boys and headed straight towards the marines and Luka took his signal to leap off his back so he could attack. Luka watching as Zoro and Luffy easily took down the two Marines that were ordered to attack and pushed past the marines till she broke through. A large smile spreading across her face as she cried out. "Wrinkly Ass!" freezing the marines stiff at the name she called the Marine's hero, Garp the Fist.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK…?" Garp started as he turned around with a fist held high and froze. Feeling everything in his body go numb at the sight of a beautifully and physically matured young woman before him. Her tanned skin, midnight kissed pixie hair with deep and warm chocolate orbs and the ever so familiar heart-warming smile that dawned her heart-shaped face that Garp didn't know what to do or how to react. Seeing the angel in his life wearing a cropped white tank with the Galley-La symbol on it with long black pants that showed of her developing curves. It wasn't till a Marine tried to lay a finger on her did Garp react and knocked him and several men out before facing the young lady. Shakily reaching out with his hands and lightly traced her features as she only grinned up at him. "B-baby is that you?" he asked as if it were too good to be true.

The reaction everybody waited for was **not** what they expected as Luka raised a gently hand and pulled at his ear and pointed towards the large hole in the wall. "Did you do that you old fart?! Instead of making a cool entrance, use the front door! How many times have I told you?!" Whacking him up his head and started scolding him and how he had taught his men.

Garp sprouted silent tears as he reached down and grabbed her shoulders. Pulling her towards his frame that shut her up as he hugged her tightly; though not so much that he would hurt her and sniffled into her hair. "Y-you're alive…" Luka quietening down and wrapped her arms around his body as best as she could and comforted him.

"Yeah. Gomen but I can't remember. Sorry for causing you all so much trouble." Going into detail about her current condition.

Luffy sighed in relief and said. "Thank god. I thought I was a goner for a second there." Laughing as he rubbed the back of his head after having a reunion with Coby along with Zoro and Former-Capitan Morgan's son.

"Luffy-san. Who is that girl?" Coby asked as he pointed over to the slender teen in the arms of the emotional Vice-Admiral. Helmeppo wondering too as the StrawHats watched the scene unfold.

"That? Oh that's right." Luffy replying. "That's my younger twin sister, Monkey D Luka." stunning the group marines at his answer. "We found almost two weeks ago."

"TWO WEEKS!" Garp shouted in anger as he released Luka to face his grandson. "You had two weeks to tell me!" Luffy jumping up and prepared to argue with his old man when Luka brought out a pair of knives and held it to their necks with a downwards gaze and a dark aura.

"You don't plan on fighting do you?" She asked dangerously as the two men shivered in fear. Having been on the receiving end of her punishment one too many for their liking. Shaking their heads as she licked her lips and further pressed the blades to their necks before releasing them. The two males hugging each other and they faced and annoyed Monkey D Luka as she pocketed her items and faced them with an are-you-stupid look; followed by oh-you are. "Ji-chan you should know that Marines don't take calls from pirates. Much less from one who wants to speak to a famous marine such as you." Pulling his beard and said. "It wasn't a compliment. Rub that stupid look off your face." Garp trying to drop his grin but couldn't help it as it shone on through.

"Okay men. Fix this wall." Garp ordered as his men cried in outrage.

"If we're going to fix this, then you have to help too." A marine voiced.

"EEHH? Okay then." Garp laughed and helped his men fix the hole in the wall and kept a close eye out on his missing granddaughter as she was scolded by a reindeer and swordsman. Narrowing his eyes dangerously at how Luka got close with the green-haired male and how he reacted naturally to her movements. Like how she lost her balance for the _boy_ to instinctively reach out to steady her and without question pulled her into his side and balance her with his body as he wrapped and arm around her waist. Seeing in their eyes that the boy was unaware of his movements except Luka, Nico Robin, the orange-haired girl and the long-nosed boy peeking from the end window by a large frog and surprisingly Luffy as well. Although Garp didn't want to admit it, he would make a fine partner for his scary angel…if only he was a Marine…just like _that_ boy from way back. "Oh I heard that you met your Old man, Luffy." Garp voiced and caught the attention of the twins.

Luffy asking in confusion. "Huh? Dad? What do you mean by Dad? We have a Dad?" Luka looking to Garp with a contemplative face.

"What's that? He didn't introduce himself then." Secretly picking his nose but the siblings knew better as Luka stood on her own and moved from Zoro's heat and over to Luffy. "I heard he saw you off at Lougetown."

"The twin's father was in that town?" Sanji mutter.

"What is our Dad like?" Luffy asked.

"I wonder what the demonic twin's father is like…" Nami whispered. Luka nd Robin giving the navigator and amused look.

"The name of your father is…" Garp began answering as he was picking his nose and hammering in a nail. "Monkey D Dragon. He's a revolutionary."

Luffy saying in confusion as he looked to Luka who had a stunned and excited face. "Dragon?" the marines outside all taken aback by the sudden information before hollering and talking about the revolutionary Dragon having a son and daughter and how Vice-Admiral Garp is the Father to Dragon. All wondering what was up with the Monkey D family? Luffy looked to his nakama and asked. "Hey everyone, why is everyone so…" pausing as he saw their stunned reactions. With Sanji and Nami yelled at Luffy on how he didn't know such a name and that his father was crazy/bad news. "Hey, Robin." Luffy turning to her for an answer.

"How should I explain this…? Pirates usually wouldn't try by themselves to disrupt the Government or Marines, but there is currently a power that is trying to directly oppose the World Government. That would be the Revolutionary Army. And the man at its centre would be Dragon. Right now throughout the world this kind of thought is being spread. Encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless countries have already fallen. As expected, the World Government was upset, and has labelled the puppet master Dragon the most dangerous criminal in the world, they have been constantly pursing him but, they couldn't even find a trace of where he came from. He was a mysterious man…and yet…" Stopping there with a troubled face.

Luffy looking over to his Grandfather as he was the only one fixing the wall. "I probably shouldn't have said all that." Garp realised and turned to them with a sheepish face with his men and Luffy's crew still in disbelief and laughed it off. "Then…forget all that." Freezing his men, pirates, shipwrights, dismantlers and puffing tom crew, before they all hollered at his antics.

"Dragon…" Luka muttered to herself and tapped her chin. "Monkey D Dragon…I think…I think I've met him before. 10 years ago." Luka confessed and pointed to the slash on her palm. "We made a blood promise to one another years ago. He's what Shanks is to Luffy to me. Does he happen to have tribal tattoos on the left side of his face?"

Garp's mouth moved up and down in shock at what his granddaughter said with bulging eyes. "Y-you meet him? Your father and _actually_ talked to him? With words?"

"Ah so he does." Luka hummed and remembered the memories as if it were yesterday. To think that the man she admired was her father. Not that she was going to tell her Grandfather.

"What was he like?" Luffy asked. Curious about their old man yet harboured no ill feelings towards him considering he's never _officially_ met Dragon before. Just heard his voice as he was pinned to the ground by Smoker. The man did save him from Smoker too.

"He's…serious." Luka answered not having much to go by and concluded. "If you act like Ji-chan then I acts like Tou-chan, I guess."

"No, no, no." Garp denied. "Yes you do, but you don't." not wanting to go into detail and looked away from their suspicious faces. Mostly on Luka's part. That girl was too smart for own good. "Luka! You especially have to forget what I've said!" Garp ordered and got a defiant raise of a brow from her in return. Gulping if she grew an interest and dug deeper; far deeper than he even wanted _anybody_ to shit will hit the fan. Having finally finishing the broken wall and leaves for his boat as he fulfilled Coby and Helmeppo's wish to see them. Garp reached the gates when he stopped as Luka chased after him.

"Ji-chan, you're not taking me back home to East Blue?" She asked curiously. Waiting for him to drop a bomb on her or kidnap her. Better yet, slap her across the face with marriage papers to one of his underlings.

Garp sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. "As much as I would love to keep you back at home **safe**, you would argue and guilt trips me into letting you stay with Luffy. You were always much happier being around your brothers…even if my instincts just want to hide and protect you so that you'd never go M.I.A or K.I.A **ever** again. I know I won't be able to do so because I'll hurt you." Luka giving him a grim look yet she understood where he was coming from. Considering he forced her to separate from her brothers and become neutral. "I always blamed myself for failing you after I heard about your death. I don't want to fail you again so I'll give you the luxury of continuing whatever you do with your older brother…and anyway with the incident at Enies Lobby, you would most definitely return home with a large bounty and you'd be hunted down. I wouldn't be able to live with you like that." Luka went out to touch him but he stepped back and shook his head. "Don't do that, Luka. If you do, I'll steal you by force. If you touch me, my grandfatherly side with break through all the years of training as a marine and hide you so no one will see you again. So you'll never disappear again." He repeated.

Luka paused with her mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words before asking. "Why couldn't I be a Marine like how you wanted Ace and Luffy to be? Why not a pirate? Anything?" Ignoring his statement about a bounty.

"It was for your own good, Luka." he answered honestly and half-assed. Not completely giving her the full story. "You're different from Luffy in many ways that sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're twins much less related. And that's saying something." Laughing slightly with Luka cracking a smile as the Marines left to give them space. "Hopefully you'll understand on your own one day why I raised you the way I did. Not because you're a girl, Luka. Whatever you do, _please_ don't dig deeper. I know how you work, Luka. Grant your old man this request, yeah?"

Luka never answered him and instead voiced. "I want to protect everybody I love. You're a marine so it will be hard for you to protect Luffy and Ace if they get caught. Ever since the Sabo Incident, I _knew_ I wanted to protect my family no matter the cost. Even at the cost of my own life, freedom and happiness, Ji-chan."

Garp's eyes widening as he looked to her eyes and saw how serious she was and asked. "Would you give up the life you knew and leave everybody you love behind to protect them?" Luka looked confused before she nodded confidently. "Once you regain your memories I want you to tell me first." Luka didn't answer him again, but Garp knew it would be either him or Luffy that would know first. "You may not see it, Luka, but it's all in your eyes. You've grown stronger without you knowing it and when the time comes, I'll train you."

"Why? Why would you train a pirate? Especially when you've showed no interest in training me at all?!" Luka shouted at him in frustration.

"To protect you! Why else?" Garp yelled at her with his own frustration. The girl was only smart when she felt like it. Otherwise she was completely lazy to think and reacted out of emotions. "Everything I did was to train Ace & Luffy to be strong marines and to keep _you_ out of trouble the most. I wanted you to be invisible so you would be safe. Can't an old man be concerned for his only granddaughter?! You can be really dull sometimes, Luka and sometimes very sharp that I worry for you more than Luffy and Ace." He confessed that Luka was taken aback by his statements. "You're smarter and stronger than you'll ever know and it scares me to think what the future has in store for you know that you're travelling with your brother. Both of you will faces dangers you've never faced before. Stronger opponents than ever before and conflicting emotions."

Luka took his answer for now and dropped the sensitive topic as she said. "Ji-chan…can you do me a favour? Not involving the World Government." Seeing his wavering debate before he nodded confidently. Luka pulled out the scroll she got from Kokoro and unfurled it till she reached the right one and drop a tiny amount of blood on it. Unsealing a stack of fresh papers and put the scroll away and handed the documents over to her Grandfather as he looked to them and started chocking on air.

"Where did you get this?" he asked and flipped through the papers.

"I knocked out the previous owner and made a copy. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I did." Luka answered and looked Garp dead in the eye. "I need you to give at least 3 sheets of paper to 10 of your most trusted allies under the radar. People who you would trust with your _grandchildren's_ life." Stating how serious she was. "I don't know what's happening to me or what the future will bring…so I need you to scatter the blueprints of the Ancient Weapon: Pluton throughout the five oceans."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 10**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

**2 days after the party**

The StrawHat crew were on fourth to last day at Water 7 with Luka happening to disappear early in the mornings and returned late at night utterly tired. Though whenever questioned, she would just shrug them off and go hang around Sanji. Zoro noticing that those two were getting closer as the days passed and wondered what was up with their relationship, considering Sanji never went into his womanizing fit around her or did his noodle dance as often as he did around the other females. It almost as if the two had a mutual bond or trust that for some unknown reason ticked Zoro off as she would no longer pay attention to him or tease him as much as she previously did. Instead being out all morning, playing with Chopper, planning with Nami, sparring with Luffy or with the damned pervy-cook. It made Zoro frustrated and annoyed to no-end that he woke up just in time to catch Luka leaving the morning and made her stay in the damn building.

Both sitting across from each other at the kitchen table with Luka asking. "It's 5 in the morning. You should sleep considering how much you sleep already."

"I'm perfectly fine." He lied yet Luka saw through him and sighed. Moving from her seat and over to his side. Grabbing his hand and led him over to the wall next to the bunk beds and sat down. Sitting Zoro between her legs and brought him down to lie against her chest and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him comfortably. "What?"

"Go to sleep. You look like shit." She muttered. "You'll feel me leave and wake up, yeah." Zoro grunting and did what she said and fell into a blissful daze as she used on hand to massage his scalp and hum a soft tune. Chopper having heard Luka and woke up momentarily and crawled over to her to nestle into her soft hair. Luka unknowingly falling asleep too as she kept on getting up early to meet Usopp and coming back late at night after practising with her abilities and testing her range with the sharpshooter.

It was a few hours later when Luka rose to the sound of chatter and saw that Chopper was at the table eating, no longer on her head with everybody else up as well except Zoro who was sound asleep in-between her legs. "What time is it?"

Sanji coming over and held out a cup of tea for her as she gratefully took the item and took a refreshing sip. Sanji tusking at the snoring swordsman and answered Luka. "It's almost 11. Marimo woke up 10 minutes ago before going back to sleep. Baka." He muttered as he wanted to kick the Marimo across the city but his attention was caught by the sounds of a parade…better yet the Franky family, minus Franky. All moving outside as Luka woke up Zoro and followed after. Though he kept a close eye on her encase she did a runner.

The Franky family showed the StrawHats their new bounties:

'Straw Hat' Monkey D Luffy - 300,000,000

'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro – 120,000,000

'Demon Child' Nico Robin – 80,000,000

'Black Leg' Sanji – 77,000,000

'King of Snipers' Sogeking – 30,000,000

'Cat Burglar' Nami – 16,000,000

'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper – 50

"What's this?" Luka asked as she picked up the one bounty that was flipped upside down as the Franky Family tossed them to the ground. "EEHH?! I-impossible!" Luka hollered as her hands shook with Luffy looking over her shoulder and whistled. "I made **extra** sure not to be seen. What the hell?! I want a refund!" tossing the paper to the ground for the rest to see.

Robin giggled and pointed out. "You can't get a refund on a bounty, Luka. Though your price is very impressive for your first."

"Are you kidding?! Nami and Sogeking's first bounty are impressive. That's a load of crap!" Luka pointing to the poster dispassionately as Luffy couldn't help but laugh and pat her back.

"Welcome to the life of a pirate, sis." He congratulated.

Her bounty picture was in complete contrast to Luffy's. The wind blew her bangs over her cold chocolate eyes as she had blood dripping from her head and lip with her lower face being covered with her forearm that held a bloodied knife. The background filled with defeated marines and agents, giving her a deadly aura much like Zoro's picture.

"I swear I can get a refund or something." Luka grumbled as the script read that she was a threat to the World Government and holds deadly secrets that could destroy the Organisation that she had no idea what they were.

Chopper picked up her bounty and read aloud. "'Weapons Princess' Monkey D Luka – 175,000,000." Chopper nodded before his eyes bulged out. "EHH?!"

"EXACTLY!" Luka voiced. "This poster is absolutely ridiculous."

Sanji grew out of his funk about his bounty and laughed as he pointed out to Zoro. "She's got more on her head than you…and on her first round."

"And you too, shitty-cook." Zoro backfired as Sanji resumed his sulking. Honestly surprised at her bounty and how she reacted. His eyes catching Luka sulking as Luffy teased her and made her turn an interesting shade of red that made Zoro smirk. Feeling a stirring motion in his belly before is dissipated and blinked several times wondering if he was sick or something.

The Franky Family urged Luffy to take Franky, since he is now a wanted man and made a great asset to Luffy during Enies Lobby with a bounty of 44,000,000 nicknamed the 'Cyborg'. They also revealed that he is a son of a pirate and asked Luffy once again.

**XXXX**

The StrawHats are soon-ly presented with their new ship 3 days after the bounty incident, with Sanji and Luka still moping about their posters, as they see a brigantine twice the size of Merry, with many features like specially designed sails, a courtyard, and a locked fridge. Franky nowhere to be seen since he went back to the Franky House. The cyborg wanting to stay in Water 7, but also wants to go with the StrawHats but he knows he will say yes to Luffy if Luffy asks him to join, Franky finding it better if he just hid from them till they leave.

However, the Franky Family trying to urge him to join Luffy, and steal his favorite speedo right from his body. Resulting in a half-naked Franky chasing them through Water 7 and a screaming crowd to get his underwear back. Franky not giving up his chase till he was caught by Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper, and put into Franky Special cannon that fired him near to the Kings of All Beasts with Franky looking over to Luffy who was currently holding his underwear. Luffy telling Franky if he wants his underwear back, he will have to join his crew.

Franky refused Luffy at first with Robin uses her devil fruit power to grab and begin to crush his testicles, causing uproar from both sides. Franky uses this pain to hide the outpouring of emotion he feels as everyone tried and succeeds in convincing the stubborn cyborg to go with the Straw Hats. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji rush to the scene stating that Garp is on the other side of the island. Despite the pain, he continues to refuse until Iceburg reminding him that his dream has not yet been fulfilled. His dream ship was built, yes, but his dream itself was to see his ship around the world and in many adventures. Franky finally agreed and joins the straw hats as he says goodbye to his family.

Picking up Usopp as soon as he apologised and escaped Garp's cannon meteorite in the nick of time. Naming their ship, Thousand Sunny. Luka giving Usopp as discreet gloating look that had him embarrassed about her being right about apologizing and moved to the end of the ship as she waved goodbye to her grandfather as he saluted her and spotted a dark-skinned lanky man on a beach chair giving her an odd look with a smile and decided to wave at him to and got a wave back. Seeing him mouth. 'Be safe'. Leaving her confused and was too far away to reply.

**Unnamed Island: Smoker and Tashigi**

Smoker narrowed his eye at one of the bounty posters his right-hand-woman handed him and asked her seriously. "Is this bounty real, Tashigi?"

"Hai, Smoker-san. Straight from Marine HQ. I didn't know StrawHat had a sister, sir." She replied as she put on her glasses and took a good look at the young brunette. "Rumors say that the higher-ups want her turned in just as much as they want Dragon's head because she has secrets that could potentially destroy the World Government."

"Hmm. What I'd like to know is how she is alive after 10 years?" He voiced and lightly traced the photo with soft eyes. "Right now, rank is the most important; Tashigi and then…then we'll crush the StrawHats in the New World."

Tashigi's eyes widened at her leader's delicate look, having never seen it on him before and stuttered out. "H-Hai, Smoker-san."

**Foosha Village:**

Makino cried out in delight as she showed the bounty to everybody in the bar. "Look everyone! It's true! It's really true! The girl on the Den-Den Mushi was really her!" The mayor and all in the bar crying out in delight to know that their devilish angel was alive and well in Luffy's care. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

"KANPAI!"

**Island in the New World:**

"PPSSSHHTT!" A stunned red-head spat all his sake towards his crew and he rubbed his eye and even pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. "O-Oi B-Beckmann!" he called out.

"What is it Capitan?" The first mate asked as he moved over to his leader and began choking on air. "N-NA-NANI?!"

"Buahahahah check it out guys! It's my son's first bounty!" a blonde man with dreadlocks pointed out as he held up the poster of Sogeking. "I'd recognize that nose from a mile away. Just like his mother."

"SHANKS! BECKMANN! YASOPP!" the three men all heard their names being called and faced the voice and saw Lucky Roo heading towards them with the morning paper. "Look what Luffy and his crew did to Enies Lobby!" tossing the paper down for them to see and saw the destruction caused by such a small crew.

Shanks gulped and looked to the bounty in hand. "So s-she's really alive…and with a 175,000,000 bounty too. I'm so glad." Shanks grinned as he hid the tears with his only hand, bounty and all. "Looks like our promise is still valid, Luka."

"EEHH?" Lucky Roo Hollered and took the bounty from Shanks and swore he almost had a heart attack before he fully checked her out and whistled. "Damn. What a beaut she is after so long…and just as you predicted, Beckmann, she became a multi-weapons user. Though this photo is a tad bloodthirsty…then again she'd beat up _any_ who'd hurt her brother."

"The road ahead of them will only be more dangerous." Beckmann voiced. "Having a crew that has the Devil Child-Nico Robin and the girl at the age of 7 that could easily beat up a crew of bandits-Luka. When did you get the bounties?" turning to face the mysterious man that had his hat covering his face.

"Late last night." He replied and looked up to show his killer-yellow hawk eyes. "When I saw the girl's last name I thought Red-Hair would like to know."

Shanks bellowed out in laughter and said. "Damn straight I would, Mihawk. Come sit and stop being a wallflower over there." The world's strongest swordsman giving a grunt and did so as Shanks gave him a cup of sake to drink. Not seeing the glint in Mihawk's eyes as he gazed to the bounty.

**Baltigo: Revolutionary Base**

"What is this?" Dragon asked as he walked past the current bounty posters of the Straw Hat crew with two pictures catching his eye.

"That is 'StrawHat' Luffy and 'Weapons Princess' Luka. Both the main causes for solider casualty of the Enies Lobby incident. They are the Grandchildren of Garp the Fist the Marine's Hero…" a revolutionary soldier reported but was cut off by his leader.

"I'll be in the winds." Dragon voiced and went outside sporting a confident grin. "I knew you were still alive, Luka." Looking down at his palm that harbored a long diagonal cut. The sign of his blood promise to the stubborn, questionable and strong young girl he meet 10 years ago in Goa Kingdom. His only daughter. "Luffy, Luka. Keep moving forward and follow your dreams. Question the world and travel to your heart's content and the time we'll meet will soon come."

**StrawHats:**

"A toast to the return of Usopp and Robin." Luffy started as everyone gathered round with a cup in their hands. "To our new nakama Luka our weapons expert and Franky our Shipwright…and also let's welcome our greatest member…THOUSAND SUNNY!"

"KANPAI!" they all cheered and took their cups to their lips. A large box suddenly dropping from the sky that left them in shock. Sanji having tackled Luka out of the way and was on top of her with Zoro and Franky kicking the cook off her with a low growl. On Zoro's part he had no clue what possessed him to be so…hot-blooded suddenly. Franky sprouting about Sanji not allowed touching his love.

"Ah it's here. Finally!" Luka cheered and moved over to the box. Cracking it open to reveal a heap of old newspapers, ageing back to the Pirate King's Era.

"What's all this for?" Nami asked and looked at a few of the papers and found old articles about a scientist named Vegapunk.

"Something that Ji-chan said that caught my interest. Especially when he told me not to look into it. Chopper can you help me." Luka called with the reindeer turning into his human form and picked up the box. Following Luka to the office that Franky made just for her. "Place it in the middle please."

"Hai." Chopper voiced as Robin followed her into the room. The reindeer leaving the two alone after he received thanks from Luka.

"Luka…I've been wondering…" Robin said as she closed the door as the younger girl was filtering through her papers. "What Lucci said…I heard him compare you to a woman called Victoria on several occasions? Do you know who she is?"

Luka stopped looking through the paper and eyed Robin with a wary look before nodding and returned to her papers as she said. "No…" Deciding not to tell Robin; that Kokoro had also called her by that name too. She probably wouldn't be the last to call her Victoria either.

Robin moved to sit in front of Luka and said clearly. "Spandam said that you are in the X-files…coming from that, you would be a dangerous fighter the World Government had…considering X-filers are told to be myths within the Government and had you ever went against the World Government, you would most likely be placed in Imperial Down without question or executed on the spot…along with everybody you cared about." Robin seeing no reaction from Luka though the faint quick mist in her chocolate orbs, Robin knew that Luka was worried.

Luka shuffled uncomfortably by the sudden information and reached over to her sleeve and pulled it down. Facing her back to Robin and said. "Luffy spotted this when we were with Monster-Baa-chan…" Wanting to distract Robin from the topic by telling her a deep secret.

"The mark of the sun pirates." Robin whispered as she lightly traced the burn mark on her shoulder blade. Leaving the interrogation alone for the moment.

"No…Robin…I think I was a slave and was saved by the Sun Pirates." She confessed and pulled her shirt back up when Robin finished inspecting the mark and turned to face her. "Only Luffy and you know…I don't want the others to know. At least not yet, yeah?"

Robin clearly saw the paranoia in her eyes that their nakama would treat her differently if they ever found out that she was a slave, even if Luka couldn't remember. Deciding to get her mind away from her hidden past and asked. "What do you plan on finding with these?" gesturing to the papers everywhere in her office.

"The truth." Luka said cryptically as if she didn't know what she was looking for either. "Hopefully with these I can find it." Robin saw that the girl was caught up in her research as much as Luffy would be caught up in his meat and let her be. Walking out to the courtyard and saw Luffy, Chopper and Usopp all fishing over the edge to catch fish for their fish tank. Sanji in the kitchen preparing food and trying out the new equipment as Nami was steering the ship with Franky. Seeing Zoro taking a nap under a tree and looked to the sky as another large box was shadowing over her. Using her abilities to catch the box and saw that it was smaller than the previous.

"Luka. You have another delivery!" Robin called out with Luka rushing out of her office with papers flying and wondered how she made such a mess in such a small time frame. Robin opened the box and saw that it was filled with old new television broadcasts with a large Visual Den-Den Mushi soon dropping beside her to play the snail recordings. "Where did you get all this?"

"The black markets in Water 7…I also got my information there." Luka answered with a grin and took the box from Robin and led the large snail to her office. All watching Luka in fascination as she got the snail into her office and closed the door behind her and locked them all out.

"I guess Luka won't be out of there for a few days." Luffy informed his crew. "It happens randomly. She would lock herself away and come back out when she's figured something out.

**XXXX**

Luffy's word was true as the Crew underwent a showdown with an odd group of bounty hunters from Lovely Land and she hadn't emerged once. Even when the ship was taken, the ship lost their flag, the demon penguins, the magnetic twins etc, etc. She didn't come out of her office. It wasn't until they reached the Florian Triangle did she emerge with a thoughtful face. "Luka! You're back!" Chopper cried in relief as he tackled her to the deck and mumbled about how Franky, Zoro, Sanji and Luffy were being scary by telling him and Usopp about how scary the Florian Triangle was.

"Hmm but did you know if you listen carefully enough you'll hear the dead spirits singing pirate songs in their mournful groans." Luka added on with a scary face that had Chopper running behind Zoro's leg and Usopp going into full exorcist-mode.

"Welcome back to the living." Nami teased the youngest female and helped her to her feet. "Finished your work?"

"Almost. I heard we entered the triangle monster-baa-chan talked about and came out. Thought it might be interesting." Luka shrugging her shoulders casually as Sanji rushed to bring her food and water that she wolfed down easily and ended with a burp. Sanji whispering something in her ear as she nodded and handed back the items.

"_Yohohoho…"_ an ominous singing voice wafted through the fog that had the crew looking around. Usopp looking behind the ship in fear as he pointed the ghost ship out. _"Yohohoho…"_ All panicking except Robin and Luka as they looked to each other with neutral faces. _"Going to Bink's…"_ the large ship passing by with a singing skeleton in an old fashioned suit and afro passing on by with tea in hand singing his song. Chopper and Usopp screaming about how Luka was dead-on.

Luffy getting the bright idea of boarding the ship. "I can go alone."

"No way. Who knows what you'll do? Right Luka?" Nami looking to reasonable half of the duo and saw that she was over to Luffy chatting about what they would find on this ship. "Why? Why can't you be normal?" Nami cried to Robin as she pointed to the excited twins about seeing a singing skeleton.

"Well somebody has to go with them." Zoro pointed out and held out straws for them to each pick. "Hurry it up before those two morons leave and bring a curse upon us." Zoro scolded and all picked a straw. With Zoro and Chopper being chosen as Nami thanked Kami and wished Chopper luck.

"Bring back treasure, guys!" Nami waved up as the four climbed the ropes of the other ship…well Luka just jumped up before them as Chopper tried holding back his tears as he climbed the ropes close behind Luffy and Zoro.

The trio of males jumped aboard the ship with Chopper clinging to Zoro's head in fright. All jaw-dropping at seeing Luka being offered a cup of tea by the skeleton and were having a nice little chat with him. "So fast." Zoro muttered.

"Oi Luka! Skeleton-guy!" Luffy called out and rushed over to them.

"Ah who is this Luka-chan? Your brother?" the skeleton asked calmly as he took a sip of his tea along with his companion.

Luka answering. "Yeah he is. He's also the Capitan. Luffy I want you to meet Brook. He's pretty cool, yeah?" Luka chuckling as Luffy had stars in his eyes with Zoro slowly approaching them with Chopper.

"I'm simply so surprised!" Brook said with a skeleton grin. "It's been so many years since I've seen people!"

Luffy standing before Brook and said. "More importantly…can you poop?" getting whacked up the head by Zoro that had no effect on him.

Brook paused for a moment before replying. "Yes. I can."

"Don't answer his stupid question!" Zoro hollered as Chopper leapt from his head and into Luka's arms. Trying to hide from the talking skeleton.

Brook asking Luka. "Ah I forgot to ask. What color are your panties?"

Luka went to open her mouth as Zoro dashed over to her and slapped his hand over her mouth and kicked Brook over the head. "You don't answer his stupid question too." Zoro too slow at keeping up with the twins that Luffy had already asked Brook to join his crew and had accepted. Chopper having passed out from fear as Zoro scolded them both. "Explore! That's what you two were supposed to do. Not make friends and have tea with a living skeleton **or** ask him to join the crew! And you!" pinching Luka's cheeks. "We need to talk!"

"Common Brook. Let's go!" Luffy called out as he took the skeleton to Sunny leaving Zoro pulling Luka along back to the ship encase she went off wondering. Especially since their doctor was unconscious in her arms. The five returned to the ship with an utterly defeated Zoro as Luffy introduced Brook to the crew.

"Yohohoho. How do you do?" Brook greeted with a tip of his hat.

"What the hell?! Who is this guy?!" Usopp, Franky, Sanji and Nami yelled. Chopper waking up and saw Brook right up in his face making him scream loudly that only made the twins laugh at Brook's antics.

"STOP THAT!" Sanji yelled. "Oi Luffy! What's with this guy?!" Luffy saying that he was funny and is now a part of the crew. "I don't care! I won't let him be!"

"Sanji-chan. Stop being childish. Luffy and I like Brook." Luka voiced and had Sanji eating out of the palm of her hands. Zoro and Chopper down in the dumps as Nami scolded them for letting the twins do something they weren't supposed to. All heading into the kitchen for a full octopus meal as Brook dug into the food and somehow understood Luffy's talk with his mouth full that left Luka smiling that they got along so well. "Zo-chan you said you wanted to talk?" she whispered to the swordsman as he nodded.

"You've been…strange lately." He replied with a thoughtful face. Not knowing that Nami and Robin were listening in. "First you go missing in the mornings at Water 7 and seem distant ever since you met your Ji-san."

"I see." Luka hummed and gave him a small smile. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?" seeing his confused face and chuckled. Reaching over to remove some sauce from his cheek with her thumb and licked it off. Causing him to turn a faint shade of red and direct his gaze to his beverage. "One day you'll figure it out and until then…" leaning closer to him and drew his face closer to hers. "I can wait."

Zoro closed his eyes thinking that she was going to kiss him on the lips again, but was shocked when he felt her soft lips touch his forehead and opened his eyes to see her giving him a friendly smile. Way different from the ones when she would tease, talk or hang around him. It was like she was silently saying 'let's just be friends' and for some reason that stung Zoro's chest more than the cut he received from Mihawk in East Blue.

Nami and Robin discreetly nodding to one another that they needed a good girl talk with Luka. All while Luka discreetly nodded to Sanji that she needed to talk to him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 11**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

"Mind telling me why we let the three scaredy-cats of the crew goes on the Mini-Merry?" Luka deadpanned as they were trapped within a large island-like ship called Thriller Bark. Brook going off towards the island. Hearing Nami's scream and looked towards the shores where it came from.

"Maybe she screamed because she was cursed." Robin thought that made Zoro look at her oddly at her sense of thought. All hearing a sound and that Sunny's anchor was being lowered without anybody having touched the gears with several other occurrences happening without anybody doing anything. The four men being made fools out of as Robin commented that she heard the voice of a wild beast.

Robin using her abilities to stop the invisible creature from attacking as it disturbingly licked her body. Luffy's brotherly instincts kicked in and tried to make a move to Luka. "You bastard! Stop touching my women!" he declared and was tripped up and fell onto a blushing Robin from the words that flew out of Luffy's mouth. Sending them both crashing to the floor as Luka squealed.

"Oi Luka!" Franky called out as she was above deck panting heavily with flushed features making Sanji pass out from a nose-bleed.

Luka winced as she felt the offenders hand grab a breast with her brain snapping and took a swing at the person copings a feel all over her body. "FUCKIN PERVERT!" she hollered and felt her fist connecting with something solid and sent the howling beast flying. Falling to her knees and shivered by being totally grossed out as Franky came to her aid. Large waves pushing the ship towards the island that Franky had to change course and head towards the wheel as Zoro hoisted in the anchor. Luffy and Robin down below still mulling over their awkward moment as Sanji came to comfort Luka.

"Are you okay, Luka-chan?" he asked as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Did that beast get too far?"

"No. I got it in time." Luka trying to calm down her breathing but nothing worked. Remembering the time she spent with a predatory Lucci and with that wild beast resurfacing all the advances he made on her that made her breathing shallow till she felt a pair of strong arms around her shoulders and was brought back against a solid chest. Smelling the comforting scent of pine that helped her calm down and snuggled further towards the warmth. Hearing down the line Sanji's cursing and smirked. "Thanks, Zo-chan."

"Tch you troublesome woman. The next time a pervert touches you, I'll protect you. Even from the pervy-cook." Zoro grumbled and rubbed her back till she was no longer shaking.

Luka chuckled a little as she opened her eyes to see that Luffy was beet-red apologising to Robin about where his head was with the archaeologist giggling at his antics. "You better watch what you say, Zo-chan. People might misinterpret your words."

"Think whatever you want with my words." He muttered into her hair. Wanting their previous relationship back ever since he felt something cold in his body whenever she wasn't near. Instead replaced with a burning sensation whenever Sanji, Franky and _even_ Usopp and Chopper made her laugh and smile. Everything was normal when she was by his side and teasing him. Zoro felt extremely pissed whenever Franky would declare his undying love for her that made her giggle and bluntly shoot him down for him to momentarily sulk and write a song about it. Even when she asked Usopp to help her train or when she asked Chopper or Luffy if they wanted to bathe together. Or have those little talks with that third-rate cook over a cup of coffee. Zoro didn't like it one bit whenever her attention were on the other male crew members and he had no idea why.

The ship being captured in a giant web next to the entrance of Thriller Bark as Zoro helped Luka to her feet and removed the blanket. "I need a jacket." Luka mumbled with one being tossed in her face by Luffy and grinned at him. "Thanks." Placing the warm item on and felt better.

"Still don't like the cold, sis." Luffy chuckled and patted her back. Leading her over to the shores and ignored Sanji's warning. "This place looks like fun."

"I wonder what curses we'll revive here." Luka voiced in a scary tone.

Luffy adding on with an equally deadly tune. "What monsters and ghosts we'll see? Oi Sanji! Make a pirate-bento!" he waved over to the four that were still on the ship that gave the twins questioning looks. "Then we can go hunt stuff down." Showing them his net and box.

"And find some worthy targets." Luka mysteriously pulling out a gun and twirled in her fingers.

"At least they have the same taste for adventure." Robin giggled and joined them on the shore.

Franky muttering. "And craziness." With Sanji coming back out with their packed lunches. All agreeing to go into Thriller Bark and entrust Sunny to fate. "I wonder what upbringing they had." Landing next to Robin and watched as the twins were getting into a deep and serious conversation about what monsters they were going to find and hunt down. They sounded like a pair of 6 year olds and Luka was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them.

Robin answering Franky's question. "They didn't grow up with each other that much. From what Luka told me they were together _most_ of the time till they were 7 and were separated by Garp-san. Only getting to see each other in the weekends before Luka's supposed death."

"With Luka believing that she worked for the World Government during their separation…but she's not too entirely sure since she can't access her memories. Whenever she does it makes her uncomfortable or she's in pain." Sanji added and gave them the look to drop the topic as he handed out everyone's bento. Zoro wondering how the cook knew more than him about Luka. Well she did tell him things and he was the only one who has seen her cry…well maybe Luffy when they were kids.

"Well that's new." Luka voiced as they came across a three headed zombie-like dog…well one head was a fox. Luffy taming the beast by giving it an inhuman punch and rode on top of it. Luka tossing Robin next to Luffy for obvious reasons as Luffy gave the older woman a red-faced grin that she politely returned. Walking through the misty forest and gazed around at the odd moving foliage and creatures. "Sanji-chan? Can you eat those?" Luka asked the cook next to her.

"Maybe if I purged them a hundred times." He muttered and blew his plume of smoke away from her face. "So have you gotten it down yet?"

"I think so, but I still might need your help." Flashing him a grin that he returned. Both fist pumping each other till Franky walked between them and slung an arm around Luka's shoulders as he trampled on the cook.

"If you're ever scared, Luka-chan, my chest is always free." Banging his steel chest with his free hand that made a banging sound. Sanji coming back and picked Luka up to sit on the Cerberus. Away from the self-proclaimed Hentai cyborg. Sanji going back to kick Franky over the head and continued to step on the cyborg till he was satisfied, leaving Robin raising a brow to Luka as she leaned over and whispered her explanation to the older woman. Robin accepted Luka's words and moved back to her position on the dog.

Luffy saw his little sister's impassive face and scooted over to her and casually laid in her lap like a kitten making her giggle and run her fingers through his hair as he spoke up. "Ne Sis, you alright? You've been quiet ever since Ji-chan left."

Luka and Robin reminded of the conversation the former had with Zoro at dinner. Luka replying. "Just something that Ji-chan said and other things that aren't important and mean nothing."

Luffy pouted with big pleading eyes that made Luka gulp nervously. Knowing she had no backbone to reject Luffy's upcoming question whenever he used that look. "But nothing means something and what's not important is important. I already know you can't get your memories because it hurts too much. You told me in the bath, remember?" Sanji and Franky tripping over their feet as Zoro pretended he heard nothing. Robin suppressing a giggle at the men's reaction. "So what is it? Tell me, please?" eyes watering that made Luka's heart cave to her new Capitan.

"Well you know I got capture by Lucci…" Gaining a nod from Luffy as she snuggled closer to her lap for her to play with his hair more. "And that invisible beast umm touching me…" Shuffling uncomfortably as he nodded once more. "Well it got me thinking. What would Ace do if he ever found out?" The twins paling considerably and shivered.

"Oh man. I remember the last pervert that tried copings a feel. Ace sent him flying and didn't return for a week till he calmed down…-gulps-…covered in blood." Luffy shook his head as Luka palmed her sweaty face. "It's a good thing Sanji and Franky are nakama, right?"

"R-right…" Luka muttered unconvincingly and looked away. Luka's eyes widening as she heard Luffy's voice in her head and looked to him. "I don't want to hear it, Luffy." Yet Luffy gave her a look of 'Too Bad' and continued his rant in her head. The others not know that Luffy was telling Luka the background of each of his members from the first to last. First starting off with Zoro and his life. Luka already knowing about Usopp and Sanji and went straight onto Nami then Chopper, whom she already knew about and then finally headed towards Robin.

Luffy looking to her with a serious gaze that belonged only to her whenever she did something _rarely_ stupid. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I get it, Onii-san." She muttered angrily for being mentally scolded by her idiotic brother.

"What will you do?" He asked. Everybody obviously listening in ever since Luffy went silent with his mental connection with his little sister and the faces she made.

"Only time will tell; dumbass." She muttered again. Not liking in the slightest being lectured by Luffy like this. She would rather go through eating Luffy's cooking than this. And that was saying something. Luka saw a strange glint in her brother's eyes and raised a brow. "What? Your face is kinda creeping me out, y'know."

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're with me again." He confessed making Luka's heart constrict with only Zoro and Robin seeing the regret in her eyes as Sanji and Franky were too busy arguing about why the cyborg was not allowed to hit on the Capitan's sister. Luffy's grinned widened as he rolled onto his back and adjusted his head on her lap. "You'll never die, right? You'll be with me just like Ace."

Luka's neutral face melted into a soft and peaceful look. "Yeah I promise. I won't die on you till you become Pirate King." A sinister look appearing on her face that Luffy took into account. Remembering that face several times whenever she felt like scaring him and paled.

"What? Your face is kind creeping me out, y'know" Luffy repeating Luka's words from not long ago.

"Nothing to worry your rubber head about, dear big brother." Luka purred as Luffy shivered in fear and dashed off her lap and over to Robin to hide. Making Luka laugh deviously

"Ro~bin!" Luffy whined as he hid behind her and pointed to Luka. "Make her stop! She's creeping me out more than Sanji and his nose bleeds!" Robin giggled.

"Oi!" Sanji hollered. "I heard that you bastard!" Returning to his Hentai-bickering match with Franky as Luka slid off the dog and calmly approached Zoro.

"You've been quiet lately." She voiced and shocked Zoro out of his deep thoughts. "What's been on your mind?" Seeing him unconsciously reach for his Wado sword and remembered Luffy's story about him and his promise to a young girl named Kuina. "Have you thought about getting a new katana?" she asked. Pointing to his rusted blade that he still carried in his sheath.

Zoro looked down at the girl and felt the disturbance in her aura. "I told you, you shouldn't feel bad for leaving Luffy alone. He grew up well…as well as he is now." Looking over to the Capitan that tried to capture a ghost with his net. "He's achieving his dream, right?" Gazing to Luka who was looking to the foggy sky.

"As much as I hate to admit it; you're right…Zoro." Shocking the swordsman once again that she used his real name instead of that ridiculous nickname she dubbed him. But it annoyed him that she didn't use it and felt this familiar feeling rise up in him from long ago that he thought died along with…_her_…along with Kuina. But he wasn't able to put an exact finger on it yet and reached over to ruffle her soft ebony locks.

Luka saw a ghost pop out of Zoro's chest and gave it a strange look with Zoro collapsing to the floor in a sudden depression. "I shouldn't have been born." Zoro grumbled as Luka looked around to see that the ghosts had passed through Luffy and Franky. Seeing one rush to her and looked at it unamused.

"Seriously." Luka muttered as the ghost rebounded off her electro-barrier. "Every ghost hunter knows that the supernatural react to electrolytes." Robin giving the secret book-worm an amused look as several ghosts tried to attack her but kept rebounding off her barrier and left unsatisfied. Robin going to help up Luffy as Luka placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder that made him jolt out of his downwards funk. "You good now?" she grinned. But deep down she was worried when she saw him like that but didn't want the swordsman to know. He was a bit dull and rusty around the edges that it would take somebody to point it out for him or to concentrate with all he had to figure it out that she cared for him more than just her big brother's first mate.

Zoro grunted and accepted her helping hand. "Yeah. Thanks." Luka nodded and let go off his hand as soon as he was stable and walked a few centimetres beside him that he considered 'friend zone'…that just didn't work in Zoro's book and took the initiative to break the zone and watched as she didn't move away from him. "Have you ever heard of the name Dracule 'hawk-eyes' Mihawk?"

Luka looked up to him with confused eyes and replied. "Isn't he the current strongest swordsman in the world? The guy you wanna beat?"

"Yeah he is." He muttered.

"So is he like your rival or something? Or is Sanji-chan your rival?" Luka questioned as she didn't mind Zoro moving closer. Especially since Sanji was now riding the Cerberus behind them with Robin, laughing about how defeated Zoro got because of a ghost.

Zoro flinched at the honorific Luka gave Sanji and answered her question. "Mihawk is my final goal and I promised a good friend of mine that I would defeat him one day and take on his title. As for the cook…" glancing behind him briefly before scowling. "No thank you."

"Rriigghhtt." Luka dragged on unconvinced and saw his brow twitch in irritation and hid her successful smirk and gazed ahead. Spotting a horde of zombies and tilted her head suspiciously. "Interesting."

"Have you guys seen a girl with orange hair, a tanuki and a boy with a long nose?" Sanji pointed out after they beat the crap out of them easily. The zombies all looking away with a whistled.

"They're just as bad as a liar as you, Luffy." Luka smirked as Sanji got them zombies to confess that they attacked the three with Luka hearing something snap within her and moved forward with a deadly gleam in her eye. "What was that?" she asked sweetly with a dark aura surrounding her as Luffy shivered and hid behind Robin. "Who did you attack?"

"No one, nee-chan. We swear!" the zombies cried out yet Luka didn't faze as she clicked her knuckled and unsealed a large battle axe that she easily wielded. "Okay it was us! But we didn't know you were their nakama."

"Too late." Robin giggled as Luka went loose and chopped and hit ever zombie in sight. Including the tress and animals. Scaring the four men as they paled at Luka's outburst to her hearing about her surrogate brothers and sister getting hurt from the zombies and weren't crazy enough to stop her and waited till she had her fill. Leaving their limbs scattered all throughout the graveyard and sealed away her axe with a huff. "Had fun?" Robin asked with a fond gleam in her eye. Enjoying the show Luka put on.

"You could say that." Luka muttered and marched through the forest. Soon encountering an old man who told him that his shadow was also taken like Brook. "Who took your shadow?" she asked curiously.

"The shadow thief sends shivers up my spine just thinking about his name." The elderly man stated and voiced hauntingly. "His name…is none other than Gekko Moriah."

Robin's eyes widened at the familiar name with a gasp. Explaining to everyone who this man was. "Gekko Moriah is a Shichibukai with a bounty that exceeds even Luffy's" Stunning the crew as Luffy just joked over it that ended with a harsh blow to his ribs by Luka. Still wondering why her hits hurt just as much as Ji-chan's. "We have to be carefully, Luffy." Robin warned. "We don't know the strengths of Moriah and we still have to find Nami and the others."

The old man begging Luffy to return their shadows to him with Luffy agreeing without hesitation. Luffy looking over to Luka to see that she was deep in thought and poked her forehead to gain attention. "What's wrong, Sis? You have a serious look on your face."

"Hmm I do, don't I." Luka grinned and didn't answer Luffy's question. Facing the old man and asked. "I've been wondering for a while now. I know for certain that there is no island within the Florian Triangle otherwise a Log Pose would point towards it instead of Fisherman Island. What is this place? It's not just an island, right?"

The old man gave a respectful grin at the young beaut's observation. "Right you are girly. Thriller Bark is much more than just an island…it's the world's largest ship." Gaining surprised looks by all except Luka. "This island was originally from West Blue and was turned into a ship."

**XXXX**

It didn't take long to 'enter' the large castle and take out the surprise zombies, but it did lead to Sanji somehow disappearing and Luka feeling her woman's intuition kicking in and kept a sharp eye out as Franky grabbed the leader-zombie-pig-thing. It wasn't long before Luka lagged behind the group in thought. Feeling a pair of eyes on her and before she could move, strong spider's webs wrapped around her and hefted her up towards the ceiling. The claustrophobia of being shoved into a coffin making unwanted memories from back in Foosha village popping up. Squeezing her eyes closed as several lecherous faces over several men and women floating around in her head with the same intentions. To touch and hurt her.

Luka's breathing hitched with her heart almost leaping out of her mouth and bursting into fireworks and tried her best to supress the feelings and memories but her brain felt as it was chucked in a frying pan as she broke out in sweat with an image of a broad man's silhouette appearing behind a wall of fire making her choke on her tears as the person neared closer and tried to mentally scream to Luffy but her entire mind and body grew numb as a large hand shot out of the fire and caressed her cheek possessively and cried. She wanted the memory to go away…to pass out…to forget everything as her body grew Goosebumps as the figure's hand trailed down her neck and towards her breast. Her mouth not moving as she wanted to scream but all she could do was let the tears roll down her face as the man's touch paralysed her.

Hearing a dark and dangerous voice waft around her as the hand trailed lower and the fire grew hotter. _"You can try and run but you can never hide. I will always find you and when I do…I'll make you watch as I kill everyone and everything you hold dear to your poisonous heart. Let you watch as your beloveds drown in their own blood…all because _**you**_ were too weak…too pathetic…too stubborn to let me make you mine. I could've given you everything, Victoria. Anything you could possibly wish for. Even the safety for your _scum-pirate_ brothers."_ Luka felt her tears burn into her skin and could taste the metal in her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. _"Foolish girl. I'll make sure to _**kill**_ you last. Very slowly and painfully before I take your life. I'm done waiting and giving you chances. Prepare yourself. I'll come for you."_

That was the last thing Luka heard as her brain exploded in fire with black stillness engulfing her. Not knowing that Moriah had already stolen her shadow and tossed her over to a downed Sanji as he moved onto taking Zoro's shadow.

**XXXX**

Luffy was soon after captured and saw his top three fighters on the ground unconscious. Though he was more worried for Luka, having felt her distress call before she was suddenly cut off. Watching from within his cage that she was safe for now and ignored the giant leek before him and his three underlings. The weird pink one, the lion face and the large man dressed in hooker tights. Moriah telling Luffy that he was planning on becoming the next Pirate King with the help of everybody's shadows. "NO WAY! I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" he yelled only to be ignored by them and used the opportunity to eat through the bars and tried to wriggle over to his sister. Only to be stopped by Perona's ghosts.

Moriah picked up Luffy and laughed. "Kishishishi. Monkey D Luffy with a bounty of 300 million. Kishishishi." Moriah also picking up Luka and held her sleeping form before a wide-eyed Luffy. Chopper, Nami and Usopp watching in fear from inside Kumashi. "Monkey D Luka. Your little sister with a bounty of 175 million. Considered a weapon's expert by the World Government. Did you know I've already taken her shadow and placed it within a strong general zombie?"

Luffy spat out. "It doesn't matter who her shadow is in! She'll still kick its butt and get her shadow back!"

"What a supportive brother." Moriah grinned and tossed Luka aside and into a wall that made Luffy grow in anger as the three hidden within the zombie teddy-bear bit back their tears. "She's just a girl, StrawHat. She's not that strong considering I took her shadow when she was crying as if somebody precious to her died. Tell me, StrawHat. Do you know who this precious person is?" Luffy's eyes widen as only one name floated through his head and refused to answer. Moriah not waiting for an answer as he took Luffy's shadow and handed over an unconscious Luffy to the spider-mice. "Take those four back to their ship. I have no use for them now…though that pretty girl I could try and convince to join my side." He chuckled perversely.

Absalom saying regrettably. "She feels fantastic and has cute reactions, but, her hits are like boulders. You won't be able to convince to her to stay with us, Master-sama. It's sad really. I would take her for my bride if she wasn't so hard to control." Shaking his head in disappointment. Watching as the spider-mice took the four back to their ship.

"Horohorohoro." Perona giggled. "That swordsman is very un-cute…but I find him delicious." Following after Moriah towards the resting place of zombie 900. "I hope to meet him again sometime soon."

"What are you mumbling about, ghost-girl?" Hogback said as he looked back to the ghost princess.

"Nothing you pig!"

**Thousand sunny:**

Robin, Franky, Usopp and Chopper all return to the ship to find that it had been ransacked and found the three men in the kitchen being all drawn over. "This is no time to be sleeping." Franky shouted and hit all three over the head with no prevail as they continued to snooze.

Usopp stepping forwards and said. "There's only one way to deal with something like this." Clearing his throat, not knowing that Chopper had left the room in order to find Luka. "A beautiful lady swords master just arrived with a ton of meat!" Waking the monster trio from their nap.

"Beautiful?" Sanji muttered as he looked up with a chopstick hanging from his nose.

"Meat?" Luffy voiced groggily with drool trailing down his mouth.

"Swords Master?" Zoro grumbled and looked pissed off enough to beat up anybody within his line of sight.

"Jeez you guys are hopeless." Usopp sighed with a grin. "Uhh? Where's Chopper?" looking around for the doctor.

"He left to find Luka." Robin voiced. "So far it's only these three we found on the ship!" hearing a high pitched scream with all running out of the kitchen and into the infirmary to find Chopper crying into Luka's embrace as she tried to calm the frightened reindeer down. "What happened?" Robin asked as they all filed into the room.

Luka looked up with cold eyes till she slowly recognised each and every one of them with a warm fire returning to her chocolate orbs. Looking down to the shivering Chopper. "I attacked Chopper." She confesses sadly with a frown. "I thought…he was…" her head throbbing in pain and bit her tongue to keep her whimpers out and stood up as Chopper cradled closer to her yet she pulled him away and handed him over to Robin.

Luffy pushed everybody out of the room and pulled Luka into a brotherly embrace. Feeling her stiffen and quietly rubbed her back till she relaxed against him and held her close. "Will you be okay? You can stay on the ship while we go look for everyone and get our shadows back." getting no response from her as she didn't even hug him back and held her tighter. "Moriah said that you were crying when he took your shadow…he also took mine, Sanji and Zoro's. What did you remember? You called out to me before you passed out."

"Fear…" Luka muttered into his shoulder. "That's all I felt. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Nothing but fear." Reaching up with shaky hands and clutched onto Luffy's orange vest. "I don't like closed spaces."

"I know…"

"I don't like the cold."

"I know…"

"I don't like perverts."

"I know…"

"I don't like being weak and useless."

"I know…"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered sadly and finally caved into her brother's embrace and snuggled into his neck. Holding back her tears and Luffy stroked her hair.

"I understand." Luffy replied in a soothing voice. "And you'll never be alone ever again." Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and sat her down on the infirmary bed. Ruffling her head affectionately and said. "I'll come get you when we leave to get everyone and our shadows. We'll win this and find more adventures." Getting a small smile out of Luka and left her alone to her thoughts. Checking her office space and saw that it was thoroughly locked for nobody to get in and knew it would be laced with traps if somebody broke down the door.

Luka stared at the ceiling as she lay down. Going through the hellish memory that plagued her thoughts and twitched her fingers every now and then on reflex to grab a knife to protect her-self. Remembering the one vivid memory from when she was five and kidnapped by some local mountain bandits that kept her hostage within a small walk-in-freezer. The people that took her were psychos that claimed that she made them fall in love with her and touched her in all the bad places. Refusing to let her go, no matter how many times she pleaded, but, she never cried. She refused to give in and cry. She couldn't remember how many hours, days, weeks maybe even months she was locked within that freezer being molested all the time. She was all alone and had to suffer at the hands of three delirious men and a female. Thanking whatever god that existed that they never went too far and only touched. Luka felt her eyes sting as her body burned at were those scum touched her and curled up on herself. Forcing her-self to live out those memories so they wouldn't hinder her in the future. Going through the images of when the ugly-mutt of a lady made her touch her in private places all the way till she remembered feeling the heat since god-knows-when as the freezer door was ripped open as Luffy came running in with tears in his eyes and warmed her up with his body heat as her Ji-chan beat the culprits near death if it wasn't for his marine buddy named Sengoku stopping him. Feeling the second warmth of her Ji-chan and remembered that, that was the only time she cried while being captured. It was because of that incident, Garp made her stay inside for more than half of her childhood and why everybody in Foosha Village worried for her all the time.

It was because of that incident, Luka refused to be spoilt and trained secretly when everybody was asleep with any weapon she could find. Something she could protect herself with. It was why she never leaned towards one weapon but various kinds. Reading books and studying anything and everything that would give her leverage against her opponents. How to read their movements, their emotions, cultures, geography, fighting styles. _Anything._ She trained her little body to the max and if she was ever without a weapon, she would use her body. Her body was an entire weapon too. She used her skills to protect Luffy whenever somebody wanted to hurt him, even the animals before they declared her their leader and watched over Luffy for her when he went to live in the mountains. She never wanted to be weak again. Never wanted to see Luffy's eyes filled with sadness and a broken heart since he could do nothing to save her when she was taken. Never wanting to be in a confined space ever again. Never wanting to feel the cold. She would be the dominate one and control the relationship. She could deal with perverts; it was easy to laugh off the uneasiness…_he_ taught her how to open up to people again. _He_ taught her how to feel again. _He_ was different from Shanks. Shanks were an adult that cared for Luffy along with the rest of his crew. It was why she gave him her most trusted weapon back then to save Luffy. It was a sign to everybody in the village that she was willing to trust adults again and when he brought back Luffy missing his arm, it was like everything that happened in that freezer washed away like a dream and she finally cried again after so many years.

But _he_ was another story. He was a brute and so very blunt that she found herself enjoying his company and felt her normal side return. They bickered, they fought and they swore at one another even though he was way older than her. She knew her Ji-chan wanted them to be together but Luka ignored the attempt; especially when he left when she needed him the most…at the time Sabo died at the hands of the Celestial Dragons…but that was when she meet the person she admired. Monkey D Dragon. Her father.

Luka snapped her eyes open and sat up straight in her bed. Putting several pieces together. "I left…I left after Sabo's death. I left Ace and Luffy behind because…because I couldn't…I became weak…" Feeling her stomach drop as her heart speed up and threw itself against her ribcage. "Because it was like the freezer incident…I ran away this time…I couldn't handle the pain of failing…" hearing the door click open and looked up in fright till she saw a head of green and relaxed a little.

Zoro marched over to Luka with anger radiating around his body, yet he held Luka's head gently and made her face him and look him in the eyes. Saying in a serious and authoritive voice. "Don't you **ever** disappear on me like that **ever** again! You got that, you troublesome woman!" Seeing her eyes cloud over with a small grin appearing on her sickly skin. Without hesitation, pulling her off the bed and into his arm and rubbed her arms. "Your cold." He growled in her ear and pulled the coat he had on him around her. Using a double layer to keep her warm and embraced her tightly like she was going to disappear again. Whispering harshly. "If you're ever cold don't go to that pervy-cook or the other pervs on the ship. Come straight to me and I'll keep you warm. Luffy and everybody else may not see it but I _know_ you feel uncomfortable whenever that dumbass cook, the pervy-robot and skeleton turn Ero on you. I'll protect you from every pervert in the World if I have to. So **don't** disappear on me like that, Luka." Feeling her tears soak his shit as she wrapped her arms around his middle tightly. As if _he_ was her lifeline. His words unknowingly breaking a dam within Luka just like Shanks had all those years ago.

Luka hugged Zoro tightly and cried into his hard chest as small whimpers and sobs could be heard from her. When she least expected it, the man just as equally as dull as Luffy understood her more than her brother. Understood her behaviour better and this man had only entered her life not even a month ago. This was the man she held an interest in because she could manipulate him easily…but he was slowly breaking down her walls and felt herself genuinely caring for somebody on a different level than the one's she considered family. But…but he was also the man that didn't know her feelings or his own. HECK! She even knew her Ji-chan knew about her feelings and found it a miracle that Zoro was still alive. But even if he didn't know about her feelings, she was willing to wait till he figured his own emotions out. The story from Luffy about the swordsman past said it all. Zoro hadn't known he had fallen for his rival Kuina till it was too late and she was dead. It was why he carried on _her_ dream with _her_ katana and showed no interest in either male or female. It was because the swordsman, till this very day; doesn't realise he was in love with Kuina and has been repressing the feelings so he wouldn't have to remember her. Remember the pain.

"_I will wait. If it's you, I can wait forever."_ Luka mused as she gathered her emotions and pulled away from Zoro. Her natural tan returning and gave him a dazzling smile that caught him off guard. Whispering a few simple words to him that made him turn red. "Thank you, Zo-chan." Taking off the one layer of jacket and stayed in the one extra layer. "I needed that."

"Needed what?" Zoro asked with a raised brow as he followed Luka over to the door.

Luka paused with her hand resting on the doorknob and answered. "Reassurance."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 12**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Sanji watched as Luka exited out of the infirmary with Zoro close behind with a confused frown. Chopper taking one look at Luka before directing his gaze elsewhere that hurt Luka more than anything with Robin comforting the 15 year old. The atmosphere tense and heavy till Luka said. "I'm going to scout ahead." Muttering an apology under her breath meant for Chopper and left the ship. Nobody stopping her; not even the worried Capitan.

"Luffy…" Zoro voiced to gain the StrawHat's attention. "Why didn't you stop her?" The rest all wondering too as Chopper's shaking stopped and looked over to Luffy with a careful eye. Nobody could read Luffy's face, strangely enough as the Capitan's eye never strayed from Luka's back as she re-entered Thriller Bark. Waiting till he could no longer see her before he blinked and let the emotions gather back on his face and eyes. Everyone clearly seeing the worry.

Luffy looked up to the misty heavens and sighed heavily before answering his first mate's question. "I didn't stop her because…because I can't." Looking back to his crew and saw their confused faces. Obviously wanting him to elaborate. "I may be her older brother and her Capitan, but, there are some things that I just can't do when it comes to Luka. She…when we were 5…" gaining a troubled and guilty look on his face before continuing. "I saw Luka getting kidnapped by a group of 'sick' bandits…w-when I tried to get to her…all she said to me was, 'Run. I'll be fine. I'll always come back to you.' Luka said that with a big smile on her face as the bandits took her away from me…" Luffy chewed on his lower lip in thought before Robin urged him to continue. "She…I…Ji-chan…it took us 5 weeks to find her…we found her locked within a small walk-in freezer. Ji-chan almost killed the people that took Luka that did bad things to her…I almost killed one as well…Luka changed after that incident." Looking each of his crew members in the eye with a serious gaze. "She used to smile, laugh and joke all the time. She stopped smiling, laughing and joking for a long, long time and it didn't help when Ji-chan forbade her from going outside alone without an adult…Luka 'hated' adults and would cuss them out…when we were 6 Luka started to open up again, but only to me and no adults…it was then Luka decided that she didn't want to be weak ever again so she started training with weapons. It was also when Ji-chan and I found her that she disliked the cold, small spaces…

I was the only one who knew since she would also help me get stronger too because I didn't want to lose her again." Luffy commented with everybody understanding how, why and when Luka's love for weapons started. "We would train at night and Luka would read and study in the morning…it wasn't until we met Shanks that she started to return to normal. When Shanks saved my life, Luka began to like adults again…especially when the guys fussed over her whenever a pervert tried to touch her. They were always slow because Luka got to them first and beat them till nobody realised who they were." Luffy chuckled as Sanji and Franky gulped nervously. Both thankful that they were nakama. "Then after Shanks left and I went to live in the mountains, Luka was all alone and grew distant again…and whenever I saw her she slowly grew warmer and warmer. Luka said that she made a friend that taught her how to be a kid again…" Luffy's eyes widen when he remembered meeting the guy for the first time and laughed loudly. His crew wondering what he was thinking about with Luffy waving of Sanji's question about who it was. "He's a good guy…but what I'm saying is that Luka had a hard time trusting and warming up to people…so I was really, really happy how quickly she warmed up to you guys. Sis maybe smarter than me, but she still thinks that it's her job to keep herself hidden, but I know it won't be long before she realises that she doesn't have to hold back around you guys and finally come out of her shell."

Chopper looked to his Capitan in confusion and said. "But Luffy, I don't understand. Why did you let Luka walk away?"

"I think it's quite easy to see." Robin voice as she looked to Luffy with a raise of her brow that he nodded to. Confirming her suspicions and looked down at the reindeer doctor. "Chopper…Luka sees you as she does Luffy and Usopp. You're a blood brother to her." Seeing that Chopper still didn't understand and questioned him. "How would you feel if you attacked one of us because you didn't recognise at us at first?"

"I would feel guilty and mad at myself. Guilty for attacking my nakama and mad because I couldn't recognise my nakama." Chopper said without skipping a beat with Sanji, Franky and Zoro understanding finally why Luffy didn't stop or go after Luka. She needed time to herself to think things over. Robin waiting till Chopper figured out his own words and smiled as the reindeer's eyes widened in understanding and looked down at his feet as Robin put him down and fidgeted nervously. "I saw Luka in the infirmary unconscious and it looked like she had been crying…" Gaining a frown from Zoro as Luffy kept his emotions neutral as he already knew. "I tried waking her up and then…Luka…lunged at me and was…" Chopper's voice heading towards a frightened whisper as he raised a hoof to touch his throat. "She looked scared and was…c-choking me till I screamed…she said nothing as she held me…"

"Why wouldn't Luka recognise Chopper?" Franky asked. "If anything, Luka would be able to recognise Chopper 10 years in the future after being separated for so long." Franky's words stabbing Luffy as he looked away and towards the shores.

Sanji looked around and lit up a new cigarette and voiced. "I don't know what she's told anybody else, but from what she's told me, the more she forces her memories to return, the more pain she is in and becomes disorientated for a while before realising she's in the present. They come when she forced into a situation where she is forced to see the memory that comes to surface to the very end. Luffy, you said she disliked small spaces due to being locked in a freezer." Luffy nodded as Sanji explained his theory. "Then it's most likely that Luka went into a panic when she was captured and shoved into a coffin like the three of us." Nodding to Luffy and Zoro before continuing. "She must've gone through a memory that terrified her so much that she wouldn't recognise Chopper and if any one of us found her first, she would've attacked us too…"

"_Fear…That's all I felt. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Nothing but fear."_ Luka voice echoed through Luffy's head and for the first time in a long time felt fear coarse through his body at what his baby sister must've went through over the past 10 years. "I don't want her to remember…" Luffy said as he cut off Sanji's explanation. "I don't want her to remember her past if it scared her so much that she forgot about Chopper. I just want my sister back."

"That's up to her to decided, Luffy." Robin voiced and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She must want to remember for a reason. She's the type of person who has an explanation for every action she does. Isn't that right?" Getting a reluctant nod out of the 300 million beri man. "For now, let's focus on getting back Nami and the shadows from Moriah."

"Okay." Luffy muttered and looked up as Usopp came barging out of the quarters after re-filling his ammo. "Usopp?" Luffy questioned as the sharpshooter had tears in his eyes.

Usopp wiped his eyes, knowing that Luka didn't want anybody else to know about how she got captured in Water 7 and resisted the urge to confess to Luffy. Instead saying, "I wish I knew this before, Luffy. I didn't know you two went through so much at such a young age." Luffy only gave a sunny grin as to say, 'don't worry about it'.

**With Luka:**

Luka walked aimlessly around the zombie forest. The zombies taking little interest in her as she walked past them and kept going till she looked up and couldn't see through the dense fog. _"I almost killed Chopper."_ She thought bitterly and felt something trail down her cheek. Touching her face and saw that she caught a tear. Looking to the offending droplet with a scowl and wiped the rest of her face clean from moisture when her eyes widen at the cut through the wind current and moved her head slightly to the right as a large, two-handed sword appeared and barely cut her cheek. Grabbing the weapon tightly by the hilt and spun around to kick the offender in the ribs. Only for the offender to block and gab her leg. Both glaring at each other, fighting for dominance with Luka gritting out with a cocky smirk. "So you have my shadow."

"And you must be the owner." The female zombie giggled sadistically and licked her cracked lips. "Judging by the look in your eye, you know who I am."

"Of course. It's an honour to fight the legendary Viking Princess of 1000 victories, Casandra." Looking over the decaying Viking woman that had her trapped. She had the same lithe figure like Luka yet both knew not to underestimate each other just from appearance. The zombie having blood red hair decked out in female Viking armour and had no eyes. A few of her teeth missing with Luka whispering in admiration. "For a dead person, you're still beautiful."

The zombie giggled again with a hint of bloodlust. "I must say my opponent this time is a beauty too. It will be fun fighting against a woman after countless battle with predictable men. I must ask; how old is you? Who are you?" Both females struggling for dominance of strength.

"I'm flattered that one of my idols has complimented me, but, I am the same age as you before you died over 800 years ago. The name is Monkey D Luka." Luka answered. Her eyes catching an odd medallion around her idol's neck and said. "That artefact…it gives off an ominous and familiar feeling. What is it?" To anybody it looked to be an old obsidian (volcanic glass) rock. But to Luka it shone as bright as the oldest star in the sky and had this power that made her feel drawn to it. Barely seeing the faded and old engravings imbedded into the surface. Luka saw the writing light up momentarily and gasped. Leaping back and away from the Viking zombie and eyed the princess carefully. "Who are you really, Casandra-hime?"

The princess laughed eerily and easily hefted the large sword to rest on her shoulder. "You're an interesting one. You even carry the letter D." giggling at the confused face of her opponent. Casandra lifted the sword off her shoulder and pointed it towards the brunette. "I am Princess Casandra. 5th generation Viking Princess with 1000 victories and 1 loss." Luka saw the sad smile and waited for her zombie to move. "Died at age 17 due to protecting the man I love and I don't regret it one bit."

"Who was he?" Luka asked as she unsealed her own two-handed sword she purchased from Water 7.

"Who else?" Casandra giggled. "My full name is Princess Valka D Casandra. Partner to none other than Roronoa Ookami."

Luka's eyes widen, losing her footing and had to go into defence as she block and swiped each of Casandra's attacks with ease. Both female knowing they were testing the waters with one another before fully going out. "Roronoa?" Luka voiced as she ducked her zombie's blade and slashed upwards with Casandra leaping away. Discarding the information for now and went on to attack the zombie. Plunging her sword deep into the earth and kicked her through several trees before running after her. "Tell me! What is that medallion?! Why did it glow?!" slicing through several trees with one strike; making the Viking leap into the air and unsealed a bow and arrow to take several shots. Only for Casandra to deflect and return to the earth. Both running towards each other and clashed metal that created a large gust of wind due to the impact.

Casandra cackled madly and replied. "Yes! It's definitely you!" going to side-sweep Luka's feet by watched with a trained eye, though she had none, as Luka forward flipped over her and took a swing to her red locks that Casandra rolled out of the way. Both running towards each other with their swords out. Casandra shocked when the girl muttered 'Soru' and reappeared behind her. Kicking her through several more trees till she tumbled into Perona's garden. Leaping to her feet in an instant and blocked the metal aimed for her neck and growled at the brunette. "You! If you want answers than defeat me! Defeat me or we both die once I kill you!"

"Bring it, Princess!" Luka barked back. "As if I'll lose to _my_ own shadow or to _my_ own moves!" digging her blade into the ground and slapped her hands together. "Barrier Arts: Prison." Erecting a medium sized blue barrier and cursed her short range. "I still need to practise." Grabbing her blade and ran towards the cackling red-head. Clashing metal once more with ferocious grins. Luka being kicked back and into her barrier. Rolling out of the way as Casandra was prepared to stomp on her head and leapt to her feet. Both looking to each other carefully. Analysing every twitch.

Casandra bellowed out in laughter with her bloodlust rising. "Yes! It's definitely you, Luka!" pointing to the medallion on her chest and said. "You! You are like me and I am like you! You have the devil's power I once had." Cackling at her opponent's shocked face. "Did you know you can control _everything_ within 'our' barriers? The weather, air, earths…anything. Even the blood in our victims. We can heal others by speeding up their white blood cell count and so, so much more." Exchanging metal once more till Casandra dug her hilt into Luka's side, making the girl lose focus and drop the barrier that confined them. Watching as she stubbornly got back up and laughed like a madwoman. "Yes! It's you! You are my reincarnation in this world! We are the same and we will 'die' the same! You will die protecting the one who holds your heart!"

"Bullshit." Luka spat and hacked out blood from her mouth. "We may share similarities but I refuse to die before fulfilling my dream! I **will** live to the very end! I **will** 'prove' to the world that woman are strong, that history belongs to everyone! I **will** live to see my brother's dreams come true! I **will** protect to the very end! So bring it, princess! I'm not going to run away any more and that medallion **will** be mine!"

Casandra stopped laughing and actually looked over the girl with a critical eye and gave her a respectful grin. "I see now. Then prove yourself to me, I won't be holding back any longer and I will train you with what little time this battle has. PROVE TO ME THAT I'M WRONG ABOUT YOU, MONKEY D LUKA!"

**Zoro's team:**

Zoro and Franky now had Usopp and Sanji joining them as the upper stairs collapsed and sent them on their level. Entering the a large room within the castle and discovered a child layout room with a young lady with bright pink hair wearing gothic Lolita clothing in red, white and black named Perona who explained her horo-horo abilities. The four men on guard as a ghost came towards each of them when suddenly a large section of wall was blasted through with two bodies flying in and into the ghosts. Somehow taking the impact of double negative each and all looked over to the two groggily figures.

"W-what…argh?!" A dry voice yelled out and pushed through the rubble with immense strength with all seeing a stunning red-head Viking female. "For a second there I thought I was going into depression." Leaping into the air as her blade was thrown her way and spun mid-air to grab her weapon as her opponent shoved the bricks off her body and emerged with scratches and bruises. "You're alive?"

"Don't act surprise, Princess. I fell asleep for a minute there." Luka gritted out and spat out some blood. Bending down to pick up her two-handed blade and held it in position. Looking around the room in confusion and asked. "How did we get up here? Weren't we in the forest?" facing her zombie as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Casandra! What are you doing here?!" Perona screamed as the two opponents dusted themselves off and gave the pinkette a dead-look.

"Your boss?" Luka questioned as she cracked her bones.

"Disappointingly yes. I was originally assigned to Absalom till an unexplainable rage built within me and I attacked him…almost killed him. I'm guessing you don't like pervert." The red-head princess voice with Luka grunting and wielded her sword once more. "So now I'm stuck with Pinkie-Pie till further notice."

"Sucks to be you." Luka sympathised with both sighing. Feeling a connection…_another_ connection.

"Luka-chwan! You're alright!" the two female opponents heard and looked over to see Sanji waving his arms about with hearts in his eyes standing next to an equally as happy cyborg making Luka flinch slightly. Zoro noticed her movement and whacked the two into the floor as Usopp tackled her into a crying embrace. Apologising over and over again about what a jerk he was that made Luka smile fondly at him and reassured him by stroking his hair.

"Your friends?" Casandra laughed sarcastically and took to a run to slice through the man in Luka's arms. Hearing a dangerous growl from her opponent as Luka spun her and Usopp around and blocked Casandra's attack with Tekkai. Casandra cackled madly as she licked her lips in thirst. "YES! Interesting! Show me more!"

Usopp looked up to Luka in a panic and was about to open his mouth when Luka looked down at him with a blinding smile and said. "Watch my back, Usopp." Leaving him alone and clashed with Casandra. Making sure the red-head's gaze never reached Zoro and kicked her towards Perona. Grinning in victory as the two females crashed into a herd of zombies and looked over to Sanji and his team. "Get out of here now. Usopp and I will take these two on."

"Luka!" Franky called over as the zombie Viking was standing up again to fight and could feel the power roll of the red-head. Worried for Luka's well-being after what happened when she was captured to when she attacked Chopper and just left with heavy shoulder. Franky knew that Luka would never forgive him or Sanji or Zoro if they stayed and interfered with her fight and held the cook back and shouted to the weapons princess. "We'll all be waiting for you!"

Luka froze and looked over to the trio of men who all gave her confident looks and felt her heart swell as tears stung at her eyes. Laughing lightly and shooed them off. "Yeah. I'll come back to you guys for sure." Pulling the ring of her finger from her brothers and tossed it over to Zoro with a confident grin. As if saying 'I'll always be with you'. Zoro expanding the ring so it would fit onto his left index and nodded at Luka. Allowing her this battle.

Usopp standing up tall next to her as their opponents were slowly getting up and said to the three men with 'real' confidence. "I'll make sure she returns to us. Leave it to me."

Sanji chuckled and understood that he wasn't needed to fight the stunningly beautiful Viking zombie and puffed on his cigarette. "We leave her in your care, Usopp-sama." Luka shook her head at their antics and watched as the three ran through the room and paled when Casandra caught sight of Zoro and could see in her zombie's body language that she recognised him as a Roronoa. Luka even caught sight of the pinkette wanting gaze towards the swordsman and without thinking, threw herself in their line of sight and kicked them both back. Only to be caught by the animal zombies those were on guard.

"Zombies! Casandra!" Perona called out. "Get me that swordsman at any cost." The animal zombies going to do what their master said. Only for a white streak to be seen before they were turned into tiny cut up pieces as the others fell to the floor dead as their shadows were taken. "NANI?!"

Casandra chuckled and pointed out to Luka. "I see that he is not _my_ Roronoa, but he is 'yours', no?" getting no reply from the girl as she sealed her two-handed blade and unseal a pair of long daggers and held them comfortably in each hand making the zombie laugh. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Luka said without hesitation, shocking herself and Usopp. Usopp just thinking that she just had a crush on swordsman not being in love with the brute. Perona fuming yet Casandra held her back and gestured for Luka to continue to speak. "But he is not mine, not until he opens himself up to his past and accepts what is happening. Only then, I will make my move."

"It will be too late by then, child." Casandra whispered knowingly. "You will die, just like I have. We love the same man. We have the same devil's ability. We have the same fighting spirit. We have the same soul." Her usual laughter gone as she held her blade towards the heavens with both hands and slid into her stance. "No holding back, child. Fight for this future you dream of, fight for the love that will end up killing you."

Usopp looked over to Luka in worry as he shot multiple salt stars into the zombie's mouth. Seeing that Luka wasn't fazed by her zombie's words and instead held confidence that she could defeat anything in her path making Usopp believe in her. "Luka! You fight your zombie and I'll make sure ghost-girl doesn't get to Zoro!" Supporting the odd brunette through anything as the ghosts from Perona had no effect on him. Wanting to keep his word to the three men and chased after Perona when she screamed and ran away from him.

"You have dedicated friends." Casandra voiced as she ran towards Luka with her blade up high and swung down. Clashing with Luka's two daggers and was surprised they didn't break under the force. Their strength evenly matched as they stubbornly fought for dominance. "Tell me, Monkey D Luka. What is your 'true' dream?"

Luka hesitated and was going to say the usual 'best weapons expert in the world' but held her tongue back. Deciding to be honest with Casandra and said. "To protect my brothers and see to it that their dreams come true. I wouldn't care if I died protecting them as long as they continue to carry their dreams to the very end with a smile on their face. I made a mistake 10 years ago of running away because I was too weak to be by their sides; but now I refuse to run. For as long as I live, I will protect my brothers."

"What a selfless dream, Luka. My dream was to protect all that I had dear and I did." Her insane laughter return and both leapt away from each other. "How about a few rules for this battle? No devil abilities or those weird body techniques you use. Just a battle of metal and fists. Like a real battle should be. The battle of the hearts."

Luka like the sound of that and agreed. Shaking the Thriller Bark Mansion to its core with every strike made. Their battle being felt throughout the entire island.

…

Who will prevail? Whose spirit will rise above the other? Whose dream will live on?

…

Who will remain asleep for eternity?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 13**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Usopp was in a panic after defeating Perona. He went back to the room he last saw Luka fighting in and saw that the place didn't exist and neither did half the manor on Thriller Bark. "AHH! Zoro, Sanji and Franky are going to kill me if I don't find Luka alive!" rushing around the manor in hopes to find signs of Luka's battle and followed the carnage and larges slashes in the wall. Moving all the way to the end of the path and saw that everything stopped at a dead end and yelled. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! Luka! Where are you?!" Usopp ran around blindly feeling his chest tighten in worry about the youngest female on the crew. Feeling the tears roll down his eyes and sniffled. "Dammit Luka! You said you'd come back to us!" rushing around in no direction in particular. "LUKA ANSWER ME!"

Usopp froze with hope in his heart as he heard a strangled cough and looked over his shoulder and cried happily. "LUKA!" rushing over to her downed form and began tossing the big rocks of her body and saw her battered, bruised, cut, scraped and basically on the verge of death. Looking up at Usopp with hollow eyes and tried to open her mouth when Usopp stopped her. "Don't worry, Luka. I'll get Chopper. Please don't leave us yet." Gaining a weak smile from the brunette.

"U-Usopp…I won…" Luka whispered with a throaty laugh. Her hand reaching up and rested on her chest where her prized hung. Winning the medallion from her opponent and gazed over to Casandra's ashes and shed a lone tear. They were so alike and yet Luka still refused to believe that she would die protecting Zoro. The stone hummed under her fingers and droned out Usopp's voice and gazed to the ceiling in thought. Both were evenly matched and both were close to dying if it wasn't for Luffy shouting in her head to come back to him. With every deadly strike received, Luka gained a memory of her training. She had three teachers that were under the order of the Gorosei. She already knew who one of her sensei was and that was the Ice-man that handed her over to Luffy. The other two were a complete mystery to her. She had their faces but no name. They only knew her by the name of Victoria and never saw her face due to the heavy mask she always wore. Only Aokiji had seen her face and the five elders from the Gorosei. Luka grew interested in her past, no matter how much it scared her. She would find herself and to do that, she needed to remember everything. At the price of half her life.

Luka knew about the Gorosei from her Grandfather and mentally frowned as Usopp continued to cry and knew that the Gorosei were basically the rulers of the world and know her true identity. Without a doubt, Luka knew that they would kill her for leaving their jurisdiction and would kill the people she cared about too. Her family, Fuusha village, the crew and everybody she had said hello to in her travels. And that's what scared Luka the most. Everybody she cared about dying because of her. She would need to talk to Robin about this later. That woman always had good knowledge about the World Government. _"Wait a minute. If I worked for the Gorosei then I definitely know that I was a slave for the celestial dragons…I must've returned to the Gorosei after I escaped. I mean, I had nowhere to go and it was too late to return home."_ Luka narrowed her eyes as the movements in her body returned and was more determined to find her past. Even if it meant going through immense emotional and mental pain to seize it.

"Usopp…" Luka voiced in a stronger voice and sat up with a wince. Ignoring the pain and moved up to her feet. Using the wall as leverage and shook her head to get rid of the haze. "Shut up for now. We have to get to the others now. You go ahead and I'll be right behind you. I promise." Luka ordered and stopped Usopp's protesting with a glare and had him running off as she hobbled by the wall. Groaning in pain with the floor caving under her and fell through the room and landed on somebody large, considering she was hanging off their shoulder and looked up to see a large bear-like man looking down at her with glassy eyes. "Who…" Luka muttered with the bear-man doing nothing as she crawled to sit on his shoulder comfortably. Seeing Moriah's retreating back and hid behind the man's neck. Knowing in her condition she wouldn't be able to take on the Shichibukai for even 10 minutes. "I need meat." Luka grumbled and squealed as the man picked her up and held her in two hands as Luka held onto the bible he tossed at her. Seeing that it was important to him.

"Moriah's gone for now. What are you doing here?" the man asked and saw the confusion in the young girl's eyes and asked instead. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, sorry. Who are you? I'm Monkey D Luka." she greeted. Sensing no danger from the man and looked to his hat that had to bear ears on it and gasped. "It's you! I saw you in Gray Terminal 10 years ago with Dragon and that man with the big head dressed in drag!" Luka grinning up at him with a soft blush that shocked the man greatly. Having almost forgot his time in the revolutionary army, but he most certainly remembered this fearless little girl that whacked Dragon across the head. twice.

"You're not Victoria anymore." He stated rather than asked with the girl nodding and sighed. "So the rumours of you losing your memories are true. The leaders will not like the sound of this." He muttered and decided to reintroduce himself. "My name is Bartholomew Kuma, the Tyrant and also a member of the Shichibukai." Watching as the girl's smile faded and looked at him warily before she sighed and nodded her head.

"I understand. I won't mention you being in Gray Terminal."

"That is wise." Kuma agreed and looked over the blemishes on her skin from a rough battle. "So you are truly Monkey D Luka with a 175 million beri bounty with the moniker of a true Weapons Mistress and expert. A future warning, you will face many opponents sent from the Gorosei to battle you for your head. I'm only telling you this because of what you did 10 years ago."

Luka's eyes harden and straightened her posture. Holding tight onto the bible and stated seriously. "I already know that I am a dead man walking, Kuma-chan. But so are you." Looking over his body carefully before looking into his eyes.

"I'm well aware." Kuma commented before asking. "Where would you like to travel, Luka?"

"I have no destination." Luka answered and explained. "A dead man has no place to go or return to. The only place that awaits my arrival is the underworld and I'm not ready to go there yet."

"Is it true that you and Monkey D Luffy have a brother?" he asked another question. The same he asked the ginger-girl in a bridal outfit.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Kuma sighed at the stubborn brunette. Reminding him of Dragon in more ways than one. "You're just a girl, Luka. The Grand Line is no place for you, especially since you've lost your memories. Going on like this will only put your crew in danger more than Nico Robin…" being silenced as Luka's glare shook him to his core. She had the eyes of her father, Monkey D Dragon.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kuma-chan. If the Gorosei go after my nakama then I have to get stronger to protect them. Even if it means treading through hell and a room filled with perverts, I would cross to see that my nakama are safe. I won't hesitate."

"Even if it means killing the one you admire?"

"Yes. If I have to, I'll kill even my own father." Luka whispered and looked down to the large bible in hand and confessed. "No, I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it."

"You said wouldn't, not couldn't." Kuma said and gain her attention again. Placing her on the ground and took his bible from her. "You are strong, Luka. That I know, yet you don't see it yourself. You put yourself down by saying that you're weak, but, you are far from it. _That_ is what makes you weak. Self-doubt. Let's hope that we never meet again; the next time we do I'll have to kill you." Turning his back on the wide-eyed girl and left the room. Thinking about how Dragon had a female mini-me with her own traits mixed in. Not seeing the happy tears rolling down her cheeks, Luka finally hearing the words that she always needed after losing her memories. Not 'you are strong' but 'you are far from weak'. Kuma just happened to say them both.

**XXXX**

Usopp was in another panic as he managed to exit out into the courtyard with Sanji hot on his heels and faced the large red giant before them. Seeing that everybody was there apart from Luffy, Nami and Luka. Hearing Sanji behind him shout. "Usopp you bastard! Where is Luka-chan?!"

"She was right behind me, I swear!" Usopp hollered back and all came to a stop as everybody was prepared to fight Oars.

"Usopp!" Zoro growled as he tied on his bandana. "You better pray that woman is alive and kicking."

"Don't worry. I am." Usopp muttered.

**XXXX**

Luffy found himself rampaging towards the manor after having 100 shadows shoved into him by the Rolling Pirates when he spotted his sister tumbling alongside the manor walls and rushed over to her and picked her up as she collapsed. "Luka, what happened to you?" he asked in a deep voice.

Luka looked up to him through hollow eyes and grinned. Not needing to ask about his appearance and just said. "I got my shadow back. Just a bit beat up and all." Trying to get comfortable as Luffy ran through the manor to find his crew.

Luffy kept his eyes ahead with a serious gaze and voiced. "Good. I'll put you somewhere safe to rest. Whether you know it or not, you called out to me in pain. You got more of your memories back." he stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah." She voiced quietly in a scared tone. "I don't want you to die because of me, Luffy."

"You know that won't stop me."

"I know. Thought I might warn you instead." Looking up at Luffy with a tense neck. "My enemy is everybody related to the World Government, Luffy. Would you still keep me around if one of your crew died because of me?"

"We saved Robin, didn't we?" Luffy grunted and placed Luka down as he stopped the Giant Zombie about to attack the frightened Usopp and Nami. Letting Luka ponder on his question and rushed to save his two conscious crew mates and placed them over by Luka. "Leave the rest to me." Luffy voiced and rushed to battle Oars with ease.

Luka giving a weak grin as she watched the fight, looking down below to see a bunch of people rushing to aid the fallen and slapped her hands together. "Barrier Arts…" remembering everything Victoria taught her. Her barriers were as strong as her will and right now her will was shit because of her self-doubt and right now, she had no time to be holding back. Nami and Usopp looking down below as a flickering green barrier wavered over their nakama with the people stepping back and watched in awe. _"I can do this! For this crew, for my brothers, for their dreams I will be strong!"_ Her will strengthening as the green glow became stable and grinned. "Regeneration!" Luka shouted and bit her lip as she could feel everybody's injuries as she healed them. Winking at Nami to keep her body safe after she passed out.

"You're amazing, Luka." Usopp whispered in respect and was shocked when the battered girl fell in his lap and patted her head. "You did a good job." Watching as the crew stood up refreshed.

"Captain and Luka sure are something." Nami giggled and helped Usopp carry her down towards the crew and handed her body over to the Rolling Pirates when suddenly Luffy passed out as soon as he defeated Oars with the 100 shadows returning to their owners and sighed. Placing Luka next to her brother. "They both did well."

However, shortly afterwards, Oars gets back on his feet with the sun is almost up as Luffy woke up. The rest of the Straw Hats (except Luka) and Brook made it to their feet to end the fight with Oars. Usopp and Franky made freezing wind cannon to turn the water from Nami's Rain Tempo to ice to keep Oars from moving his legs with Robin using her powers to create legs for Brook to jump on while carrying Luffy to the top of Thriller Bark's main mast while Sanji used a huge chain to keep Oars in place. Zoro using his Three Thousand Swords technique to straighten Oars' back. Chopper explaining that the human spine is S-shaped so it can absorb shocks, straightening it will cause Oars to take much more damage. Luffy descended from the top and activated Gear Third; hitting Oars directly in the face with his Gomu-Gomu no Giant Bazooka and shattered Oars' spine.

Moriah grew furious and absorbed 1000 of the shadows that inhabited Thriller Bark and planned on killing the Straw Hats. Especially Luffy.

Luffy was about to step forward when someone grabbed his shoulder and looked back with a grin to see Luka with a deadly gleam in her eyes. "You're up."

"Yeah. Let me handle Moriah, Luffy. I needed to prove something to myself." Luka requested with Luffy nodding and stepped back. Collapsing to the ground as his injuries caught up to him with Luka not taking her eyes of the Shichibukai as Luffy fell unconscious. Usopp looked worried for the girl. The only one knowing how torturous it must be for her to stand and fight and one look from Luka, he knew to keep his mouth shut.

Moriah looked down at the girl and laughed in an eerie tone. "Kishishishi! Straw Hat handing over a weak little girl like you to be eaten! What a joke! Kishishishi! Though I am still willing to take you on as a _special_ partner." Zoro growled deep in his throat at the remark and glanced over to Luka and saw that she wasn't fazed at the Shichibukai's advances. The look in her eyes told him that something significant happened between her and her zombie. Deciding to ask her about it later when he'd give back her ring.

Luka calmly placed on her leather gloves and decided not to use her weapons. Tossing over her scrolls towards Zoro and cracked her neck. "Gekko Moriah. You should be honoured to be facing my ultimate weapon." Luka smirked confidently and slid into a loose stance and lifted her arms up and lowered them till her palms faced the giant leek-head. "I've only used my ultimate weapon on one other person. That being against a pirate that kidnapped and beat Luffy up with spiked gloves." Grinning deadly as a rush of hot energy washed over her with her KI rising through the grounds that shook everybody to their core. The StrawHats being reminded of Zoro on several occasions and looked over to the swordsman that had a smirk in place with his arms folded. Nami finally understanding Kokoro's words of Luka killing somebody.

"Who is that girl?" Lola questioned in awe. Setting her beliefs in the young girl that would be using her body as her ultimate weapon.

Sanji answered with a grin. "That. That is our Capitan's beloved baby sister. The lady with a 175 million bounty on her head."

Moriah tsked and aimed a fist towards the girl and missed completely. "NANI?!" looking around for the squirt as she disappeared from her spot and hunched over and was sent flying into the manor. Coughing out a handful of shadows and covered his mouth to stop them from escaping as he looked around with wide eyes. Trying to scope out the young girl only to be knocked around again and again. Losing more of his shadows and began to shrink.

"What's happening? I can't see a thing?" Robin asked in awe. Only seeing Moriah being pushed about and couldn't see Luka anywhere.

"Interesting." Brook voiced. "This is all pure speed. I can only imagine the drawbacks after using this technique." Watching as Moriah was punched into the air and spotted Luka for a second as she hovered above Moriah with a deadly gaze. Nami afraid that Luka would actually kill the man. Chopper having the courage to look at Luka and saw nothing but fear in the girl's eyes if she didn't defeat Moriah in time before the sun reached the heavens.

"Luka…" Chopper whispered and gathered his strength and shouted towards his idol. "LUKA I BELLIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN WIN!" not seeing Luka's tears as she began to spin at a high rate that her body looked as if it were on fire and punched Moriah into the ground. Creating a large crater with an equally as large shockwave that made the mast of Thriller Bark collapse and fall onto Moriah. The shadows all returning to their owners with Luka falling from the sky.

All the men in the crew all panicked and reached out towards her. Usopp being trample on by Chopper in his human form. Franky being pushed aside by Brook and Sanji. Only to be pushed into the ground by the crying reindeer as Luka neared the ground. Chopper feeling a pressure on his back and soon greeted the ground as Zoro leapt off his back and caught Luka in time and skidded over to the unconscious Luffy.

Holding Luka in his arms and sighed before he stiffened and started to burn away along with Sanji, Robin and Luffy…though not a minute later he returned to normal and just laughed. Holding onto Luka tightly and never noticed the tears that streamed down his eyes until Sanji pointed them out. Touching his cheek and felt that he saw actually crying and wiped his eyes as Nami, Robin and Usopp all gave the swordsman a knowing look. "Why am I crying?" he voiced more to himself than anyone else. All he remembered was his body feeling tense as he watched Luka battle Moriah; having notice prior to the fight of her injuries and just kept his yap shut knowing 'this' was Luka's fight. No one else's. When he saw her fall, his body moved on its own accord and pushed his legs to the limit just to reach her. Having her in his arms breathing made all the weight on his shoulders, since he last saw her fighting her zombie, lift and was finally able to breathe once more.

"And here I thought Luffy was the dense one." Nami sighed as she watched Zoro with a soft gaze as he brushed aside Luka's bangs. The man not seeing it himself that he was attached to her making Nami wonder what would 5happen if Luka was ever taken away from him. She shivered. She didn't want to 'ever' imagine that.

"That moron and out of the men Luka-chan chooses, she chose that dumbass." Sanji complained and stopped Franky and Brook from interfering as Chopper moved to work on Luffy's wounds first, seeing that Zoro wasn't letting go of Luka too soon.

The celebration is cut short when they all hear a voice from above and look up to see another Shichibukai on the snail. Receiving orders retrieve Moriah and eliminate everybody that witnessed his defeat. Nami and Lola explaining who that man was as he stood tall above the fallen mast of Thriller Bark. His glass eyes scanning over the area and saw the twins unconscious. Deciding it was better if the two weren't awake to see what he was about to do.

Kuma began his assault on the Rolling Pirates by launching paw shaped air blasts. Teleporting in front to the StrawHats with his eyes zooming on in at the Santoryu user and voiced. "Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro with a 120 million beri bounty. Shall I start with you?" watching as the swordsman placed Luka down gently next to their Capitan and stood in front of the two protectively. Zoro clashing with the Shichibukai along with Sanji and Usopp as their attacks had no effect on the large man as he easily took our Franky in one hit.

All witnessing as Kuma began compressing the air to make a small but powerful bomb. "I will allow you all to live…" Seeing them sigh in relief before adding on. "If you surrender the head of the Monkey D twins over to the World Government."

The StrawHat and Rolling Pirates yelled out simultaneously and without hesitation. "NEVER!"

Kuma merely replying. "What a pity." And launched his bomb. "Ursus Shock." And left the entire island of Thriller Bark looking like old ruins with everybody within radius falling in defeat and made his way towards the Capitan of the Straw Hat Pirates and his little sister. Reaching down slowly and saw surprised to see that the young girl's chest was still rising and falling as well as Luffy's, abit strained and went to pick them both up when suddenly his shoulder was slashed into.

"Shishi Sonson." Kuma heard the swordsman announce. Looking to the damage in his shoulder to reveal the modifications he had being going through for the past somewhat years. Zoro looking back in shock and fear at the construction on the large Shichibukai. He was like Franky but on a whole other level. "Bastard…what are…?" His breathing getting harder by the minute due to his injuries. Kuma aimed a laser beam from his mouth towards Zoro, with the swordsman barely missing the blast and tumbled into a large slab of brick walls. Zoro turned on his knees to face the formidable opponent and said. "What with the way you are, and an ability user on top of that…it seems that out hope is already lost." Taking in quick breathes and continued. "As expected…my body isn't responding any longer." Zoro looked over to the unconscious twins and saw all the damage both their small bodies took and asked the Shichibukai. "Why is it that you must take Luffy and Luka's head?"

"That is as far as I'm willing to compromise." Kuma answered in a calm voice. Seeing in the swordsman's eyes and body that he was thinking hard about what to do next.

"Fine…" Zoro started. "I'll let you have a head." Bowing before the Shichibukai and ignored the straining muscles crying out in pain. "However, in exchange please take my life for THEM! I ask this of you! That should be more than enough for those two!" he voiced passionately that Kuma stared down at the green haired teen in wonder. Not knowing people like him still existed in the pirate world. It had definitely been a long, long time since he last encountered a man like Zoro. Zoro looked up to Kuma determinedly with the Shichibukai noting that they were the eyes of a demon and a serious man unknowingly in love. "My head may not be worth much at the moment…but this is the head of the man who will eventually become the world's number one swordsman! Surely that should be enough for the two of them!" he pleaded.

"Despite your great ambition, you wish to take those two places and approach death?" Kuma voiced and briefly looked over to the twins with a curious mind set. "One head may not be enough for the two of them." He pointed out and then added on. "Or maybe my demands were a bit farfetched. How about in exchange for your lives, you hand me over Monkey D Luka? She's more of a threat to the World Government than her older brother is right now."

Zoro growled as his eyes flickered over to Luka with them softening. "I cannot allow that. Aside from that, I see no other way to save the crew. If you can't even protect your Capitan or crew mates, then your ambition is useless." Zoro explained from his bowing position. Looking up to Kuma with a knowing and respectful look. "Luffy is the man that will become the Pirate King and Luka will be the greatest weapons user within the 5 oceans!" Kuma had to give the kid a good once over, impressed by his display in words. Either this swordsman was sprouting nonsense to save himself or he truly cared for his crew and it's Capitan. Especially Luka and filed that information away for later.

"Now hold a minute, you dumb bastard." Kuma heard a voice from behind and saw a staggering blonde male in a tattered suit. Guessing he was also a part of Monkey D Luffy's group. "How are you supposed to get ahead if you're dead?! What about your ambition, idiot?"

"Teme…" Zoro muttered in surprise. Watching as Sanji walked in front of him.

"Hey big guy! Rather that this moss-head swordsman, take my life instead!" Sanji voiced confidently and calmly as he face that large and tall Shichibukai. "I know the Marines may not consider me a threat as of yet, but soon enough, the one from this crew who will cause the most trouble, will be me, Black Leg Sanji!" He voiced as his entire frame shook from the strains in his muscles and the pain from his previous battles. Sanji looking up to Kuma defiantly and nagged him on into taking his life instead of Zoro's or his cute little Capitan's sister. Telling Zoro to tell the crew that they would need a new cook.

Zoro took that as the last straw and pushed his body to knock Sanji out with the hilt of his katana, but instead he felt something small prick the base of his neck with Sanji falling to the ground and soon followed after. His world turning black and laid helplessly on the ground. Kuma looked over to the new body impressed at her strong will. "It seems my talk with you has brought out a new person in you…Luka."

Luka chuckled sadly and stood on two strong legs and ignored the pain that surged through her body from her fight with Casandra and Moriah. "No. Not a new person. You brought out the old me before a certain incident." Her chocolate orbs hardening and requested. "These two meat-heads are morons. With my head, this crew will be safe for a long time." Peeling off her gloves and tossed to the floor along clutched onto the medallion around her neck. "This will be my final request. At least grant me their safety."

Kuma sighed as he watched the dedicated weapons expert and replied sadly. "If I were to lay my hands on straw hat after this, my honour would be a stake."

"I'm in your debt." Luka bowed and moved to pick out the senbon in Sanji and Zoro's necks.

Kuma walked over to the downed Capitan and was about to reach for Luffy before he paused and said to the spirited young lady. "You can trust me…I'll keep my promise." Picking up the unpredictable boy gently and looked over his battered features with the lone scar under his eyes marring his face. "Before I claim your sacrifice, I will make you experience hell; even if you are a girl and of your promise with Dragon." Extracting a large red paw from the Luffy's body and placed him back on the ground. Explaining to the younger sibling that it was her brother's pain, his suffering. That this was all the damage he accumulated with his fights with Moriah and Oars. Telling Luka to take in all of his pain in his place just like she said she would. That it would be impossible for her to survive if she took in all of Luffy's pain along with her own. Making Luka try some of Luffy's pain for her to scream out in pain as her body felt like it was being ripped apart and sewed back together before she collapsed to the ground in both physical and mental pain. Her memories returning whenever she was in a death situation and knew what she had to do.

Luka accepted the offer and asked to allow her to choose the location far from her nakama so she could deal with the pain alone. Kuma leading her to a clearing and asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? You _will_ die from this, Luka."

"I've never had friends before, Kuma-chan." Luka confessed as she eyed the giant red paw before her. "This crew…they mean a lot to me and I'll do everything I can to protect them. To protect my brothers…even if it means death. I'm not afraid to die. I only fear what the future brings for them. I was a dangerous person after all and all those close to me are bound to be hurt. I cannot allow this to happen for as long as I am alive."

Kuma started down at the lithe girl with respect in his glassed eyes and nodded. "I understand perfectly well, Luka. Though won't you regret leaving the Pirate Hunter behind?"

Luka gave a weary grin and answered. "Yeah. But I was told by a wise yet crazed Viking that I would die protecting the man that held my heart. I want to prove her wrong."

"Chances of your survival are 1 of 1000."

"That's all I need, Kuma-chan. You…you can leave now." Kuma nodded and teleported elsewhere as Luka rolled her shoulders and took a deep breathe. Squaring her shoulders and ran into the paw…

Not too long after everybody woke up with Luffy waking up feeling refreshed as Sanji hunted down Zoro and saw him just waking up too and both looked to each other in confusion and looked around frantically and counted the heads of everybody with Zoro question in fear. "Where's Luka? Where is she?" fingering her ring on his finger and went running about. Spotting her gloves and fear for the worst as his heart almost froze. Sanji by his side and both hunted for the young lady. "Luka! Where are you?! This isn't funny!" he called out desperately. "LUKA!" seeing a head of black and sighed in relief as he ran over to her with Sanji not far behind. But tripped when he saw a bloody Luka sitting on the ground with one leg crossed with the other bent to hold her arm as she looked up to the clear skies with a victorious grin in place. Zoro and Sanji looking to all the blood that surrounded that girl with Zoro being the first to react and rushed to her side. Making her look at him and asked frantically. "Why are you smiling?! What's with all this blood?! What happened?!" he pleaded.

Luka only muttered two words before she passed out. "You're...safe."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 14**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

A day passed with everybody except Luka is awake and celebrating with a large feast in the courtyard. Robin and Luffy in a panic when Chopper was about to undress Luka and attend to her wounds when robin said. "Chopper. Luffy would like to talk to you a minute." Getting a nod form the Capitan, understanding that Luka told Robin about the mark of her back and trusted her to dress her wounds. Creating a makeshift wall with her abilities and quickly worked on Luka by cleaning her in a rush and dressing her wounds before tossing on some undergarments, black shorts and a long-sleeved crop top that covered her mark that was red in colour. Seeing the medallion in place and went to go remove it when it burnt her fingers and eyed it suspiciously. Knowing better to touch what was meant for another with Chopper coming back and started to whine about not doing his job that made Robin giggle. Yet she was still curious as to what happened to Luka and why she wasn't up yet. Spotting out of the corner of her eye, Zoro and Sanji dragging out the Risky Brothers that were about to announce something about Luka and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Oh dear." Robin muttered as she finished overhearing the conversation and looked down at the sleeping brunette with new levels of respect in her blue orbs. "You are certainly stubborn, Monkey D Luka." reaching over to squeeze Luka's hand and said with a fond smile. "Even if you gave yourself up to the World Government Luffy and the rest of us would chase after you. Just like how he did with me and I'm forever grateful to have met wonderful nakama like you all." Moving away from Luka as she saw a confused and annoyed swordsman walk back inside and made his way over to the unconscious girl. Walking past him and whispered for only the two of them to hear. "Don't keep her waiting forever, Zoro. There may not be a forever."

Zoro looked to Robin in confusion and continued the rest of the way to Luka's side as everyone else partied. Having only his barrel of sake to comfort him as Brook began playing a classic pirate song called 'Bink's sake' on the grand piano. Looking over her soft delicate features and saw how much damage she took in on the surface and wondered how much she took internally. Not knowing when he rested her hand in his and sighed heavily. Ignoring his sake and glancing eyes as he rested his elbows on the make-shift bed and brought Luka's hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. Deep in thought. His heart ached terribly and breathing for him hurt so much and couldn't find and explanation why.

"You really are an idiot, Marimo." Sanji commented from beside him and watched the crowd. Zoro not looking up at him or acknowledging his presence and continued to say. "I may not like you but I respect you. You will understand if you say how you're feeling right now if you speak out loud. Maybe even then a brick wall like you can even understand human emotion."

Zoro grunted and sat up. Looking to only the young woman before him and sighed. "Why should I listen to you, teme?" Sanji didn't answer and just waited for Zoro to talk about his feelings…and that was saying something since the man was a brute and last time Sanji saw the man cry was when he declared to Luffy that he wouldn't lose any more after being defeated by Dracule Mihawk. Sanji being shocked out of his flash back when he heard Zoro's voice. "I don't know how to put it into words."

Sanji hummed and rolled his cigarette in his mouth and questioned. "Well, how would you feel if Luka-chan was in the arms of another man?" Hearing a dark growl come from Zoro and smirked. "What about Luka deciding she never wanted to talk or see from you ever again, for as long as she lived?" Gaining a choking sound from Zoro with his grin widening. "So? How would you…'react'?" Deciding not to use the word _feel_ for the swordsman.

Sanji's questions rolled around in Zoro's head and looked down at his hands entwined with Luka's and let his mouth do the moving as his mind drew a blank. "The idea of her with another man makes me cold yet angry and the thought of her not wanting to talk or see me again…I guess there would be a hole inside of me." He sighed and rubbed his face with one hand as the hand that held her ring stayed attached to Luka's hand. "I don't want her to be with any other male. I get angry, frustrated and annoyed whenever I see her laughing at Franky's stupid 'super' jokes and Luffy, Usopp and Chopper always gaining her attention. I even want to slice _you_ up for being even an inch near her. She annoys me whenever she teases me but now I miss it because she's been pushing me away and I don't know why. She reminds me so much of…" He tone turning frustrated and sad. "Kuina. Being around Luka reminds me of how I felt for Kuina."

"And how did you feel for Kuina?" Sanji prodded. Seeing in Zoro's eyes that he was close to figuring out his feelings and wasn't going to give up till Zoro saw what was right in front of him. Sanji loved Luka like the other girls, but it wasn't as intense with Nami and Robin. It was on a completely different level. Like how an older brother would feel for their little sister and he knew that Franky felt the same way and just enjoyed getting different reactions out of Zoro. Heck! Anybody could see or sense that Zoro had it _bad_ for Luka while the girl just hid her feelings till the dumbass Marino figured out what was happening. Honestly, Sanji wanted to kick the swordsman 6ft under but refrained from doing so for Luka's sake. "Zoro?"

A creased appeared in the swordsman's forehead and felt a sudden rush of memories from his time with Kuina return in a flash. The way she danced gracefully with her katana or kendo stick. The way her hair shined in the moonlight and made her skin so creamy. The way her smile brightened up the entire dojo. The way her stubborn personality made him wanting to challenge her all the time so she would recognise his skills. Feeling the happiness, pig-headiness, fluttering heart, how he couldn't think properly with her around, butterflies in his stomach, the fire spreading through his body, eyes always following her, wanting to touch them, thinking about her before he went to sleep and woke up and she was the first thing on his mind. All this returned to him. More so than anything, he wanted to protect Luka with all he had after seeing her fall after defeating Moriah…no, he wanted to protect her from the very minute Lucci took her from him. He felt all these sentiments rise to the surface along with the pain his heart went through after hearing about Kuina's death and froze with wide eyes. "Oh shit…" Zoro mumbled after a solid 8 minutes of silence.

Sanji pretended he didn't hear Zoro or knew of his revelation and instead moved to his make shift kitchen to prepare more food. Catching out of the corner of his eyes, Zoro looking to Luka with gentle eyes that you would never see on the green-haired man. Much less the small, caring smile he was wearing while smoothing Luka's hair with one hand with his other hand still holding onto hers. "Shit. Now would be a good time to have a camera. That's prime blackmail material." Hearing a shutter go off and turned to see Luffy holding up a camera with the photo printing out and aired it to dry. "Good timing, Capitan."

"Of course." Luffy grinned widely with a light laugh. "I was wondering when Zoro would figure it out or I would've told Zoro myself and kicked his ass for keeping Luka waiting. She doesn't take well to males that easily, so I'm really happy."

"Oh?" Sanji raising a brow as he filled Luffy's plate. "All that's left now is for Zoro to confess to Luka. Luka probably won't do anything till the Marimo makes the first move." Gaining a nod from Luffy and both gazed to the developed photo that had them whistling low. "Damn. It's like looking at sleeping beauty."

"Yeah. Hey Sanji, what foods have you been teaching Luka to cook?" seeing Sanji's suspicious gaze and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I mean, Robin told me after Luka kept spending time with you and being her brother and you being a pervert and all, I wanted to make sure Luka didn't kill you."

"Good call." Sanji nodded and answered his Capitan's question. "As for food, just some simple side-dishes and how to handle a knife. Not that she needed help in that area."

**In Luka's mind:**

Luka found herself in darkly lit room being surrounded by a large yellow barrier and looked ahead of her when she heard footsteps approaching. Narrowing her eyes in the dark and saw a slim female decked out in white approach her while wearing an oddly familiar black steel tribal mask in place that had two thin eye slits that barely showed her cold and harden chocolate orbs with a distinctive Red Crescent moon on the mask's forehead. Stopping to a stand a few meters from her and eyed her warily. Hearing a hollow chuckle from the female and listened as she spoke. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to do something stupid to get here. Just in time too. I believe it's time we had a nice long talk, Monkey D Luka."

Luka's eyes widen and knew exactly where she was as she muttered out breathlessly. "Victoria…"

Victoria chuckled as she removed her mask to reveal a battle hardened eyes filled with distrust and gazed over the powerful young lady with shoulder length wavy black hair with matching soft features. "Do you understand why you don't remember the past 10 years of your life?"

"Yes. I sealed them away myself." Luka answered with darkened eyes and a straighter posture. "I also sealed you away too. Why? Where are those trees, island, and lava?" Luka questioned. Feeling a bit strange talking to her-self.

"That was all just a mirror to stop you from finding this place, but, have you already forgotten the promise your brothers made? To be pirates at the age of 17 and set sail for the Grand Line?" Victoria teased. "As soon as we saw that Luffy's bounty reach 100 million we set our plan to leave the World Government in motion. Our foolish older brother is now a super rookie as well as Roronoa and yourself." Seeing that Luka didn't know what she was on about and explained for the original. At least glad that her old self had return from before the Sabo incident. "Super Rookies is a term that is used to refer to any rookie pirate who managed to earn a bounty of over 100,000,000 _before_ entering the New World. Though I can see why the Gorosei put a 175 million on your head. I mean, for one, we were a protégé and highly trained assassins for the Gorosei yet they didn't know all about you. They didn't know your love and expert's touch for weapons nor do they know your true feelings. They only knew our perceptive skills and devil fruit ability."

"You speak as if we are two different people. We are one, are we not?" Luka interrogated as Victoria looked calmly at her with calculated eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"In your mind we 'are' two separate people that have yet to become one. You created me years ago when you couldn't deal with all the pressure and blood on your hands and I came to surface whenever you needed me or whenever I needed you, you would come to the surface and aid me. We have to become one and won't become one for a while longer. Neither of us is ready to merge. You wouldn't be able to deal with the dark and shadows while I wouldn't be able to handle the love you harbour for your crew and that Roronoa male…" her eyes faintly sparkling in interest and directed a question back at Luka. "How can you love another after what happened to you with the freezer, meeting that marine male and the death of Sabo? Will you be able to continue to love Roronoa after what you see when we merge?"

Luka mused over her counterpart's questions thoughtfully before answering. "I may not be able to trust others easily like Luffy can, but like Luffy, I have a good sense of character…even with men. I know those on the crew mean no harm even when I feel uncomfortable when they touch me. I learned to accept what happens and about what happens after we merge…?" shrugging her shoulders casually. "Only time can tell and time can be a real bitch. Especially to us."

"I agree." Victoria replied.

"When will my memories return? When does this barrier go away?"

Victoria kept an unreadable face in place as she answered smoothly. "That I'm not too sure of. You're the one who created this yellow barrier, not me. I was even ordered by you not to tell you anything since when this barrier falls then do we merge. So feign from killing yourself in the meantime." Catching sight of the medallion on Luka's neck and commented. "That is very beautiful. I have a feeling it will do us good in the future."

Luka nodded. "So do I, but I have no idea what it is for just yet. Though I'm curious…about what Ji-chan said in Water 7 about our father being Dragon…"

"Yes. I pieced it together too." Victoria answered. "If word gets out about _this_ then Luffy and you will be in immense danger. More than you'll ever experience…that's if our assumption is true."

"I know it's true. My gut, instinct and mind tell it's all true. The facts are there. All I need is a second opinion from somebody close. I _know_ it's true." Luka testified bravely and stared down at her counterpart and continued to say. "And I know for certain, that you know that it is true."

Victoria didn't answer as she folded her arms and said. "Your weapons need to be exchanged. You know this right?"

Luka nodded and ignored Victoria's evasive tactics as she replied. "Of course. The weapons in Water 7 weren't that great. It was why the owner gave them to me at half price. Mind at least hinting or telling me what to look for considering a CP9 agent said that you were in the New World 3 years ago."

Victoria smirked at that. There was no way to avoid this girl and even if you did, she'd bounce right back up as if nothing happened. "I guess a hint won't hurt. To reach Fisherman Island, you first have to pass through Sabaody Archipelago. There you shall follow your senses and find exactly what you need. What we need for the future. Just say my name and you shall receive only the best to be suited to you. You still have your cursed scroll, correct."

"Of course. Anybody else handling such bloodlust would cave into its desires and shed more blood than what's necessary. Is this all you're going to tell me? Why am I here?"

"You're here to heal." Victoria grunted. "Had you been anywhere else in your mind, you wouldn't have been able to handle the mental and emotional stress of the whiplash of at least 4 years' worth of random memories and that would leave you vulnerable and confused for a good two weeks that you cannot afford. Beware though, sooner or later, you won't be able to hide the Sun Pirate Mark for long. Either you tell them between now and Sabaody or they find out when you're not at your strongest and they feel betrayed by you. They consider you one of them. You have 'friends' now. What you've always dreamed of. You laugh with them. You eat with them. Your drink with them. You dance with them. You cry with them. You live your life with them. You are 'one' of them, Luka."

"Ah the devilish art of guilt tripping." Luka hummed lightly. "When can I leave?" she instead questioned and ignored Victoria's victory smirk and cold humour.

"Not for another 38 hours. You'll awaken around 3 in the morning the next day."

Luka sighed heavily and sat on the floating ground. "Soo…what do you do for fun?"

**2 Days Later:**

Zoro woke up feeling the warmth in his hand gone and snapped out of his haze. Looking down at the empty bed with large eyes and saw that there was no light out yet. Seeing nobody awake with his adjusting vision and tossed off his blankets and stood up, cracking his back in the process, and slipped around the sleeping bodies as best as he could with little vision while carrying his katana. Making it out into the open air and looked around furiously and growled. "I'm going to beat that Baka-Onna into the ground when I find her." Stomping over the rubble and made it past hearing distant when suddenly his eyes widen in shock as slim fingers were placed over his mouth to stop him from talking and felt a sharp object at the base of his neck.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Zo-chan. You're getting soft." An amused voice tickled his ear and growled lower making Luka chuckle quietly as she removed her hand and put her weapon away.

Zoro turned swiftly and eyed the mummy-like female before him. Watching as she put her weapon away into her boots and felt his anger dissipate as the moonlight made her hair shine like jewels and reached out with a hand to tuck a stand behind her ear that startled her at first before she looked up at him weirdly. "Stupid woman. You scared me there." He whispered gently, not realising he spoke till he saw Luka's warm chocolate orbs widen in surprise.

"Sorry. My body just moved on its own." She muttered and looked away from Zoro's piercing gaze. Though she could still feel her eyes on her face that it started to make her face heat up and hoped Zoro couldn't see her face in the cool night. Feeling Zoro's large and calloused hands move from her check and slowly trailed down her neck and up to her chin. Feeling him wanting her to look at him and allowed her head to move with his hand and slowly let her eyes lock with his. Getting pulled deep into his dark grey orbs as if she was being dragged in by a magnetic force and couldn't look away nor blink. She could see that Zoro was letting down his guard so that she could read him and what she saw took her breath away and almost lost the strength in her legs if Zoro hadn't caught her time and held her close to his frame. Locking his arms around her waist as she was leaning on his hard and sculpted frame that many men would envy him for. Luka saw as clear as the blue sky, the strong desire Zoro had to protect her yet she also saw the hesitancy in wanting to go further and lightly smiled as she understood and raised a hand to lightly trace his jaw; loosening the tension in it at the same time with him leaning into her touch. Almost like he craved it. She would wait.

Zoro noticed Luka's eyes simmer in understanding a felt a load of weight fell of his shoulders, not being used to letting somebody all the way in before after knowing them for a short time. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp saw him let go when he got defeat by Mihawk and was barely alive. Sanji seeing when he was planning on sacrificing himself for the sake of the crew…but Luka saw 'everything' and by everything, Zoro meant that he knew he didn't need to use words for Luka to understand. The girl already knew that he didn't like to talk that much. Not losing focus as he caught hold of Luka tightly as her legs gave way and held her close yet gently. Not wanting to aggravate her wounds after just waking up after so long and felt her small hands land on his chest. Not knowing that he was tightly holding his teeth together till Luka let her fingers dance over his tanned face and eased under her touch and leaned into the soft warmth. Keeping his eyes on her as she melted against him and wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head next to his beating heart and moved his arms up to shoulders to keep her warm and with one hand, lightly ran his fingers through her obsidian tresses. "You scared me." he whispered more gently than before.

"I understand." Luka replied back just as soft and filled with understanding this was hitting Zoro's pride and decided to patch it up by saying sincerely. "Thank you, Zoro." Showing him that she was really thankful for him caring about her by using his real name and not the nickname she gave him at Water 7.

"Yeah."

**XXXX**

It was well into the fourth hour of everybody being up and looked at Zoro oddly as he was attached to Luka's hip as she wondered around the ruins of the Thriller Bark Manor looking for sturdy weapons she could wield before getting to the next island. The only one who seemed annoyed by it all was Luka herself as she and Zoro were bickering every 5 minutes about him leaving her alone while Sanji and Chopper tagged along to threaten Zoro with the Marimo ignoring the duo. Nami and Robin having a friendly bet on when the two would make it 'official' as Luffy ran about and stretching to get good photos. Zoro still not knowing that he still had on Luka's ring, though Luka on the other hand wanted Zoro to hold onto it for a little bit longer and didn't say anything. She had a feeling that he would need it to fend of needy girls…as if the ring was her marking on him. Or she could just do the whole creepy girl thing and douse him in perfume…except she didn't own any perfumes. It just gave away her position to the enemy. Also why she didn't wear bright colours apart from the red Robin had put on her.

"I can't find anything." Luka grumbled and headed over to Luffy and draped herself on his back. Smiling lazily at him as he grinned widely at her. "Proud of you, bro. You did well."

"Hehe. Thanks, but, what happened to you? You woke up two days later." Luffy's grin turning into a look of concern that made Luka heart melt and nuzzle into his neck so that he wouldn't see her heat face.

"Mental stress. I should be fine now." Holding onto Luffy tighter when she heard a growl behind with both of the twins tensing and slowly looking behind them to see Sanji and Chopper shivering in a corner while cuddling each other as Zoro stood behind the twins with his arms folded. Eyes darken with his lips in a thin line, unimpressed. Luka slowly and carefully retracted her arms from around Luffy to not provoke the beast behind them. As soon as Luka's arms were no longer around Luffy, he ran like the wind towards Robin and hid behind her; leaving Luka to deal with the demon by herself. "Yo." Luka waved nervously with Zoro's eyes narrowing further and chuckled stiffly. Coughing into her hand and looked away from Zoro while holding her hand out to him. Zoro grunted and took hold of her hand and calmed down as Luka led them away and found Brook at the Rumbla Pirate's grave. Luka looked up to Zoro and pushed him forward. Knowing he wanted to bury his katana there alongside such formidable pirates.

Zoro looked back over to Luka, sensing that she was going to disappear one day and saw her reassuring smile and sat beside the playing skeleton. Hearing Brook says. "Ahh…You surprised me a little there. Are you alright now?" he asked Zoro since the swordsman had been frowning for the past two days and now the frown lines were gone and followed Zoro's gaze as he looked behind them and saw Luka looking up to the clear blue skies with a serene face.

"Yeah…I just over-thought a few things. That's all." Placing his katana deep within the earth.

"And that is…?"

"A dead katana. 'Yubashiri'. I'd like to take the opportunity to give it a proper send off." Holding his hands together in a prayer with Luka walking up between them and knelt before the grave. Pulling out a scroll and unsealed a beautifully cremated sealed vase and placed it before the grave and held her hands together.

"My zombie. Princess Valka D Casandra." Luka whispered and closed her eyes. "In the short time I've known her, I saw her as an irreplaceable sempai."

Brook looked over the two carefully. Mostly Luka as he was still conscious after the bomb went off and heard everything she said and done after she knocked out Zoro and Sanji. These two were truly something else. "Ahh…"

"Hm?" Zoro hummed and looked over to the skeleton from his position. Luka looking up too and tilted her head at Brook.

"Oh, that's right…I will be sailing with your crew from now on." Brook said.

"Huh, is that right? Well bad luck to you I guess…" Zoro voiced and saw Brook's confusion as Luka giggled. "Being in this crew… it can be a bit of a handful you know?"

"Yohoho! Absolutely! I will do my best, until my dying day! Ah! I've already died though! Yohoho!" Brook joked.

The trio heading over to the Thousand Sunny and boarded the ship with Luka eavesdropping on Nami, Lola and Luffy's conversation about a piece of paper called a vivre card. Overhearing Lola exclaim that Ace's card was burning away and his life force was fading away that caught her attention the most. Yet Luka and Luffy knew not to go after Ace as he would get mad at them for trying to save him and left it at that, even though both were immensely worried as they gave each other a look of understanding. Luffy deciding since Luka was still sleeping and Zoro too busy looking after her, to throw another party welcoming Brook into the crew. Luka took the opportunity to pull Chopper aside and sat in front of him away from the prying eyes and said to him. "I'm terribly sorry that I attacked you Chopper…" Luka sighed heavily, not used to apologising so much in one week and looked down at the ground while fidgeting. Stopping when Chopper's hoof came into sight when he touched her hands and looked over to him with a teary smile as he grinned happily at her. Tackling the reindeer to the floor and smothered him in kissed and hugs that made him holler out in laughter. "Chopper…" Luka whispered as she pulled back and gave Chopper a trusting smile. "There's something I'd like to show you." Looking around to see that the coast was clear and turned her back to Chopper and lifted her shirt for him to see her sun mark and heard him gasp as he ran his hooves over her burnt skin.

"What is this?" he asked curiously and retracted his hands encase somebody saw it and interrogated Luka about it.

Luka turned to face the reindeer with a sad smile and said. "I'm going to tell you what I told Luffy and Robin. This is the mark of the Sun Pirates. A crew filled with Fishmen…but under this sun mark lays a darker secret. Under this sun mark, lays the mark of the Celestial Dragons. I 'know' that I was once a slave of the World Nobles. I believe I was saved by the Sun Pirates and they hid my branding with their own so I could live freely. Chopper…" Luka whispered fondly as she caressed his soft cheek that he leaned into eagerly. "When I get my memories back, I won't be the same Luka you know. I'll be…noticeably different but the same. I want you to know that you'll always be precious to me no matter what I do or who I become."

Chopper's only response was to cuddle into Luka's warmth and held onto her tightly as if she was going to disappear soon. Having a faint belief that a lava monster will still take her away from him. She was his idol. His older sister. His protector and loved her like she had the same blood running through her veins. Chopper swore that he'd protect her no matter on. He never wanted Luka to doubt herself ever again. "I don't mind. Luka will always be Luka and I will always love Luka." Chopper mumbled into her toned stomach.

Luka's eyes widen in surprise before they softened and held Chopper tenderly and back. "And I will love Chopper not matter what. Even if Chopper decides to be a monster instead of a human or reindeer, I'll always love Chopper." Feeling a massive load fall off her shoulders and into the ocean as she leaned against the railing with Chopper in her arms. Hearing the sway of the ocean calm her racing heart and spotted Zoro looking at her with a raised brow and waved him off. She'll explain to him later.

Zoro did so and left Luka to have her time with Chopper.

**Holy Land 'Mariejoa':**

Garp laughed at Sengoku's predicament about his Grandson's crew managing to escape Kuma. Laughing harder as it was Sengoku that had to report to the higher ups. "Buwahahahaha! That's my grandson for ya!"

"Shut up, Garp!" Sengoku yelled. Going on to scold Kuma for not bring back Luffy's head or wipe out the entire crew.

"The StrawHat crew is very formidable, Sengoku-san." Kuma explained. "It will be hard even for the World Government to take them down now that this girl is on their side." Handing over the bounty poster for Monkey D Luka. "That is, if she is still alive."

Garp frowned and stated firmly. "That girl is definitely alive. If she was easily able to take out Moriah after taking on all that much damage you had mentioned, Kuma, then she will still be alive and kicking." Watching as Sengoku's goat ate his Granddaughter's bounty. Inwardly swelling in pride at his Grandkids bounties. "If she died at Thriller Bark, I would've known already. In fact, half the world would know considering Luffy would've gone into an unstoppable rampage for a few days. She is alive."

"Hmpf. Even if your granddaughter is alive, the StrawHats are being led by the log so they are slowly getting closer to the Marines HQ." Sengoku commented.

Garp rummaged through his clothes till he pulled out a bag of tea and said to Sengoku in an excited tone as he showed him the bag. "Oh yeah, I brought the first tea of the season! Bring out the rice crackers!"

"Shut the hell up, Garp, You bastard!" Sengoku yelled in frustration. Having enough of his good friend's antics and slapped an x-file into his face for him to read. "Don't you know how dangerous your granddaughter is?! She has the power to destroy this world!" Watching as Garp's eyes widen with every word he read. "Not only that, but your granddaughter has amnesia, she has all of the World Government's secrets locked in head ready to explode. The Gorosei told me personally that they faked her death on _her_ behalf because originally the Gorosei want Luffy to work under them, but instead your granddaughter took his place before the Gorosei could even approach you! Not only did the Gorosei tutor her, but the Admirals were her teachers and I had no idea this was happening till your grandchildren destroyed Enies Lobby! Garp?! Do you understand?!"

"Yeah I do." Garp replied strongly and tossed the file over to the goat to eat as Kuma pretended that he hadn't heard anything. "I should've seen this coming. Luka, my beautiful granddaughter is just like…like…"

"Like who?!" Sengoku close to strangling his friend.

Garp smirked. Not mad at all at Luka's decision. It was in her blood to protect those precious to her. Whether they be a pirate, marines, bounty hunter, government agent or anybody in general; she would protect them. Even from the Gorosei themselves. She would protect. If anything, her devil fruit abilities suited her perfectly. A protection/Hogo woman. "Luka is just like her mother."

"Huh? Mother? You have a step-daughter?" The fleet-admiral question since Garp had never mentioned his grandchildren's mother ever before. Kuma taking a slight interest by knew not to prod.

Garp just smiled and went to go make tea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 15**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

After several hectic days later after battling the unpredictable oceans of the Grand Line, the StrawHats all come across the red line and looked up to the large rock in awe. All happy and excited that they reached the halfway point. Luka looked all the way up to the clouds with a frown and voiced. "I wouldn't be celebrating quite yet. On top of the Red Line is the World Government's Holy Land, Mariejois with the Marine HQ right next door." Victoria allowing her a few of her memories as general knowledge and looked over to the confused crew and bluntly said. "I used to work up there. Surprise." She said with a fake large grin before snorting and lost interest in looking up as everyone hollered out in surprise. "It's dangerous to stay here for long. We better hurry." Luffy already jumping into the shark-sub-merger along with Robin and Brook. Nami commenting if it was a good idea to have three Devil Fruit users down in the ocean.

Chopper and Usopp went to go play in the make shift pool in the ocean as Sanji went to make desserts. Franky taking a place next to Nami, giving instructions to the passengers in his creation as Zoro was in his training room lifting a mass amount of weights considered inhuman for an average or above average human. Muttering about how he needed to get stronger as flashbacks of Kuma defeating them easily and seeing Luka covered in her own blood as she took the sacrifice meant for him.

Luka on the other hand was in her cluttered office and looked to her pin-board with a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Lying down between the towers of papers on the bed Franky had placed in there on her request and looked to the ceiling with a critical eye. Her body was still unresponsive at times where she went too far. She could heal herself, but that cost time and as Victoria said, she didn't have enough time or mind to spare to heal her-self. Even in sessions; her mind was clouded with thoughts and memories that Victoria passed over from her near-death experience with Kuma.

Luka groaned irritably and got up. Her hand landing on the medallion on her neck and felt it hum under her touch. Leaving her room and locked it up with her traps in place and headed to the back of the ship. Finding a comfortable spot under the sun and laid there and closed her eyes with her hands behind her neck. Taking comfort in the warmth as the soothing medallion calmed her soul and cleared her mind from frustration. Sighing, Luka said. "What do you want? I want to be alone right now." Hearing a grunt and felt a weight being placed on her middle and moved a hand to rest on the person's bare chest. "You could've at least dried the sweat from your body, Zo-chan."

"Whatever." Zoro grumbled and yawned as Luka played with his hair and closed his eyes too. "Did you really used to Work for the World Government?" he asked after a while of bathing in the warm sun. Both ignoring the sounds of commotion from the front of the boat.

Luka chuckled lightly and replied. "I actually worked under the rulers of the World Government, the Gorosei. That's all I know for now and they've very dangerous men; even if they are old."

"Doesn't matter who you work for in the past, because right now you are here on this ship living out your dream to be number 1. You'll still be our nakama?" he asked hesitantly. The rising feeling of her disappearing before his eyes kept swelling up in his chest with a lump growing in his throat at the very thought happening.

Luka chuckled and said. "I said it before and I'll say it again, I'll always return to you guys."

"Promise?" he asked. Thoughts of Kuina flooding his mind. Luka sensing his distress and grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. No words were said to confirm the promise but both knew that none were needed for her to return to them. She would fight tooth and nail to return to them. They felt the boat move and moved away from the Red Line. Getting up with their hands still entwined and headed over to the rest of the crew with Luka picking up a towel along the way and tossed at Zoro to dry himself. Seeing Luffy with a pink-tailed mermaid and looked at the cute fish. "Are we off now?" Zoro asked as Luffy saw the two with their hands in one another and grinned widely.

"Zoro! Luka! Check it out, it's Caimie the mermaid. It's a real mermaid!" Luffy introduced as the mermaid bowed in greeting.

Luka looked up to Zoro in amusement as he said. "First time for everything." Completely allowing the memory of Kokoro to vanish. Luka let go of Zoro's hand and moved to the front of the ship and pulled out her bow and arrows. Everyone tilting their head in confusion as Luffy just waved it off and told Caimie to watch carefully. Luka overhearing the starfish and mermaid talk about and octopus Fishmen named Hatchan that is Caimie's boss at the takoyaki. Luka's eyes narrowed and released an arrow with a small splash being heard and drew out another arrow head and shot once more followed by another splash. Usopp looked in awe as he saw two large fishes fall from at least 150 meters away.

"They're here! The flying fish riders!" Pappug yelled in fear.

Luffy only laughed and said. "Don't worry everyone! Luka! Take them down!"

"Hai Capitan." Luka replied and quickly took down the flying fish with ease. Leaving only one able to fly and head back to base to warn their leader. Zoro saw Luka cover up her pain and calmly rushed to her side and took the weapons out of her hands and picked her up in his arms. Luka didn't protest and wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as tightly as she could. Luka stopped Zoro as she passed Caimie andasked. "Are we heading over to Sabaody Archipelago?" gaining a nod from the mermaid and explained that they would be going there after rescuing Hatchan. Zoro placed her gently on the seat at the mast and looked over her injuries as she said. "I should be fine in a few minutes."

Zoro growled and looked up at her with his eyes flashing a darker shade momentarily. Inwardly Luka was frightened at the sight but didn't let it show as she looked to him blankly. Zoro voiced quietly. "If you're still heavily injured then you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. The crew can cover for you till you're completely healed. Don't do reckless things!"

"You know that's impossible for me. It's in my blood to protect. Even if I was on the verge of death or surrendered my life for another. If you had taken my place to take on Kuma and did what I just did, I wouldn't get in your way. Do you know why?" she asked seriously and looked him deep into his eyes and refused to let his gaze wonder. Seeing a flicker of recognition as he snorted in understanding. They trusted each other and knew that both were too stubborn for their own good. They had to prove a point. Either to themselves or another and Zoro calmed down slightly. Luka sighed and reached out to smooth down his hair and said. "I won't push myself, unless I'm forced too, okay?"

"Hn." Zoro grunted and moved away from her and over to Sanji and Usopp.

Luka sighed quietly as she knew that Zoro didn't like the idea of her being hurt even since she fought Moriah…or maybe ranging back to the Enies Lobby incident. Robin and Nami taking a seat either side of her and leaned back into the mast and said. "Men are more complicated than I thought."

Nami giggled and pointed out. "Looks like you can't keep Zoro in your leash now. Remember men have brains even though the men on our crew are total idiots." All three humming in agreement. "So are you going to let Zoro in completely?"

Robin saw Luka's hesitance and instead changed her thoughts into her question. "Okay then. Then how do you feel about Zoro now? After you little tongue wrestle on the Galley-La ship?" Luka's eyes widen in surprise and embarrassment as Nami giggled knowingly, since Robin told her about it.

Luka blew of her embarrassment and released a low breath before saying. "I knew as soon as Zoro said that he'd come and save me in the Sea-train, that I couldn't deny myself that I fell in love with the meathead. Zoro's been repressing his most intimate emotions because of the pain his first love brought to him when he was younger. He doesn't want to experience the pain again if I die, so right now he knows what he feels, he just doesn't know what to do with them…-sighs-…being in love sucks big time."

"Damn straight it does." Nami supported as she gazed over to sanji with fondness in her eyes. "The only one with a steady love-life right now is Usopp and his Miss back home in Syrup village."

"You mean Kaya?" Luka asked as Nami nodded. "He's told me all about her. To be honest, I'm jealous."

"I believe we all are." Robin inputted as her eyes followed Luffy's energetic frame. "I'm even jealous of Chopper. His eyes are only on female reindeers and he's far too innocent to understand the birds and the bees just yet."

"Tch. Zoro shows more affection to Chopper than he does with me." Luka complained.

Nami watched as sanji danced around Caimie and huffed. "Sanji flirts with every female he looks at."

"Luffy is too dense to see what is right in front of him." Robin sighed.

"At least I know Luffy will come around one day. He may be as dense as Zoro, but he understands emotions better than I do." Luka informed and then moved onto Nami. "And with Sanji, you can just tell by the way he treats you that it's different from the other ladies he's come across. He treats you like a Queen and pours all this heart and souls into the meals he prepares for you. It's the little things that you two should notice that they care for you…just that they either don't know it or they're afraid they might scare you off for being too forward."

Robin and Nami gazed to Luka in confusion before looking over to the objects of their affection. Nami seeing that Sanji's normal flirting has toned down a lot since she first meet him and when she smiled at him genuinely she saw the light hue paint his cheeks. Robin saw that Luffy would sneak glances at her every now and then and mutter something to Usopp in which he would whisper something back that made Luffy looked back at her and blush deeply as Usopp patted his back with a large grin. Luka noticed that Zoro was talking to Chopper and by the movements of their lips that they were talking about her injuries. Chopper telling Zoro that she's would be fine if she dealt with it on her own since it's a part of her personality to tackle things alone which made Luka smile. The reindeer knew her well.

Nami perked up when she saw something and voice. "Ne Luka? When are you going to get your ring back from Zoro?"

Luka raised and amused brow and voiced. "Hopefully he doesn't take notice that he's wearing it. Honestly, that swordsman doesn't know how attractive he is. It will help ward off annoying leeches till Zoro figures his shit out."

"Ingenious." Robin and Nami voiced and looked over to their men with a glint in their eyes.

It wasn't long before they reached the base of the Flying Riders with all seeing a figured covered in a black substance being held in a cage in the middle of the water. "Nyu, I'm right over here, Caimie! I'm okay, don't worry about me!" they heard a voice call out with Caimie, Pappug and Luka's eyes widening in shock.

Caimie looked over to the cage and face-faulted as she screamed out. "AHHH! Hacchin, you're all black! What happened?!"

"NYU?! No, no, this is…Don't worry about it. More importantly, this is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I'm strong, don't you?! I'll be fine, you get away!" the captor called out that had Luka's eyes swelling in tears.

Luka ignored Nami, Usopp, sanji and Zoro's comments about meeting Hatchan back in East blue while saving Nami's town from the Arlong pirate crew. Luka ran and leapt up onto the railing and looked over to the octopus in recognition and grinned widely as the octopus remembered her face and bugged-out. Luka continued to ignore the calls of her crew and took off her shirt to reveal that she was wearing a black bikini underneath and showed all her Sun mark. Nami gasped as she would never forget that mark in her entire life. Without warning, Luka disappeared from the ship and Hatchan and the cage were soon on the dock of the small village. Seeing that Luka had freed the octopus and brought him into a crushing embrace as Hatchan held her fondly. Luffy took that as a sign they could trust the octopus and was about to fly over to them when Nami caught his arm and looked at her wary face. "What is it, Nami?" Caimie and Pappug staying on the ship for their safety.

"Luffy…how does your sister know Hatchan…much less bear the Fishman's mark?" Nami asked suspiciously.

Luffy frowned and replied defensively. "She didn't have a choice in this, Nami. The Fishman Pirate crew saved her life and she owes them. So seeing a Fishman with the Sun's mark, she'd help them no matter what. She won't even listen to me even if I ordered her around. Though I doubt she'd help Arlong." Leaving no further comment and stretched on over to the duo and greeted Hatchan with a pat on his back. Shocking his crew as he bowed before the octopus as Hatchan grew embarrassed and told Luffy not to worry about saving Luka.

"But…why does Luka have their mark?" Nami questioned in confusion with a little of betrayal.

"There are many things that lie beyond the surface, Nami." Robin wisely stated and eyed Caimie as the mermaid looked interested too. "Under that Sun Mark lies a darker past to Luka that she wishes to know about, even at the cost of her sanity. Under the Sun Mark lies the Mark of the Celestial Dragons…do you know who they are?"

"Hai, they're the World Nobles. They are the 19 out of 20 royal families that are the descendants of the creators of the World Government. Vivi told me all of this in Alabaster. What's so important about it?" Nami rebuffed. All listening in on the two's conversation.

"Everything, Nami." Quickly drawing the three talon mark and showed it to everyone. Slowly drawing over top the Sun Mark as she explained. "Under the Sun Pirate's Mark lies the mark of a slave. The slave of the World Nobles and as soon as one gets this mark, it is almost impossible to live a normal life if one ever saw this. The Fishman pirates saved Luka's freedom by burning their Jolly-Roger over her slave mark. It's also because of this mark that she was deathly afraid what you would think of her having been a former slave."

"Why does she keep on fighting then?" Usopp asked with a frown.

"Because if she didn't, who else will." Chopper said. "Luka may look strong, but deep down inside she is still the scared little girl in that freezer. But she's strong no less if she was able to overcome her childhood scars."

Sanji saw the flying fish rider's emerge and with the new information in his head, he rushed over to the twins' side and helped take them out with Zoro not too far behind. Franky running to the wheel as Usopp got into Sunny's head with Chopper. Prepared to take on the Slave Trade group as Robin prepared to take them on and asked Nami. "If there are pirates like Luffy, then there most certainly must be Fishman that are kind and different from the ones you've meet. Isn't this right, Nami? We shouldn't judge others just based on experience?"

"Right." Nami's eyes hardening in resolution. "Now that I think about it, Hatchan was always kind to me and is harmless anyway. Let's get to it!"

All fighting the flying fish riders with Zoro pushing Luka down for her not to move and asked Hatchan. "Make sure Luka doesn't move from her spot. She needs to heal." Glaring down at her as she glared back. "This still isn't over. We'll talk later."

"Tch. Whatever." Luka pouted and looked away from the swordsman with a huff. Knowing not to test Zoro's patients right now and allowed, just this once, Hatchan to protect her…then she clicked and cursed her-self. She may be allowed to move, but she forgot she was a devil fruit user and looked up to the skies and held her palms together. "Barrier Arts: Suffocation." Taking out two flying fish with them crashing into the small village. Grinning happily as her control and range was getting better and one day she'd be able to make barriers without the need for her hands to strengthen them. She knew she had a lot of work to do once her body had finished healing. Yet Luka let out haggard breathes after each time she used her abilities and frowned as her injuries felt like they were on fire and kept calm. Not wanting to scare anyone and when she saw Brook looking to her she placed a finger to her lips and he nodded in understanding.

"_**Idiot! You still haven't figured it out yet!"**_ Luka heard Victoria scold her. Regretting the idea of allowing the damn sadist to share her senses and the ability to talk to her like a second voice or her voice of reason.

"_Then fuckin' tells me!"_ Luka growled back. Not in the mood to deal with her other half's games as Luffy tried to get on through to her and pushed him away. Not wanting two voices in her head right now and gave Luffy the thumbs up and a wide grin that almost killed her from the force. Knowing that Luffy would buy it for now till she hit a dead-end.

"_**You moron! Our devil fruit ability is connected to our life force. Why do you think our will needs to be strong for our barriers to be strong?! Why do you think using the damned green barrier feels like your life is being sucked away?! Granted we do speed up their white blood cell count, but at the cost of our lives, idiot! It's the damned circle of life! We shouldn't be allowed to fight death, yet we do with the bet on our lives that we don't die! Listen to your damn brute and HEAL while your crew watches your back! Understand! HEAL WOMAN!"**_ Luka knew Victoria was beyond pissed and cut off their connection and did what she was told. Thinking over what Casandra said about their ability about being able to control everything that happens within it. Luka only thought it was used for defensive purposes…she had to rethink everything.

Everyone saw Luffy running away from a large bull with a broad and long-legs man riding on top with an iron mask name Duval. Stating that he was here to kill sanji and shot poisonous harpoons towards the Thousand Sunny where sanji stood with the other half of the crew.

"I…saw what's under that mask." Luffy muttered.

"Really? Who is he then?" Zoro asked as he looked over to Luka who refused to meet his gaze and frowned. Hatchan placing Luka on his back and held her carefully so not to aggravate her injuries as Brook watched over their backs.

Luffy ran towards Duval and replied. "I'll show you. It's a face you know too." Rushing forward and kicked Duval's iron mask off his face with all gasping in shock. Sanji paling at the sight with dread washing over him. The only one that was laughing was Luka as she pointed from over Hatchan's shoulder to Duval and hollered out in laughter at the sight. Hatchan having to use a hand to cover her mouth as he too had to stifle his chuckles.

Duval crying out in passion as he had the same face as Sanji's wanted poster and yelled that he wanted his face back. "Like I care!" Sanji hollered and kicked Duval in the face after swimming across to the docks. Turning sharply and eyed Luka and Hatchan ad they swallowed their laughter. Yet when the two looked at Sanji and Duval, they bursted into laughter again and high-fived each other like old school friends. "Shut it, will you?!" Brook started to laugh too and pointed at the two blonds.

Sanji soon found himself in the water being held by two of the flying fish riders when Caimie went to go save him. Franky and Usopp releasing Goan Cannon that destroyed ¾ of the buildings in the village and most of the flying riders. Even Luka was impressed at the power Sunny held when her attention was caught by her brother who stopped the large bull Duval was riding. "There's no point in fighting us." Luffy said sternly with the bull's eyes dilating before it started to tremble and run from Luffy before it passed out that made Luka's eyes widen.

"Luffy…? You have it too…?" Luka whispered in awe when Hatchan asked her what happened, she just waved him off and said her eyes were playing a trick on her. Sanji coming out of the water and began attacking Duval's face in anger about somebody actually existing that had the exact same face as his bounty poster.

**XXXX**

Luka decided to help Hatchan, Caimie and Pappug make the crew some takoyaki and enjoyed her fiery competition with the octopus to see who could make the most as the crew kept on stuffing their faces. Honestly, Nami was amazed to see Luka and Hatchan get along so well with one another with Luka no longer caring if they saw her Sun Mark with Hatchan by her side and continued to wear her bikini top. "I won't lose to you this time, Hatchan!" Luka stated and moved her arms faster and ignored Zoro's glare and Victoria's sigh.

The Fishman worked twice as fast and said. "Don't think you'd ever beat me, Luka! I'll never lose to you in making takoyaki!" the two worked so fast and hard that Caimie and Pappug had a hard time keeping up with the two till the StrawHats ate their fill and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "NYU I won!" Hatchan cheered as Luka pouted.

"I'll definitely beat you next time." She declared. Sitting up as a newly face Duval came up to their ships and resisted the urge to snicker with Hatchan. The man may have a new face, but was still a dumbass. Duval handing over sanji his Den-Den Mushi number and left with his crew. Luka and Hatchan gave each other a knowing look and both bellowed out in laughter. It had been a damn long time since Luka had laughed like this. All heading up onto Sunny to rest as Hatchan took a seat with the rest of the crew as Luka went with sanji to help make some tea.

"Wow. I've never seen Luka so upbeat like this." Usopp commented as Luka entered the kitchen.

"Nyu! I thought she was always like this. She was always smiling and laughing when she travelled with us before Luka one day left mysteriously with only a note being left behind. She said that she didn't want to cause us anymore trouble and diverted a Marines ship from discovering us. Nyu. We all missed her so much." Hatchan sighed. "She said she had no home to return to when we found her so we let her stay with us till she found a place she liked." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Along the way she just became one of us." Hatchan looked over to Nami and said. "We meet her about 1½ years before you. Arlong was the only one who despised her, yet she didn't care for what he thought and continued to live with us Fishmen and Merfolk."

Luka reached over from behind Hatchan and placed his tea before him. "I don't see why I should see you as trash. I mean, everyone has their own beliefs and opinions, I just chose to find the hard facts before making my choice." Rubbing her neck stiffly. "Yeah I was a slave though I don't remember much and honestly, I don't care that I was a slave. Just what those I care about think about it." Shrugging her shoulders casually as she casually wrapped her arms around Hatchan's shoulders and leaned onto him as he instinctively ruffled her locks with one of his many free hands.

"Luka, did you really not trust us about this?" Nami asked carefully as she looked between the fond relationship between the Fishman and the human.

"Even without my memories, I know how most humans view Fishmen and Merfolk. The world can be very cruel and unforgiving between races. It was first in Water 7 when Kokoro-baa-san told me what was on my shoulder and Luffy already knew to keep quiet since he knew how uncomfortable and vulnerable I was at the time. Humans see themselves as the superior race…that's just stupid no matter how I look at it. I mean woman are here in this world to compliment men and fill in their gaps. One cannot live without the other and the same goes for the Fish race. Humans walk the earth and the Fish people roam the oceans. We each complement each other in many ways…we are one in the same if we looked down the long line of our ancestors and…" Luka saw the confusion glazing over in everybody's face, except Robin and sighed. "Evolution people…evolution. Humans, giants, Fish people etc…we all come from the same cell right at the beginning of time. We share the same traits and habits." Deciding to stop where she was as the confusion deepened and just rested her head on the octopus' shoulder instead. Hearing Robin giggle and knew at least one of them knew where she was heading.

Hatchan laughed and ruffled her hair. Used to Luka being like this when nobody understood her rants and instead informed the pirate crew of the two ways of getting to Fisherman Island and over to the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. Hearing Luka faintly growl when he mentioned Mariejois and continued on with explanation that the Thousand Sunny needed to be coated to take the Ocean-Floor route. Hatchan noticed the way Zoro was throwing daggers at him and shivered when he noticed Luka glare at the swordsman for him to huff and narrow his eyes right back at her. It seemed the two had something stirring and were on no-talking terms. Reaching Sabaody Archipelago with Hatchan directing them into Grove 44 to rest their ship as he had Luka put on a leather jacket to cover her mark as he placed a Band-Aid over his sun mark that was on his forehead and retracted four of his hands into his clothing. Caimie hiding her tail with a long skirt and fins with shoes. Nobody but Robin caught onto the three's action and wondered why they were hiding themselves as Hatchan explained the layout of the Archipelago as they docked at Grove 41. Pappug telling everyone to remember the number so they wouldn't get lost. There were bridges so it wouldn't be that hard. Yet everyone looked to Zoro with Usopp saying. "I can only think of one guy who'd get lost anyway." All agreeing as Zoro yelled at them.

All hoping onto the sticky ground with Luka being caught by Hatchan and grinned up at him as he placed her down safely. Sanji elbowed Zoro for the swordsman to stop growling like a pissed off wolf and they too got off the ship. Hatchan voicing that he'd take them to the best coater he knew under one condition. "Right, what is it?" Luffy asked.

"Once we are in town, we are bound to see World Nobles around the place." The octopus started. Luka looked a bit tense but she patted Chopper to calm him down about her safely. "No matter what might happen while you're in town, you gotta promise me you'll never defy the world nobles. Even if people were to be killed right before your very eyes, you just have to pretend you didn't see anything!" he warned them.

Luka saw their hesitancy and said sternly. "Listen to Hatchan. The World Nobles have the power to summon an Admiral. Even if a World Nobel happens to know who I am and takes me, do **not** interfere."

"But…" Nami started and was cut off as Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder and gave his twin a serious look.

"You will return to us, right?" he questioned.

Luka never broke her gaze from her older brother. Clearly seeing the worry in his eyes and nodded confidently. "I promise. If I can escape from them once I can do it again."

Chopper had a flash of a lava-monster appearing and taking Luka as Zoro's anxiety of Luka disappearing reappeared and both gulped with a frown. Wondering why they were thinking about his right now. One thing for sure, they had to protect Luka and with one look between one another, they knew they were thinking the same thing and nodded to one another.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 16**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Luffy, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Caimie, Pappug and Hatchan all went in one group to find the coater as the rest stayed aboard the ship. Well Luka had waited till Luffy and his team were no longer in sight and took to the shores when she was suddenly hefted onto Zoro's shoulder and squealed in shock and glared at me. "Put. Me. Down." She hissed at him but he ignored her and Sanji and Usopp as he memorised the Grove number '1' when a soap bubble got in the way of the 4 before it and headed into the town with Luka still on his shoulder.

Heading towards grove 24 when he placed Luka down. She continued to glare at him when an old rickety shop caught her eye and wondered over to it. "Zoro don't go too far. I don't want to have to hunt you down after this."

Zoro tsked and followed her over to the suspicious store she entered when he felt a bit thirsty and thought it would be fine for him to go find a bar to drink at and return. Easy right? For Zoro…NOPE! Zoro walked through the grove and came across a crying nurse that was going to be taken by a fat and weird looking space-suit man and saw a bloody man on the ground. Drinking casually as he walked past all the bowing civilians without a care in the world. He swore he knew the way back to the old shack and continued to walk as he ignored the whispers of the surrounding crowd. Walking before the Celestial Dragon, not knowing who it was and asked. "What? Are you lost or something?" shocking everyone that listened.

The celestial dragon whipped out his gun and shot at Zoro which he easily dodged and was prepared to slice him if it wasn't for Luka tackling him down to the ground and splattered tomato sauce all over his clothes and faked cried. "EHHHH! Why did you have to die, Zo-chan?!" Luka looking down at him with murderous eyes and harshly whispered. "Stay still." And faked cried into his chest. "Zo-chan! Did you go against the Celestial Dragon?! Then there's no helping it! WAHH!"

"I hit him…?" Luka heard the World Nobel speak. "For a second there, I though he dodged it…just my imagination. Well as long as he's dead." Walking off with the rest of his slaves, his new wife and guards.

Luka sat up and began throttling Zoro and punched him in the face and yelled at him. "What the hell did I say about the Celestial Dragons, Zoro?! And stop wondering off by yourself!" pulling out a new completely stainless steel knife and held it to his neck. "Do I need to teach you a lesson?" Replacing it with a large battle axe. "Maybe make you run about." Changing it to a large bazooka. "How about a training session with me?" replaced with a blade that were worn like brass knuckles, but each one has a sharpened zigzag tooth over each knuckle, and a blade coming out of one end. Licking her lips predatorily as chuckled sadistically. "Well?"

Zoro gulped and gently moved her occupied hand from his throat and maneuvered her so that her knee wasn't crushing his balls. Looking to see a shocked long haired pinkette that had a ring piercing under her eye. Seemed she had the same idea as Luka to save him and looked up at his pissed off crew mate and rubbed that back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"For…?" Luka growled and placed the blade back at his throat.

"Going off on my own and attacking a World Noble. I didn't know who it was. Sorry." He grumbled. Luka nodded her head and hopped off him and helped him up. Tossing over a napkin to wipe the tomato sauce off his body and sealed her blade away. Seeing a bleeding man and pushed the pink-haired woman aside and sat before the man. Pushing him onto his back and looked over his wound with a sigh. Knowing Victoria would be mad but she didn't care and placed her hands over the man's chest. Revealing a soft green glow with the man's chest being stitched together as the bullets were pushed out of his body. The man gasping for his life as he sat up straight with Luka pushing him back down with a huff and continued to heal him as Zoro helped clean up the blood. "How much did you see?" he asked as he looked over to her.

"Everything." She replied with a frown with Zoro seeing the flicker off anger in her chocolate-golden speckled eyes. "I hate them. I hate them all." Standing up and used Zoro's shirt to clean the blood off her hands. "They take what they want without consideration. People like them, I hate the most."

"Agreed." Zoro grunted and helped the man up. Tilting her head gently and made her look to him and whispered with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, Luka."

"I know you are." Luka replied and pinched his cheek.

"I'm shocked." They both heard and faced the pinkette. "A pirate saving somebody?! I've never heard of something like that!"

"Jewellery Bonney. Capitan of the Bonney Pirate crew with a bounty of 140 million." Luka recalled the facts from her head and eyed the Capitan carefully. "Damn. You're really pretty."

"Oi! Stop complimenting everyone you see." Zoro slapped her arm and gave her an annoyed look as she rolled her eyes at him.

Luka looked back to Bonney and said. "We maybe pirates, but a person's life is the world's greatest gift. We live for a reason, we just have to find it before Death comes knocking, yeah." Itching at her neck and looked around at the stunned audience.

Capone Bege, the mafia looking man, commented. "I heard that the StrawHats were all crazy, but…to attack one of the World Nobles…that's just insane."

Basil Hawkins saying. "Of course he was saved. Roronoa Zoro doesn't have the look of death on him and with that angel by his side, it will be a long time before death comes his way." Watching the young brunette carefully as she looked over the man she was healing with a critical eye knocked him out and tossed him over to the doctors that were near.

Apoo looked at the two StrawHats in shock as he said. "Those two are mad! For a second there they both let off a ridiculous amount of Killing Intent…they're both wild beasts. What the heck is wrong with this crew?!"

Urouge the high priest; just laughed heartedly. "Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate hunter. He's the first mate and his bounty is 120 million. And that's Monkey D Luka, the weapons princess with a bounty of 175 million. They both don't look like people that follower orders. I wonder what the Capitan must be like."

Luka stood up tall and looked around with a challenging eye and said clearly. "You saw nothing. Value your lives." Scattering the civilians and faced Bonney. "I saw that you were about to do that same thing as me. Thanks for trying anyway."

"For a young girl worth 175 million, you are different from what the newspapers make you out to be." Bonney replied with a hint of respect in the young girl's behaviour. "Makes me think what your brother is like."

"Don't set high standards." Luka said.

"They'll only be shattered into a million pieces." Zoro finished and faced Luka. "Why did you head into the old rotting shack anyway?"

"New weapons. My old ones were getting in bad shape." Luka replied as she unsealed a thin yet strong and sturdy Bo-staff that was made out of a shiny metal that she whacked Zoro over the head with. "I even got new seals placed directly onto my body. Now I only need to carry around three scrolls." Pulling out two which held all of the weapons she collected and the cursed bladed scroll. Placing them away and said. "Are you done drinking now? We should find Luffy."

"Tch. Whatever. We still need to talk."

"Ahh…that's right, because **somebody** doesn't want me to fight." She punctuated as Bonney left with her crew. Walking away from Zoro and turned to talk to him when she blinked. "You can't be serious?" She muttered as she couldn't find Zoro in sight.

**Grove 1: Slave trading house**

"How did I end up in here?" Luka complained as she found herself locked up with the other captured people and spotted Caimie and greeted the downed mermaid. "Yo! Long-time no see." She joked lamely.

Caimie looked up in surprise and gasped. "Luka-chin! You got caught too?! How? Aren't you strong?"

"Well I heard your voice for some reason even though I couldn't see you and followed your voice all the way here. Then I think I lost my train of thought because the guards thought I was another slave and place this weird collar on me and placed me in here." Shrugging her shoulders lazily.

"Wow! So you have a plan to escape, right?" Caimie asked.

Luka grinned widely and said. "Nope! None at all." Laughing at Caimie's dejected face. "I'm kidding. Jeez. If you were taken then Luffy and everyone else will come after you."

"So you got kidnapped for the fun of it." An amuse voice called out with Luka looking beyond the giant to see an old man in tattered clothing drinking from his hip flask. "Just what are you planning, kid?"

"Nothing. Just up for some shits and giggles." Luka replied calmly. Something seemed off about the old man and knew not to underestimate him, yet, for some reason she felt as if she knew him from somewhere. Victoria giving her the silent treatment for healing a stranger and also calling her 'Tori'. Well it was a hell lot easier to say instead of her full name. Just cut off 2 syllables. "What about you? Here to rob a few of the local nobles?" she questioned and gained a throaty laugh as the man looked over to her through his rounded glasses.

"Seems it's your turn, beautiful. I hope we meet again one day." He said as the workers came on in and took her along with a few others.

Luka smirked over to him and introduced herself. "Monkey D Luka."

"Silvers Rayleigh, but I go by Ray-san now." He replied as Luka nodded at him. Seeing in her warm orbs that she had an underlying pain, anger and growing danger that needed to be sussed out as soon as possible. What it was, he had no idea but he smirked as she left and thought. _"She reminds me of her."_

**Nami's Group:**

Nami was standing at the back with Sanji, Franky, Chopper and Hatchan with Pappug as they watched the slaves being sold off one-by-one. Nami's eyes widen in shock and fear as the next slaved walked out. "No way?! I thought she was with Zoro?! What should we do?!"

"Trust her." Sanji voiced as he bit down on his cigarette. "_That's_ what we can do."

Disco took to the stage and gestured over to the confident and alluring brunette. He, himself raking his eyes over her slender frame as she wore a black bikini top with matching combat pants that hugged her curves greedily with a dark brown leather jacket with the front zip down to show off her tanned and toned stomach. Her shoulder-length wavy black hair with her hangs that just brushed over her chocolate coloured eyes. Having on fingerless leather gloves with combat boots that went up to her knees as she gave the audience a cocky smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. What I have here is a sight to behold. A beautiful and daring maiden ready to jump into action. A wonderful lass that can fight any beast and slay anyone that every gives you the odd shoulder without hesitation. This beauty cannot only protect you, but is also a fantastic cook with the ability to serenade any living mortal with her alluring voice. She is like a beast ready to be tamed by only the highest bidder. Starting with a fair and wonderful price of 7 million…what the?!" Disco voiced in confusion as a bright light appeared and Luka was gone from sight. Leaving behind her chains and collar that had Disco freaking out. That was the second slave to ruin his show with the crowd getting restless because almost all of them wanted to buy the mysterious girl.

A noble gasped as he saw the slave standing next to the StrawHats and was about to yell out when the girl pulled a gun out with a strange long nuzzle attached to it and aimed it between his eyes. "I dare you to." Luka taunted. "This baby had a silencer attached to it. When I fire my gun, nobody will hear it, only the sound of your tainted blood dripping onto the cold-hardy floors." Pulling down the hammer and shot a warning fire next to the noble's head. Grazing the flaunting man's cheek and aimed her gun between his head. "So?" the man just gulped and turned his gaze forward and pretended not to see her, along with everybody else that was near her.

Nami sighed and relief. "What happened? How did you escape?"

"What are you on about? I've been here all this time. That was just a clone." Luka voiced. Well she actually swapped out with her clone when she was taken towards the stage. "Caimie's fine by the way and Luffy will be here soon."

"So this is the 175 million beri girl." They heard and looked over to see and pale man dressed like he was in a heavy metal band. "The weapons princess, Monkey D Luka." he smirked at her and licked his lips at the sight of the two beautiful women.

"And you must be Eustass Kidd. Capitan of the Kidd Pirates with a bounty of 315 million." Looking over him with a critical eye and nodded at him with respect in her eyes. "I may not approve of you attacking civilians, but, your actions say it all. Pleasure to meet you."

Kidd's eyes widen fractionally. Not expecting this type of response from her and nodded back at her. "Pleasure is all mine." Smirking wider at her. She seemed a lot different from the papers. Expecting her to be a cold-hearted killer, instead she liked to mess with people. Her hair had grown from the picture of her bounty from Enies Lobby.

Luka felt a pair of eyes on her and looked down into the crowd and saw an older man, possibly in his mid-20s looking at her with curiosity. Her mind already speeding ahead and knew that he was Trafalgar Law, the surgeon of death, the Capitan of the Heart pirates with a bounty of 200 million. He made her feel strange and ignored the feeling when Caimie was sold to Saint Charlos, the man Zoro almost sliced up, for 500 million beri. "This is bad." Luka muttered and looked to her nakama as they were discussing among themselves and stepped a few feet back when the roof caved in as Luffy came crashing in along with a Flying fish rider and a complaining Zoro. "This is really bad." Luka muttered again as Hatchan tried to stop Luffy from running towards Caimie. Her eyes widening as Hatchan's extra limbs came out of his jacket and panicked with a calm face. "Tch." Ignoring the disgusted hollered about a Fishman being in the Noble's presence and tried to run after him when Zoro held her back. "What?" she hissed.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're the one who bailed out on me!" he scolded as Luka just deadpanned at him. Not prepared for when Luka kissed his knuckles. His world slowing down momentarily as his eyes widen to see that she was pecking her ring that still sat on his finger and felt his face heat up considerably. Sighing as he knew he couldn't win against her and her odd actions. She always did something that surprised him and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"Shut up for once and trust Me." she complained quietly and leaned back from Zoro and dropped his hand. Catching a World Nobel out of the corner of her eyes rise from his seat with his gun drawn and aimed towards Hatchan. The rest of the StrawHats saw this too and panicked.

"Someone grab, Luka!" Chopper yelled as Franky tried to grab her only for her to dodge him and ran towards Hatchan with a feral look in her eyes.

"It's too late!" Sanji yelled as Luka appeared before Saint Charlos and grabbed the bullet between her fingers before it entered Hatchan and growled loudly as she drowned the man in her anger. Luffy grew angry too and marched up over to Hatchan to hold him back from stopping Luka.

"You bastard!" Luka snarled and shot her hand straight into Saint Charlos' bubble and gripped at his neck. Raising him high into the air and choked slammed him right into the stairs. Making a medium sized crater and tossed the fat, bleeding man into the air. Seeing Luffy appearing high up and kicked him into a wall. All the Nobel's grew wide eyed at the crazy pirate duo with Hatchan, Caimie and Pappug shocked that the two would go so far for them. Luka looked to her hand in disgust and grabbed the nearest Nobel to wipe her hands. "Sorry, Luffy. Seems I lost control for a minute there. Sorry to you too, Hatchan." Luka chuckled nervously as she wiped the back of her neck.

Luffy did the same action too as he looked up to his nakama. "Sorry guys…I hit the guy that can call an Admiral with some battleships. Whoops."

Nami sighed before yelling at the two of them. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?! You were the one who told us not to touch them, goddammit, Luka!" Nami throwing her hands about in anger and felt the need to pummel the two sheepish twins into the ground.

Law and Kidd smirked at the siblings actions. They were definitely fearless…or extremely dumb. One look at the StrawHat Capitan and that's what they thought then over to Luka and thought the opposite. _"They can't be related?"_ they both thought.

Sanji sighed as he lit up a new stick. "Well this is Luffy after all…but Luka; keep your Killing Intent to a minimum, yeah. We're still not used to it."

Zoro walking over to Luka and pinched her cheeks. "You caught a bullet between your fingers? Are you crazy?" Seeing her opening up her mouth and slapped it close. "Don't answer that, baka-Onna." Giving her a teasing smirk that made her licked his hand. Pulling it back and growled at her as she winked playfully. She wouldn't go down easily.

"Well I guess that settles our plan, for now." Franky voiced. Not surprised that they'd have to fight somewhere down the line.

"Luka…Nyu…" Hatchan called out to her as she turned to him and flashed him a bright smile and shed a few thankful tears. "Thank you…even after everything you've been Nyu through."

Luka waved her hand and dismissed him. "Don't mention it. We should be praying to kami that I didn't kill him…painfully…slowly…with poisons…and salt…lemons…whips…fire…paper…" Luka grinned widely as a deadly aura appeared around her as Luffy just laughed and patted her shoulder as the rest cringed at what she could do with all those items. "Ah that must be snot-noses daddy." Luka teased as a short shotgun was aimed at her and Luffy. With an invisible flick of her wrist she sent the bullet she was holding into the barrel of the gun with it exploding in the World Noble's face. "Well that's no good."

"No shit." Nami commented dryly. "Will you stop beating up the World Nobel's?"

"Whaat?! They asked for it!" Luka whined and pointed towards the Celestial Dragons. "It's not like I'm 'actually' going to kill them." The StrawHats gave her a disbelieving stare. Even Chopper and Luffy and felt her cheeks go hot. "W-whaat?! I'm serious!"

"Su~re." Franky said. "If there weren't this many witnesses around, I bet you would've tortured the family till you grew bored and killed them all of in the most humiliating way possible…like hanging them naked off a branch for all to see your handy work."

Luka flinched with sagged shoulders. "Am I 'that' readable?"

"Yes." They all stated with Chopper saying. "Only with the things you don't like…like Sanji, Franky and Brook for example. They're all perverts and we all know it was you who turned their clothes pink and cut holes in them so that their privates were shown to all. And that you sabotaged their bathing time by filling the water with bright orange dye that turned them that colour."

"Okay, I have you know…" Luka stated with her hand on her hip with one finger pointing to her nakama. "That was damn funny and it was all Luffy's idea to begin with."

"No, it wasn't." Luffy whistled as he looked elsewhere with pouty lips.

"Lair." They all muttered. Deciding that they had to keep triple look out on the twins whenever they were alone or with one another. All preparing to fight the knights and agents that entered the room as the Nobel's ran out screaming in fear. The StrawHats laying waste to the oncoming fighters as Franky looked around for the keys to Caimie's neck-cuff. Soon Robin, Brook and Usopp joining them from the opening in the roof as Usopp landed on top of the Oldest World Noble, knocking him out in the process.

"Luffy! The marines are already here!" Luka called out to him as she summoned dual blades and sliced through the enemies.

"How do you know?" Luffy asked.

"The fuck am I supposed to know. Don't you feel them too?" Luka commented and saw that Luffy could feel them too when she tripped backwards and landed in somebody's lap.

"Be careful there, Miss." An amused dark chuckle came from Law's mouth as Luka looked up at him oddly before she kicked the knights away and sat up. Unsealing a chain and tossed it towards the group that were heading towards Luffy's back and dragged them into the skies before plundering them deep into the earth. "Your body's not keeping up with you, is it?" Law asked as Luka looked over to him with those critical brown orbs that had him captivated.

"Something like that." Spotting a bear and asked. "What's up with the bear in orange?"

"I'm Beppo! Pleasure to meet you, Luka-chan." the bear greeted with a friendly wave.

Luka raised a brow at the friendly honorific the bear used and shrugged her shoulders. "Pleasure, Beppo-chan." flashing him a grin when Chopper appeared and possessively encased her in his arms as he had a glaring match with the white bear. "You should be getting out of here too, Doctor." Hearing Robin inform Luffy of who the man was as Law smirked at Luka as he stayed in his seat. He eyed her carefully, amused by her reactions, considering she never showed any and by the way she moved. She looked as if she was dancing and never used too much wasted energy and knew that her body was damage. To what extend? He was curious to find out if she let him.

Luka's attention moved over to Caimie when she heard the final World Nobel fall to the ground and called out. "So I was right. You came just for the money."

"And you came to play around with the Celestial Dragons." Ray grinned up to her as she had a twinkle of playfulness and fondness in her eyes as he moved over to the mermaid. The giant not far from his side. Seeing Hatchan standing near Luka protectively with the hybrid human-reindeer and smirked. "So I see. Now then…" before anybody knew it, all the guards fell to the ground unconscious as Luka looked to Rayleigh wide eyed as he winked at her. "That StrawHat, it certainly suits a fearless man like your-self. I've been waiting to meet you, Monkey D Luffy." Looking to Caimie to take off her collar as everyone looked to him. Luffy on the other hand gazed to his sister who just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders while gesturing to her head. Luffy nodding that she might've met him once.

Rayleigh made his way over to Luka as Chopper stepped back and retracted his arms from around her. Zoro about to attack the man if Luka hadn't raised her hand to stop him as she never broke her gaze from the old man. Rayleigh laughed lightly and reached out to cup her cheek. "You have the exact same eyes as her." Making Luka's eyes widen as Luffy huh-ed in confusion. "How is your body? Not hurting too much I hope."

Luka slapped away his hand as Hatchan came forward and talked with the Dark Knight. Ignoring Zoro's knowing look. She was still a little mad at him for telling her what to do like she was his pet or like how he hefted her onto his shoulder and took her with him into the Groves. She wished he would just say what was on his mind instead of expecting her to read him all the time, but she knew it was his way of showing her that he cared. He was an odd one. It was hard on her throbbing brain to keep up with everything in her life. The three Captains walking out of the building while bickering between one another as they faced the marines outside.

Luka clicked her neck to release the tension in her body and stood up. Walking after the three tempered Captains and ignored Rayleigh's comment. "Just as stubborn, I see." Hearing his laughter as she walked out with everyone else conscious not so far behind and saw the damage the three captains made in the short time. Seeing the chibi-Luffy and knew he used third gear to take out some of the marines.

"It was nice fighting with you, StrawHat. I'm glad I meet you here, but, the next time I see you, I won't be so easy." Kidd smirked as he glanced over to Luffy.

"Hmm…but…I'm the one who's going to find one piece." Luffy stated confidently with a laugh. No hesitation in his goals that caught Kidd and Law's attention. A marine coming for Kidd when Killer interfered and took them out. Snapping his Capitan out of his thoughts and got out of there. Though not before telling Law and Luffy to meet again in the New World.

Beppo coming to defend his Capitan from a marine as Law walked away. Feeling a pair of eyes on him and glanced over to Luka to see that she was looking at him and smirked at her as she looked away from him. Sanji moving to defend Luffy and all began to move. Luka was the only one who didn't move and instead created a clone to follow her nakama as she slipped into the shadows and reappeared before Law and the former Pirate Capitan, Jean Bart. "I knew you would come to me." Law chuckled as he finished taking off Jean's collar and approached Luka. "How may I help you, Luka-ya?"

Luka looked over him carefully and requested. "I have 30 minutes before my clone disappears and 10 before a couple of my nakama know that I am a clone. Can you check over my body in that time frame?"

Law only smirked as he soundlessly created a blue film about the two as his nakama kept watch. "Let's see what I can do, Luka-ya."

**XXXX**

Rayleigh laughed as they managed to get back to Shakky's bar and entered to tend to the wounds of the injured. All settling inside as Chopper got to work on the minor wounds on everybody with Luka brushing him off as she didn't needed to be looked after right now. The StrawHats in shock when the old man introduced himself as Silvers Rayleigh, the first mate of the Pirate King's crew. Everybody hearing the legendary name at least once in their lives in books as Rayleigh began to explain that the Roger Pirates weren't captured, but, that Roger turned himself in. "For the Government it was a show of strength, even though they might have publicly announced that they captured him."

"The Pirate King gave himself up, what the hell for?!" Nami questioned in disbelief.

"Because we saw the end of our journey." Ray answered. "The day he was publicly executed, four years before that day, Roger came down with an incurable disease." Glancing over to Luka as she looked to him stiffly. "An incurable disease that no one could do anything about…even the mighty Roger suffered that. At that time, a doctor, who also happened to be the lighthouse keeper of the tallest lighthouse in all the Oceans, Crocus of the twin capes was the only man who was able to ease the suffering of Roger. We asked him to accompany us on our last voyage, as a ship doctor. And finally after three years, while holding off Roger's death, we were able to do the impossible, and conquer the Grand Line." Further explaining that Roger gained the title 'Pirate King' soon after and enjoyed heading towards the unforeseeable future. Secretly disbanding the group and with a year later came Roger's execution that forever changed the World today. "I didn't go. This is what his lasts words to me were. _'I ain't going to die, partner.'_ The Marines expected to use Roger's death as a warning to all other pirates, but, it instead turned into the raising of the curtains of the 'New Pirate Age'. Roger's final words ignited a fire that burned throughout the entire world and for over 2 decades." Ray looked solely at Luka when he said his next words. "There was never a day with so much laughter! So many tears! So much free flowing booze! He was my Capitan…he was my best friend…and such a great man!"

Rayleigh smirked when Luka stormed out of the bar and slammed the door shut. Taking a swig of his drink and laughed heartedly. "Ahh my bad. It seems I hit a soft spot for her. Even though she wasn't here in the first place." Ignoring the confused looks and explained to Luffy that Shanks and Buggy were apprentices on Roger's ship. Meeting Shanks 10 years back with his signature straw hat missing, along with an arm. "Shanks surprised me when he said that you said the exact same thing Roger once said…and with your sister…from what I heard about her from Shanks she was a stubborn and feisty young girl." Laughing once more as he felt the 'real' Luka presence near and could tell she was still in a bad mood. Though her body seemed 60% healed and smirked as he pieced together that she was with the surgeon of death. "Tell me Luffy, what do you know of your parents?"

The door slammed opened as Luka snapped back. "Don't answer that, Luffy." Catching the bottle of whiskey the old man tossed at her and handed it over to Franky. "I don't like bourbon."

"I know." Ray grinned over at her. "You seem healthier from the last time we met, Luka-chan." Glancing over to the confused Luffy and asked Luka as he pointed at her older brother. "Tell me. Does Luffy-kun know?"

"Know what? Luka?" Luffy questioned with a pout that had Luka wavering slightly. Ray not missing their interactions in the least and smirked.

Luka replying to Ray. "No he doesn't. Only I know and right now, you've confirmed my theory."

"Ahh I see. You know, Roger wasn't that very bright, much like young Luffy-kun here." Ray prodded her buttons to see how far he could push her before she tried to attack him. He saw no fear in her eyes just the underlying anger. Anger for what? He wanted to know. "I believe it's time that the two of us talk alone before I go coat your ship. For free of course for taking care of Hatchan." Gazing over to Nico Robin and said. "Leave your question for later. I wish to talk to Luka-chan first." Leading her to the back of the shop as she didn't hesitate to follow him. Entering the medium sized back room and sat on one of the crates for from any opening. Ray taking a seat next to her as both looked ahead to all the boxed alcohol and dried goods. "Is it wise to keep a big secret like this from your own brother?"

"No, it's not." She replied sternly. "I'll tell him one day in the near future, just not now."

"You are just like your mother, you know." Ray commented that had Luka tensing. "Even without seeing your face, you carry the same presence she does. One to be reckoned with. One to be terribly afraid of. Would you like to know her name…perhaps what happened to her?"

Ray saw that Luka was hesitant. Knowing what the girl needed in her life was a strong female influence that only a mother could bring. Hearing her whispered sadly. "No, I don't." fingering the medallion around her neck and took calming breathes.

"I can see in your eyes that you are close to losing yourself to your inner-darkness and I do not wish to see that happen to a young and talented girl like yourself." Pointing to his heart as he gazed down at her. "There is always a void, darkness in one's heart that we actively seek out who can fill it. You already have that person, yet you refuse to let him in all the way. Why is that, Luka-chan?"

"Because I'm not whole." She replied immediately. "I have yet to become one. My past is more complicated than Luffy's brain. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I just stayed home in East Blue like Ji-chan said. My brain wouldn't be on overdrive 70% of the time."

Ray just hummed at her answer, knowing underneath that she was in self-denial. That she didn't need to be taken care of or loved. At least that's what he thought. Instead asking. "Why so angry? On the outside the others may see your smile but they don't _'feel'_ your anger. You've even learnt how to shadow the emotions in your eyes, but you can't hide your soul. You don't have to answer an old man like me, Luka-chan…"

"I…" Luka frowned in thought. Explaining to the old man. "I don't know. About a 2 weeks ago, give or take a few days, a burning feeling has been building up. It started in my gut and now I can feel it all over my body." _"And it's not Victoria. I've checked hundreds of times."_ Looking to the medallion in her hand and saw the small light fade in and out gently through the writing. She knew Rayleigh couldn't see it, but she certainly did. "Intuition maybe?"

Ray only ruffled her hair. Letting no words pass his lips as he didn't want to ruin everything for the young one. Just by looking at her, Ray knew that she liked figuring things out on her own. _"I wonder if she has the same gift as her mother."_ "You know for an old man like myself, I always feared when something is truly lost, one can never get it back." Changing the subject as Luka looked to him curiously. "I see whenever you look to Zoro-kun that a small spark is there…I also saw it with Law-kun…"

Luka shut him up with a dangerous growl. "It's not like that. I was just curious to know more about Tora-chan."

"Tora-chan?" Ray questioned with a raised brow as Luka huffed and looked away from him.

"Well…I can't pronounce his name properly and Law sounds like he's in his fifties. He didn't seem to mind."

"And Zoro-kun?"

Luka grew quiet and reserved before she breathed out gently with a soft smile. "He is the only man that can hold my heart. All of it."

"You should tell him that then." Ray said. "You may never know what the future brings, Luka-chan. and if talking doesn't work, use actions." Laughing perversely that made Luka elbow him in the gut, even though it didn't affect him. "But remember, you are young. In the future there may be another that might capture your attention or a past interest that will rouse your dormant emotions. If you know for certain your feelings for Zoro-kun are genuine then you should tell him before it gets too late...for the both of you."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about? My mother, love-life and my anger?"

"Not really. I just wanted to get to know you better without wondering ears." Patting her head and left the storage room. Looking over to Zoro and gestured for him to go and talk with Luka while he chatted with the StrawHats a little longer.

Luka looked up when she saw the swordsman enter. Still a tad mad that he didn't want her to fight, but she couldn't help but greet him with a warm smile as he looked shyly at her as he occupied the seat that Rayleigh was once in.

Zoro tensed slightly when Luka rested her head on his shoulder but melted under her touch and wrapped and arm around her to keep her warm. Muttering genuinely. "I'm really sorry, Luka…please don't push me away." Not getting into specifics about what he was apologising for. He had a lot to say sorry for. Making her wait, making her worried, and forcing her to stop fighting when he knew it was hard for her to do so…he couldn't help it. He just cared for her _that_ much…and it scared him. Wondering what would happen if he ever lost her or if she quit as a pirate and went back to East Blue and found a nice man to settle down with. Zoro wanted to growl at that image and just held onto her tighter as her calm scent wafted into his nose and unknowingly snuggled into her growing locks. It just brushed pass her shoulders.

"Zoro…" Luka whispered as she laced her hand in his and played with her ring on his finger. Leaving it on him to hold for a while longer, she had a feeling he would need it. "No matter what…" Luka gulped and closed her eyes as she willed herself to say this to Zoro. Rayleigh was right. "No matter what, my heart is yours and I will fight until the day I see you again if we were ever separated."

Zoro looked down at her and shock and stuttered out with a flaring face and wide eyes. "W-what…?"

"Roronoa Zoro, aishiteru."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 17**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

The pirate gang left Shakky's bar, though Luka lagged behind to speak to Hatchan. Feeling his uneasiness and hugged him tightly and whispered. "Thank you for everything, Hatchan. I may not remember much of you, but, you saved my sanity and my life and for that I'll forever be in your debt." Pulling back and patted his arm before waving goodbye to Caimie and Pappug. She hadn't talked to Zoro since she confessed to him…screw that. To be honest, the swordsman was completely ignoring her and stood as far away from her as possible. It did hurt, she had to admit that. It hurt _a lot_ and damn her chest couldn't stop hurting whenever he would redirect his daze from her whenever she looked over at him and she was sure the rest of the crew knew this too but did not pry. Luka was thankful for that. Her pillar had suddenly crumbled under all the weight and she didn't know when her pillar would be repaired. Her darkness would consume her if her pillar didn't strengthen.

The StrawHats all decided to go separate ways with Luka being the first to leave and didn't look back as she took Rayleigh's Vivre card. Heading in the opposite direction her crew went in and found herself in the market district and somehow found herself in an older store and in front of a display cabinet of Log poses. To be more precise, three needled log poses. **"Buy one.**" Victoria snapped and went back to ignoring Luka. Disappointed that one brainless male had brought down Luka's spirits. Honestly…then again, Victoria had only felt disgust for men and fear from the man on fire. He was dangerous. He was…no. He _is _the devil. Though there was only _one_ man Victoria could tolerate and that was the man that Luka had faithfully lost her virginity to. T_hat_ shichibukai would always hold a heart in Victoria's book and knew that soon enough, the same would be for Luka once she got back what she had lost.

Luka didn't hesitate and talked to the employer behind the counter. "Could I please get this Log pose?" Pointing to the black metal band that had the three needles sitting upon a smooth black surface and had vine patterns engraved around the band. Paying for her log pose at a 20% discount due to her haggling and placed it upon her wrist. Leaving the store and froze when a bird landed before her and chirped frantically. Her eyes going cold and hard and ordered. "Show me." Chasing after the bird and soon found herself in the middle of an intense and unbeatable fight. Spotting Luffy yelling to his nakama to run away from the tall man in yellow that made Luka's eyes widen she had seen him before…in her memories. He was standing on top of Zoro with the base of his foot glowing. Luka had no idea when her body did till she grabbed the man's leg and kicked Zoro over to Usopp and Sanji. "What do you think you're doing…Kizaru-sensei?" she whispered for only the two of them to hear.

Admiral Kizaru's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he recognised those cold and calculated eyes from anywhere and retracted his leg from her grip. Bending down to her height and whispered in her ear. "Oh so this is what you look like without your mask, Victoria. You're a very beautiful young girl. What are you doing with such low-lives like pirate? Hmm?" he drawled out sarcastically but Luka knew he was serious.

"I'm here of my own free-will. You touch them and I'll kill you right here!" Luka hissed at him. Both knew she wasn't capable of such an action but Kizaru chuckled none the less and pulled away from her with calm eyes. Assessing her with experienced eyes that Luka wanted to flinch at but her stubbornness stopped herself. She wouldn't be looked down upon by men.

"You seem to have lost your skills, Victoria. I'm disappointed in you." Kizaru stated with a lazy sigh and rubbed his stubble chin with a finger in thought. "I can put in a word for you and have you can return to us safely. I could say I sent you out on a mission."

"Forgive me, Kizaru-sensei, but I must decline. My time with the World Government has come to an end…Victoria has come to an end."

"Oh?" he raised a brow. "And do you simply think that Akainu will allow you to leave without hassle? He'll be very jealous of this…hmm what do I call you now…weapons princess. Akainu is a very predatory man, even at his old age." He chuckled as he saw the fear flash before her eyes. Spotting a blonde, swordsman and straw hat. Grabbing Luka's shoulder and flashed them about 150 metres away. "Youth these days can be incredibly rude."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Luka questioned suspiciously as Kizaru looked down at her as the monster trio were heading over to them.

"Hmm. I heard from Kuma that you've lost some of your memories…it's no fun fighting my former-student that doesn't have her skills polished. I know you saw me as every other male you've meet, but I truly enjoyed teaching you. It is rare finding a student with such fire that it consumes the sensei into getting stronger alongside their student." Watching as _Kuma_ knocked the trio away. Luka briefly glancing at the bear-like man and frowned.

"That's _not_ Kuma-chan."

"Hmm it's not." Kizaru drew out and looked over Luka once more. "You won't win. You did after all attack a Celestial Dragon. Even I cannot overlook these rules for my favourite student if you do not wish to return hmm. As for former Rare-admiral X Drake…I don't like him…not sure if he survived either." Laughing lightly at the memory of the former marine trying to fight of a Pacifista.

Luka leapt away from Kizaru as soon as she sensed a shift in the air. Barely dodging his light based kick. Landing on her bad leg and covered the sharp pain that shot up her leg and stood up tall in front of the monster trio. Blocking them from facing the Kuma-look-alike. Holding her arms out wide and kept her face neutral as Kizaru appeared beside _Kuma_ with a lazy smirk. "I'm serious. _Leave_." She hissed at him with eyes that made everyone but Kizaru and 'Kuma' freeze. Luka sounded…like death himself.

Kizaru only chuckled and raised his hand to stop 'Kuma'. "Tell me, do your _nakama_ know what you've done over the years? How many innocent people you have deceived? All those islands you have destroyed and made people homeless? How many lives you've taken? The scars that live within your body and will eat at your soul till you let it consume you completely? Hmm. But what's the most important, is that have you told your beloved _nakama_ that you are to wed Admiral Akainu…all to protect your precious brothers? Yes, Akainu told me about his proposal to you. It's not every day he's so generous. I believe Akainu is now the only one who has never seen your beautiful face underneath that mask."

Luka lowered her arms with fear etched into her eyes. Victoria sighed within her mind and released a little of her memories that strengthen Luka a fraction. "I never would hurt the innocent. They're all alive and safe where you'll never find them, ever again. They're under the protection of the Revolutionary Army!"

Kizaru frowned. He had her for a moment but then lost 40% of her. "Maybe I should take you to your fiancé instead of killing you here."

"Luka; is this true?" Luffy asked as his sister retracted from his outstretched hand. "Why? Why would you hand yourself over to 'them' for me…for Ace and I?! What about your dream to be the best?!"

"I never wanted to be the best." Luka whispered sadly. "Never."

Kizaru gestured for 'Kuma' to take the crew out with Luka kicking the large man into the air and jumped up after him. Grabbing his leg and flung him towards Kizaru. Luka already knowing that it wouldn't affect him and landed on a branch high in the tall trees. "You are much better than this." Kizaru sighed as he appeared behind Luffy with his hand held out whilst glowing with yellow light. "Much better than this. I want to kill you the only way I know I can. From the inside out." Blasting Luffy with his light. Yet what he saw was Luka covered in scorched marks as Luffy was up in the tree. "Oh? You're as interesting as ever, weapons princess. Now, now. Don't give me that look. You look scary." He chuckled.

Chopper swallowed his panic as he watched Luka stand up on shaky legs. Noticing earlier when she returned to Shakky's bar that she seemed healthier than before, but now she seemed where she was after the Thriller Bark incident. Robin was faring well either as she had to hold back Nami and Usopp from attacking the Admiral to save Luka. The young girl had been through so much at such a young age that Robin understood her silent message to run and leave everything up to her. Luka was holding back. Holding back her blood lust and going on the defence. "We have to run!" Robin shouted desperately. "Luffy! We have to get out of here!"

"We can't just leave Luka behind!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"No! We have to leave!" Robin protested. "If we don't leave now, we'll die for sure! RUN!" Robin yelled as she picked up Chopper and started to run. Smacking out of his hands the three rumble balls and pulled Nami and Usopp along with her. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE! WE HAVE TO **LIVE**!" Robin saw out of the corner off her eye, 'Kuma' coming after her and froze till Luka appeared and they were soon in her spot, faraway. Wondering what happened and witness as Luka took on the full effects of the beam once more. Getting up slower and spat out blood.

"Everybody leave and survive!" Luffy ordered. "Get out of here! We can't win against these guys!"

"What about Luka?!" Chopper cried out hopelessly.

Kizaru created a light sabre and dashed to attack the heavily panting Luka when suddenly Rayleigh appeared and stopped him from slicing Luka's head off. "What are you doing, kid? Why aren't you fighting back?" Rayleigh questioned in confusion.

"She can't fight. Her guilt is eating at her. She's repenting the only way she know how…through pain." Kizaru drew out tiredly as he fought with the former first mate of the Pirate King. "Through pain...it is what makes her know she's alive. She may not remember, but she is still the same person deep down."

'Kuma' aimed a triple beam, from both hands and mouth, at Luka as she just looked up with determined eyes, though there was a slight dullness to them. Sanji panicked and tried to run after her if it wasn't for Luffy stopping and yelled at his Capitan before Luffy hushed him with a stern glare. "She won't die. She promised me she wouldn't die!"

"She's going to die!" Franky hollered as Brook dashed over to her. Only to run into a large barrier that surrounded the entire StrawHats. It was at least 75 metres in diameter. The largest Luka had ever created. It stopped the large man with a broad axe from attacking Luffy. Surprising everyone as they didn't even sense the male.

Luka gazed over to Luffy with a smile and whispered. "I've only ever wished to protect you and Ace. If you or he died, I won't come back…just like Sabo…but this time I won't come back for good. I'm so sorry I left you alone." Returning her gaze to 'Kuma' as his attack was almost complete. "I've done many regrettable things in my life…let me repent with this final battle." She muttered to herself and 'Kuma'. No one else hearing but Rayleigh.

"Monkey D Luka. Weapons Princess. B170, 000, 000. Target locked." 'Kuma' stated.

Luka inhaled the scents around her and ignored her nakama's pleading calls as she closed her eyes. Pretending that there was no pain in her body and waited patiently. There was a reason why she trained at night when nobody was awake. She trained to protect the ones she actually loved. Even if it meant tearing her body apart. It had been years since she last felt inner-peace. Luka's eyes snapped open when she felt heat nearing her face with 'Kuma' suddenly seeing that his opponent wasn't in front of him and felt a weight on his shoulder as his hat was knocked away. His body tensing as he felt fingers insert into his neck. Dislodging his spinal cord from his brain and couldn't move his legs. His lower half paralysed and grabbed the girl off his shoulders and tossed her towards a tree with a mouth beamed aimed at her.

"Wait…PX-1." A calm and soft voice called out as the person caught Luka mid-air and held onto her carefully as he placed her on the ground. "You're still alive, Luka."

"Kuma-chan. It's really you." Luka coughed and hacked out more blood. "Damn. My body's still not strong enough for that speed." Looking up to him. She lying to herself. She knew it wasn't because of her speed, but something that had been occurring since she was 7.

Kuma looked deep into her eyes and saw something flash before them. Fear? No. Hope? No. It was desperation. "If you were to take a trip, where would you go?" he asked her the same question once more as he took off his gloves.

"To hell." Luka muttered through cracked lips.

"Luka…" he called her name softly for only the two of them to hear. "This will be the last time I see you." Seeing her eyes soften as pooling tears formed in her warm chocolate orbs. Those were the eyes of someone that cared and Kuma was touched. Though he could see the pain in her eyes and gazed over to the StrawHats that she kept back…his glassed eyes meet Roronoa Zoro's. They looked dead, his skin pale with blood staining his skin and body. His eyes were solely on the woman before him and looked back at Luka.

"Kuma-chan…I can't move." Luka confessed. "If I stand up, I'll fall because fear is eating at me. You're wrong. I'm not strong. I'm still that weak 7 year old girl that couldn't even save her big brother. The same weak child that wouldn't cry while I was being tainted. I can't even cry now when I know death is coming for me. Please…don't go easy on them. They need to get stronger." She whispered.

Kuma nodded at her hidden meaning. She didn't want him to kill them, but to make them see that they won't survive in the New World in their current condition. "Prepare for hell, Luka. Farewell." He said and before anybody knew it…Monkey D Luka vanished.

"**LUKA!**" Luffy shouted as her barrier dropped and headed towards Kuma with anger in his eyes.

Zoro was still pale and stiff. _"How did this happen? She was right there?"_ Feeling a rising heat rise from within him and growled dangerously as he grabbed his three katana and rushed Kuma with Sanji not far behind. Along with Franky, Brook, Monster Chopper and Usopp. Robin was enraged as well and followed as backup as Nami swallowed her tears and charged after the Shichibukai. _"I _knew_ this was coming! Why didn't I do anything?! I could've saved her! She should be here! Smiling, laughing and teasing! She should be here!" _"She should be ALIVE!" Zoro yelled as he attacked Kuma with Luffy and Sanji. Seeing the panic in Luffy's eyes and knew that Luka wasn't answering him. Knowing the rest of the crew was trying to hold back their tears, but, what he didn't know was that he was freely crying with each attack. _"Enies Lobby! Thriller Bark! And even now! She's been there to protect us! She's been injured _every_ damn time! She's never gotten the chance to heal! And I…I…I'm such an asshole! Luka, please forgive me! I'm sorry! LUKA!"_ Running up to Kuma when he felt Kuma's paw touch his face and grew wide eyed as the tears fell. The last thing he saw before black was the shinning ring on his finger. "Luka…" He whispered with a broken heart.

Kuma made every one vanish before he headed over to Luffy with his paw out. "This is the last time I will see you." Repeating the same words to Luka and said one last thing to Luffy before he touched him. "Keep your mind…open." Making the StrawHat Capitan disappear last.

**XXXX**

3 days later:

Luka found herself being greeted by the eyes of a large yellow-eyed tiger. 2 times the size of a normal tiger and cringed as it breathed all over her and could smell the raw meat on its breath. _"Damn that sly, Kuma-chan. I thought I was going to die for good."_ She humoured herself and stiffened when the tiger licked her. Pushing back its large snout and glared at it. "Oi, Oi. No kissing on the first date, kiddo."

"Urh can speak?" The tiger rumbled with childish surprise as Luka's eyes widen in surprise too. "Oh s'rry." The tiger grinned with large fangs as Luka saw that the tiger had black fur with silver strips and watched as the animal shrunk and morphed. Smaller and smaller till it turned into a young boy no older than 5 and blinked several times with her mouth agape. The child has wavy, shoulder length black hair as his skin was creamy white and had shinny yellow eyes. Silver streaks running through his hair as he was dressed in only a dark silver fur cloth around his small hips. "Nice ta meet ya! I'm Terri! Who ure ya?! Wut ure these?" Jabbing at her breasts. "Ya dun't look tat stong. But I'se neva seen ta man like yo befar wit ure pelts."

Luka grabbed the boy's wandering hands. Finding it hard to understand his bumpkin accent and said to him. "That's because I'm not a man, brat. I'm a woman with a vagina and everything." Deciding to be blunt with this simple kid. Even though he was so young, Luka could see that whoever was raising him was raised to be a warrior. Overall the kid was darn cute and would be a stunner when he was older. "And I'm not wearing pelt, they're called clothes made out of cotton. A type of flower. My name is Luka…oh and it's also rude to lick a woman. Even if you did eat a devil fruit."

Terri's eyes widen in shock before they narrowed in fear. "Tis ain't gud, Lu-chan." The 17 year old raising a brow at the kid's rude manners. "I'se neva seen ta wuman befar. Urh has ta hid…urh has ta leave…" the spark in his beautifully sunny orbs darkened that made Luka's heartstrings tighten and knew the kid was sad and in thought. "I'se dun't know whos ma mama is…nabudy has a mama here. Welcum ta the Islund of Men. Swain Islund."

"_Gentleman friend?"_ Luka mused as she looked over the jungle boy. _"How misleading…unless…"_ "An island of men? No females whatsoever?" The young shook his head that made Luka flinch. _"Kuma-chan, you bastard. This really is hell."_ "Umm well, why should I leave? I mean I can't exactly move with all my injuries." She said as she was still propped up on the tree she woke up on.

"Ohh. S'rry Lu-chan." the boy's eyes narrowing in thought and asked. "Whut's like hasing a mama?"

Luka was taken aback by his question before her eyes grew soft and sad. "I don't know. My mother…I don't have one. I know my father's name…but he's not my father."

Terri looked interested and crawled into her lap, not knowing he was being rude, but Luka brushed it off as the young boy never knowing how to learn manners or behaving in female company and welcomed him kindly as he asked curiously. "Whut ya mean ba tat?"

"I have a father, yes. But he did not raise me. I believe a dad is the person that had loved and raised you from the beginning…you may not know what a mother's touch is like, but for me, I don't know what a parent's touch is at all. Terri-kun…" the boy fidgeted in excitement at the honorific and inwardly frowned as she asked. "Why are you out in this forest? Why aren't you with your family, friends or in a village?" seeing his face dampen and regretted asking such a young kid such a question.

"I'sa a bad kid. Nabudy likes da runt of ta litter. I sa runt in ta past 20 yurs." He sniffled a little and tried to put on a brave face for Luka. But Luka had seen that face on Luffy several times that she instinctively wrapped her protesting arms around the kid to embrace him in a warm hug. Her pillar slowly mending as she rubbed Terri's bare back soothingly. Feeling him stiffen before he shyly hugged her back. Luka smiled at that. At least the kid's instincts weren't hampered. "Ya has ta leave, Lu-chan. befur Ryuuji-sama finds ya. I dun't want ya ta die!" tearing up instantly and planted his head between her breasts.

"For a tiger, you sure are sensitive." Rubbing his hair. Surprised at how soft it was and said. "But I can't move if I can't heal myself. Do you mind hopping off me and letting me heal?" the boy already scrambling off her lap and smirked at him funnily. Forcing her hands together and closed her eyes and she breathed in and out calmly. "Barrier Arts: Regeneration." She whispered and was soon shrouded in a soft green glow. She had time. Time to heal, time to go over her thoughts and time to rebuild her pillar that stopped her from falling into her darkness.

Terri's eyes grew wide and wanted to help his new friend. Morphing into his full tiger state and ran deep within the forest to find some food for the mysterious and kind woman to eat. She wasn't like all the stories he was told about women. He was told the women were vile and cruel creatures that would hurt you whenever they could. That they were uglier than the wild warthogs and dirtier than the local marshes. Lu-chan however had kindness swarming within her eyes and radiated power and peace. Her touch was gentle and kind. Her words soft and warm. She was beautiful…then again he had never seen another woman before, but he had a feeling that there were women that the men told as tales.

Terri had set up a fire and everything as he caught a large wild boar and cooked it up good as Luka was still covered in that warm glowing green stuff and looked carefully to see that her bruises and cuts were disappearing and awed. Her eyes fluttering open after 10 long hours of healing and saw the meat. Disappearing and attacked the meat with her mouth and ate ¾ of the giant boar before she sat back down with a loud burp that made Terri awe more and giggle. "Ahh that was good. I always need to eat heaps after using the green barrier. Now I'm at least 75%. That should do me good till I head back to Sabaody Archipelago." Gesturing the little brunet over and peck his forehead in surprise. "Thanks for taking care of me, kid. It's not every day I meet a sweet kid like you."

"TERRI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A harsh booming voice sounded that made the child shiver and close up on him-self. Transforming from a spirited young kid into a timid and stuttering boy. Luka frowned at this and looked up to see that they were surrounded by several men in their fur pelt around their waist. All of different build and colouring, yet all good-looking but it didn't faze Luka at all as she stood up and blocked Terri behind her.

"Pluze Lu-chan. Run awuy. I nut see ya hurt." Terri begged as he pulled at her brown leather jacket.

Luka stayed in her place stubbornly with her eyes staying steady as the surrounding warriors all morphed into animals of the cat and dog family. They were large beasts…they were dangerous men. "Don't you _dare_ lay your hands on a child." She threatened. Yet the animals all gnawed, hissed and growled at her. Obviously not liking her presence. Weaving an arm around Terri's shaking shoulders and pulled him close to her frame. She would rather be at the mercy of perverted men than have a child shed tears. Her senses kicked in as she grabbed hold of Terri and leapt high into a tree as a cheetah was now in her spot licking his teeth viciously. "Terri. Close your eyes. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Smiling reassuringly down at him as he nodded timidly and did as he was told. The scent of blood hitting his nostrils and clenched his fists. Not wanting to disobey the nice woman…and also because he was afraid that it was her blood that was being shredded. Though he calmed down when the soft scent of honey wafted into his senses with Luka picking him up and holding onto him tight. Holding onto him safely. "Open your eyes, but don't look down." Luka whispered as Terri was greeted by warm chocolate eyes that made his cheeks heat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yus." Reaching a hand out and wiped the blood that stained her cheek as she never broke his gaze. Her eyes were so soft and reassuring that he felt like his insides were warming up like how he'd have fresh bread and milk in front of the fire. "Urh beat dem." He stated.

Luka gave him a warm smile and said. "Because I had somebody to protect." Her smile wavering a tad before she held tightly onto Terri and rolled out of the way as a tall, broad man in a black pelt landed where she previously was. Watching as he stood up slowly and faced her with cold green eyes that made her frown. The alluring man stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight to show look his well-defined and sculpted build with his lush tanned skin. He had a large tribal tattoo over his left breast, stretching over to his shoulder and ¾ of the way down his upper-arm. Luka guessing the art also moved onto his back and looked up to his sharp and handsome features with a head of wavy brown tresses that moved over his head like the rolling sea. Luka wished he had more than that loin cloth pelt he was wearing on, because the man's looks could kill if she were normal. But she wasn't and just tilted her head in confusion. Feeling Terri burry his head into her neck as he whimpered a little and guessed that this late-20 year old is Ryuuji-sama…and the fact Terri was muttering his name over and over again.

Luka saw anger, sadness and fear in Ryuuji's eyes that he tried to cover behind the coldness and didn't say anything. Walking up to him slowly as if he were a scared kitten and handed over Terri. Seeing the surprise in his face as he accepted the boy and leapt down to the whimpering and withering men. Doubting she could heal them and instead found an Aloe Vera plant to disinfect the wounds she gave them and plastered the wounds with some tree gum. Finishing tending to the wounded men and looked back up to the curious Ryuuji and shivering Terri that was hiding behind his leg and said clearly. "I'll accept all the blame. All punishment I shall accept if you leave Terri-kun out of this. It was all my fault." Getting onto her knees and bowed deeply. Though it wounded her pride, her sisterly instincts wouldn't allow Terri to be hurt. Even though she barely knew the kid.

"Why?" a husky and tempting voice emitted from Ryuuji's mouth as he gazed down in confusion at the bowing brunette. "You are obviously a woman. Why would you do all of this? Especially for a male the runt of the litter."

Luka growled and snapped her eyes up at the village leader. "Terri-kun is _not_ a runt. He may not act like the rest of your and that's for a reason. He's naturally a sweet and charismatic kid; not some meat-headed warrior that would attack a child. If I sense that Terri-kun is hurt in anyway, I will _never_ forgive you and your people ever. I'll taunt you for however long I live." She threatened as the warriors woke up and growled at her as if she was crazy. Women are vile creatures. "Kill me if it satisfies you as long as Terri-kun walks free. I don't care what you think or experienced with women, but I will never forgive a barbarian that hurts a child."

"Just who do you think you are?!"

"You can't talk to Ryuuji-Omo-sama (Lord Ryuuji) like that!"

"He's our Lord! Show some respect, _woman_!"

"She's despicable! Ryuuji-Omo-sama! Please allow us to kill her!"

"We won't be taken for surprise like before!"

The men cried in outrage as Ryuuji had his gaze to the only woman on the island and halted his men by raising his hand. "That won't be necessary. She's too powerful for you. We won't fight; she has accepted the punishment that awaits her back in the village." Jumping down from the tree and tossed Terri at her feet as she scrambled to keep him safe from the savages and tried her best to calm the young boy down with soft words and reassuring smiles. She was…odd in Ryuuji's books. Noticing how she walked three steps behind him with Terri the troublemaker in her arms. Gaze drawn to the ground. She acted like the women in Wano country he had read about in books. It was considered lady-like, polite and respectful in the samurai country. Ryuuji was confused. Weren't women supposed to be evil creatures that use what's resourceful till they get what they want or get bored? She was an odd one. "State your name." he voiced and gained her attention.

"Luka. Monkey D Luka."

"D?" He muttered in confusion. Luka guessing that he didn't like to talk much and just kept quiet as she comforted the child that was slowly drifting off to sleep. Luka followed the sculpted leader into the village and kept her gaze lowered as several men of all ages stopped what they were doing and came out of their homes with curious or glaring eyes. They hurt, especially since the guards didn't let up and kept boring holes into the back of her skull. Terri falling asleep on in her arms and resisted the urge to run or beat the shit out of the men that eyed her the wrong way. She had to get back to Luffy as quickly as possible and the rest of the crew. _'Zoro…'_ her mind whispered and caved in on herself. Barely recognising entering an old styled Victorian house. It certainly didn't suit what they wore or acted. Ryuuji led Luka into his study that was filled with book about everything and anything about the world and their history. "Place the boy over there." Ryuuji spoke and pointed over to a chair by the fire. Luka remembering that it was dark out when she was captured and placed Terri comfortably down in the chair and wrapped the throw-over on top of him. Smoothing his soft tresses and moved to stand before the leader as he glared at his men to leave the two of them alone. Luka didn't move when there was a poisoned licked blade pointed towards her neck and moved her gaze into Ryuuji's deep greens. What she saw made her want to cry. He had the same eyes as her and lowered her guard to show him. She had only done this to Zoro for a minute, but, with this man she wanted to befriend him and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because he was like her? She didn't know. "You…? Who…?"

"I've been…_soiled_ by not only men but also by a woman. Mostly men that I find being on this island unbearable." Luka explained. Not holding back her emotions as her warm face broke. Knife still posed at her neck and reached up slowly and wrapped her hand around his. "At least 90% of my memories of the male population make me want to cry…makes me want to forget…to hide behind cold and dead eyes or a forced smile so nobody will worry. It's the same with you, right? I will tell you everything…if we have time before my punishment, that is."

Ryuuji lowered his blade with her pushing his hand down and saw no lies in her eyes, tone or spirit. She was like him and he was like her. "Please, go ahead." Just this once…one more time…all in this slender girl…just maybe, _maybe_ he could trust 'females' again. More specifically, this girl before him. He would listen this time and not set them adrift to die. He would listen…for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 18**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Impel Down: Level 6

"Are you still alive…Ace?" Garp hummed out hoarsely as he sat before the large jail cell that held his grandchild and looked over his bruised and bloody frame with a critical eye. It pained the old man to see his family like this, but, he couldn't do anything. Deep within him, he was a marine

Ace looked up with dead eyes and muttered a strained. "Jiji."

"Look what you've done, Ace." Garp sighed sadly. "'_She_' will come here to kill you herself once she finds out that you've been captured."

"She? Who are you talking about?" Ace questioned suspiciously. Garp looked surprised for a moment and pulled out two bounty posters from his jacket. Holding up Luffy's 300 million bounty poster before holding up the other that made Ace's breathe hitched as he looked glassy eyed at Luka's 175 million bounty poster. "Impossible."

"It's true. I saw her with my own eyes. She is alive and free."

"You didn't take her home?!" Ace yelled in anger. "The sea is no place for her! Don't you know how fragile she is deep inside?! All that shit she went through in Fuusha Village?! She should be at home where it's safe! Where nobody can hurt her!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Garp boomed and silenced his stubborn grandson. "I set her free so that she could HEAL! If I took her back to Fuusha she would recede back into herself again! It was a miracle that she opened herself up after _that_ incident! She's stronger than she looks! She's grown up into a fine woman that no longer needs to be babied!"

Ace fought against the chains that held him back. "She's going to die if you don't take her home this instant! The New World is no place for a girl like her! The way she thinks will only get her killed sooner rather than later, Gramps! Take her home!"

"Silence!" Garp barked at his Grandson. Breathing away his rising anger and said calmly. "She has grown into a strong woman. Like every other person in this world, she holds darkness deep within her. But Luka knows how to fight it, how to beat it. It's her love for you and Luffy that keeps her evil-side at bay. It's only a matter of time before all that darkness is vaporised by the light. Her mind is on another level from you, Luffy and I, but she is our family, none the less. She saved Luffy from a life of no emotions and bloodshed by giving her soul over to the Gorosei 10 years ago, just so that you two numbskulls could continue your so-called dreams as pirates. Everything she has ever done was for the two of you." Watching as Ace's eyes widened in disbelief. "It's all true. She'd never admit it unless you looked beneath all the actions she has ever done…Luffy at times can be dense, but, even he knows that Luka would die for him. That she'd do everything in her power to save her idiotic brothers. She'd even take on the Gorosei and Yonko to keep you brats breathing for even a minute longer."

"She's not going to come." Ace whispered hopefully. "She won't know and she won't save me."

"We both know that we have no idea if she'll find out about this. But it's not only her, but Luffy will come after you too once he hears about this. A storm is coming Ace and you are its eye. I can only pray that those two don't come here…but they both know about their father now."

"Heh. What does it matter anymore? The three of us…we're offspring of global criminals. Even if we became marines or a simple housewife, somebody was bound to find out and come after us. Our lives have already been planned out before us. I owe my mother everything, that's why I honoured her death by taking on her name 'Portgas'. The other half of my blood means nothing to me. I only have one father and that man is Whitebeard." Looking up to Garp and saw a flash of pain in his eyes and wondered what that was for.

"If Luka was here, right now, she'd beat you into the ground." Garp stated quietly. "I'm positive by now that she has already figured out her parentage…but I don't regret telling her. She deserves to find herself. Her true self."

"Jiji?" Ace tilting his head in confusion. "You're not talking about her father, are you?"

"Hehe. Nah. If she comes after you, I'll stop her myself and keep her safe…as your final request." Standing up and began walking away. Hearing his grandson mutter as relieved 'Thank-You', but Garp knew it would be a hellish battle with his Grandchildren if they ever found out. Words won't work on either of them.

**XXXX**

Zoro woke up with a disgruntled cough. Prying his eyes open to find tha he was lying on a rough bed staring up at a brick ceiling. His heart was cold. His hand coming up to his vision and saw Luka's ring and silently shed a lone tear. "Wait…I'm alive." Zoro muttered and sat up. Looking around to see that he was in an eerie castle like room, like from Thriller Bark. "This means Luka's still alive…and mad at Me." rubbing his throbbing temples and whipped his head up when his door opened and glared at the familiar pinkette from Thriller Bark and hissed over at her. "Where are my katana?"

"Horohorohoro." Perona giggled and glided over to the swordsman with a dark glint in her eyes. "I would be asking for my clothes if I were you."

Zoro looked down and growled dangerously as he was butt naked with a thin sheet covering his manhood. "The _fuck_ do you want, ghost-girl?"

"Horohorohoro. No need to be so negative." Sending a ghost through his body that made him slump. "I've been lonely here. Shall we have some fun?"

Zoro just glared murder at her, smirking as she flinched and moved back a few steps. He was going to kill the pink-haired bitch. He was in no mood to be sexed up. He didn't want this 'child' touching him. Even though she was clearly older than him. He had to get back to his nakama. He had to get back to Luka. He had to explain everything. He had to tell her that he cared and that he was sorry. He would leave this island, even if it meant…-gulps-…having it up with the obviously older woman. He shuddered. He wanted to leave. He wanted Luka. Did she want him still?

**XXXX**

Ryuuji looked down at the sleeping brunette as she curled around Terri in a large bed with black satin sheets. _"She's just like me."_ He mused. Ryuuji had once sailed with his deceased father when they ran into a group of stranded women and helped them back to their island. Little did they know; they were a group of Government Agents that lured male pirates to their death. They were called 'Sirens'. His father died protecting him from the women. He had been touched and made to do things that made his heart grow cold. Believing that men were the only companions he needed. He casted off every woman that drifted ashore without any provisions. All without batting an eyelid. But she was…different from those lustful women that came to these shores. He watched in the shadows as his men attacked her. Noticing how she was willing to throw her life into the battle to protect Terri. A boy she didn't know much about. She willingly took on the kid's punishment. It was a fight to death. She forbade Terri from watching her as she knocked all the soldiers out without moving or lifting a finger. Soon after requesting to see if Terri was fine.

Ryuuji was startled when Luka opened her eyes and smiled kindly at him. It was a new feeling. Never had a woman smiled so genuine and kindly at him before. He didn't even realise that he was sitting on the bed stoking her hair. Freezing he retracted his hand. "It's okay. You've never been in a presence of a woman that doesn't want your body."

"And you have never been in the presence of many men that hold no…_adult_ thoughts for you." The males in the village having grown fond of the teen and asked her many questions that she was fine answering. Luka liked the innocent nature the jungle-looking men gave off. It calmed her soul, finding men that were still genuine in this world of pirates.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Ryuuji-chan." untangling herself from Terri and laid him comfortable on the pillow.

"How did you defeat my men and many of the spectators?" he questioned. "I've never seen such ability before."

"It's call conquerors Haki…or King's Haki. I…unlocked this unique Haki when my brother Sabo got beaten up by…guards." Her eyes glazing as the memory passed of Gray Terminal where she first met her father.

"We have your ship prepared." He stated yet Luka could hear the sadness in his voice. In the past two days, it seemed she had grown on him and blushed madly when she directed a bright smile at him.

"What's this?" Luka muttered as she found the newspaper on the nightstand with her medallion almost burning her skin as she read through the paper with large, angry and shocked eyes. "Ace? Blackbeard? Execution?"

"Is there something wrong, Luka-dono?" he asked her with concerned and warm green eyes. Luka knew if Nami was here, she's passed out from blood loss. The man really didn't know how tempting he was to the woman's eye, but Luka wasn't just any woman. Ryuuji looked to the paper and saw the article about the upcoming execution of Portgas D Ace in a week's time at Marine HQ. A man named Blackbeard capturing Ace and now filled the 7th position of the Shichibukai. "Is this the same Ace you were talking about, Luka-dono? Your brother." Taking the paper out of her hands and tilted her head to look at him.

"How far is Impel Down from here?" she asked.

"It's an 8 day trip if you go in the vessel we have prepared for you, but with my ship, we can get there in 6½ days. You…are very different. I feel this need to help you…I want to help you. Allow me the honour of helping you, please Luka-dono." He requested passionately as Luka looked him in wonder. No words were spoken with Ryuuji knowing as soon as her eyes shimmered, he was going with her. "We should set out at once. Say your farewells, Luka-dono." Leaving the room as he gazed over to the awakened Terri.

"Yurs luvin'?" Terri muttered sadly as Luka looked over to him with determined eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You may not understand this now, but in the future you will understand. You will find people that mean the entire world to you that you grow stronger day by day just to protect them. You would even toss your life away to see that your precious people are safe and alive. Trust me, Terri-kun. One day you'll find this person you'd want to protect and give them your everything." Placing a soft kiss on his forehead and moved out of the bed. Reaching over to the coat hanger and placed on her brown leather jacket to hide her sun mark. It was still a raw subject for her. Leaving Terri alone and walked down to the shores. Waving goodbye to each male she saw with a fond smile. They were rough around the edges, but so very sweet. It would take a woman with a heart to see past their looks and see their unique characteristics. Hopping aboard the large ship with Ryuuji helping her on and saw the determined and trusting eyes of the warriors on board. She couldn't help but smile as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you."

_-Luka! You still alive! It's about…-_

_-I know. -_ Luka finally deciding to answer her brother's desperate calls to sooth his mind. _–We need to be strong and not hold back. I can reach Imperial Down where they've got Ace in 6½ days. What about you? –_

_-5 days. I've managed to make a cool friend that's going to help me get into Imperial Down. I'm already on board a Marine's ship. How are you going to get in? –_

_-Don't worry about me. I'll meet you there. –_ Cutting off the connection as faced the rising sun. "I'm coming, Ace."

**3 days later:**

"Ryuuji-chan. What is that island called?" Luka called out as she pointed over at the island that had large rock formations that looked like bananas. It was a good distance away that the crew didn't know what she was looking at till Ryuuji went into half form of an owl to take a peek. Luka still found it weird and amusing how most of the devil fruit users had either a cat or dog Zoan class fruit while their leader was a bird.

"That would be Banaro Island, Luka-dono." He replied. Watching as Luka leapt onto the railing and frowned.

Luka looked back and answered is unspoken question. "I have this feeling…that there is something I need to see is there." Placing her hand on the medallion that thumped on her chest. Her gaze wondering over to the oldest of the crew. A 78 year old muscular man that had sharp eyes. He was the former-former-former leader of the Swain Island. The warriors were a group of mercenaries that worked directly under her father, Dragon. _"Kuma-chan you sly bastard."_

"You should go; child." The old man ruffed out. "We'll be out of sight in about an hour. You have until then."

Luka nodded and sent a reassuring look to Ryuuji before she faced the direction of the island and muttered. "Geppo." And disappeared. Finding her-self in the middle of a destroyed cosy village and wondered around with a critical eye. Following her instincts and found herself in a scorched area and could feel the inhabitants hiding around her in curiosity. "What happened here?" she asked them with a nervous looking red-haired man stepping out in cowboy attire that made her raise a brow.

"Blackbeard and Fire-fist Ace happened, Ma'am." He replied with a weak smile. Her warmth was spread all over the island and calmed their internal battles. She was…_light_. Luka nodded and followed the carnage until she got to a large patch of burnt fire. Seeing nearby a burnt-orange coloured cowboy hat and picked it up. "That belonged to Fire-fist Ace, Ma'am."

"I know." She whispered as now the information of her big brother being captured truly sunk in. her heart grew heavy and whimpered a bit as she bit her lip to hold back the tears. She would save her brother no matter the cost…after she beat him 6ft under. She placed the hat on her head and turned with deadly eyes. "I'm going to kill Blackbeard if I ever see him." She muttered and stalked off. Leaving behind a scared and awed crowd. Returning to the ship and wasn't questioned at her new item and thanked them with a nod. She got along better with these men than women. Oh the irony.

**XXXX**

Luffy grinned widely as he was running from the poison-man Magellan. "EVERYONE! GET OUTSIDE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" he shouted at the over 200 prisoners as Iva broke through the floor with Inazuma with him passed out and covered in little poison. "Open the gates!" Luffy shouted again as the prisoners did as they were told and opened the large doors that were in the way of their freedom. In the way of touching the sun.

"What the…?" Jinbei muttered in surprise as he looked around shocked as all the large Marine ships were scattered about in rubble as the marines were nowhere to be seen as a sole Warship was docked at the prison.

"It's about damn time you got out of there. I thought that I'd have to destroy the place." A soft and amused voice wafted from the battleship. Everyone looking up to see a slender brunette leap off the ship with a few whistling in awe. "Is this everyone, Luffy?" she asked with soft chocolate eyes as she approached them. Jinbei saw the familiar orange hat on her head and growled till he looked to her face and gasped.

"Luka-chan? Is that really you?" he whispered as he took a step forward as the girl looked up to him. Seeing in her eyes something fading before her eyes sparkled with happiness as she tackled the large man to the ground into a hug.

"JIN-CHAN!" Luka cried out. Completely ignoring the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that? I thought you were dead! Better yet…" whacking the girl up the head that made her pout and rub the growing lump. "Why in kami's name did you hand yourself over to the marines?!"

"Safety precaution." Luka muttered and hopped off Jinbei. Looking towards the prisoners and didn't feel the need to cringe, gag or beat them up when they eyed her with lecherous gazes. Instead holding up her hand to stop Ryuuji and his men from coming off the ship and attacking the prisoners.

"Luka-dono. Are you sure you want these…_men_ on board?" Ryuuji questioned carefully as he glared at the potential dangerous men.

"Yes I'm sure. It will also make the World Government uncomfortable if we do." Gesturing to the prisoners to get on board. "Now…where is he?"

"Who?" Jinbei asked.

Luka hummed as she waved him off and had the rest of the prisoners hop aboard the ship. Moving towards the entrance of Imperial down and stepped inside. Sucking in her breath and bellowed out. "LUFFY! YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE. 1…2…THR…what the?" Luka muttered as Luffy ran straight past her with a man with hair that was styled with the number 3.

"Thanks sis. Take care of him. He's the one who put me out for all those hours." Luffy hollered back as he scrambled onto battleship with Mr.3 not too far behind. Grinning madly as he heard Luka growl and move further into the prison. Waiting a minute later with Luka walking out with a satisfied grin being followed out by the wolves from level 5 and all the other animal-creatures from the other levels following behind her with hearts in their eyes. Luffy reaching over to her and pulled her into a crushing embrace. Feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders and patted his hair as his shoulder shook. He thought he lost her…again.

"SET SAIL!" Luka ordered with men from both sides rushing around to get the ship ready as Jinbei summon whale sharks to help out for a few minutes. "Luffy I need to let go of you for a minute. Is this okay?" she asked as he nodded into her shoulder and released him as he still held onto her. Raising her hands to the sky and slapped them together before dropping her hands. The once missing marines all falling from the sky unconscious and floating in the water. Gesturing to the clown-looking prisoner to hand her over a cannon ball and easily tossed it in her hands. "Hopefully this warns them…considering I stole half their guards." Tossing the ball towards the beaten Magellan and unseal and arrow. Blowing up the cannon ball right into his face. "He better stay down this time." She muttered and allowed her hands to glow green to check over Luffy. It freaked her out when she couldn't hear or talk to him for almost an entire day. If she had time…she'd killed the Chief Warden.

Crocodile looked over to Luffy and his companion from the front of the ship by Jinbei as the Fishman took to the steering. "Who is that woman with StrawHat?" he questioned suspiciously as her hands glowed green into a barrier with Luffy relaxing. He was confused though he'd never show it on his face.

"Hmm. The girl's Luka. Though I didn't know she knew Luffy-kun…" his eyes widening in remembrance as the Marine Hero, Garp the Fist was arguing with Ace and turned to Luka. Seeing the similarities between her and Luffy. "She's…Luffy-kun and Ace-san's sister." Watching with a critical eye as her hands stopped glowing green and hit Luffy over the head and started scolding him. The sculpted tanned man in black fur holding her back from beating Luffy up further. The prison animals all howling for a match till Luffy, Luka and Ryuuji glared at them to shut up and stay out of it. Luka ordering the animals to head downstairs.

"The Gates of Justice!" Buggy hollered out as Luka looked up to them with a shrug and went back to bickering with the pouting Luffy.

"Ah! That reminds me. How did you even get in here?" Luffy questioned.

"Huh? Oh well you know how I used to work under the Gorosei?" she said with Luffy nodding. "I just made up bullshit. Nobody questions the Gorosei, so it was easy to get on through. But for here…" shrugging her shoulders. "The prison guards won't open it for us unless…" Seeing the gates open with her eyes widening in surprise. Jinbei telling Luffy about Bon-Clay's sacrifice to stay behind to open the gates.

"Bon-chan?" Luffy muttered as Luka jumped in surprise as a broad man in nice black clothing with a white tuff and overcoat with fur around the neck stood close beside her. A cigar in his mouth, black hair slicked back, golden hook with a scar running across his nose. He stared down at her with such intensity in his eyes that she looked away from her with the heat rising to her cheeks. Hearing him chuckle a little that made her annoyed. Instead focusing her attention at Luffy and Jinbei as they bickered. Jinbei holding out a small Den-Den Mushi towards Luffy. Seeing that the line was still open. "Bon-chan!" Luffy shouted into the snail. "Hey! Can you hear me Bon-chan?! Why did you have to do a thing like this again?! It's just like before! Weren't we going to break out of here together?! Why…why does it always have to be you 'saving' me?!" Luka looked up at this and moved from Ryuuji and Crocodile's side and over to Luffy. Taking the snail from him and held it to her lips.

"Hello, is this Bon-chan? My name is Monkey D Luka and I'm Luffy and Ace's baby sister. What you've done for my idiotic brother…I must thank you and I'll forever be in your debt, Bon-chan." looking up to see that they were close to entering the gates. "My brothers are idiots that I can't help but worry. So thank you for taking care of him in my absence. If you are the same Bon-chan from Alabaster that I've heard about, then thank you again. I wish that I could've met you in person to thank you. If you have a wish or a dream, I'd like to hear so that I can fulfil it for you." Everyone grew silent as Luffy knew what she was talking about. He and ace had gotten into so much trouble that she'd always be there to bail them out.

Luka heard a cry over the snail with a genuine voice hollering over. _"Straw-chan! Sis-chan! Make sure you save your brother! I know…you can d-do…it!"_ the static breaking through the snail as Luka looked over to see her brother's rolling tears. _"Sis-chan…t-take…care…b-brothers…thank you…wish-t-to…see y-you…"_ the line cutting off as the gates closed. Luka turning off the snail and moved down stairs to where the animals were. She needed to be alone.

Jinbei kept quiet as he allowed the people to grieve. Noticing Ryuuji and Crocodile having a stare off before he called over Luffy. "Luffy-kun. Ace-san never told me he had a sister before and Luka-chan had never mentioned a family before. When I found her, she said she had nothing."

"It's…complicated." Luffy replied. Explaining all he could to his new friend.

**XXXX**

Luka showered and dried herself. Pulling out her new clothes that consisted of a leather vest that ended just above her midriff with a dark grey bikini top underneath. Sliding on her dark brown flexible combat pant that hugged her curves just nicely and pulled on her black fingerless gloves. Keeping the three needled log pose on her wrist and clipped on her medallion. Slipping on her knee high, steel-toed leather combat boots. Tossing on top a dark red leather jacket and Ace's hat before she walked out into the bedroom. Picking up the three scrolls and sealed all the weapons into her body. Sabaody was a damn good place to shop at…even if her 'other' half ordered the stuff. Exiting the bedroom to come face-to-face with Crocodile and looked up at him with confusion swarming through her eyes.

Crocodile didn't say anything and grabbed her hand. Taking her upstairs where everybody was. Asking seriously as he gestured to Luffy. "Are you _sure_ you are related to…_him_?"

Luka sweatdropped and let go of his hand. "Yeah." Seeing Luffy and Buggy hollering in disbelief at finding out that Jinbei is a Shichibukai. "I am." Hearing the snail ring and moved over to it and picked it up without hesitation. Ignoring the prisoners and the warriors that had strangely enough gotten along well with one another that were scolding her. Luffy moving to her side as they both heard a report on the Imperial Down breakout. Luffy and Buggy being labelled as the Masterminds that made Luka repress her laughter though Luffy pinched her cheeks with a pout that made her giggle. The marine officer going on further to revealing Buggy's "brotherly" relationship with Red-Haired Shanks and his past apprenticeship on Gold Roger's ship, much to the shock of the inmates on board, and concludes Buggy's reason to helping rescue Ace. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Luka stopping the marine from speaking. "What do you mean by 'Gold Roger'?! That is _not_ his name and you better get your shit together before I shove it down your throat. The Pirate King's name is Gol _D_ Roger! There's a clear difference, you moron."

"_Scum like the Pirate King don't need for their names to be pronounced properly."_ The marine officer voiced back in anger. _"We won't open the gates for your kind nor will you be able to escape the Marine's route. You won't be able to save Portgas D Ace!"_

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Luka growled at the snail. Hearing a gulp on the other side and smirked victoriously. "You go tell the Five Elders that we 'will' succeed. Tell them that Victoria will be coming for blood." Hanging up the snail with a gruff. "Because I'll kill Ace myself. That dumbass! What's wrong with you two?!" Luka shouted as she manhandled Luffy as he just laughed. "The two of you are a pain in my neck, y'know!

"But you love us!" Luffy chuckled that ended up with a large lump on his head.

"Damn straight I do!" Luka shouted and held up a threatening fist. Calming down as said seriously to her older brother. "I won't freeze anymore Luffy. But if you see a man named Akainu, he's mine to defeat. I never disliked men or adults, Luffy, I just learnt to keep an eye out. It was when I met Akainu I learnt to shut men and adults out to keep them safe. He's a dangerous man that I can only take on."

Everyone that had heard of the dangerous Admiral looked to Luka in shock with Jinbei saying. "Luka! That man is more than dangerous! He kills the innocent to make sure the objective is complete! How can you take him on?!"

"Because…" her eyes hardening as she could feel herself slowly merging with Victoria. "I'm the one woman that would never allow him to claim…" posture stiffening as she hissed out. "I'm his ex-fiancé." It's time for her to merge. She had to save her foolish oldest brother. She had to merge with Victoria. She had to win. She couldn't be weak anymore.

She ignored the startled screams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 19**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Marinford:

Sengoku walked past Garp and said over his shoulder. "Garp…I'm going to tell them everything."

"Do as you like…I'll be down below." Garp muttered and walked away from his long-time friend. He couldn't protect his Grandchildren any longer.

Sengoku walked up onto the execution platform and took his place next to Ace as he grabbed a Den-Den Mushi. "Men, I have something crucial to tell you all. Something about the true meaning of Portgas D Ace meeting his end here today. Ace, tell me the name of your father."

Ace looked up to Sengoku suspiciously before looking to the wooden platform with closed eyes. "My father…is Whitebeard."

"He is not!" Sengoku yelled.

"YES, HE IS!" Ace yelled back. "Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other!"

"Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it. Searching for the possibility on that island a child of that man based on nothing but the leads of the tiniest of leads from Cipher Pol…we investigated all the new born children who were yet to be born, and all of their mothers, but ultimately we found nothing. Or so we thought…but out of pure obstinacy, your mother had risked her life to perform a certain trick with regard to your birth! And it was this trick that deceived our eyes…in South Blue, there lies an island by the name of Baterilla. Your mother's name was Portgas D Rouge!" Sengoku stated. "She performed a feat that we could never have hoped to imagine. And out of devotion to her child, bore him in her womb for a full 20 months! And when the birth finally came, her strength all but spent, she left you in this world as you entered it. One year and three months from the father's death a child was born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in this world. That child is you. Do not claim you are unaware! Your father is none other than Pirate King, Gold Roger!"

Garp looked down in failure.

_Garp's Flashback:_

"_My child who is yet to be born bears no sin, Garp!" Roger stated from behind the bars he was held in. His large grin and confident eyes always boring into Garp's. Watching as the man on the other side moved over to a brick wall and dislodged a brick and pulled out a bonded book and held it as he continued to talk to Garp. "Garp, I'm going to be having a kid. But I'm afraid by the time my kid arrives in the world, I'll already be gone."_

"_And why do you feel this need to tell a Marine like me, Roger." Garp stated as he eyed the dull red book in his cuffed hands. Wondering how his rival managed to keep that on him. "Any woman with connections to you will…"_

"_That's why I'm telling this to you. The Government are sure to trace all of my activities in this last year. They'll find her and they'll kill her! But a child who is yet to be born bears no sin, Garp." Roger repeated. "The two of us have nearly killed each other so many times…we're like old pals now, aren't we?! I trust you as much as I'd trust my own crewmates." Moving closer to the bars and grinned wide and cheesy. "Protect my child!"_

"_Absolutely preposterous!" Garp hollered back._

"_No…you'll do it, I know you will…! I leave my child in your hands!" He stated in a friendly tone with a serious gaze. "One final thing before you leave, Garp." Sliding over book he was holding and whispered sadly which shocked Garp. "Tell…tell her I'm sorry for causing her so much trouble when you give her this. Tell her she no longer has to protect me…" '_Keep her out ofsight'_ was left unsaid but Garp grabbed the book and left. Not daring to open the book. It wasn't his to read. The next time he saw Roger was at his death._

_Flashback end:_

The marines and watchers in Sabaody all fluttered about in panic and gossip at the new given. Wondering how the fate of the Devil's son will turn out to be.

**XXXX**

"Whattya mean you're Admiral Akainu's ex-fiancé?!" Buggy, Jinbei and Mr 3 hollered at Luka as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"That doesn't matter right now…and anyway, it was more of a forced marriage." Heading to the Crow's nest and continued to heal her-self at a slow rate. She didn't want to be a burden during the upcoming fight to save Ace. Though just before she sat down, she saw a strangely familiar big head with purple hair dressed in drag. Tilting her head to the side and leaned against the railings in thought before yelling out. "OI BIG-HEAD-DRAG!" Seeing the man whip his head up at her and banged her head on the railing. Remembering that overly-flamboyant make-up from anywhere. Somersaulting away from the death wink and landed in Ryuuji's arms and got down. "Jeez. Your greeting is just as bad as Kuma-chan's. Are you telling me you don't remember me at all?" pulling of a glove and showed Iva the scar on it.

"EHH?! Yvou're the crazy girl that had ve balls to hvit 'him'! Vait a minute! EHH?!" Iva hollered as he went flying back. Fishing into his memory when Luka introduced herself as Luffy's little sister and flew into a wall. His mind too occupied in healing Inazuma to be listening out. _"This is crazy! Dragon nvot only has a son but a daughter…she's just vas crazy vas her vfather!"_ watching with wide eyes as Luka walked away from him and over to Luffy. Tossing an old looking scroll about with Luffy nodding as she pocketed it once more with a set grin. The aura those two gave of just to save their brother was something otherworldly…it reminded Iva so much of Dragon. The air around them they shared with their father. The air to never give up. Luffy was hyperactive and bright with Luka being calm and collected like her father. They were definitely Dragon's kids and to think Iva met Luka 10 years ago in Gray Terminal and witness first had how the petit girl whacked Dragon and scolded him for being a bastard. Seeing that they made it through the large gates and said as he brushed himself off. "Ve passed the gates! Vell then, I'm am concerned vhether or not you kids' father vill decide to come!"

Luka and Luffy looked up to Iva in confusion and both muttered. "Our?"

Iva knelt to their eye level and whispered so nobody would over hear them. "There is no vay Dragon will just let his son get executed…"

The twin looked at each other with Luka nodding to Luffy for him to explain. "Luka and I have the same dad, but not Ace. Ace's dad is Gold…" sensing Luka's glare and rephrased. "Gol D Roger, you know. He was awesome, but he never met him. So Ace would be pretty mad if I told anyone."

"And this is why I let you explain." Luka grinned victoriously. "Oh…and this is a secret."

"WHAAAT?!" The ship wailed.

Somehow finding themselves stuck on top of a large froze wave with Luffy trying to talk the others into pushing the boat so that it will slide down the back of the wave. Before they do, a Den-Den Mushi on board intercepts the order, which is to just ignore the schedule and execute Ace then and there. Panicking, Luffy tells the others that they need to hurry while Luka growled and ordered the Blugori to help. Ivankov used his Hell Wink in hopes of shoving the battleship off of the wave, but instead of sliding down, it is knocked forward, flipping upside down and sending all of the inmates plummeting towards the sea. Luka's eyes widen as they were heading towards a large area of ice and yelled at Iva. "What the hell?! We're all going to die because of your damn wink!"

"Somebody do something?!" Mr 3 cried out as he attached himself to Buggy.

"Sphinx! Grab the animals!" Luka ordered the boss of level 2 in Impel Down as he roared back in understanding. "Basilisk! Get all the devil fruit users!" the warriors getting saved by the large chicken-snake along with the devil ability users that were in prison. "Blugori! Save the ones that fall in the water!" being saved by a half-transformed Ryuuji as the wolves and other level 2 monsters were saved by the Sphinx. The large battleship somehow landing in a pool of water that had no ice with everybody aboard being saved by Luka's underlings with the Blugori rescuing the ones that fell in the water. Namely Luffy and Iva.

Ryuuji flew Luka to the head of the broken ship and landed by her side and turned back into a human as the animals and warriors gathered around her. Jinbei, Buggy, Iva, Crocodile and Luffy making their way to the front as the prisoners were jumping around at the back. The twins spotting Ace on top of a wooden platform over the fight. Both sucking in their breaths and bellowed out with large grins. "ACE! WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!" the animals howling in victory as they gnashed their teeth with the Swain mercenaries slowly turning into half-breeds and released their ferocious calls. Iva and Ryuuji nodded to each other. Both leaders within the revolutionary army yet this were the first time they've met. Ryuuji following his warriors lead and turned half way into an owl.

Ace looked on in shock. "She…you're really alive." Ace whispered in happiness as tears stained his cheeks as he called out to his younger siblings as his heart raced and ached. "LUFFY! LUKA!"

"It's your accursed family again, Garp!" Sengoku yelled as he pointed towards the twins and their entourage.

"LUFFY! LUKA!" Garp hollered in disbelief as he pulled at his grey hair. He knew they were coming, but, fooled himself into thinking they wouldn't read the paper. His grandfatherly instincts were fighting with his long hard years of being a Marine. He didn't need Ace's glare on him either.

"Jinbei! Crocodile! Even Ivankov and Ryuuji from the Revolutionary Army!" one of the many marines shouted out. "And behind them are several pirates who were quite renowned in the past. They've escaped from Impel Down!"

"StrawHat…Weapons Princess…" Mihawk muttered with a glint in his eyes. "What an odd pair."

"YEAA!" Moriah shouted in anger as he saw the two pirates that defeated him. Stomping his foot when Luka caught his eyes and smirked at him as she ran a finger across her neck. Indicating she was coming after him. "G~I~R~L~I~E!" Moriah yelled outraged. Fullbody and the hypnotist, Django watching from behind a wall as they recognised the pirate that ruined their lives.

"Luffy! Thank goodness you're alive." Hancock swooned and caught sight of the beautiful brunette next to Luffy's side and grew jealous and angry. "Just who is she?!" Helmeppo and Coby looking on in shock, awe and respect at seeing Luffy after hearing that he was in Impel Down and noticed Luffy's sister. She seemed different from the last time they had seen her. She seemed…unbeatable.

"Oh my." Aokiji muttered with a blank face as he saw Luka among the escaped prisoners. "They even have the animals that act as guards in Impel Down."

"I never thought we'd meet again so fast." Kizaru said with a sly smirk. He could see that his student was back after the week and a bit of separation. He couldn't wait to fight her.

"So that's Ace's brother - yoi…" Marco the Phoenix muttered. "The one he always talks about…but who's the girl? Ace seems to know her - yoi."

"Now the Shichibukai, new and old, are fully assembled. Fuffuffuf." Doflamigo chuckled with a grin in place. "So those two are the infamous troublemaker rookies that beat up the Celestial Dragon, StrawHat and Weapons Princess. Fuffuffuf."

"She's really alive." Smoker said as he knocked out a pirate as he gazed up to the broken battleship that Luka stood proudly on top of with her comrades. Unknowingly a grin breaking out on his face till he saw Luffy and Crocodile and scowled. "I can't believe she's related to StrawHat. At least it explains why StrawHat is so damn familiar." Ignoring Tashigi's questions. He had a war to fight in and couldn't get distracted.

"So that's him." Akainu stated. "Grandson of Garp the Hero and Dragon's son. He too must be disposed of." Looking over to the girl next to Luffy and smirked deadly. "It has been awhile, my beloved Victoria." Finally being able to see her beautiful face after so many years. Her face took his breathe away and smirked. She was perfect. If only she weren't so stubborn.

"Is this your answer, Jinbei?!" Sengoku shouted.

"Indeed! I revoke my title as a Shichibukai!" The Fishman answered back passionately.

"What an odd team." Garp stated. "I can't believe that they share the same objective…especially Luka. What is she planning?"

"Garp?" Sengoku questioned. Having enough of his friend's family already. "She's a threat as it is, what's her objective?"

"I don't know. I never know till the last minute." Garp replied. "To think…to think that she'd willingly work with so many men…I don't believe my eyes." his fist clenching as he could hear Ace gritting his teeth together. "Or more like…I never truly knew my Granddaughter."

Crocodile took the opportunity to attack Whitebeard from behind, though what he didn't expect for a chain and a fist covered in water to attack and chain him up. "Why are you protecting Whitebeard?" Crocodile questioned with a calm face. "I thought we had a deal."

"So this old geezer really is Whitebeard." Luffy said.

"Well no shit. He has a _white beard_." Luka pointed out as she tightened the chain as she flung Crocodile into the water and brought him back out. "Sorry scar-face, but we can't let you touch Gramps."

"Yeah. Ace likes the Old Man!" Luffy backed up.

"You're going to either help us in this war or you can leave with a scratch of your life." Luka said simply as looked behind her to see a giant-like old man with well-defined muscles.

"I don't intend to leave…" Crocodile said.

"Good. You can help." Luffy said as Luka pulled back her chain.

"Welcome aboard." She greeted.

"I never accepted." Crocodile said.

"Just don't." Luka replied. "Trust me. You can't win against a determined Luffy." Pulling out the Den-Den Mushi that was on their broken battleship and started playing around with it as she sat down near the front of the ship as Luffy stood by her side. Crocodile grumbling about how on earth he got roped into this when he had other things to do. Luka ignoring Luffy and Whitebeard's conversation though she chuckled when Luffy straight up told Whitebeard that he was going to be Pirate King and not him that stilled everyone that heard. Thinking Luffy was crazy for going up against Whitebeard. Challenging Whitebeard as they both had their own ways of saving Ace. Luffy informing Whitebeard of the new execution time and both had a casual conversation. Further shocking the crowd as Luka was still sitting down working on the giggling Den-Den Mushi. "Luffy. Don't do anything reckless. We have to be serious here." She finally spoke up as she finished working on the snail and stood up.

"Got it Sis." Luffy grinned before he took off into the war. "I'm coming for you, Ace! HHAAAAHHH!"

Luka chuckled as she shook her head at her brother's antics. Marco landing next to Whitebeard and informed him of the time that Luffy was just taking about. "Oi Chibi." Whitebeard called to Luka as she looked up at him with a critical eye before they grew warm and nodded at him to continue. _"Interesting"_ "Who are you to Ace?"

"I'm his little sister. Luffy's twin." Luka said and searched through her pockets till a Blugori came over to her and handed her the paper she was looking for and handed it over to Marco. It was her bounty. Seeing Kizaru aiming for her brother and flicked her wrist to send Kizaru's beam into a group of Marines. "Barrier Arts: reflection." Watching as Iva leapt before Luffy and sent Kizaru back with a death wink. Deciding Luffy was fine for now as she looked over at Ryuuji and nodded as he and his warriors joined the war and tore apart at the marines and zombies from Moriah. Clearing a path for Luffy. Keeping the Impel animals at bay for now. Looking up to Ace as he told Luffy to stay back and for her to return home where it was safe.

"I shouldn't have to tell you this! You are a pirate just like me! We've both sailed the oceans as our hearts guided us! Leave! I have my own adventures to live! I have my own comrades! I don't remember asking you to interfere! A weakling like you?! Coming to save me?! Do you really believe that I'm going to forgive you…either of you for that?! This is humiliation! Get out of here Luffy! Take Luka home where it is safe! Why did you come?! Protect her! Not me!"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Luffy shouted.

"JUST BE HUMILIATED DEAREST BIG BROTHER!" Luka hollered with a deadly gleam that made Ace shiver and pale. He _knew_ Luka was going to rip him a new asshole once she got her hands on him…or hug him to death after not seeing each other for over 10 years. "BLUGORI! Help the pirates and attack with all you can!" she ordered as the blue gorillas dashed into the sea and attacked from there. Luka feeling the medallion hum heavily against her chest and resisted the urge to touch it. Watching as a giant moved towards Luffy as Sengoku began speaking again.

"That man is another future danger element. That girl is a storm all on her own. Do not let them dominate the battlefield! Not only were the two of them raised with Ace as an adoptive brother, but those two…those two are the flesh and blood twins of 'Revolutionary' Dragon!" Everyone in an uproar of the discovery as Luffy powered on through with Luka raising the snail in her hand and turned it on.

"That you are correct." Luka said with her voice reaching all over the Marinford on her small Den-Den Mushi that whitebeard took an interest. Understanding that while she was sitting, she was hacking into the head-over-speakers throughout the vicinity. "But we are much more than just Dragon's children…even if we don't know him all that well." Watching with a smirk as Luffy was burning with determination to take down anybody in his way to save Ace. Garp's eyes widening at what she was planning at took the snail from Sengoku's hand and shouted over the speakers.

"Don't you dare, Monkey D Luka?! I'll have you locked up in the darkest room in the entire world is you finish what you're doing!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luka feigning innocent. "Just wanting to give out a fun fact. Gold Roger's real name is Gol D Roger and that he was an orphan along with his…" humming in thought before finishing. "You know what. You dumbasses don't even deserve to hear the rest." Smirking as the Manticore delivered a surprise attack against a handful of marines. Looking up at Whitebeard and gave him a look. Edward understood what she meant and just nodded at her as she sighed.

"Chibi, how do you know Roger's real name?" he questioned suspiciously.

Luka glanced over to Garp as she unsealed an old bonded book from her cursed scroll. Seeing that her Grandfather recognised it and frowned. She was right. "On my 5th birthday, I got Roger's Log Book unexpectedly. The note said to guard it with my life and find the truth with my own eyes. I believe that s…" hesitating before saying. "Never mind. It's not important." Watching as Luffy continued to fight.

"I see." Whitebeard muttered as Buggy began choking at the sight of the red book. Luka sealing it on her body as she took her two scrolls in her hand as she saw multiple marines coming after her or Whitebeard. Maybe both. Tossing the scrolls up high as they unfurled and jumped after them as they swirled around her frame and twisted. "Rising Twin Dragons."

Whitebeard and Marco watched with impressed eyes as Luka unsealed multiple weapons of every size and weight and tossed them towards the marines with deadly accuracy. Not once hitting the pirates, warriors or animals. Luffy defeating a giant with his gear third rifle as he yelled at Ace that he was still coming after him no matter what he said. "Marco…I won't forgive you if you let those two die."

"Roger that." Marco answered and left his father's side.

"Roger…I wonder if you knew about this…I wonder if you planned for that chibi to have your Log Book." Edward shook his head. Knowing Roger wasn't as bright…the bright one was…another. "You would be proud of the both of them…"

Luka released all of the anger and KI that had been building up and directed it onto the marines as she ran through the crowd. The marines falling at such intensity with only the strongest were handling her KI with Luka spotting a woman trying to lock her up with her Devil Fruit ability. The same woman that tried to lock Luffy up and disappeared within a blink of an eye with Hina being kicked back a few hundred meters and into a group of her fellow marines. Luka didn't have time for this as she saw Moriah taking the shadows of the helpless marines and growled as she jumped and landed a solid kick to his large neck. Making him release the shadows and yelled at the marines. "Are you idiots?! Don't let a leek head like Moriah take your lives! At least die honourably! For Kami's sake!" stepping on Moriah's neck several times before Jinbei tossed her ahead. Telling her that he'd deal with the humiliated Shichibukai.

Luka pulled out a large full-steel battle axe and spun as she created a whirlwind of marines being cut up. Spotting Luffy just up ahead and jumped up and swung the axe in a square. Whistling for the Blugori to save those opposing the marines as a large section of ice broke and fell into the water. Luka looked at how thick the ice was and looked to her axe in surprise. She loved her new weapons and since she used her rising twin dragons, there were plenty of weapons about and tossed the large axe towards an oncoming giant. Using the blunt side to knock the giant off its feet and crashed into the ice. Luka saw Luffy being held down by a man with white hair smoking two cigars and used Soru to get to Luffy.

"Let him go!" Two female voiced sounded as Smoker found himself being kicked by two beautiful women. Looking up to see Boa Hancock and Monkey D Luka glaring death at him as Luffy gulped in the surrounding air.

"Luffy, you good?" Luka asked as she kept her gaze to cigar smoking man. He seemed…familiar.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Hancock." Luffy replied as he stood up.

"Yes?" Hancock turning to Luffy with a love-stuck face likes a teenaged girl that had Luka redirecting her gazed to the older brunette. Watching as Hancock gave Luffy the key to Ace's cuffs with Luffy hugging her and ran off. Luka didn't like her. Luffy was Robin's. She'd have something to say if this Hancock lady pursued Luffy.

"Lu-chan, do you remember me?" a soft baritone voice wafted into Luka's ears as Hancock continued to fantasied and looked over to the voice and saw the man that had pinned down Luffy just before. "It's me, Lu-chan. It's Smoker. Do you remember me?" His smoky grey-blue eyes boring into hers as he unconsciously knocked out a pirate coming after him. "I used to have short hair and smoke one cigar…"

"I know who you are." Luka stopped him as he smiled a little. Seeing the look in Hancock's eye with a small mutter of marriage and snapped. Kicking her over the head and hollered. "Over my dead body you old hag!" the men freezing at what Luka just called the most beautiful woman in the world…but a fight between two beauties wouldn't hurt.

"How dare you, you insolent…sister-in-law!" Hancock started before she swooned that made Luka punch her in the face. "That is it! I won't let you get in the way of love!"

"Bring it, old hag! I'll show you who the 'only' woman in Luffy's life really is!" Starting a bickering fight between the two with Luka completely forgetting about Smoker till a horde of marines and pirates rushed at the two as they instinctively grabbed each other's hand and bent backwards and kicked the men that came after them. Luka's eyes widening as she was engulfed in smoke and taken elsewhere and felt the smoke hardening into a pair of strong arms with a gloved hand finding its way into her soft tresses as a pair of chapped lips found their way onto hers and froze with wide eyes. Especially when she could feel the hard abs on her toned stomach with Smoker's eyes boring into hers. She tried to push him off but the feeling of his hand gliding down her back made her moan with him quickly slipping in his tongue and ravishing her mouth and tasted her juices. Luka could feel his need and passion overwhelm her as her knees buckled with Smoker holding onto her tight as her eyes fluttered close and cursed herself for kissing the older man back. _'Zoro…'_ her mind whispered as her eyes opened again and pulled her head back. Effectively cutting the kiss off with a trail of saliva connecting their lips together and glared at Smoker with flustered cheeks.

"I missed you." His husky voice teased her ears as she shivered. "I missed you terribly."

"You left when I needed you the most." She growled at him yet she didn't fight him off. Her legs were still shaking from the intensity of the kiss. It was the 'second' they shared.

"I wrote to you every week and when I heard you died I sent the letters to your Grave in East Blue and visited whenever I was free." Using his smoke to reach into his jacket and pulled out a tattered picture and showed Luka. It was a photo of the both of them. When she was 7 and he was 24; both laughing with a group of bandits in the background beaten and tied up. Her eyes softened.

"Let go of me." She whispered.

"No." he shook his head. "You'll only disappear without hearing what I have to say." Using a hand to make her look at him and said. "For the past 10 years I've only regretted not telling you how I feel."

"I was a kid and you were an adult. It would make you a pedophile and illegal and I was immature and a brat…" Being shut off as Smoker placed a gentle, soft and warm kiss on her small lips. Trying to convey his emotions and feelings to her as the war waged on around them and held onto her tightly.

Smoker released her lips and placed their foreheads together. "It's been 10 years and you're legal…but even then, what I feel for you hasn't changed and I can never forgive myself for leaving you behind when you needed me the most. I know you still hate me for that. But no matter what you say or do, I'll still love you. Even if you are a pirate or the daughter of the leader of the Revolutionaries. I love you, Monkey D Luka."

Luka closed her eyes tightly, wishing this wasn't happening. Especially when her heart picked up its pace and felt Smoker's lips on her forehead before he disappeared away from her and re-joined the fight. The only people that saw their interaction was Tashigi, Luffy, Whitebeard, Ace, Garp and Mihawk. Akainu nowhere in sight to see Luka's lips being claimed with her intimate emotions going crazy on her.

Luka snapped out of it and remembered she was there to save Ace, though she looked to her wrist to see a silver bangle with their initials on it and the date she first met Smoker. Swallowing the feelings that were going to resurface for the double-cigar man and supressed them. Rushing towards Luffy as she saw Kuma with him and Iva. "Luka, are you okay?" Luffy asked as they both leapt out of the way of Kuma's mouth beam.

"No, I'm not." She replied honestly. Not knowing that Garp was thinking of ways to get Smoker to get Luka to leave the war without her figuring out it was him. Ace was seething and wanted to kill Smoker as Tashigi's mind opening in understanding. Though she wished her brother-like figure hadn't chosen a dangerous pirate like Luka. Though Luka seemed familiar for some reason. Whitebeard shaking his head about love blossoming in a battlefield…forbidden love too. Not that Whitebeard was a romantic or anything. He wasn't. Seriously. He wasn't. Mihawk was…well…it was hard to tell. He always looked the same. Luka listening to Luffy as he explained what was up with Kuma.

"StrawHat-boy! Luka-boy!" Iva called out as he decided to handle Kuma. "Go and save your brother. My dahling candy boyvs! Back up ze twins!" Luffy pulling Luka along as her gaze as glued to Kuma's. They both stared at each other with Luka having no time to grieve her favourite revolutionary as she ordered the rest of the animals to protect the Moby Dick with the Swain warriors backing up Iva and attacking the surrounding marines so they wouldn't interfere.

"I'm going to save you one day, Kuma-chan." Luka promised as Luffy grinned and ran together. Not seeing the twitch in Kuma's neck at Luka's words. "Let's go, Luffy. Sorry for getting distracted."

"It's fine. You and Smoky are friends and I don't mind him. He's a nice guy and he helped you out when we were little." Luffy being smart enough not to bring up Zoro here. He didn't want her mind overworking.

"My apologies, Red-hair…" Mihawk said as he drew his black blade. "I won't hold myself back here."

"Hawk-eyes!" Luffy yelled as Luka looked ahead in curiosity. Having 1/3 merged with Victoria during the Smoker incident and inwardly cursed. She had some explaining to do to Luffy after this shit…and everyone else on her list. Apparently she wasn't as deadly as she thought in the past 10 years. It seemed that she tricked the World Government and saved everyone she was ordered to kill and handed them over to the Revolutionaries to help…how did seriously not know Dragon was her father? Like common! They were the same…kind of. Though she never met him since the Gray Terminal incident. Well it was only the ones who deserved to live that she set free. The rest died. By her hands.

"Luffy…now?" Luka requested as they were nearing closer to the World's Strongest Swordsman.

"Not yet!" Luffy gritted.

"Go ahead and save Ace, Luffy. We don't have time, so I'll watch your back." Both a hair's breathe from Mihawk when they both suddenly vanished. Mihawk aiming towards Luffy with Luka managing to hold Luffy and created a barrier yet it cracked slightly before shattering. Though they were pushed back into a wall with Luka pushing Luffy out of the way of Mihawk's stab. The twins standing up calmly as everyone around them were in an uproar.

"You seem unusually calm." Mihawk commented.

Luka nodded at Luffy as he understood her gestured and saved Buggy from the sand tornado and used him as a shield to block Mihawk's attack. "What they heck was that for you stupid twin?!" Buggy hollered at them as Luka caught his eye and poked her forehead. "And why on earth do you have Captain's Log Book! We were told he left it with his most precious treasure!"

"His most precious treasure isn't One Piece, red-nose." Luka scowled as Buggy got chopped up even smaller. "Stupid big-nose, knows nothing about being a pirate.

"HUUH?!" Buggy yelled. "I'm older than you!"

"And you point is? Age doesn't matter when experience comes along. For example." Grabbing Buggy's nose and flung him over to Luffy as her brother used him as another substitution. Mihawk sending Buggy away with a swing of his blade. Luka's eye caught Mihawk's wrists flex and ran towards him and unsealed her blood thirsty katana. Pure silver blade clashing with his black blade and barely matched him in strength. She was going to lose in the battle of strength.

"Luka! I said not now! Listen to your Capitan's orders!" Luffy complained.

"Sorry." She muttered as her gaze was locked with Mihawk's. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Being greeted with a large waft of _Pine_…Mihawk smelled like Zoro and this was bad for her state of mind right now.

Luffy nodded and left Luka to her own when he spotted a large group of Kuma…more specifically Pacifista with the large man with a broad axe. Luffy getting an idea in his head and hollered to his sister. "Luka! Get us some toys!"

"Hai, Hai." She grinned and exchanged steel with her opponent. Already knowing she couldn't beat him. But that wouldn't stop her from giving Luffy some time.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Victoria. Perhaps I should call you, Luka now." Mihawk said with a calm and calculated face. A glint appearing in his eyes that made Luka narrow her eyes dangerously at the older man. "You left without a word."

"I also faked death." She stated the facts.

"You know that's not what I mean." Both leaping back and ran towards each other with their swords drawn and slashed down. Creating a large impact that made those close by fall off their feet and created a small tremor as the ice broke a little. "You left _me_ without a word. Kuma already informed me of you memory loss, though it seems you remember everything."

"Not everything. I'm not complete just yet." Aiming for his hands and blocked his blade when she missed and grabbed hold of his free arm to stop him from holding his black blade with two hands like he usually would. "Last I remember, we both said it was nothing more than…sex."

Dracule smirked. "Yes we did. I was one of the few that had the privilege of seeing your face and getting to know the real you. Yet you told me nothing about leaving the World Government." His face nearing closer to hers and breathed. "You should've told me." His lips were so close to hers but didn't move unless she did. Being the stubborn girl she is; Mihawk knew she wouldn't move. Instead he lowered his hat so nobody would see what he was doing a forcibly removed Smoker's taste from her mouth. It was a good thing the two of them were wearing hats. Smirking as she responded to him and chuckled when she kicked him away from her.

"You piece of shit." Luka growled and held her blade towards him as they both leaked off bloodlust and KI. It was a deadly combination.

"I see you still have your cursed blade and have overcome its curse. The Shodai Kitetsu of the 12 supreme swords. Shall we test who has the better partner."

"I don't have time or the skills to fight you." She said as she grabbed the pitch black sheathe from the ground slid her blade to sleep and placed it on her back.

"Are you running away?" Mihawk asked. Clearly confused by the girl.

"I never run from a battle. I'm being…replaced." As the word left her mouth, Vista from the fifth division appeared. "I'm in your debt." Luka bowed and ran in the opposite direction of the platform that held Ace. Going all the way back to the start.

"Where is she going?" Marco mused as he flew overhead and saw that she was running towards Whitebeard. More specifically the 20+ Kuma-Pacifista. "OI! What do you think you're doing?!" he called out to her.

"Following my Capitan's orders to get some toys!" Luka hollered back and suffocated a large amount of marines and continued to run.

Sengoku, Garp and Ace all saw this with the first bristling in anger. He knew the strengths and weaknesses of Victoria from the reports, but Luka was a whole other story. Victoria fought with body, but Luka fought with extensions of her body. Her fighting style was a mash between what she learnt as Victoria in the World Government and as Luka that learnt how to handle weapons from a young age. She was one of the biggest threats, dangers and embarrassments of the World Government. Embarrassment on their behalf since this girl had been using them for the past 10 years and had secrets that could make the civilians distrust them. The Fleet Admiral was about to order Aokiji to finish her off when the familiar voice of one of the Gorosei wafted through the speakers.

"To all the Shichibukai currently under the word of the World Leaders." A hard tone voiced through the speakers. "Elimination or capture of Monkey D Luka whatever the cost. Consider her threat class – black." Garp's eyes widen in shock and fear. Now knowing that he couldn't help Luka in anyway or keep his word to Ace to get her out of this war. She was on the same threat level as her father…and to make matters worse, she has Roger's Log book and knows the truth. If only he had been around in their lives more when they were younger. Maybe, just maybe, everything would be different.

Whitebeard order his men to continue forward, away from the Pacifista as Luka leapt up onto the ship and kneeled before him. "What is it you want, chibi? You lost all the ground you made up."

"This is no time to joke, Jiji. Even I can tell that you won't survive this battle…"

"Then why are you here? Don't think that I'd leave because you asked." Whitebeard stated. Glad that none of his children could hear them.

"I never asked or would ask of a thing from you." Her head still bowed. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Ace and making him your son." Looking up to him with final eyes. "I _will_ save Ace. Even if I am caught in the process and taken before my old bosses of the Gorosei to see my fate, I _will_ save Ace. So thank you, Edward Newgate for taken care of my idiotic older brother and accepting him as your son considering who his father was.

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed that made Luka smile. Whitebeard had a nice laugh in her opinion. "I like you Chibi. When I die, I want you to have this." Holding up his large bisento. "He's still got some life in him to go on more adventures. Gurararara!" Laughing at her suspicious and respectful gaze. "Tell me, Chibi. What is your greatest treasure?"

"My family." Luka said without hesitation. Feeling the medallion hum louder against her chest.

"Do things that you won't live to regret and…I leave the future up to you, Luka-hime." He said as she raised a brow at the honorific and placed a large hand on her head that made her grumble as she held his weight. "I would be honoured if a chibi like you would be my daughter." Feeling her stiffen under his hand and released her as she looked up to him with a shy smile. Luka didn't say anything as she left his side and rushed towards the Pacifista. Whitebeard's respect for the twins grew as he watched them fight. They both had old-school pirate hearts that he had himself. They both had a fire within them that was soon going to engulf the world. He decided to place his faith in them and ordered. "Men! Support StrawHat Luffy with everything you have!" Shocking his men that he called the 'brat' by his actual name. Their pops had never done a thing like this before in a long time. It was considered an honour to be respected by Whitebeard like this. "Watch StrawHat Luffy's back till Luka-hime is by his side and push forward to save Ace!" further shocking his crew by calling the 'chibi' a princess. Whitebeard watching as the Impel animals roared in anger that a Shichibukai, Moriah, was going after Luka and attacked him and the Vice-Admirals the even looked in Luka's direction.

Luka glanced around as she ran past the whitebeard allies and frowned. She'd have to do something about 'that'. Seeing a group of Pacifista and smirked as she created two clones and had them separate as she covered herself in a barrier to disappear. It was time to party.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 20**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

"GRAMPS!" Luka shouted as the scent of fresh blood and Whitebeard's scent of wild-grass mixed together and lost her barrier as she let the clones to the work as she appeared before Squardo and chocked slammed him into the Moby Dick with Marco one second late as Luka held him down with fury in her eyes. Seeing Whitebeard out of the corner of her eye collapse down to one knee and shoved Squardo further into the wood. "How could you do this to your own father?!"

"Shut up! You don't understand!" Squardo attacking Luka, for Marco to shield her with his blue fire and wrapped her up safely and held her back from killing the idiot. "Stop this stupidity, Whitebeard! I have talked to the marines! I know they promised to spare the lives of you, your crew and even Ace!" whitebeard holding up a hand to stop Luka from struggling. "WE WERE TRICKED! I had no idea Ace was Gold Roger's son!" not registering Luka's growl at the wrong name with Whitebeard knowing why she was angry. Listening as Squardo ranted on about how Roger killed his friends and crew. Leaving him alone for years before Whitebeard found him and saved him. Feeling like a fool for being friends with Ace…the son of the man he hated so much. Feeling betrayed by his so-called father. Yelling that for the life of Ace, the marines get the lives of the 43 Captains under Whitebeard's command. Luka disappeared from Marco's grip and appeared by Buggy. Snatching the visual Den-Den Mushi from his crew's grasps and moved back to Whitebeard's side as Aokiji froze them. Further enraging Sengoku. Luka showing the world Whitebeard forgiving Squardo for stabbing him and still loved his foolish son as he hugged the man. Telling Squardo how no child bears no sin of their parents, even Ace. That he loved all of them equally since they were his family.

Whitebeard looked to Luka and knew how she felt about family. It was the same as his values on family. Following her gaze as it was locked with the man that manipulated his son. Admiral Akainu. "Gramps."

"I understand." He muttered and stood up tall. The tension between her and the Admiral was so thick he could cut through it…though only a select few could pick up on it. He needed to give her space to fight and destroyed the large frozen waves with his Devil Fruit ability. Knowing she was mad at him, but knew she'd get over it soon enough. "If you call yourselves pirates, the chose yourself what to believe!" Edward hollered with his children standing tall in front of their pops.

"Gramps…you are only human with one heart." She whispered as the snail picked up on her conversation and tossed the snail high into the sky and had it protected in her strongest and durable barrier. "You may be called a monster, a demon, but you are still human and you can't be the strongest forever." The barrier snail taking its place just above Luka's head.

"And you still may be young yet you have experienced things a 40 year would have." He replied. "And you've come out on top despite being a woman and proved several people, especially men, watching that women are not people to step upon. Will you fight along my side?"

"It will be an honour." Luka grinned up at him as they both leapt off the Moby Dick with the barrier snail following Luka as if it were attached to a string. Both seeing Giant John ready to attack Whitebeard with his large sword.

"Here Luka-hime. Get a good feel for him." Dropping his bisento down at her that she caught and as she jumped in front of Whitebeard and clashed with Giant John. Yelling as she pushed her muscles to the limit to fight with the Giant's brute strength. Whitebeard watched carefully as Luka's will of fire burned brightly as she kicked at the air in rapid successions to keep in the attack from fully hitting him. Helping her out by grabbing the air and ripped it to the side. Grabbing hold of Luka and his bisento as the world slanted and kept her stable. Ripping apart the sea and the island. In the short time Whitebeard had gotten to know Luka, he had grown to care for her considerably. She was his daughter now. Even if she didn't want it.

Luka pushed herself out of Whitebeard's arms and launched a sickening kick to John's jaw as she broke and it and sent him onto his back. "LUFFY! KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" she yelled as she saw the Shichibukai changing route and heading over to her. "SAVE ACE NO MATTER WHAT!" seeing a wall being raised and frowned as she saw Aokiji eyeing the snail beside her. She wanted everyone to see. Bringing out the snail that was tapped into the speakers and tossed it into the same barrier as the visual snail.

"Luka-hime. From above." Whitebeard stated as Luka looked up with a scowl at seeing several magma fists about to rain down on the ice.

"I can't make my barriers that big."

"Try anyway. Think of my children as your own family. Think of them as Ace and StrawHat Luffy. Protect them. Protect your family." He said as he saw the marines retreating along with the Shichibukai as the animals moved slowly back towards Luka. Deeming them no threat as of yet, since they left Luka alone.

Luka frowned and closed her eyes as she held her hands together. Even in her time as an Agent for the Gorosei, her barriers weren't that large. Not knowing that blood was trailing down from her nose as a gigantic purple barrier slowly began to form, wavering in a few places, but it was still large. Covering the bay as blood fell from both nostrils and fell to one knee, yet Luka didn't feel any of this as all she concentrated on was the love of her family, the love of her friends. She had friends now. She didn't even feel the medallion burning her skin as she held the barrier long enough to stop Akainu's barrage of magma fists before she gasped for breath and fell to both knees with her hands in front of her. Stealing the surrounding oxygen. Feeling Luffy's hesitation and yelled with all her might. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T SAVE ACE! LUFFY! GO!" standing up on shaky legs as the wolf pack from Impel Down guarded her blind spots just encase. Feeling the burning of her chest and looked down and closed her eyes. The medallion was burning brightly and knew she had to move forward. For what reason, she had no idea. "Let's go, Old Fart."

"Stubborn brat." Whitebeard smirked as Luka managed to save his ship and the lives of his children. She was truly unique. Pulling off a technique of that calibre. "You should've mentioned earlier that your ability is connected to your life."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay to protect the ones I love." She answered simply.

"GARP!" Sengoku hollered. "This is your Granddaughter's doing! She's counteracting every plan I've made! Tell me what you know about her! The 'real' her!"

Garp resisted the urge to flinch as his eyes were flickering between the twins. "Luka…she doesn't understand how smart she is. She doesn't even realise what she's doing. It's all instinct. I've tried several times to get her to take an IQ test, but she never answers them or knows what I'm up to. If anything, her strategies are on par with your own yet she lacks the experience. Where her brilliance lies…? You could say that she could create a weapon on par with one of Vegapunk is she grew an interest." Garp could sense Sengoku's rising anger and lowered his gaze to the platform. "This was why I never wanted her to be a marine or pirate. Her mind is as dangerous as mine and Luffy's fists."

"Why?" Ace whispered. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell Luffy? Why didn't you tell Luka? She's going to die here all because you never gave her a reason!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't talk to you elders like that, Ace." A soft and understanding voice came through the Den-Den Mushi in Sengoku's hand. It was Luka and no longer was her voice over the speakers. "There are many things you and Gramps don't know about me. The only one that really knows me is Luffy and only Luffy. I'll admit that I'm not a great relative. If I die here, then I die here. I'll die saving you, Ace. It's a lot better than sitting back and doing nothing. Luffy won't give up to the end. And if we don't take risks, we can't create a future. I'm risking everything to save your ass, so sit back and let Luffy and I do it. If I have to fight you, Ji-chan, then I'll have to fight you."

"Don't you dare come after me!?" Ace shouted desperately. "Go home! Grant your older brother his wish and return home where it's safe! You should've listened to Jiji and became a housewife with a caring husband and raised a loving family! I don't need you to rescue me! I hate you, so just go home!"

The three men heard nothing for a while as Sengoku looked over to Luka by Whitebeard's side. Hearing and seeing her sigh. "I can't do that, Ace. It will ruin my 10 year plan, so no." Garp was shocked that Luka actually gave Ace an answer. Usually when she was asked a request like this, she'd never answer and brush it off. "And I thought I should let you know, I just saved your life a good hour by having this damn Visual snail in my possession. And if you can't feel it, I have unfinished business with a certain Admiral." Cutting the line off as Ace looked over to Luka in fear as she unhooked the snail and set it free. She was done talking.

Luka looked up to Whitebeard when he placed a hand on her head. "Get ready. Your foolish older brothers need you right now. Head up and stay strong." He said as he picked her up and aimed her towards Oars Jr. Throwing her over the large distance with Luffy being by her side as Jinbei used his Fisherman Karate to toss him over with a mast. The twins looking to each other with a nod. The only thing Luka didn't mentioned to Luffy…was the properties of her medallion she won of Casandra. The two landing before the three Admirals and stood up confidently as they stared down the three old men.

"Oh my, you've made it this far." Aokiji said as he saw Luka up close. Luffy had listened to him all those months ago. She was happy. Well as happy one can get during a war.

"Youth is such a frightening thing." Kizaru muttered carelessly.

"I told you before Victoria. You can't hide from me." Akainu smirked with his eyes darkening in lust. "You are beautiful without that silly mask in place. It's a shame I have to kill you…the only way how." Glancing towards Luffy before looking back at the calm brunette.

"Luffy?" Luka requested.

"Yeah. Let's do it." He said and pulled out a scroll from his vest as Luka did the same and both unsealed a large scroll. Biting their thumbs and tossed the two scrolls into the air and leapt after them. The marines thinking that they were going to pull off a larger scaled version of Luka's rising twin dragons, but, they were ultimately wrong. Pouring down from the skies were literally the animals from Impel Down. Now that the pirates noticed, the animals weren't around them. Even the warriors were among the mix with the visual snail catching everything. They had infiltrated the island.

Luka could feel the medallion burning up as her movements were getting heavy. Dropping to one knee and slapped her hands to the ground the erect a barrier around herself as she shouted out. "Ryuuji!"

"Understood!" Ryuuji nodded and had his men surround her barrier and protect her no matter the cost.

"Barrier Arts: Clone release." She muttered and felt the left over energy from her two clones return to her. Taking the Cowboy hat off her head and let it hang around her neck. Seeing the Shichibukai make their way over to her and whistled as five Pacifista appeared before her and held a hand out. "Attack all marines and those in league with the World Government." Her body was getting heavier by the minute and could see Sengoku getting angrier as Akainu went after Luffy. Only for one of the five 'Kuma' she reprogrammed interfered and shot him back with a triple beam. Not that it affected him.

Luka's eyes widen as her body froze completely and her eyes glowed. She was gone.

A large wave of electrical power ran through the ground and across the oceans. Luffy gulped. _'This isn't good!'_

The sea erupted.

Two large Sea Kings appeared that were both the size of the island emerged.

The earth shook as they roared.

A cloaked figure watching in the shadows smirked. "Show me what you've made of."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chasing dreams: Chapter 21**

**Summary:** During the encounter with Admiral Aokiji, he leaves Luffy with a parting gift that shocks the Monkey greatly. "No matter what you do in the future, Straw Hat Luffy, take care of her and give her the one thing I could never give her…happiness…" The cards of destiny are changing. But to what extent?

**XXXX**

Luffy panicked as he saw the frozen Luka but knew to plough on through. Seeing the large Sea Kings as their voices reached over the vast ocean. He could see a bright light on Luka's chest and used everybody's distraction to zoom pass the three admirals in gear second. Only for Kizaru to kick him back.

What nobody knew was that Luka could still hear and see everything. Inwardly panicking as Ace was about to be executed, even with the visual snail still rolling in her barrier and felt a sense of relief as Crocodile saved Ace by attacking the executioners with his sand abilities. The sea Kings were out of control and attacked pirates, revolutionaries and marines. What was she supposed to do? Anger rose from within her as she was so sick and tired of being useless. Her eyes faintly noticing in her side vision Aokiji stabbing Luffy in the shoulder with an ice sabre and exploded. "What do you think you're doing?!" Luka hollered as her body moved instinctively and shielded Luffy with her body, not knowing that steam was rolling off her body as Marco intercepted Aokiji from attacking her. Her sharp eyes snapping to Luffy and picked him up by the hand and ran. Pushing themselves out of the way as Oars Jr shoved a paddled powered Moby Dick onto the island.

"Luka-hime!" Whitebeard yelled and caught her attention as she used one marine like a ragdoll to knock back several others. Her back to Luffy as they were prepared to fight. "What did I just say?! Don't you _dare_ freeze like that again! My children; charge forward and don't look back!"

Luka scoffed when Luffy said. "Sis. What happened? Did you summon those big fishes?"

"I don't know. I barely managed to summon a barrier and get the 5 Pacifista to protect when my body went into a type of lockdown. But it wasn't me. Someone else is here. Someone else is toying with me and it's pissing me off." She growled as she saw Mihawk, Doflamigo, Kuma, Moriah and Hancock heading over to her. Crocodile intercepting Doflamigo with the other four heading over to her. "Get to Ace. I'll try and stop the Sea Kings from rampaging before they kill all of us."

"I want you back at my side, Luka." he ordered as he watched her un-stealth her cursed katana. "WE have our nakama waiting for us. Don't let Ji-chan or that magma-man win. Take down whoever gets in our way."

"Understood." Luka said as the Shichibukai neared closer and bent her knees and leaned forward with her blade held parallel to the ground. The steam around her body settling as Ace's hat landed on her head and covered her deadly eyes. gripping her blade lightly and saw the foot of Moriah when she disappeared from sight and ended up 250 meters away from Luffy with the tip of her blade facing the sky with her foot just centimetres from the ground as she muttered. "Heavenly Judgement." Tapping her foot with all those within her range falling to the ground in a cross formation. The only people standing within her range being Mihawk, Hancock and Kuma. Moriah on the ground with the deepest wounds as Kuma's arm was severed off and revealed his modifications. Luka turned her head slightly with a sad glance and took off Ace's hat and placed it on her chest. A sign of respect for the former-revolutionary; before placing the hat back on and made her way over to the out of control Sea Kings.

Running towards a giant marine and used her head as leverage to jump higher towards the two Sea Kings. Holding her blade out ready to defend encase they weren't berserk on her. _'What do you think you're doing, Princess? Did you not request of our guidance?'_ Luka stiffened and wondered where that old wise voice came from. It certainly wasn't Luffy and Victoria was slowly disappearing. Whacking into the snout of the large Sea Creature and looked into its bottomless eyes. _'Yes. It is I that is talking to you. Can you hear me clearly?'_ the creature seeing her eyes widen and tossed her into the air for the girl to land on its snout comfortably, instead of clinging onto its scales. _'You are the third human to hear us. State your name.'_

Luka looked hesitant. Especially when Luffy couldn't stand back up and was being scolded by Iva. She wanted to heal him, but she had a feeling this was more important and that Iva could handle Luffy. "Monkey D Luka."

'_And your heritage?'_ the Sea King asked as its partner swallowed a handful of marines.

"Daughter of Monkey D Dragon and…" looking around carefully and treaded closer to what was hopefully the King's ear and whispered as the creature nodded.

'_Lastly. What is your dream?'_

"To protect those I love." She said without any hinders in her speech.

'_What a foolish dream? You should know that you cannot save nor protect everyone you love. Even if you somehow managed such a feat, it will come at a cost that you cannot afford. Is this all you dream of? Is there no family in the future? Nobody to carry on your legacy? Nobody for you to give your heart to? Is protecting all you dream of?'_

"I know I can't protect everyone. But I'm willing to try with everything I have. I gave up my freedom, identity and almost my sanity to protect my older brother, Luffy. This time, I know the cost will be more than I'm willing to pay to see that both my brothers are home free." Going down on her right knee as left her arm was hung on her left knee and bowed her head as her right hand was placed beside her on the creature's head in a fist. "I…I know my dream is foolish, but, it's my dream no less." Her eyes flickering down at the battlefield and saw Mihawk and Smoker getting closer to her and requested. "I ask of you to take the Swain Warriors and their leader, Ryuuji away from this war; along with the animals from Impel Down and take them to my father. I…they need to live through this ordeal and I can only see their death if they stay here longer." Noting how they were all badly wounded and closed her eyes tightly. "Tell them that I'm sorry."

The Sea King nodded and lowered its head to the ground and let her off. Nodding to its partner to do as Luka requested and swooped up all the warriors and the animals in one large gulp and disappeared into the water. The remaining Sea King staying in place and didn't budge.

Luka ignored the giant fish and ran towards Luffy and dodged everything and everybody in her path till she saw smoke heading towards her and quickly changed directions. Only to see a passive swordsman make his way over to her as he sliced through anybody that got in his way and changed directions once more. Her grandfather had joined the battle and was standing guard over Ace from the Admiral platform. Pulling her blade to battle and used Soru to disappear and barely missed Smoker and Mihawk's outreached hands. Appearing in front of Kuma and pushed him down as she leapt over him and continued on her way. Her 5 Pacifista were already taken down by Akainu as the other Pacifista destroyed the ice out on the bay. She needed to get to a high vantage point and soon found herself on top of the walls. Seeing Luffy struggling to stay conscious and talk Iva into giving him another hormone shot. Seeing Ace bending over in tears of happiness and sadness. Seeing Whitebeard taking magma blow from Akainu and represses a strangled cry as a tear slid down her cheek. Brushing it away before anybody saw it and took in a deep breath and shouted towards Ace as the visual snail was on her. "AACCEE!" gaining his attention as he looked up to her in shock and could see the tears and snot dribbling from the places. "YOU HAVE TO LIVE! YOU WERE BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD FOR A REASON! YOU WERE BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD TO BE APART OF OUR FAMILY! IF YOU ARE THE SON OF THE DEVIL, THEN LUFFY AND I ARE IN THE SAME BOAT AS YOU! WE SHARE THE SAME BLOOD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, ACE?!" Luka coughed and brought her hand to her mouth and clutched at her chest. Pulling her hand back and saw blood as her heart squeezed. _'I'm running out of options. It's either now or never.'_ Unsealing a sniper and aimed it at Akainu. "Take this, you no-for-good excuse of a fiancé." Shooting out pointed bullets that made Akainu smirk. Believing that it would only go through him, though his eyes widened as blood dribbled from his mouth and looked down at his torso to see that the bullets were imbedded into his body.

"Kairoseki?" he coughed out and looked up to Luka and saw that the only thing she wanted to do right now was kill him. There awaited battle was soon to come.

As soon as Luka heard Luffy scream back to life she moved to his side and ran beside him with a determined nod. Both were practically on their last lives as they headed over to Ace. "Luka-hime! StrawHat Luffy!" the twins heard Whitebeard hollered as he was attacked by the Vice-Admirals, yet he never showed any sign of pain or fell back. Standing tall and proud before everyone. "I am Whitebeard!" He yelled as he knocked the Vice-Admirals away with ease.

"You heard him, Luffy. He's Whitebeard." Luka smirked as Luffy grinned widely. The most legendary pirate of the New Age had just acknowledged them for the entire world to see. Seeing the large man in action was amazing and Luka bet that whoever was watching on the other side of the visual snail thought that too.

"I like the Old Geezer. LET'S GO!" Luffy hollered as they pressed forwards and knocked anybody that got in their way, down.

Luka's eyes widen as she saw smoke heading towards them and looked up to Iva. "Make sure Luffy gets to Ace. I'll rip you a new one if he dies here before I kill myself!" she hissed in time as Smoker picked her up in his smoke and took her high into the sky.

"Vey're such reckless children, Dragon." Iva sighed as he shook his head. "So alike vat it's scary. Let's go, StrawHat-boy!" remembering when Luffy was on the verge of passing out when he said the exact same words as Luka about dying if a brother dies. He understood that those three made up their own special family. They grew up watching each other's blind spots. Their bond was something like no other. Irreplaceable. Eternal. Iva liked these three. They were something else.

Marco saw Luka being taken over to an isolated destroyed ship. About to rescue her when she glared at him and pointed to Luffy. Getting the idea and nodded and flew after Luffy. Though he panicked slightly when he saw Mihawk heading in her direction, but ploughed on forward. He didn't know why, but Luka reminded him of a scary mother scolding her children for not having breakfast together. The ones that whacked their kids with a ladle and frying pan, type of mother.

Akainu didn't get to see Luka being taken away as he was having trouble protecting the HQ from every move Whitebeard made. As soon as her feet touched ground, she leapt away from Smoker as best as she could on the ice and looked up to see the visual snail following her. Flicking her wrist for it to travel over the battle. "What are you doing?!" she hissed as Smoker solidified.

"Why do the Gorosei want you dead? What have you been doing in the past 10 years, Luka?" holding her arms at her side and looked her deep within her suspicious brown orbs. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I exchanged my freedom for Luffy's and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I've deceived those five old goats and learnt many things that would make me the world's enemy for eternity. If I get captured, it's either death or to be reprogrammed like Kuma-chan. either way, I die and they win. I didn't spend the last 10 years of my life playing around. I got what I could within the timeframe I allowed myself and left to be by my brother's side. I'll make him the Pirate King. He will be the Pirate King."

Smoker listened intently as every word Luka spoke was filled with conviction and promise. This was why he loved her so much and whenever she got hurt, he grew to anger quickly. "You won't leave this war, will you? Even if I begged?" she didn't answer him and sighed. Pulling her close and felt her stiffen. "Then please…just give me a few seconds to be with you. If StrawHat survives this, I'll still pursue him…and you, I'll always be looking out for you, even though I'm a marine."

"You dumbass. They'd kill you just for kissing Me." she muttered into his muscular chest.

"I'd kiss you forever if you'd let Me." Smirking as he could see her ears turning red. Her reactions were as cute as ever. "If only we met in better circumstances."

"If only." A cold voice wafted as Smoker was greeted with a black blade against his neck and growled as he was forced to let go of Luka.

"Mihawk." Smoker growled as Luka tried to make a run for it if the swordsman hadn't lashed out and grabbed her with his free arm. Trapping her against his body as she struggled to get away. Sword still poised at Smoker's frame. "What do you want with her?"

"The same as you. I wish to hold her heart." He smoothly eased out as Luka stiffened in his arm. "I had also gotten the pleasure to know Luka over the years. She too had captured my heart, yet she left before I could have the chance to tell her the feelings I harbour. It was always a pity that Sakazuki had her under his sly words. Before she departs to save Ace, I'd like to at least have the chance to tell her before some other climbs into her heart."

"You're too old for her." Smoker barked out.

Mihawk smirked. "So are you, Commodore Smoker. Last I checked you were 17 when she was born. Granted I am 24 years apart from her, age has no matter in the pirate world or where the heart guides." Gazing down to Luka as she tried prying his arm from around her. She had to get to Ace and these two stupid men where in her way. "Luka…" Mihawk's husky voice whispered by her ear that made her shiver and stopped what she was doing. Smoker watched with jealousy flaring as Mihawk whispered something in Luka's ear that made her turn beet red with her legs almost giving out if Mihawk wasn't holding onto her. Mihawk letting her go as she scrambled away from them and ran away within a blink of an eye. "We should head back to the fight. We do have a job to attend to."

Smoker snorted.

**XXXX**

Whitebeard clutched at his chest and inwardly cursed. "Gramps? Gramps? Are you okay?" A soft, scared and worried tone wafted into his ears.

"What are you doing back here, Luka-him? Why are you not with your brother?" looking over to her and saw her flustered state. Raising a brow and teased. "You shouldn't be snogging at a time like this, Luka-hime." Getting whacked up the head by the girl as she turned a deeper shade of red. "Oi! I'm wounded and old here!"

"You're also a stubborn asshole." She grumbled. Seeing that most of the marines and pirates were taken out as Iva was doing as he was told and was helping Luffy. "What happened?"

"Your brother happened." Jinbei said as he landed beside Luka. "Did you know your brother has the King's Haki?"

"Yeah, I know. I've always wondered if he was born with it. It's definitely him…" Luka finished of cryptically as she ran ahead by leaping from everybody's heads. Whether they are allies or enemies.

"ATTENTION MEN! SUPPORT STRAW HAT LUFF WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Whitebeard shouted. _'Let's see what you can do, boy! If you too carry the Will of D, then show me what lies beyond this age! The both of you! Show me what the Will of D is about! Show me that Will of D still lives on!'_

"Luffy!" Luka cried out as she outstretched and arm as Luffy tossed back his arm already and gripped onto her hand. Reeling her forwards as she took out the marines that got in her way and landed in Iva's hair and saw Inazuma inside. Waking up and leapt out of Iva's hair and cut up some of the concrete path to create a path straight up to the platform. Iva grabbed hold of Luka and threw her after Luffy as they both ran up the path.

"Ace! We're coming!" Luffy hollered as Luka watched his blind spots. A large person leaping before the two and startled them as Luffy yelled. "Gramps! You gotta move please!"

"Like hell I'm going to move! Luffy! Luka! I am Vice-Admiral of the Marine Headquarters!" Garp boomed towards his grandchildren. The world was watching. The bridge was breaking. "I've been fighting pirates since long before you were even born! If you want to get through here, you'll have to kill me first! StrawHat Luffy! Princess Luka! This is the path the three of you idiots chose!"

Luka stopped running with her eyes watering up. Garp saw this with his parental side trying to escape. He was going to make her cry. He had never made her cry. Luka pushed past Luffy and ran towards Garp with fury in her eyes as she cocked out a fist. "DON'T YOU 'DARE' TALK ABOUT DEATH LIKE THAT?!" Garp's eyes widen as a sudden flash of a long haired brunette with a slender body held tightly onto two new born babies. _'I leave them to you.'_ Feeling his jaw crack as Luka socked him right in the mouth and flew to the ground with his eyes closed. The bridge collapsing as Luka grabbed hold of Luffy and barely made it onto the platform. Luffy getting to work on freeing Ace as she stared up at Sengoku. "You have something of mine." She said as she took off her hat and placed it back on its rightful owner as Luffy saw Mr 3 wake up, who was dressed as an executioner.

"Luka, get ready! Three. Use one of your walls to protect Ace." Luffy ordered as he bit his thumb with Luka preparing to jump. "Gignant Fuusen!"

"Barrier Arts: Devine Protection!" Luffy protecting Ace as Luka had surrounded Sengoku in a bright yellow barrier and slapped her hands together as the man was in his full golden Buddha form and tried to get out. "Suffocation!" she hollered as Sengoku used all his force to destroy her barrier and was blasted back as the platform began to fall. Feeling a hand on her arm and saw Luffy besides her ginning like a madman and looked behind her with a large smile. Grabbing hold of the hand and pulled her-self closer as fire engulfed the trio and held on tight as she cried tears of joy.

"You idiots never change, do you? Always doing the stupidest things, Luffy! And Luka! You're supposed to be responsible!" Ace grinned as he pulled Luka closer to his body and held onto her like his life depended on it as Luffy hugged Luka from behind. "I've missed this!" Ace tore up and snuggled into Luka's soft locks that always smelled like warmth, fireplace and honey. She smelt like home. Easily landing all three of them to the ground with Luka pushing the two away and stood tall before them.

"Once we're out of here, Ace…I'm…**going to kill you**!" Luka growled as she wiped a falling tear and slammed her hands on the ground with a smirk. Knowing Ace was pale and heard Luffy trying to hold back his laughter. "Rising pillars: A Thousand Chain Snakes!" Luka hollered with a multitude of chains shouting out of the ground and attacked the marines.

Ace stepping up and placed his hands on Luka's wrists. "Let's see them burn." Igniting Luka's chains and turned them red as they melted into the skin of the marines. The trio getting shot at, but didn't affect them at all as they stretched through Luffy, passed through Ace with Luka instinctively creating a barrier to protect herself. "HIKEN!" Ace shouted as a fire fist ploughed through the many marines that were coming after Luka and Luffy and asked the former. "Men don't affect you anymore?"

"They never did. I just grew cautious. Perverts…they're another story." Kicking up a gun and shot 12 marines between the eyes without a second thought and biffed the gun. "Let's go." Luka looking towards Whitebeard as he stopped the Moby Dick with one hand and knew the old man was on his final run too.

"…thought about what a father would feel when he sees his son die before him?" Whitebeard said clearly. "I'll give you an order! That will be my last as Capitan! So listen carefully Whitebeard pirates! This is where our paths separate, son! You must survive and return safely to the New World! I am only a relic of history! I don't have my place on any ship that sails towards the New Era! GO, MY CHILDREN! My journey has been long enough as it is. Let's end this, Marine HQ!" seeing his kids cry in outrage and bellowed out. "Did you not hear it is a Capitan's order?! GO NOW! IDIOTS!" Ace hesitated before bowing low on the ground towards Whitebeard as Luffy and Luka stood on either side of him. "No need to speak. Just answer me one question, Ace. Am I a good father?"

"OF COURSE!" Ace shouted.

"Gurararara!" Edward laughed happily.

Ace and Luffy running when Admiral Sakazuki (Akainu) started to insult whitebeard and his crew that made Ace freeze. Luffy being the only one to notice Luka absence and wonder where she was. Akainu calling Whitebeard a failure. Egging Ace on as they finally clashed. Fire with magma with magma winning. Luffy at his limits as his body didn't respond to him anymore. Ace hearing Akainu says. "Pirate King, Gol D Roger. Revolutionary Dragon! Their sons and daughter actually became family. How terrifying!" half of his body turning into magma. "Just your blood alone has been shaped into a huge sin! Even if I let someone else get away I will never let the three of you go! Especially my beloved fiancé." Spotting out of the corner of his eye, the downed Luffy as he reached for a vivre card that dropped onto the ground. "Take a good look."

Ace saw Akainu move. "Hey! Wait!" he shouted. "LUFFY!" before Ace knew it, he in front of Luffy and could feel the intense heat on his back. When suddenly a cold hand pushed his back and tumbled onto Luffy.

Both brothers could feel warm blood on their skin.

Both brothers could hear the weak cough of a soft rugged voice.

Both brothers felt their hearts stop.

Both brothers could see the visual snail in the distance recording everything.

Both brothers froze as the world moved around them.

"Y-you i-idiots…a-alw-ays causing m-me t-trouble…"

A scream was heard. "HE GOT PRINCESS LUKA!"


End file.
